A New Legend
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: THE END! Find out if Bra survived, if 17's going to rot in jail and how Goten's going to go on with his life.
1. Faithful Encounter

Bra and 17's Legend

Chapter 1 "Faithful Encounter"

He wasn't sure why he was there. He'd never been there before nor was it his type of scene. Usually he would waste his Saturday nights at a local bar playing pool and picking up girls. Oh yes, and getting into the occasional bar fight with some big brute biker who didn't like the fact that his "woman" couldn't help but stare at the man with the ice blue eyes and boyish good looks.

Of course most of the time he provoked the situation by candidly hitting on all the girls there. He knew he was hard to resist and so far he had a perfect record of scoring with every girl he targeted. But for some out of character reason he just didn't feel like playing the usual game to get laid.

Instead he found himself at the opening of the newest trendy dance club in Star City. It was suppose to be by invitation only, strictly VIP. However, your name doesn't have to be on the guest list when you can break the bouncer like a twig.

"Pathetic humans," 17 scoffed as he downed his second Rusty Nail at the bar. The minute he had walked into the club and saw the packed dance floor, pulsating lights, and heard the repetitive trance music the DJ was spinning he proceeded straight to the bar, took a seat and started a long night of drinking.

He was about to blow the joint when he couldn't help pick up the conversation between two guys standing nearby. A conversation that perked his interest slightly.

"Did you hear who's performing tonight?" The blonde preppy looking guy asked his dark curly haired friend.

"I know! I can't wait. She's so hot!" His friend replied as they received their drinks and made their way back to the dance floor hoping to get as close to the stage as possible.

"Hot performer huh?" 17 thought to himself, debating whether he should stay and see what the fuss was all about. So far none of the scantily dressed, overly made up females had really caught his eyes. It wasn't that his standards were high, anyone of the many willing girls that had been checking him out would do to take home, he just hadn't decided yet.

It was then that the DJ turned down the song that had been playing to introduce the nights live performer. His heightened hearing could have caught the name over the loud hootering and hollering of the crowd had he been trying. Instead he turned his attention back to his now empty glass and contemplated which drink to order next. Preferably something much stronger.

"Love has got me caught up, drives me to the door. Every little piece is like knocking at your door." A seductive voice sang from center stage.

17 slowly raised his head and turned towards the stage. It wasn't the voice that had caught his interest. It was the energy that was radiating from the girl in a skin tight purple leather mini dress singing and dancing her heart out………

Her heart was racing, not from nerves but from sheer excitement and anticipation. It was a rush of adrenaline every time she was about to perform. But the feeling that surged thru her body as she performed was a million times better.

The blue haired girl took a few deep breaths as the music began before stepping out onto the stage ……..

"Love has got me caught up, drives me to the door. Every little piece is like knocking at your door." Bra sang as she looked out into the crowd of adoring fans. She nearly stopped dead in her tracks as she locked eyes with the raven haired, blue eye guy at the back of the club.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, can't you see the signs? Written by a maniac, who's love has made me blind" Bra instantly recovered and continued singing and moving to the music. It was the slightest of slip ups that only a professional would have noticed but she was sure her unexpected watcher had picked up on her tiny error.

"Can't deny your voice it gets me high. Just a little taste, shook my life and hit me like a drum" Bra sang and moved to the Latin style rhythm determined not to let the unexpected intruder staring her down get to her.

"Hey, hey, hey! I feel the mambo, the mambo, you make my heart move. Hey, hey, hey! Just like the mambo I let it out." Bra had the crowd jumping and singing aloud to the contagious beat. She refused to let the androids unexpected presence get to her and ruin her performance.

"You are my obsession, stuck into my heart. Never let you here to run, never set apart." Bra danced around the stage smiling at the crowd, but also keeping a close eye on 17. She couldn't be certain what his intentions were but had he been there to start trouble he would have done it already.

She couldn't begin to guess why he was there. From what she was told he had secluded himself after he and the rest of Dr. Gero's android had been defeated. In fact if it wasn't for his obvious resemblance to one of her best friend's mom she wouldn't have recognized him or known to be cautious and suspicious.

"Do it, do it, do it. Come and stay the night. Wake up in a fantasy and take your time." Bra smirked as she knew her suggestive lyrics where hitting all the right notes with the eligible and non eligible guys in the audience.

Bra finished her song without incident and to the overwhelming applause from everyone in the club. Well, everyone except a certain someone that had be plaguing her mind all throughout her performance. She stepped down onto the dance floor and into a gathering of male admirers. She paused to greet and even kiss on the cheek some of her more devoted fans she had gotten to know as acquaintances over the years.

She couldn't help but notice that 17 was no longer at the back bar. She could only assume he had left. With the coast being apparently clear she decided to make her way to the bar to get a drink.

"Speak of the devil" Bra gasped surprised to see the subject of her suspicion right in front of her. So dangerously close that he was invading her personal space. With her high heel stilettos she was practically at eye level with him.

"I didn't know Vegeta's little princess could move like that" 17 stated with a sly smile skipping the pleasantries and cutting straight to the point. There was no need to deny that they both knew exactly who the other person was.

Bra's long blue hair, the fact that she was nearly a carbon copy of her mother when she was younger combined with her father's attitude was a dead giveaway. Her ki also had Saiyan written all over it.

Gradually he started remembering his niece talking about one of her best friend. He had even seen a picture of two girls with Marron at his sister's house. One was the daughter of Goku's oldest son and the other girl in the picture had to have been the person standing in front of him. The picture must have been taken when they girls were in middle school. Inseparable at the time, but no doubt had drifted apart in adulthood. He couldn't even remember when the last time his family made any mention of her.

"And you're the last person I'd except to run into in a place like this" Bra stated interrupting his thoughts. Snapping out of it he watched as she effortlessly side stepped and walked right past him. He watched her walk away towards the bar he had occupied earlier swaying her hips as she strutted away.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" 17 asked joining her uninvited as she ordered the clubs strongest and most expensive shot of tequila.

"I'm legal" Bra retorted taking her shot without the assistance of lime or salt. She was mildly disappointed when she noticed the android wasn't impressed.

"It must be because he knows my heritage" Bra concluded to herself. It was a known fact that human liquor had little to no affect on even half Saiyans. For guys who had no idea she could easily drink them under the table they were always more than impressed. In fact they were usually turned on by that move.

"What about you? Aren't you technically still a teenager?" Bra changed tactics. This wasn't the usually fanboy drooling over her she could easily manipulate. No, if his reputation preceded him he would be a more interesting challenge.

"Technically yes." 17 didn't disagree ordering another Rusty Nail before adding, "But then I've technically been a teenager for a while." He smirked before drinking his scotch and whisky concoction. Placing the empty glass back on the bar he nonverbally signaled that it was her turn to make a move.

"A Rusty Nail? Wouldn't rust be like cancer to an android" Bra laughed at her own cleverness. It wasn't that she had any real reason to dislike 17. After all they had never met. All she had to go by were stories she heard from many of the Z fighters. In fact she couldn't remember her friend Marron ever really talking about her allusive uncle. But then again it had been years since she really hung out with one of her best friends.

Bra had to suppress a small sigh when she realized just how far she had her two childhood best friends had grown apart. They had all gone to different high schools where the differences in their personalities, which had always been there really became amplified to the point they recognized they never had much in common.

It was no surprise to anyone that Bra had been accepted to the most prestigious private school. The demanding curriculum was a breeze compared to her mother's great expectation and constant pressuring that she had to get into the country's best collage. All the studying left her with no time for a social life. It wasn't until college that she really had time to pursue her passion in music and fashion, but by then she had a whole new set of friends and the only time she really saw Pan and Marron were at family gatherings where they would try to catch up but it never felt the same as when they were kids.

"That's funny coming from a monkey." 17 jabbed interrupting Bra's look back at her life and fueling her increasing dislike for him. He smiled feeling her ki flare knowing he had hit a nerve. If they weren't in a public place she probably would have blasted him. "If she even knows how" he thought to himself amused by the fiery girl's reaction.

"Oh how original. Like I haven't heard that one before." Bra rolled her eyes. She was used to any insult making references to Saiyans as monkeys. It seemed that everyone resorted to that as the most basic of all insults. He was defiantly rubbing her the wrong way, which made it near to impossible not to judge him.

There was so much she wanted to ask him. If it was true he tried to take over the world. Was he an android in the truest definition or more like a cyborg. Oh and the cabin. Did he really live in a cabin out in the woods? Bra was about to start asking him a million question when he unexpectedly started to make his exit.

"Well it's been fun princess but this place has lost its appeal" 17 casually tried to make it sound like he was getting bored with her. It seemed they were both playing the I don't want you game.

"Unless you'd like to continue this amusing little spar of words back at my place." 17 paused looking the girl's curves over slowing resting his sight on her cleavage which did not go unnoticed by the object of his craving.

"Sorry, but I refuse to have a battle of wits with someone who is obviously unarmed." Bra shot down the android's advances, unknowingly ruining his perfect record. She disappeared into the pack of club goers leaving 17 exactly like she wanted.

Wanting more………

Author's note- Hello! For all of you that might remember me I know it's been years. For some reason I got the inspiration to start writing again. Now that I'm older I think I can retell this story much better than the original.


	2. STARS

Chapter 2 - "S.T.A.R."

"Damn it!" Bra cursed as she ran down the long hallways of Capsule Corp. The punctual princess hated being late. Having the honor of being the first female at her high school to achieve perfect attendance was something she was proud of. She never let the fact that her Saiyan blood gave her the unfair advantage of never getting sick down play her accomplishment. It was part of the reason why people who were always late was one of her top pet peeves. Refusing to be one of those people she booked it harder.

The halls echoed with the sound of Bra's high heels clicking against the marble floor with each step she took. She shivered slightly as the sight of the usually packed building being so deserted gave her a major case of the creeps. If it had been any other day she would have had to fight her way through the busy employees that inhabited the office during the work week, but today was Sunday. A day any normal twenty-something year old would spend recuperating from a weekend of partying Bra spent on private ball room dancing lessons.

Half way into the Samba she had received an urgent text message from her mother saying an emergency Z fighter meeting had been called and she needed to get to the press room ASAP. As she rounded another corner she couldn't help but wonder why she had to attend such gatherings. She wasn't exactly one of the fighters. She hated to admit it, but she had barely trained past any of the basic Ki attacks. A disappointment in her proud fathers eyes, but one he let slide only for his little girl.

Still annoyed with the unwanted and, in her opinion, unnecessary interruption to her lesson Bra finally made it to the press room used to make break-through advances in science and other boring business announcements to the media. She paused a moment to catch her breath before opening the door as quietly as Saiyanly possible. Attempting to go undetected as she made her way across the room, she exercised her catlike ninja skills to sneak in through the back.

"You're late." Bulma blew Bra's cover from the front of the room. Bra inwardly cursed her mother for providing further proof to the age old theory that mothers had eyes in the back of their heads. A trait the former president of Capsule Corps found valuable when dealing with her two children and employees.

"Sorry" Bra whispered embarrassed as everyone's' attention turned toward her. Since she had been discovered she saw no reason to hide in the back where several Z fighters were seated, instead opting to join her family standing at the front of the room. It was then that she noticed whose image was on the large wall size flat screen monitor.

"Um… as I was saying, the Galaxy Police has received information regarding several incidents involving the black star dragonballs." Goten resumed his report.

"At this time it's unclear as to who or what is behind their sudden disappearance." Goten continued. Instead of being concerned with the universe's latest threat, Bra was preoccupied with fixing her hair that was a tad messy from all the dancing and running. Leave it to the vain princess to be self conscious when it came to a certain Son.

"However, based on the number of casualties and severity of the destruction being caused it would be safe to conclude that the culprit, if working alone, could be more powerful than Freeza himself." Goten gave his friends and family the difficult news.

"So Earth is inevitably in danger." Gohan voiced the conclusion that plagued everyone's mind. Earth had the unique misfortune of being home to not only its own set of dragonballs but also to one of the substantially more powerful black star dragonballs. Both a blessing and a curse the mystical orbs were a beckoning device for danger. Add to that a couple of Saiyans and Nameks and it was surprising Earth wasn't under constant attack.

"Yes." Goten confirmed with a heavy heart. For the first time in a long while Earth had enjoyed many uninterrupted years of peace. He hated being the one to break it to his loved ones that those days were numbered.

"We'll just have to train and be prepared to face any enemy that might try to take Earth's black star dragonball!" Goku the ever seasoned leader and hero proclaimed. As the other veteran Z fighters rallied in agreement Bra couldn't help but wish that she had changed out of her simple cotton salsa skirt and purple tank top. She felt so underdressed for the situation.

"Of course you'll have to be prepared for a possible attack but warning everyone wasn't the real reason why I called this meeting." Goten declared gaining everyone's undivided attention once again.

"The Galaxy police is working tirelessly on preventative measures to avoid an assault on Earth or any other planet that might be harboring one of the black star dragonballs." Goten tried to reassure everyone.

"Since I have previous experience dealing with similar threats and knowledge on the subject I've been appointed to lead a special tactics and rescue service. The sole purpose of this unit will be to secure the black star dragonballs before the enemy can get their hands on them." Goten elaborated as he explained the full scope of his mission.

"If my task force is successful we will be able to apprehend the criminals before they reach Earth." Goten presented the best case scenario.

"That's wonderful!" Chichi exclaimed breathing a sigh of relief. Having suffered the loss of her husband more than once because he was fighting to protect Earth, the last thing she wanted was another battle to take place. She also had unwavering faith in her son's abilities. She was positive if Goten said they'd prevent a battle then it would be prevented.

"I realize that leading this mission means I won't be able to play an active role in the field. Because I can't succeed alone, I need someone to investigate leads that will help us locate and retrieve the remaining black star dragon balls." Goten began to reveal the true reason as to why he had called the present gathering.

"So you need a partner?" Trunks spoke up hopefully. He had been dying to get away from the office and this seemed to be the perfect excuse to take a leave of absence. Teaming up with his lifelong best friend would just be an added bonus.

"Not exactly…."Goten hated to crush his friend's enthusiasm. The sad disappointed look on her older brother's face awakened Bra's inner brat causing her to laugh out loud.

"Bra…" Goten cleared his throat to capture her attention.

"Yes?" Bra slowly faced him fearing he would reprimand her for her outburst like an older brother would. She brushed a loose strand of hair as she awaited her scolding.

"I'd like you to join my special unit." Goten announced to her and everyone else's surprise.

"Me?" Bra asked softly in disbelief.

"Her?" Several Z fighters exclaimed in shared astonishment. Even though they were right to be skeptical Bra couldn't help but feel insulted at the strong protest to the offer.

"Okay Goten, what have you been drinking and more importantly where can I get some?" Trunks questioned his friend's sanity.

Goten had either completely lost his mind or found a strong enough liquor in outer space to get even Demi-Saiyans drunk. And if it was the later Trunks wanted a case of the stuff.

"I think that's a good idea." Bulma interjected amidst the negativity. Bra looked over at her mother curiously. She was grateful for the show of support, but also cynical. It wasn't like her mother to volunteer her youngest child for such a dangerous task, especially knowing she had never achieved Super Saiyan status. Not even close.

"Seriously?" Bra raised an eyebrow cautious she was going to strongly dislike her mother's motive.

"Yes. I think it would be good for you. Help you grow as a person and gain real world experience." Bulma picked her words carefully.

"What are you trying to say _mother_?" Bra immediately became defensive. Apparently Bulma's words had not been chosen carefully enough since her comment caused her daughter to instantly become aggravated. Lately mother and daughter had been fighting constantly over the smallest of things, incapable of agreeing on anything.

"Well, you've been out of college for over a year and haven't settled on a permanent career…." Bulma began.

"Seriously? I've been working at Capsule Corps this whole time!" Bra retaliated.

"Yes, but in a different department practically every week." Bulma countered. She had her there. It was true Bra had a tendency to switch from department to department nearly as fast as she did between men. She had navigated through finance, accounting, marketing, and even human resources and was still on the move.

"This is because I didn't go and major in science or physics like you wanted." Bra called her mother out on the fact that it had always been Bulma's dream that her little girl follow in her footsteps and become a scientific genius. She possibly could have the potential to run the company's world renowned research and development division. Despite Bra's endless attempts to make it clear to Bulma that she hated science and could care less about "how" things worked as long as they worked, it never seemed to get through her mother's stubborn head.

"No it's about you not having any direction." Bulma corrected.

"I have direction!" Bra exclaimed officially offended.

"Yea, towards the mall." Trunks snickered not able to resist such an easy opening for an insult. Bra was about to stomp on her brother's foot with the very tip of her stiletto heel when Goten, who everyone had forgotten about, interrupted again.

"I'm not asking you to come alone of course. I'm well aware of my limitations in guiding and directing you through this dangerous task so it would be best if you had someone with you." Goten tried to get everyone back to the issue at hand.

"I'm sure you'll assign someone more than capable to protect her" Bulma nodded.

"Actually due to inadequate resources and shortage of officers I was hoping one of you guys would come with her. " Goten confessed sheepishly.

"Daddy?" Bra turned to face Vegeta who had stood silently throughout the briefing.

"I would go with you princess but someone has to stay here and train with Kakorrot or else he'll never get any stronger." Vegeta stated in a matter of fact tone, attempting to disguise the cutting remark as a fact instead of the insult everyone knew he meant it to be. Bra pouted prepared to unleash the puppy dog eyes she knew her father could never resist.

"I'll do it." A solitaire voice came from the furthest corner of the conference room. Everyone turned to see 17 who under the radar had been leaning against the back wall, arms crossed, observing the entire scene unfold before him. Slowly, he began making his way through the crowd toward the front of the room.

"You Uncle Ju-Juu be….?" Marron began questioning her beloved uncle when his deadly glare had her swallowing the rest of her sentence.

Shooting her the same venomous look was her equally as intimidating mother. The duo's looks reminded the perky blonde that under no circumstances was she to ever use her cute pet names when referring to the once killer androids in public. Especially not in front of the group of people that had defeated them. The knowing look that passed between the three of them made Krillin shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Why am I always out of the loop even with my own family?" Krillin wonder even though his family wasn't paying attention to him.

Laughter quickly erupted throughout the room as some of the fighters weren't able to withhold it any longer. Marron tried to look embarrassed and show remorse, but quickly gave in to her own laughter. It was just too amusing how much effort her mother and uncle exhausted in order to conceal their softer side behind their cool personalities. She quickly sobered as she realized and began to dread the reality that she knew everyone was going to ask what the rest of 17's nick name was.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" 18 bluntly voiced what everyone doubted.

"You don't think I can do this?" 17 challenged, a tendency for sibling rivalry emerging.

"No I know you can. I'm just trying to figure out why you would want to." 18 tried to read her twins intentions.

"Maybe I want to atone for my past sins by trying to this world." 17 stated with a straight face.

"Yea right!" 18 and Krillin both scoffed in unison. There was a short moment of silence as 18 turned toward her husband.

"What do you mean by 'Yea right'?" 18 demanded.

"W-w-well," Krillin stammered, "I was just ... Wait a second, you said the exact same thing!" he shot back defensively crossing his arms in stubborn defiance.

"That's not the point," 18 said, her eyes narrowed in a deadly glare. "He's my brother. I'm supposed to say things like that. It's my job. Now why were YOU saying it?"

"Dad… you know it's not a good idea to criticize Uncle Ju... I mean 17 around mom." Marron interjected in an attempt to end the argument that was sure to ensue. The others nodded in agreement, as Krillin was backed into a corner with no chance for escape. Even so, there wasn't a soul in that room that was buying 17's bs for a second. Even Goku, who gave all enemies a second chance, had his doubts.

"Would you drop it if I admitted I have nothing better to do and have been growing increasingly bored with my usual routine?" 17 continued straight faced never faulting to show any emotions or reveal any signs that he wasn't speaking the entire truth.

"That's code for you're running out of women here and you want to start trouble else where." 18 called out his true womanizer nature.

"It might be fun." 17 shrugged nonchalant giving Bra a knowing sideward glance.

"I don't wanna!" Bra whined throwing herself at Vegeta clinging onto her dad. She had no idea what 17 was up to but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

"Uh oh." Bra cringed remembering last night's events.

17 knew her secret and that made her wish she wasn't in her current predicament.

"You have two choices. Either you go or you can stay here and manage one of our new offices." Bulma threw out an ultimatum.

The thought of having to babysit a bunch of incompetent idiots made Bra's skin crawl. Suddenly space travel seemed the lesser of two evil. Even so she wasn't going to give in so easily. Bra was prepared to use her power over her father to help her win the battle against her mom.

"Neither is not an answer unless you want to kiss your trust fund goodbye." Bulma drove the final nail in the coffin. Bra could get anything she wanted from Vegeta, who she had wrapped around her little finger since the day she was born, but her mother controlled the money.

"Fine." Bra gave in grudgingly.

"Thank you." Goten smiled making it hard for Bra to stay too mad.

"Please report to headquarters tomorrow morning at 8am Earth's time," Goten instructed before bidding farewell and good luck to those who would stay as Earth's defenses.

While most of the Z fighters began to leave Bra looked over at the person she would be forced to work with for Dende knows how long.

"Grrr." Bra glared when 17 caught her looking in his direction and gave her a devious smirk.

"Yup, I defiantly don't like him." Bra concluded determined to finish the mission and get as far away from the lethal android as possible.

Authors Note- A special thanks to EveedaFox and Nicholas Bledsoe for helping rewrite some parts of this chapter.


	3. Goodbyes and Hellos

Chapter 3 – Goodbye's and Hellos

"I hate Mondays." Bra yawned as she sleepily dragged herself and several designer leather suitcases into her mother's private lab. Not having her usual morning cup of coffee didn't help defuse her bad mood.

She would have had plenty of time to be prepared if this trip hadn't been so last minute. Bra was forced to cancel the rest of her ball room dancing lessons in order to pack, a chore that was not made any easier by her two lovable pets.

Bra took a moment to hug her beloved ten pound Maltese mix Yuki, who she never went anywhere without. Her Siamese mix cat Haru preferred to watch the world pass him by atop her rolling suitcase. Both terrors had significantly delayed her packing through their constant whining or, in Haru's case, by jumping into her suitcases and burrowing. He also loved swatting and biting at all of Bra's clothes as she attempted to fold them.

Despite his hellish ways, and the fact that he was dumb as rocks, the Saiyan Princess loved her eccentric cat unconditionally. Bra had rescued Haru from an empty computer tower that was about to be thrown away when he was less than a month old. He couldn't even use the litter box; she had to wipe his little butt to get him to go. He was her baby.

Bra loved looking into his big beautiful vacant blue eyes and knowing nothing was going on behind them, it was as if the lights were on but no one was home. Haru's love and attachment to her first baby Yuki made him only more endearing.

Yuki, now there was a subject Bra could go on about for hours, and usually did to anyone that would listen. If you thought being the baby to a super rich family meant you were spoiled then being the pampered puppy of that spoiled girl lived a advanced privileged life.

Bra's little mutt had more clothes and toys than pedigreed purebreds. In her opinion he was way cuter too. She had even entered him in some photo contests, which he naturally won. Her favorite was the picture where she had dressed him up as his full name "Prince Yuki" in a purple velvet cape and gold crown.

Vegeta being an actual prince was not as amused, although he humored his daughter by allowing her to parade around the poor dog in costume in his presence. Don't ever get him started on the diamond encrusted collar and name tag his daughter had custom made.

Even so, the cold hearted former killer couldn't deny how much that dog loved Bra. To say he was her shadow didn't begin to describe the deep affection Yuki felt for his "mommy."

"You can't take them." Bulma shook her head noticing the two stowaways her animal lover daughter was trying to smuggle. Like her father, Dr. Briefs, Bra couldn't turn away a stray.

"What? Why?!" Bra demanded holding Yuki tighter against her protectively.

"Because you'd be putting them in danger." Bulma stated evenly trying to pry the little fluff ball away from her daughter.

"Grrrr! Bark!" Yuki growled snapping at Bulma. He wouldn't stand for anyone upsetting his mommy, not even his own grandma who he usually loved.

"I'm sorry babies, but you guys can't come with mommy." Bra frowned putting him down. Confused Yuki immediately began jumping up and down wanting to be picked up again, but his mom didn't, instead shooing Haru off her suitcase.

Acknowledging how heartbreaking this was for her daughter, Bulma agreed to let Bra take them back to the main house herself, as long as she came right back. It was almost 8 o'clock and the others should be arriving any minute. 18 had given her word she would get her idle brother there on time.

It was also the right thing to do since the hyper pets were always complete angels for their mom, but evil little devils that bit and scratched anyone else who'd dare come near them.

Bra returned a few minutes later after an emotionally draining farewell with her precious children with paws. She had taken extra time to dictate a long and very detailed list of instruction for Trunks who she decided would be her pet sitter, much to his dismay.

Going from a bad mood to a sad one, the last thing Bra wanted to see was almost all of the Z fighters in her mom's lab. She understood why 18, Marron and Krillin were there with 17 but she couldn't find a reason for Goku and his entire clan to also be present.

At least they weren't there earlier to witness her trying to take her pets into outer space. The last thing she need was for her new partner to have seen her maternal side. 17 would never let her live it down. In fact, knowing him, he would constantly bring it up just to mock her.

"Bra!" Marron smiled as she waved from where she was with her family.

"Hey Marron. Came to make sure your Uncle didn't chicken out?" Bra walked over to give her friend a hug.

"But of course." Marron admitted honestly, "But I also have exciting news to tell you!"

"What?" Bra tried to seem enthusiastic. She was happy her friend was so excited and wanted to know her big news but she was too sleep deprived to focus.

"Guess who you're mom asked to help create a device that will produce a force field strong enough to prevent the Earth's atmosphere from being breached by "evil space invaders!" Marron asked drolly as she bounced up and down excitedly. "I'll give you a hint, not only is she the smartest girl in her division, but she's the only one you're brother can't intimidate" she added with a mischievous grin.

Bra smiled back at her friend. If anyone deserved to undertake the challenge it was definitely Marron. She had been working for the company's science division for years and had definitely impressed Bulma with her research.

"Oh and there's another tiny detail I have yet to mention," Marron whispered conspiratorially. "Guess who's going to be helping me create this exciting new invention?" she looked over her shoulder at none other than Bra's annoyingly smug older brother.

"That's great! I'm sure you're invention will be a success," Bra smiled genuinely happy her friend was doing what she loved.

" Just don't let my stupid brother take credit for your invention." Bra advised.

"I heard that." Trunks proclaimed placing an arm around each girl.

"That's because I meant you too." Bra replied sarcastically.

"I thought you had a 'very important' meeting regarding our 'most top secret project's budget?'" Marron inquired with a sardonic grin on her face.

"You know I couldn't let my baby sister leave without saying goodbye." Trunks reached over to try to pinch Bra's cheek but beat a hasty retreat when she almost bit his hand. Marron laughed knowing he was just using his sister as an excuse to get out of work.

"Ohh Trunks! How much do you love me?" Bra smiled sweetly remembering she still had a huge favor to ask of him.

"Not enough to do whatever you're about to ask me to do." Trunks retaliated. Every time his little sister asked that it ended causing him nothing but headaches.

"Oh come on! You have to take care of Yuki and Haru you're their uncle!" Bra whined.

"Aw they're so cute!" Marron exclaimed remembering playing with Yuki when he was as small as a mouse and pulling his little front legs. His owner however didn't find it so amusing when she knocked him over with her red bouncing ball that was twice his size.

"Cute?!" Trunks was appalled by the false statement.

"They're not cute! They're her little minions of darkness." Trunks pointed an accusing finger at his sibling.

"You are such a drama queen." Bra rolled her eyes. They both knew he was going to end up doing it if only to save himself the trouble of Vegeta getting involved on behalf of his favorite child. Her victory secured, Bra excused herself as she spotted a warm friendly face she hadn't seen in a while.

"Is it safe to assume you'll be training with the grownups to fight in case any intruders make it past the force field?" Bra asked looking over at Pan who was with the rest of the Sons.

"Have to represent the girls!" Pan made a point that other than 18 she would be the only female fighter in case a war broke out.

"Bra! 17! It's almost time." Bulma announced from the front of the lab where the controls for the device that was going to teleport them to the Galaxy Police Headquarters was.

"Make sure to put my Uncle in his place. He may act cool but he's not such a tough guy." Marron winked letting Bra go hug her family and friends goodbye.

"Promise you'll let me know if Goten isn't eating and taking care of himself properly." Chichi ever the doting mother requested.

"I will auntie Chichi" Bra smiled giving her a big hug before doing the same with her Uncle Goku; last but never ever least.

"Remember your royal blood. You could easily take over any planet you happen upon." Vegeta's version of a peep talk sounded more like encouragement for world domination.

"Thanks daddy." Bra smiled giving her father the biggest hug should could for such a tiny girl. After the warm father daughter moment Bra stepped onto a lit platform surround by glass walls along with all her travel gear.

"Don't tell me those are all full of clothes?" 17 asked joining her.

"Noooo" Bra played coy before specifying, "They're full of capsules that are full with my entire wardrobe."

Before 17 could make a smart ass remark the floor below them rumbled slightly, the lights growing brighter as the machine powered up.

"How does this thing work again?" 17 asked never having traveled by any means other than driving or flying recklessly.

"It takes apart matter and then reassembles it at the desired location" Bulma explained in laymen's terms never wavering from the control monitor she was concentrating on.

"Aww is the big bad android scared of a little transporter?" Bra mocked in a baby voice noticing the concerned look on 17's face.

"Hey, I'm an android. The thought of being "disassembled" is very scary to my kind." 17 reasoned logically.

"Scaredy-bot. Scaredy-bot." Bra sang teasingly.

"I hope the capsules in your luggage are reverted to a scrambled molecular mess on the other side." 17 knew how to hit the material girl where it hurt most.

"Mom! Can't I travel a different way like first class?" Bra pleaded fearing the destruction of her expensive designer clothes.

"Nope. Have a nice trip!" Bulma hit the start switch before her whiny daughter could protest further making them disappear in a flash of light.………………

"Ugg. I think I'm going to be sick." Bra held her stomach after being rematerialized swearing to never travel that way again as long as she lived.

"Welcome to Galaxy Police Headquarters."A pleasant voice greeted before them.

"Goten!" Bra squealed forgetting all about her silly little tummy ache and jumping down into her older brother's best friend's arms.

"Hi B-chan." Goten used his nick name for her wrapping his big strong arms around her tiny waist then lifting her up off the ground.

"It's so good to see you." Bra whispered into his ear squeezing him tight.

"You look good."Goten couldn't help but be struck by the young woman's beauty. To say she had matured since the last time he saw her would be an understatement.

Goten had heard rumors Bra modeled in college, but refused to stoop to the level or Master Roshi or Yamcha and buy the swimsuit magazine to ogle his best friend's little sister.

Seeing her in person wearing what could only be described as a much sexier and provocative version of her infamous red outfit. This new and improved version was made of leather, the top now a lace up corset, boots also laced and no gloves.

"I mean well. You look well." Goten tried to shake the impure thoughts that were heading in the wrong direction from his head. He scratched the back of his head absedmindly like his father Goku did when he got nervous.

Bra couldn't resist smirking. It was nice to know her oozing sex appeal wasn't lost on even the most innocent of Sons. She secretly applauded herself for going with the outfit she had chosen. She couldn't deny Goten looked extremely sexy himself in his uniform.

"I do love a man in uniform." Bra secretly thought.

"So when do we get our assignment?" 17 cut into the sexual tension just in time. He was afraid if they stared at each other any longer they would go at it right there and then.

"Oh yes. Your assignment." Goten snapped out of it tearing his eyes away from Bra.

"I have to get the files from my office then I'll escort you to your air ship where I'll do the debriefing." Goten excused himself from the room leaving the Saiyan Princess and Android truly alone for the first time.

"Ha ha." 17 laughed as soon as the sliding glass doors closed behind Goten.

"What?" Bra asked facing him.

"He said debriefing. Isn't that like your last name?" 17 pointed out the obvious pun.

"Seriously? If you're going to play this little game with me you're going to need some better material." Bra challenged. She suffered all the underwear jokes about her last name Briefs from her human friends as much as she got the monkey jokes from the Z fighter members.

"You're not very creative yourself relying only on easy Android jokes." 17 countered.

"Whatever." Was the only comeback Bra could think of at the moment, her mind somewhere else or more like on someone else.

"So how long have you and Officer Obvious been sleeping together?" 17 asked cutting to the chase.

"What?!" Bra coughed out nearly choking at the bold statement.

"The boy scout was looking at you like he's seen you naked," 17 stated. "Or more like a guy that wants to see you naked," he added gauging her reaction to see if perhaps his first assumption was incorrect. Before Bra could physically attack the obnoxious android for such inappropriate accusations the subject of their discussion returned.

"Got them," Goten announced, "Something wrong?" he inquired sensing the bad aura surrounding the room's two occupants.

"No." Bra and 17 denied flatly.

"Okay, then please follow me." Goten instructed not really buying it but deciding it'd be best not to press the issue.

"I'm really glad you accepted my offer." Goten tried to start a casual conversation with Bra, the silence too deafening to bear.

"Hello hottie." Bra thought distracted as a male with long blonde hair, bright green eyes and translucent like angle wings wearing a similar uniform walked by.

"To be honest I was afraid you'd turn me down because you still held a grudge against me for killing your precious Kookoo." Goten continued.

"Omg! I totally forgot about that!" Bra laughed remembering the stuffed animal Goten's father had given to her for her 4th birthday. It had been her favorite toy, which she never let out of her sight and couldn't live without, until one tragic day Goten "accidently" decapitated him.

"Kookoo?" 17 asked forced to stop behind them. There was an inside joke going on before him and he didn't like being left out of the loop.

"You were so mad! You swore you'd never forgive me and vowed to hate me until the day I died." Goten joined in the reminiscing, both not having heard 17's question.

Or perhaps they were only pretending they hadn't heard him. Bra could only vaguely remember the incident since she was merely five years old at the time, but it was one of those embarrassing classic childhood stories family members insisted on retelling all the time.

"You really kicked my butt for it." Goten might have gone a step too far.

"Huh?" Bra tilted her head in confusion.

"Who's Kookoo? You're pet or something?" 17 asked more persistent. He wasn't used to being the third wheel in any situation and he wasn't about to be ignored.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Bra taunted knowing he only wanted to know to use the embarrassing details against her. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Before an argument could ensue Goten was paged.

"Sorry but I'll have to meet you at the hanger." Goten apologized reading the urgency of the page on his wrist watch device. He left in a hurry, but not before pointing to the elevator at the end of the hall that would take them directly to the air craft hanger……..

"In high school." Bra spoke out of the blue half way into their elevator ride.

"In high school what?" 17 tried to act like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I had a school girl crush on Goten when I was in high school." Bra elaborated.

"I didn't ask." 17 shrugged.

"I know. You weren't asking very loudly." Bra kept her eyes on the doors hoping they would open ending the slow torture of confinement.

"I know I have amazing mind controlling abilities like that." 17 teased. As if the heavens knew she needed rescuing the elevator stopped and the doors opened at that very moment, Bra's knight in shining armor on the other side.

"Sorry but I just came to tell you that I won't be able to see you off or fully debrief you on your mission." Goten began pausing when 17 started snickering.

Bra shot the android a warning look shutting him up so Goten could apologize and explain he'd only been allowed enough time for a short tour of the air ship and to deliver their assignment file, leaving the rest in their hands.

Goten wasn't kidding when he alleged the tour would be short. He showed them where their rooms were; Bra relieved they had separate living quarters though she would have preferred if they weren't right across from each another.

There was the supply room stocked with various non perishable foods and even a kitchen, that wasn't going to be used. 17 was a little overly zealous about the impressively equipped weapons room. If Bra didn't know better she could have sworn "Ohh shinny!" were the words going thru the androids head.

"Any questions?" Goten asked the two of them as they finished up in the cockpit. He had just gone over the simplicity of the aircrafts controls, which were so user friendly that all one had to do was input the coordinates of their desired location and the system did the rest.

"Oh!" Bra raised her hand in a gesture similar to that of a student in a classroom.

"Yes?" Goten nodded slightly amused by her actions.

"Is there a cappuccino or an espresso maker?" Bra asked in all seriousness.

"Um no..." Goten trailed off bemused by the randomness of the request. The ship had been stocked with any and all basic necessities.

"That's okay I brought my own." Bra smiled proud of being prepared for any situation. Not knowing what to say in reply Goten smiled down at her shrugging off the strange request and gave her one last hug.

Goten even shook his former enemies had, which Bra noted wasn't turned down, and then left Bra and 17 to their own demise…

I mean devices.

Authors note- A special thanks to Sexy-Jess for letting me reference her fic "First Transformation" Also keep a look out for Eveedafox cross over fic that will tell the story of what's happening on Earth during all of this.


	4. First Mission

Chapter 4

"Stop when it starts to hurt." 17 whispered into Bra's ear as he leaned over her shoulder. After raiding the weapons room the android had walked into the control room to find his new roommate studying their mission file intensely.

"Bite me." Bra mumbled too engrossed in her reading to come up with a better comeback. The files they were given were several pages of detailed information and instructions. The planet they were going to was only about an hour distance from the Galaxy Police headquarters so she wanted to be prepared.

"Don't you have your own copy? Stop reading over my shoulder!" Bra shooed annoyed. She did not like having a former murderer hovering over her so close.

"I already did my home work." 17 announced smug.

"Seriously?" Bra turned slightly and looked up at him with a skeptically raised eyebrow. She was barely on the seventh page and it was incredibly boring to get even that far. The lengthy introduction of the planets history almost put her to sleep. If that wasn't enough the next part detailing the plant's geography as in environment and atmosphere made her rather retake Advance Statistic.

The caffeine addicted princess hoped her second espresso was enough to get her to the part about the actual mission. Feeling like she had something to prove Bra wanted her first mission to be a total success.

"Did you get to the part about our aliases?" 17 continued to make a nuisances of himself.

"No. I don't have an internal hard drive like you where I can just store all this information effortlessly." Bra once again resorted to android jokes. She knew it wasn't cleaver or creative but it worked.

17 smirked as Bra flipped ahead skipping pages to get to the part he was talking about. His tactic to get her worked up worked.

"We're what!?" Bra jumped out of her comfy chair and nearly threw the file across the room. 17 smirked triumph. His ploy to get under the stuck up princess's skin easily achieved.

"No way in hell!" Bra exclaimed protesting her back story that made her and the obnoxious android out to be newlyweds on their honeymoon. She had a nagging feeling that Goten was behind this. Even though he was the nicer of the two older demi Saiyan boys Trunks' mean sense of humor seemed to have rubbed off on the good Son.

"In order to accurately play our roles we should really consummate the union and have a wedding night" 17 suggestively snaked his arm around Bra's small waist.

"I want an annulment!" Bra pushed him away storming off to her room. They would be landing at their destination in about half an hour and she would need every second of that to compose herself regain her motivation to go thru with the mission no matter how much she hated her back-story…….

"Oh, no no no no." Bra shook her figure at 17 as she emerged from her room. The minute she saw him standing there in his infamous torn jeans, black red-ribbon army logo t-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, and not to mention the hideous green high top sneakers an orange bandana she went into fashion diva mode.

"Huh? Stop." 17 struggled as amazingly the petite size girl managed to push him back inside his room and directly to his closet. The closet was of course notably smaller than hers, one thing Goten got right in the design of the ships interior.

"Seriously?" Bra raised an eyebrow and tilted her head as she examined his lack of variety. All that was in his closet where several of the same style jeans, probably all torn in the exact same place, white long sleeve shirts, black red ribbon t-shirts and of course several hideous orange bandanas and pairs of green sneakers.

"What? I know what I like and I keep to it." 17 shrugged unfazed by the fashion divas what not to wear evaluation of his wardrobe.

"Lucky for you I came prepared." Bra nodded walking across the hallway to her room and returning with a handful of capsules.

"You didn't." 17 looked on in disbelief.

"I did." Bra smiled pressing the button of one of the capsules before throwing it where it went "pop" is a cloud of smoke and revealed a rack of men's button shirts and dress pants.

"Hmm. A little two dressy for the planet's climate not to mention it doesn't match my outfit." Bra shook her head referring to her simply classic white linen sundress she was wearing that showed off her sun kissed skin.

To 17 dismay she proceeded to open a second capsule that carried more casual ware. She effortless selected a pair of pocketed khaki shorts and a white collared polo shirt.

"You must be out of your monkey mind if you think I'm letting you dress me." 17 crossed his arm insulted. Never would he let a girl tell him how to dress. Not even his twin sister or his niece dared to try messing with his clothes. They knew better that he didn't care how he dressed.

Too bad for the ill prepared android Bra had years of practice helping her more stubborn father pick out clothes. Getting the Prince of All Saiyans to change his wardrobe made anyone else's fashion reluctant stand pale in comparison.

"If we're going to play newlyweds then we have to look the part." Bra insisted shoving the clothes into his arms.

"If you play along you might get some newlywed perks." Bra smirked giving 17 just enough incentive to shallow his pride just this once and take her fashion advice. With that she left his room so he could change.

"Not bad." Bra smiled slightly in approval. 17 manage to pull off the loosely preppy look. She would never admit it, but with the right hair cut the android could be an Amcrobie and Fitch model.

"The way you're admiring me I'd say I look better than that." 17 caught her staring at him.

"Landing will commence in one minute." The spaceship's central computer announced.

"Saved by the bell." Bra secretly thought thankful she didn't have to come up with an excuse for why she was checking 17 out even though she was mentally beating herself up for her lapse in judgment.

Without a word Bra made her way to the cockpit where she took her seat and buckled her seat belt. She looked straight ahead and pretended to be preoccupied with examining her manicure to avoid the knowing looks 17 was giving her from his seat next to her.

Bra was glad to be out of the confident of the spaceship when they stepped out to what looked similar to the inside of a large international airport. She shifted her tote bag on her shoulder mentally going through everything that was in it making sure she hadn't forgot anything important.

She was pleasantly surprised when 17 let her do all the talking. They passed right through customs without even having her bag checked. It might be partially thanks to Bra's natural flirting with the male officer. The purple skin did nothing to take away from the handsomeness of the guard.

Bra did almost give something away when she did a double take at 17's passport. It wasn't the picture but the name of the document. Juuanagou. She vaguely remembers Marron referring to him by that name a few times.

Bra was struck by the ancient beauty of the city they stepped out into. The plaza had an enormous fountain that could only be described as some abstract modern art sculpture. The water coming out of the fountain was not water but looked like billions of tiny crystals. If anything could closely be compared to this place to some place on earth it would have to be the ancient religious city of the Vatican in Italy.

"What are you doing?" 17 stopped dead in his tracks when he felt Bra's right hand take his left hand. At first he thought she was trying to stop him from walking on ahead of her not because she didn't want to get separated from him and get lost but probably because she had a need to be the leader.

"We're supposed to be newlyweds on our honeymoon" Bra reminded 17 intertwining her fingers in-between his in more couple like hold.

"Who says we're happily married" 17 challenged even though he wasn't making any effort to pull away from the princess's hold at the moment.

"We could be fighting. Maybe I don't like you today." 17 continued to explain his version of their undercover story. Bra just rolled her eyes and did not let go of his hand, she held it as she fumbled with her beach tote looking for her GPS device that was probably at the bottom of the bag buried underneath various other essentials she never went anywhere without.

"It's just up ahead." 17 knew the location of their destination without the assistants of a device.

"What do you have a built in GPS system? Because if I had known that I would have left mine on the ship." Bra was a bit annoyed she had carried hers for nothing.

"Perhaps. But there's also that." 17 pointed ahead of them where there was a large sign that had in italic cursive type letters that spelled out "Musaeum "

"Oh."Bra looked down a little embarrassed she had jumped to conclusion. Fighting off the redness to reach her cheeks she was surprised as 17 lead the way still holding her hand.

Having studied the mission file intensely they both new exactly where to go. It was the exhibit in the back showcasing the planets history period that was comparable to Earth's medieval ages. The mission file failed to mention why the planet's inhabitants thought it was merely an ancient artifact. They had no idea the power it possessed. For if they did it was doubtful it would be on display with such inadequate limited security.

The black sphere sat on a simple pedestal surrounded by other similar types of what could be labeled "arts and crafts". The only barrier between the dragonball and visitors was a black velvet rope. Nothing that would attract attention for being worth a fortune or rare unless you knew of the dragonballs.

The two undercover thieves spent no more time at the exhibit that would raise suspicion or alarm. Without saying a word Bra and 17 exchanged a look nonverbally communicating that their first mission was looking to be a piece of cake. All they would have to do was go back to their ship and wait until after the place closed to break in and steal the dragonball.

To not draw any attention they played the part of newlywed tourist convincingly by slowly making their way thru the entire museum pausing at different exhibits that caught their interest.

"Where do you think we should hide the transporter capsule?" Bra whispered leaning into 17 holding onto his arm. The move served to ensure they weren't overheard, but also to keep in character of a young couple in love that just got married.

"Perhaps a back storage room of sorts." 17 replied brushing a strand of hair gently away from Bra's face allowing his fingers the pleasure of lingering on her face momentarily. It was chilling how well they were playing lovers.

It was a little more disturbing how affection 17 could act. The person next to her was the drastic opposite of what she had made the womanizer playboy to be. He was acting in love like someone who had once been in love would. Not that Bra knew anything about being in love. The fickle heiress never had a serious relationship she just dated her way through High School and College. Post graduation she didn't really have time to date since she was concentrating more on her music and fashion.

Bra was studying 17's movements when without warning he made a sharp turn down a hall pulling her with him then leaning up against the corner walling brining her against him holding her there in an embrace with his arm that wasn't holding her hand.

"What the f.." Bra started to raise her voice her current position a little to intimate even for someone comfortable with her acting skills, but was cut off by 17's finger upon her lips as he whispered "shhh". She was about to bite his finger for the intrusion when she noticed he wasn't leaning against a wall he was leaning against a door marked "Depose".

Bra smirked sly snaking her free arm around 17 pushing up against him closer . The naughty princess laughed inwardly as he looked down at her questioning why she was pressed so close up against him. He got his answer when he heard her slowly turning the door knob opening the door ever so slowly to not make a sound both of them slipping into the darkness.

They were in total silent darkness as the door finished closing quietly behind them. Once it did 17 used his internal sensors to guide his hand along the wall searching for a light switch device.

"Hey!" Bra exclaimed when she felt his hand brush against her chest.

"My eyes haven't adjusted to the dark." 17 fibbed an excuse instead of an apology. Bra seriously doubted he had any trouble seeing in the dark. He was probably equipped with night vision ability and felt her up on purpose. For the sake of not being caught she decided not to argue.

Bra blinked her half human eyes actually needing to adjust to the brightness once 17 found the light on device. She looked around the content of the room and was surprise to see it didn't hold cleaning type of items or boxes of storage but more weapon type objects. It was possible her weapon happy partner was natural attracted to that type of stuff.

Not worrying about that Bra walked to the back of the room where there was a metal storage device possibly an advance safe that needed no combination lock because it could only be opened by retina scan or something even more scientific.

"Need help princess?" 17 asked watching Bra struggle to move the safe type object slightly forward to make enough room to hide the portable transporter receiver behind it.

"No." Bra refused to admit she wasn't strong enough. Perhaps the safe was held in place by some invisible force she failed to anticipate for.

"Yay!" Bra thought as the object gave way and moved forward towards her with new found ease. Her victory was short lived when she looked up and saw she was only able to accomplish the move with 17's assistance as he was still holding on to where he pulled.

Instead of risking further humiliation by trying to argue she hadn't needed the help she pulled out a mini capsule from her beach tote. With a press of her perfectly manicured nail she activated the capsule which she leaned over and placed on the floor as it opened to reveal a square pentagon shaped metal disk surrounded by what could be described as claws. It looked more like some sort of animal trap than the receiver that would rematerialize them when they made the jump from their ship to this exact location.

Bra was about to ask 17 if he picked up on any security alarms they may have to avoid once they teleported there when her heighted Saiyan hearing and his cyber enhanced ones picked up footsteps approaching at the same time.

Just as the footsteps stopped right outside the door Bra grabbed 17 by the shirts pulling him on top of her as she laid down on the safe. She wrapped one of her long tanned legs around his waist. As soon as what she was trying to accomplished registered 17 slid his right hand slowly up the side of her thigh under her dress and leaned down running his tongue up the side of her exposed neckline.

"Mmm" Bra closed her eyes and moaned softly allowing her body to react naturally to 17's caresses. Unfortunately for the android there was enough of the teenage hormones still trapped in his body that his lower region responded against his better self control and the surprised princess had to ignore the hardness she felt between her inner thighs.

This all happened within the time frame it took for the door to be opened and two male security guards walk in on the public display of lust. Like two teenager who just got caught fooling around in the back seat of a car or behind the bleachers Bra pushed 17 off of her and stood up to straighten herself out looking guilty and embarrassed.

"Sorry." Bra whispered looking down as she brushed past the guards 17 close behind silently looking more smug and unapologetic. They were certain whatever the two guards where mumbling amongst themselves was something along the lines of "damn horny teenagers" since they did look years younger than they were.

They left holding hands as the place was closing more to safe face that they weren't a random hook up in the storage room but a couple, however they returned to the ship in silence neither one wanting to bring up the awkwardness that ensued after Bra's little show to cover up being caught in a restricted area.

As soon as they got into the ship they were all business. 17 went directly to the weapons room to get all essential tools while Bra went to go change into her super sexy secret agent spy outfit.

"Seriously?" The word has escaped 17's lips before he realized Bra's catch phrase to everything had rubbed off on him and he began using it himself. However, it seemed like the perfect response to what Bra had walked out wearing and what she was doing when she did.

"What?" Bra questioned as she finished zipping up her skin tight vinyl cat suite up the middle of her body covering up the cleavage she just slightly gave a sneak peak of. 17's logic side of his circuitry argued that the all black suite that fit like another set of skin boosted stealth and would help camouflage her at night, but then the guy brain located farther south was thinking bondage and whips.

"Ready?" Bra snapped 17 out of his little fantasy as she finished strapping on her utility belt. If you put a cape on her she could be cosplaying as Batgirl almost.

"Isn't it a little obvious you're up to no good in that outfit?" 17 pointed out even though he was also dressed in black from head to toe as the mission file instructed. Bra ignored the fashion critique and made her way to the control room where the transporter senders where located.

Once both travelers where positioned under the sender sensory transmitters Bra hit the button and in an instant flash of light her and 17 vanished and returned to the scene of their "sexual escapade"

Both participants exited the room immediately and walked slowly down the dim light halls to where the black start dragonball was on display. They reached their target without any obstacles. The mission file claimed it was low security, but they assumed it meant they had a simple alarm or only one night security guard. Not that there was no surveillance what's so ever. It appeared the only thing to keep them out where the locks on the entrances.

Bra stopped in front of the black star dragon ball and looked over at 17 for clearance. He nodded confirming there were no invisible lasers or force field preventing what she was going to do next. Taking a few steps forward to where she was up against the velvet rope the Saiyan Princess reached over and grabbed the mystical sphere picking it off its pedestal and bringing it back to her.

Bra held her breath in anticipation every second that passed by quickened her heartbeat and exponentially increased her fear that the galaxy policy had overlooked some unseen security. Maybe some super advance security that they weren't aware even existed. The nervous first time thief let out a sigh of relief when enough time passed and nothing happened.

"That was too easy." 17 voiced her exact thoughts. Something wasn't right with the simplicity of this mission and why the Galaxy Police couldn't accomplish it without outside help. Bra was determined to get some answers as they returned to the ship the first thing she did was call Goten on the central computers video phone.

"Hey Goten! I got the black star dragonball." Bra greeted intentionally saying "I" instead of "we" as a way of proclaiming she did all the work.

"That's great." Goten smiled his charming Son smile that momentarily made her forget she had some serious questions to ask him.

"I'll bring it right over." Bra offered suddenly anxious to see him in person.

"No!" Goten cut her off uncharacteristically catching her by surprise and rekindling her previous suspicious he was hiding something.

"I mean you already did so much I'll come get it." Goten attempted to recover his noticeable slip up. Even though Bra and 17 weren't buying it the screen went black and the sound of the transporter warming up signaled the officer's arrival.

"Great job B-Chan! I knew you could do it." Goten praised stepping forward out of his portable receiver he had installed on the ship so he could drop by whenever he wanted.

"Not so fast." Bra halted his advances.

"This mission was so easy any newbie rookie on your force with the right equipment could have succeeded with their eyes close." Bra began holding the black star dragonball next to her just out of Goten's grasp. The flustered look that passed on the officers face was a red flag she was on to something.

"So why did you need us Goten?" Bra asked shifting the sphere in her hand a nonverbal message she wasn't going to give it up without an answer.

"It's like I told you. We're severally understaffed and I thought it would be highly efficient to enlist the help of some of the Z fighters who have prior knowledge on the subject." Goten stammered faintly scratching the back of his head a major red flag.

"Goten you never were a good liar." Bra shook her head at his pathetic try to fool her.

"I'm not lying." Goten argued feebly.

"Now tell me the truth or…"Bra pulled out her communication device that served as an intergalactic video phone, "I'm calling your mom."

Goten sighed knowing he had officially lost a losing battle. If there was one thing he feared more than a powerful new enemy or trying to explain to his superior a costly mistake it was his mother's wrath. He inwardly cursed Bra for knowing what threat would get him to do as she wished.

"This planet is very anti Galaxy Police forces. Anti any military forces really. Numerous negotiations to have the black star dragonball turned over to us peacefully ended in failure." Goten began explaining the anti military sediment the residence of the planet shared as well as their deep distrust in the Galaxy Police.

"Okay so you needed someone unaffiliated with the Galaxy Police in order to prevent any more tension with that planet." Bra acknowledge his explanation following his reasoning.

"That doesn't explicate why there's no record of us working on this mission at Headquarters." 17 spoke out for the first time since Goten's arrival.

"What?" Bra asked looking over at her no longer silent partner. She could tell by his body langue that he was completely serious in his accusation and by the way Goten was hesitating to deny it she knew there was more to their mystery.

"No one in your department knows about us do they? And since we're not technically on the payroll if you will, you'll get all the credit." 17 didn't let up. Again no immediate answer from the accused only confirmed there was some truth to the matter. Making up her mind Bra began dialing Chi Chi's number.

"No!" Goten grabbed her wrist and jerked it back a little roughly. Realizing what he had just done he let go as if he was touching fire and got burnt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you. You know I would never lash out at you B-chan." Goten apologized profusely the deadly look on Bra's face forcing him to take a step back as he groveled.

Bra was too stunned by his attack she failed to notice the small but powerful ki blast 17 had formed in his hand when Goten laid his hands on her. The protective move did not go unregistered by Goten who found it interesting that the reluctant android was already stepping in to save his partner. It made him wonder what had happened between them in such a small amount of time to make him react that way.

"Please. If you allow me to travel back with you to headquarters I'll explain everything and answer all your questions." Goten bargained being as he was backed against a wall.

"Fine." Bra and 17 both agreed after exchanging a glance. They wanted to know everything Goten was hiding from them and they were determined to get it out of him one way or another.

Authors Note- This was a really hard chapter for me. I rewrote parts several times. Please any constructive criticism on how I can improve would be very helpful.


	5. Enter the Equilibrium

Chapter 5

"So you're using us?" Bra point blank accused. She wasn't in the mood to play games and she wasn't about to let herself be stringed along.

"No! I would never use you B-chan" Goten looked up remorseful from his hot seat. He had spent the last hour explaining why their participation in this mission was classified top secret but all he managed to do was raise more suspicion to his motives.

The young officer was trying to keep his cool but found it difficult with Bra standing over him arms crossed tapping her foot glaring down at him. Goten couldn't help think in that moment with Vegeta's mannerisms the Saiyan Princess was every bit her father's daughter. Even her eerier clone like mirror image version of a young Bulma did nothing to hide her dominant Vegeta traits.

"No one outside the Z fighters knows what the black star dragon balls are truly capable of. Even the most honorable Galaxy Police Officer could be tempted by such power. You're the only one I can trust." Goten looked straight into Bra's blue eyes as he confessed this. By the skeptical look still on her beautiful face he could tell she needed more convincing.

"You're perfect." Goten blurted out, to which 17 scoffed. Bra was already as conceited as they come the last thing she needed was someone inflating her ego even more.

"I mean your life is perfect you have nothing to wish for." Goten retreated.

Bra couldn't argue with that, there was nothing she could think of that she would wish for. She was born with a silver spoon in her mouth and grew to be gifted with her parents' best attributes along with her own specific talent. Her Saiyan pride would not allow her to wish for fame, she would earn that herself the hard way by paying her dues in the entertainment industry.

Even everlasting youth wasn't on the top of her agenda, not with the good genes she inherited. It was a well documented fact that Saiyans did not age like other species. It was a scientific mystery why Saiyan seem to stop ageing at around thirty. There was no danger of Botox or plastic surgery addiction in her future.

It wasn't just the Saiyan in her that would keep her looking young, but the Brief factor. Her grandmother and mother looked nowhere near their true age. Bra had even stopped going shopping with Bulma to spare herself the embarrassment of having her mother mistaken for her older sister. Even creepier was the time one of her girlfriends hit on her dad. Bra shuddered at that needing therapy and counseling type memory.

It was obvious why she could be trusted with the great responsibility of having great power, but there was someone else on this mission. Someone who had already tried to take over the world and had failed. Someone who could be liable to attempt to redeem himself.

"I'm immortal and powerful. " 17 answered their question with a true statement. The smart android had them there. They couldn't prove he would betray them in the end and it could be certain safety devices where in place if he dared try.

"How did you explain our visit to headquarters then?" Bra asked changing the subject from why to more importantly how.

"Um I told everyone you were my fiancé and future brother in law." Goten said softly looking down.

"Fiancé!" Bra nearly fell over at the mere thought of her and the concept of being engaged in the same sentence.

"Brother?" 17 questioned the believability of such a relationship. Bra turned to look at him and both came to the same conclusion. There was no way in hell they could be mistaken for siblings unless they were adopted.

Before the dynamic duo could team up and rip Goten a new one for such a farfetched cover up they arrived back at headquarters prompting the curious female to ask another question that was plaguing her since finding out they were working strictly under the table.

"How did you manage to get us access to this space ship?" Bra's interrogation was not finished making Goten sit back down in his hot seat.

"Um I was hoping you could tell me how to write it off the books without red flagging an audit from our accounting department." Goten hoped to cash in on Bra's business knowledge. Before the yelling could commence he made a hasty escape out the ship saying he had the file on the whereabouts of another black star dragon ball he needed to show them right away.

"He's still hiding something." 17 announced once it was just the two of them.

"I know that." Bra snapped a tad annoyed. Not because she was insulted by 17's comment that suggested she hadn't figured that out for herself, but by Goten's lame attempt to keep her in the dark. If there's one thing the well informed girl hated was not knowing.

"Then why didn't you use your feminine wilds to seduce everything out of him?" 17 snapped back not a fan of being chewed out for no apparent reason.

"He's a Son." Bra shrugged giving an answer that anyone who really knew the family would understand. But since 17 was out of loop due to his self inflicted cabin out in the woods isolation she would have to elaborate.

"They're incredibly strong fighters with a high sense of morals but they're not the brightest crayons in the box." Bra used a metaphor to paint a picture for her partner. The sarcastic princess had to refrain from saying something like "the lights finally coming on" when 17's face revealed he understood what she meant. That the gullible Son was bound to slip up on his own.

Bra left the android with that food for thought and went to her room to take a shower. Neither had agreed to continue this journey formally but it was safe to say both of them were committed to finishing the ride……….

_Knock Knock_

No answer.

_Knock Knock_

On the second try Goten could hear the hair dryer noise finally stop.

"What?" Bra demanded opening the door expecting to find 17 on the other side but instead found her favorite Son.

"Sorry." Bra quickly apologized for her rudeness. Goten looked away alerting Bra that she had answered the door in nothing but a black silk short nightgown that barely reached her mid thighs and had a slit on one side that showed off even more legs.

The sexy princess thought it was cute and endearing Goten was such a gentleman diverting his eyes as she covered herself up with a slightly longer black silk robe over the lingerie. The innocent Son tried not to blush as she brushed past him and felt the silky material rub against his arm. He wasn't as naïve as he acted; in fact he may have scored more action than his playboy millionaire best friend. It was just different with Bra since he had witness her grow and transform into the incredibly gorgeous goddess standing before him.

Goten wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing the young girl felt comfortable being around him in just lingerie. A move like that could mean one of few things. If she felt comfortable enough with him to allow him to see her in such intimate attire, it could be interpreted that Bra really viewed him as just another older brother.

The later not being ideal he hoped it wasn't so as he followed her back to the control room where they found 17 lazily sprawled out on what could be considered the captains chair reading a magazine.

"What are you looking at?" Bra demanding recognizing the cover but hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Sports Illustrated Swimsuit edition 2005" 17 answered casually as he turned the magazine vertical to reveal the centerfold which was the one and only Saiyan Princess modeling a tiny red bikini.

"Where did you get this?!" Bra wasted no time snatching the magazine out of the android's pervert little hands and smacking him with it.

"The Boy Scout let me borrow it." 17 revealed while covering his precious face from the assault.

"No! It's not mine!" Goten defended when the android's claim shifted Bra's anger towards him. He braced himself for a possible onslaught, but let his guard down when he heard her scoff "yeah right." It worked to his advantage that his best friends little sister thought he was too much of a good guy to have those kinds of magazine.

17 was certain the model was going to rip the magazine or set it on fire. To his disappointment she merely confiscated the forbidden item. Bra wasn't ashamed of her brief modeling career, it wasn't like she posed nude for Playboy. She was wearing a bikini, something she would wear to the beach. Even though she wasn't ashamed she still didn't want her partner staring at it or gross doing worse with it. It would be too awkward and she knew she'd be heckled.

"So what's the preeminence of our new assignment?" Bra once again changed the subject.

"Right." Goten got back on track pushing a button on the control panel, which opened the floor between them and raised a meeting table between them.

"This mission is going to differ greatly from your last, not only in central aspect but in terms of difficulty level." Goten began placing a stack of files on the table handing out the top two to Bra and 17 respectively.

"You mean the locals will actually know were coming?" 17 snipped not letting go he was tricked into the last mission.

"Yes." Goten nodded not letting the sarcasm get to him. "But I'll get to that later. It's crucial that you understand the full scoop of the situation you will be entering." Slowly he was gaining the duo's full undivided attention. 17 even sat up in his chair while Bra opted to stay standing.

"The Planet you will be heading to is known by outsiders as the Equilibrium and for very good reason." Goten continued gaining interest as he opened his top file in the middle of the table for all three to see.

"Years ago to prevent wars the government took drastic, some critics even accuse borderline inhumane measures. Scientist created a vaccine." Goten placed a picture of the vaccine's molecular formula and the staple gun looking device used to administer it front and center. It was nothing really impressive but Bra leaned in to take a better look, though by just looking at its chemical components the scientist's daughter couldn't decipher what the vaccine did. This is what she got for blocking out all chemistry courses she was forced to take in her college years.

"The effect of this vaccine purpose is to suppress any and all human emotions. Basically turning a person….."Goten trailed off.

"Into a mindless robot." Bra finished his sentence for him. 17 noticed she did not use the term "Android" maybe because it might seem politically incorrect or offensive in his presence. However, he was unfazed as Goten placed another picture down this one of some of the planet's inhabitants all dressed similarly in all black. All shared the same void vacant look on their faces.

"Blaming emotions like anger as the key cause of war the only logical solution would be eliminating such emotions." 17 presented the thesis the planet's leaders must have reached to do such a thing.

"Precisely." Goten confirmed.

"However, they were unsuccessful in isolating anger as the only emotion suppressed; therefore sacrificing other emotions like love or happiness was deemed necessary in order to achieve lasting peace." Goten finished the history lesson.

"Sounds like a place no one would want to live at or visit." Bra commented.

"Let me guess. There's a resistance? There's always a resistance in these type of dictatorship oppress government regimes." 17 brought up a good point.

"Yes. The vaccine wares off within 24 hours so citizens are required by law to take a prescribed dose every day. And as you can guess those opposed stopped taking the vaccine and moved underground or went into hiding." Goten told the age old classic tale of rebellion.

"Galaxy police involvement in civil wars is strictly prohibited, but…" Goten hinted.

"Since we're not Galaxy Police you won't get in trouble." Bra called him out on his selfish self interest although she understood the full advantage of having freelancers work for him.

"Not just that. Look at this and tell me what you see." Goten challenged placing a third photo on top of the other two.

"Is that a black star dragonball being used as a paper weight?" Bra asked leaning over to get a better look. It never seized to amaze her how clueless some people were to the power they possessed.

"Yes." Goten established the once teacher's pet had correctly identified the key item in the picture of a plain office with just an all black desk in the middle.

"So do we get to team up with the cavalry to take down the regime at the same time steal the blackstar dragonball as were storming the leaders' strong hold?" 17 was itching for some action.

"No. You're job will be to keep government officials busy while the resistance incapacitate the vaccine manufacturing factories." Goten squashed the anxious fighters hopes for an exciting battle. It was a good founded plan. Cut off the supply of vaccine and within 24 hours all citizens would essentially be "free".

"What's our role this time?" Bra inquired more concern with her part in the plan than the logistics of implementing it.

"You will be posing as the founder of a genetics research company interested in buying their formula to distribute it and enforce it on Earth's population." Goten gave the cliff note version.

"Life imitating art." Bra joked about the fact that all those years of working for her family's company Capsule Crops would prove as valuable real life experience to channel in her acting.

"Actually due to the extensive background information that will have to be memorized in a short period of time along with detailed business propositions I thought it would be best if 17 posed as the company's president since he does have a photographic memory." Goten approached with caution.

"WHAT?!" Bra shrieked going into a frenzy. Not cautiously enough.

"Hahahaha!" 17 burst out laughing. The look on the cocky princess face was priceless. For someone so full of herself with a superiority complex about her intelligence and business smarts that had to have killed her.

"What the hell am I suppose to be?" Bra demanded her voice dripping with dangerous venom. Goten feared he was in for it.

"His personal assistant." Goten gulped.

"Is there a negative correlation between the size of your stomach and appetite and the size of your brain?" Bra fumed furious.

"Huh?" Goten had no idea what she meant. You would have to be a match or statistic major to get the clever but over most people's head insult.

"I mean does your brain get smaller as your stomach and appetite gets bigger. Because I hate to think I was wrong in giving you too much credit when in fact you're just another handsome face. " Bra sighed shaking her head. Having to explain an insult to the insultie took the sting out of it. Goten's feelings were genuinely hurt she thought he was dumb.

"Wait you think I'm handsome?" Goten asked the second part of what she said sinking it and getting his hopes up. This time he did get hit in the head with the magazine.

"B-Chan please. It's nothing against you, it's just the nature of the material would be best served by 17's abilities." Goten tried to calm the angry female, but sensing her Ki increasing it was to no avail.

"I know you would do perfectly if allowed more time to study." Goten threw in a compliment and prayed to Dende for the best.

"Whatever." Bra scowled. She knew he was right but that didn't mean she was going to admit it or not bitch and complain the whole time.

"17 if Bra didn't pack you a three piece business suite I can get you one." Goten offered surprisingly aware the fashion diva had done such a thing.

"Bra, I take it you brought something business appropriate?" Goten treaded carefully.

"That's the Boy Scouts nice way of saying he hopes you packed something not slutty." 17 smirked earning himself a hard smack upside the head with the magazine still in Bra's hands.

"Um here is everything you'll need to have memorized for your 8 AM meeting tomorrow." Goten handed 17 the thickest file containing well over 200 pages of information. Realizing he had been right that there was no way even if she pulled an all nighter like she had in college once when she had two finals on the same day would she be fully prepared Bra stomped off.

'Bra! You forgot your file!" Goten picked up a notably thinner folder. The sound of her door slamming so hard it shook the ship slightly was the only respond he got.

Goten looked over at 17 who merely shrugged before also going back to his room. The other two ending the meeting for him he gathered his copies and left…………………..

_Knock Knock_

This time it only took one try to get Bra to open her door and it was a completely opposite view than the last time.

Goten was trying to find the right words but found himself oddly attracted to the stern no non sense business woman persona Bra was embodying. A black designer skirt suit with modest height black heels and her teal blue hair product commercial worthy hair pulled back in a sophisticated ponytail. Perhaps it was that whole woman on top trend that had him going.

"I need to fit you for a wire." Goten held up a small box. Bra didn't budge she was obviously still upset she wasn't playing the lead in today' performance.

"Purely precautionary in case you get into trouble I can send help." Goten persuaded. Reluctantly Bra took a step forward closing the distance between them.

Goten opened the box and pulled out the small circular two way microphone. He hesitated realizing the optimal placement for these spy type devices was always in the chest area.

"Well?" Bra's annoyance was seeping through her usually calm composure, but then again she was never a morning person.

"Sorry." Goten nervously reached for Bra's suit blazer jacket and fumbled with the side edge as he attempted to pin the mic behind the fabric without accidently touching a part of the female anatomy that would get him labeled a pervert or worse slapped or even worse kicked in the groin.

Bra let out an exaggerated sigh making the point she didn't care if he accidently touched her boob as long as he hurried up and got it over with. She rolled her eyes and was about to begin a verbal attack on the well meaning Son when the door across from them opened and 17 stepped out looking like a million dollars in an Armani suite. Bra knew Goten's actions could be taken the wrong way especially from a certain angle but the android hadn't noticed since he was buttoning his cufflinks.

Bra laughed internally as she thought he was probably too busy thinking he looked pretty darn good in Armani as Goten completed securing her wire before he had a chance to look up.

"I've arranged to have an air limo take you to the meeting." Goten informed escorting them out the ship. Bra seriously didn't want to know what kind of strings he had to pull to make that happened or if he would ask her for help in hiding the expense.

"Do you have everything memorized?" Goten had to check before allowing them in the limo. He was not about to risk exposure or putting them in danger if they weren't prepared.

"Everything's stored in my hard drive." 17's dry sense of humor emerging as he got in.

"I know you don't need it but good luck." Goten wished Bra as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was a strictly friendly gesture but still weird being as he had never done it before.

"Now why didn't you and the Boy Scout hook up?" 17 inquiring mind wanted to know as his assistant for the day got in and sat next to him in the expensive leather seats. The door closed behind her.

"Because by the time I was old enough to date, and by that I mean old enough to sneak out he had already enrolled in the Galaxy Police Academy." Bra began explaining her teenage love drama when it dawned on her it was none of his business.

"Wait why the hell am I telling you this?" Bra leaned back and decided to give the nosey android the silent treatment, therefore making it a boring ride that felt longer that it was. They couldn't watch the scenery because the windows were tinted at 100% blacking them out.

Once they arrive and got out it was apparent they hadn't missed anything. The buildings were simple and a depressing gray. The simple architecture structure was a square with square windows and no artistry to the design of the buildings in the entire city. The reality was the whole atmosphere reeked depressing.

The two outsiders walked up the "capital" buildings steps. Since they were big clients they had no trouble getting past the front desk which was expecting the undercover agents. The plain gloomy aura receptionist directed them to the central elevator that would take them to the top floor which was the main conference room entrance.

"You should fit right in with your kind." Bra commented half way up to their final destination.

"You're just mad you're not playing my sexatary." 17 smirked smacking the prudish princess's butt. Bra's ki instantly flared at the violation and the only thing saving the cocky android from being obliterated on the spot was the risk of blowing their cover.

It took all of the Saiyan Princess's self control to rise above and not break 17's hands and every other bone in his body. His timing was too perfect. She wouldn't have time for any sort of retaliation as the door opened and they were greeted by their committee.

Begrudgingly Bra had to suck it up and plot her revenge for later. And since she was going to have the length of the meeting to do so you could bet your life it was going to be cruelly painfully slow.

Authors Note- Please read and review. It would be nice to know what the fans think of the fic so far.


	6. Akwardness X 3

Chapter 6

"Dear Dende I'm bored." Bra fought the reflex to yawn or roll her eyes as she sat in the lavish corporate meeting room. The office was decorated with bright paintings hanging on the walls, this was proof the oppressive regime was a collection of middle aged hypocrites. What she learned from her file was that along with emotions being eliminated music and art were outlawed. Anything remotely entertaining was prohibited.

However, the political heads around her seemed privileged to be above the laws. They may be wearing the same all black uniform as their subordinates, but Bra observed subtle signs of emotions. Especially when "President" 17 began discussing numbers. Graphs showing exponential growth of profits as well as market share regarding vaccine distribution.

"Greedy bastards." Bra had thought as the gleam in their eyes was hard to mask. Seriously how long was this meeting suppose to drag on? She would think the optimal time to begin the attack would be somewhere in the middle of the meeting.

Almost as she had willed it, it had begun. There was a loud explosion that shook the building violently. Sirens imminently blared and everyone went into a panic. Again for having their emotions erased everyone sure seemed in a frenzy of emotions. As the fireworks continued and everyone fled for safety it was the outsiders queue to begin their mission.

In the confusion Bra and 17 snuck out the side. The impending apocalypse this planet was facing was their queue to make their move. 17 was out and down the hall first. A gentleman would have followed the rule "Ladies first" but he was probably going with age before beauty instead.

"Hey!" Bra chased after him every step she took towards him and the fact that he wasn't slowing down made her anger return faster and stronger. She knew he had heard her and was trying to catch up.

"Don't think I've forgotten what you did to me earlier. " Bra fumed closing in on him.

"I swear I'm going to blast you into another dimension!" Bra threatened then skidded to a halt when the target she was after suddenly stopped and turned to face her.

"Are you now?" 17 grabbed her by the arms and positioned her facing the walls.

"I seriously doubt such a pampered spoiled princess has the raw disregard for life it takes to kill anyone." 17 took a menacing step forward with each word forcing Bra to step back until her back was up against the wall.

"I bet you've never even been in a petty cat fight." 17 released her arms and placed his hands on the wall on either side of the cornered girl blocking off any escape route from the sides. If she wanted out of what she brought upon herself she would have to face him head on.

Bra couldn't seem to find her voice to fight back. It was such a contradiction to her feisty character. It was just hard to retaliate when 17 was looming over her. There seemed to be a dark shadow casted over his piercing blue eyes making them almost glow and appear to look into her soul.

"So this is what he must have been like in his killer days." Bra thought her heart pounding. Not because she was scared but because she didn't expect to see this side of the deadly android so up close and personal. It was like she was looking through a window into his true nature.

Bra could swear 'she felt his Ki flowing from his body into hers, which was impossible because the androids didn't have Ki's. It was that attribute that made it hard for the Z fighters to track them in their initial battle.

Perhaps the potent of raw feral energy invading her body, pulsing through her veins was suffocating her from the inside out making it impossible to breathe let alone speak. The whole situation was gagging her. 17 the skilled masterful hunter sensed her uneasiness and continued.

"No you wouldn't want to get a scratch on that gorgeous face." 17 smirked leaning in dangerously moving one hand off the wall to her face caressing her cheek while he moved his other hand down her arms, side then waist.

"Get your hands off me!" Bra snapped pushing him away instantaneous breaking out of whatever weird hold he temporary had over her rendering her helpless. She never did welcome unwanted attention warmly.

"Don't presume you know what I am or am not capable of." Bra switched to offense her own power matching her anger.

"Then show me what you're made of." 17 challenged. Saiyan pride was pushing her to power up and blast him with a Final Flash but the logical human side reasoned this wasn't the time nor the place. 17 laughed at her hesitating. He knew an eternal dilemma was brewing in that model's body of hers.

"Come on. I'll even make it easy for you.' 17 taunted pulling away and extended his arms out leaving himself wide open. He even had the audacity to drop his power completely laying down his defenses.

It was oh so tempting. She could blast him now and worry about the consequences later. But would there really be any consequences later? Does destroying an android really count as killing? She formed a ki blast in her hand as she debated. As she pondered the legitimacy of murder charges her stupid unwanted nagging conscious kicked in reminding her one of her best friends would not be happy if she destroyed her only uncle.

"Grrr." Bra groaned knowing deep down she wouldn't do it, but still with the deadly ki ball in her hand she didn't waver in her stance.

"Just as I thought. Pathetic." 17 added insult to injury by doing something you never do to an enemy especially one with a volatile weapon in their hands. He turned his back on her. Maybe if she had no shame Bra might have done it. Just to teach him a lesson. Even though she wasn't going to grant him the satisfaction of resorting to such a cheap shot she wasn't going to let him off scotch free.

With an evil smile Bra reduced the size of her energy ball but not the strength. Compacting the same amount of energy into a small ninja star shaped ki was a skill only she had mastered. Probably because the rest of the Z fighters especially Picolo and her dad thought it was a useless skill but she didn't care. She liked making her attacks pretty.

As 17 walked away with a simple flick of her wrist Bra threw the ninja star ki purposely missing his cocky head by the tiniest of margins.

"Watch the hair!" 17 yelled as the ki swooshed by blowing his hair but lucky for the death wish princess it didn't cut his precious locks.

"Wow 17, I didn't know you were such a metro sexual." Bra smirked walking past him giving him one of her famous over the shoulder hair flips to emphasize the fact that she almost gave him a botched hair cut for his earlier offenses.

The slightly shaken girl was starting to regain her composure as she reached the office where the black star dragonball was supposed to be. She paused and took a deep calming breath to lower her blood pleasure before reaching out and grabbing the old fashion simple doorknob.

"Of course." Bra shook her head trying to figure out why she was actually surprised the door was locked tight. Silly princess she should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. It was never that easy. Dende didn't like her like that or maybe the universe was trying to keep things balanced. She couldn't be good looking, smart, rich _and _have good luck.

Bra just shrugged and tried to remind herself that she was still half Saiyan and a door was not an obstacle for her. With that reassurance to herself she made a small ki and was about to blast the door knob off when a bigger more powerful blast zoomed past her dangerously close and smashed the door into a million pieces.

"Don't scream. That's exactly what he wants." Bra had to mentally scold herself as she brushed dust out of her hair and clothes. She was going to think of 17's childish attack as a favor. He opened the door for her. With that she walked over the debris into the office.

"Come to Princess." Bra said out loud spotting the object of her current desire just in front of her. Before she could even get halfway across the room 17 blurred past her in speeds that could rival Instant Transmission.

"Too slow Princess." 17 taunted leaning back on the desk, sitting down then sliding to the other side where he sat down on the luxurious executive leather chair.

"I'll let you touch it if you come over here and sit on the President's lap." 17 smirked suggestively leaning back and tossing the dragon ball up and down in one hand calling the sphere an "it" as a sexual innuendo.

Bra would bet her wardrobe that somewhere in his programming there must be a switch he could turn on and off to go from scary serious guy to total man whore so easily. Or maybe it was a defense mechanism. He had showed her a side of himself he probably never revealed and hitting on her was his way of coping with it.

"Hmm." Bra wondered if his boldness was due to his belief that it would drive her away or only raise her anger. What would the android do if she actually responded to his advances and then some?

"Only one way to test this theory." Bra thought as she slowly walked over to the desk while unbuttoning her suite blazer jacket. The look on 17's face was not one of immediate retreat but of anticipation of how far she was actually going to push it. He turned in the chair slightly as she reached the desk and ran her fingers across the surfaced towards the right side where Bra took off her jacket to reveal a purple silk barely there cami underneath.

Next she literally let her hair down by pulling the clip out of her ponytail letting her long blue hair fall cascading around her a slight curl to it giving it that messy sexy bed hair look. Again neither one seemed to be calling chicken.

Bra reached his side of the desk and leaned over running her hands up his legs and for a split second 17 actually thought she was going to do something pleasurable when she took it away along with the dragonball in his hand. She then placed her heal on the edge of his chair between his legs dangerously close to little 17 then pushed the chair and him away and into the opposing wall.

"In your fantasy" Bra laughed tossing the dragonball up and down in one hand to rub salt in 17's wounded pride. Instead of the usual insult or snappy comeback 17 did something unexpected. He slid back in his chair until he was back right in front of her in an instant.

Before Bra could react 17 grabbed her wrist in the same moment she re-caught the dragonball it was only out of pure chance she was able to hold onto it. She thought he was going to try to steal it back with his other hand but instead something in his icy blue eyes told her that wasn't so. She was right. Without a word 17 pulled her into his lap. He was going to show the prude princess she couldn't get away with the teasing and not the pleasing so easily.

"Let go!" Bra demanded lifting her free hand to slap the android when he didn't give in to her request. No surprise he caught her hand right before it reached his perfect face. Wide eyed and trapped all she could do was glare at him and what she saw brewing behind his cold eyes sent chills down her body. Smoldering sexual appeal that would render any normal woman helpless turning her into putty in his hands made Bra want to run the other way.

Her body was screaming at her to escape but 17's eyes had her frozen; paralyze right where he wanted her. What he was going to do with his stunned prey would plague the Saiyan Princess's imagination because before he could make his move the wall behind them was knocked down by a powerful blast.

Fortunate for the conceited pair no debris got in their hair or designer clothes this time. Not fortunate was who blasted the wall and flew in catching them in their compromising position.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Goten asked not in his usual good hearted lighten voice but in a stern serious with a hint of anger voice. When Bra managed to pull her gaze away and build enough courage to face Goten his expression supported the sound in his voice. He didn't look embarrassed like someone who walked in on his friends making out but a betrayed boyfriend who just caught his girl cheating.

"No." Bra answered seriously getting up and straighten her hair then pulling down her skirt which hand rose up some when she was forced onto 17's lap.

"Of course not." Bra reinforced walking up to Goten and taking a stand beside him handing over the dragonball to him. He took it without looking over at her his attention still on the former criminal fighting the urge to punch the smug look off his face just for the hell of it.

"You're blast startled the little princess and she fell on me." 17 lied getting up and walking past both of them on Goten's side on purpose to see if the Boy Scout would crack and actual assault him. Providing him with the fight he was itching for to release all his pent up frustration.

Restraining himself Goten didn't give him what he wanted allowing him to pass and fly out the Saiyan made window then down to where he had parked the getaway space car. Goten followed suit landing next to him, they both looked up to find Bra hesitating at the Son made opening.

"Umm." Bra looked down the 20 something stories to the two guys.

"Crap." Goten swore suddenly remembering Bra never learned to fly. Her excuse had been why should she when she was going to have a series of expensive sports car as soon as she was old enough to drive. A decision she now sort of regretted, but how was she suppose to know one day she would be on a dangerous mission to save the universe where flying would come in handy.

17 stayed behind and observed as Goten flew back up and offered his hand to the reluctant princess. Bra was preparing to turn around and just take the stairs when she noticed her knight in shinny armor standing before her once again. With a small smile of gratitude she took his hand allowing him to lift her out wrapping his other arm around her and slowly descending.

Bra could feel the tenseness in his body as she rested her head on his chest. His heart rate was barely noticeably faster than normal. She worried his image of her was completely tarnished. He probably thought she was an easy hussy or worse.

Bra made a mental note to explain everything to him in private. Fearing he might tell her brother who was capable of either blackmailing her with that juicy information or even telling her parents just to see her get in trouble. Ever since they were kids it was Trunks mission in life to get his little sister in trouble because she got away with murder.

Silence as Bra got into the front passenger's seat of the sporty air car. Riding shotgun with Goten seemed the lesser of the two evils than riding in the back seat with 17. A more desirable situation would be if she had her own air car to avoid both of them.

Silence continued as they flew out of the planet heading back into outer space towards headquarters. None of them saying a word, not even to comment about the explosions they could see happening below them. The fighting was underway, but it wasn't their fight. They had fulfilled their part now it was up to the good citizens of the planet to free themselves. If victorious they would then have the monumental task of rebuilding and forming a new fair democracy of a government.

Bra stared out aimlessly at the stars. It was going to be a long ride and since everyone was playing the silent treatment game she only had her own thoughts to make the time go by. The events of the last few days kept replaying in her mind. 17's hot and cold mind games weren't the only mystery she was trying to decipher. Goten had been acting weird since they had begun working for him.

The secrets he was hiding were less important than the mixed signals he was sending her. Bra had long gotten over her high school crush on him. Or so she thought. It was hard to keep those old feelings at bay when he would say some of the things he was saying. What really clouded her judgment was the look on his face when he had caught her and 17 together.

It was either the look of a jealous boyfriend or the anger and disappointment of an older brother finding out his little sister was seeing the wrong kind of guy. Bra already had one over protective older brother, she didn't need another one. She was determined to have a heart to heart with him………..

When they finally arrived at Headquarters and Goten got clearance to land at the hanger where their space ship was they all got out of the air car. Bra paused as she watched 17 head in the direction of their home away from home and Goten head in the opposite direction towards the hangers exit.

"Goten wait!" Bra once again chose the lesser of two current evils. She closed her door and without looking over at 17 who she could feel had stopped at their spaceships door and was watching them walked over to him.

"Can we talk?" Bra asked in all seriousness catching Goten off guard.

"Privately?" Bra knew 17 could hear her and part of her wanted him too. Especially the next part. "At your place?"

"I don't know." Goten hesitated. Not only would it be inappropriate it was probably against the rules to bring back a girl to his private living quarters. He also wasn't thrilled at the thought of getting the reputation of a womanizer.

"Oh come on. Everyone thinks I'm your fiancé right?" Bra reminded as if she had read his mind and heard the reason why he was against it.

"Right." Goten nodded taking Bra's hand and walking out together. The victorious princess didn't bother to look behind her and see if 17 had stormed in the airship defeated because she was almost certain the scene played out something like that.

Bra couldn't resist smiling as she walked through the crowded headquarters. The envious glares from females only feed into her ego. She loved being the center of attention in any situation and landing probably the most sought after and wanted young officer made her hated by all his female co workers.

There was only one key essential item missing, or more specifically absent from her ring finger. Bra held onto Goten's arm in a way to hide her hand if his uniform had back pockets she might have been so bold to put her hand in there. There was probably something in her jewelry collection that could pass as an engagement ring. If not she could order something from Tiffany Co.

Still basking in the jealousy that was being shot their way by nearly everyone Bra hardly noticed when they reach the door to his room. Goten let her in and closed the door behind them.

"Goten, I swear it wasn't what it looked like." Bra began.

"You don't have to do this. I'm not your brother." Goten stopped her before she could try to explain her sordid relationship with the former enemy. He wasn't mad at Bra he was more mad at himself. He should have known better. He should have seen it coming. It should have been obvious she would like the bad boys. Physiatrist claimed women tended to end up with men similar to their dads.

"Oh good." Bra breathed a sigh of relief flopping down on the edge of Goten's bed. It felt good to have one of her plaguing questions answered so quickly. She was glad he didn't want to be another brother to her.

"Oh no! Not like that." Bra waved her hands it dawning on her that Goten probably took that as confirmation she was with 17

"I mean there's nothing going on between me and 17." Bra said honestly. Or part honestly, because if she was truthful with herself she didn't know if there was anything. She would have to spend more time with the elusive android to make an educated diagnose regarding their "relationship". They could just have a love hate working relationship and nothing more but she would never be certain until she spent more time with him. And 17 wasn't the kind you could talk it out like she was planning to do with Goten that night. No he was more of a hands on action type of guy.

"Oh okay." Goten nodded unsure how he felt about that. He had mentally prepared himself on the long silent drive back for the blow below the belt he was going to feel when Bra told him she was involved with 17. He wasn't prepared to hear that what he saw wasn't them about to make out and that she was available.

Mixed feelings and thoughts had been swimming in his head ever since he had reunited with Bra. The once little brat had grown up to be a smart and beautiful woman. And he didn't know quite how to handle that. Especially since unless he was mistaken she had been sending vibes of interests.

He was starting to believe what Marron and Trunks had teased him about when they were younger was true. That Bra had had the hugest crush on him. Not to the point that she was writing "Bra & Goten Forever" all over her notebooks but that she was genuinely attracted to him and wanted the chance to date him and get to know him on a romantic level.

That brought him back to the most significant problem and obstacle. She was his best friend's little sister. There were rules about that. Rules against it and boundaries he should not cross. But as Goten looked upon her sitting on his bed he forgot all about whose sister she was and the fact that she was forbidden fruit made it all more tempting.

"Would you like something to drink?" Goten tried to hang on to his self control. Even though he was willing to look past certain rules he still wasn't sure how she felt about him. The last thing he needed was to make a move and be shot down. Rejection was something that rarely happened to him but it didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell and he was sure it would feel worse from her. He also didn't want to risk jeopardizing their new found close friendship by making an unwanted foolish advance.

"Sure." Bra accepted a whole mess of something going on in her own head. She had come to figure out what could be with them but she found herself uncharacteristically chickening out. Rejection was not something she had experience before and it wasn't something she wanted to experience for the first time from her first serious infatuation. Maybe that's why she never told him how she felt when they were younger and maybe it was best she didn't know either.

"Sorry it's kind of all I have." Bra was still lost in thought a trance she seemed to be sucked into a lot lately when Goten offered her a glass of red wine.

"It's fine." Bra accepted the glass as he sat down next to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Bra looked over at him acting uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"Of course." Goten nodded.

"Do you still see me as Trunks' bratty annoying little sister?" Bra asked scared of the answer but her need to know outweighed any fears.

"You weren't really a brat to me." Goten couldn't recall an incident where she was a brat directly to him. Just to her brother.

"You know what I mean." Bra tried to get through her real question.

"B-cha a guy would literally have to be blind not to notice your incredible beauty." Goten couldn't down play what he saw. In that moment she looked more like an angel than a goddess. He knew he was attracted to her the minute he saw her again but admitting it out loud made it so real.

"Um what about me?" Goten had to stop himself.

"Do you just think of me as your brother's dorky best friend?" Goten joked to lighten the mood.

"Never." Bra smiled her million dollar smile.

"The to a successful and enjoyable partnership." Goten held up his own filled glass in a toast.

"And perhaps more." Bra smiled slightly clicking her glass against his………………….

Trying to be as quiet as a mouse Bra walked into their mobile home the next morning. It felt like déjà vu sneaking back in after being out way too late only this time it was different. She wasn't doing it to avoid getting in trouble she was doing it to avoid the awkwardness of bumping into her "roommate". She didn't need his smart comments as she walked the next day walk of shame walk. The one where you're caught coming home the next morning wearing the same clothes as the night before.

She was almost home free when the heavens once again against her put 17 right in her path. He was lazily walking out of the kitchen in just some black boxers and a cup of coffee in his hands. Bra couldn't decide what was more wrong with that picture. 17 walking around in just his boxers or the fact that he drank coffee.

Neither of them said anything as they just stood there in the middle of the hall. Bra could only guess what the android was thinking, probably that she had finally slept with the Boy Scout. Whether she did or not was none of his business and she knew he wasn't the kind to just ask.

Or if he was she wasn't about to give him the opportunity. Without having anything to be ashamed of she walked part way down the hall towards her room when the door to 17's room opened an a green skinned, orange haired girl walked out in a wrinkled Galaxy Police uniform.

Awkward.

Yes that was the only word that could really describe the mood in the current atmosphere. The girl seemed genuinely embarrassed even though her skin color made it hard to guess if she was blushing. With a small bow to excuse herself she walked past Bra and down the hall to 17 where he handed her the cup of coffee he had in his hands. They did not exchange any words as she left, probably just the way he liked it after what they exchanged the night before.

Bra was mad. Not because 17 had brought some random easy girl back to _their_ home but the fact that he has used _her _cappuccino maker to make her coffee. The selfish princess did not share or play well with others and this intrusion defiantly had her in heighten catty mode.

Authors Note- What do you think? Please review I'd like some input on who Bra should really be with.


	7. Deadly Nightmare

Chapter 7

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Bra mentally scolded herself. She had been replaying last night's events along with snippets of this morning's awkward run in for the past hour as she laid in her bed.

"Grrr." The usually composed and confident princess hated the power her adolescent school girl crush had on her to revert her into….. well an adolescent school girl with a crush. Nothing had gone according to plan. Bra had invited herself over to Goten's place with every intention to talk things out and figure out where they stood.

But a few glasses of wine turned that plan upside down and lead to something else. No they didn't end up sleeping together. Although Bra was willing to bet her inheritance that was exactly what 17 thought. That was another issue all together she had been tormenting herself with in the middle of her Goten drama.

Lucky for her she wasn't alone. In times of crises there was only one male that she could depend on to be there for her no matter what and she wasted no time after changing into some comfortable lounge pants and matching tank top with an crystal crown appropriately on it to bring him over.

"Forget the stupid Son and Android. You're the only one for me." Bra cooed cuddling Yuki who was lying on her chest looking at his mommy adoringly. If it wasn't for her current fluff of comfort it would be tempting to handle her heartache in the cliché matter of pigging out on ice cream, chocolate, and other fatting junk food all the while listing to girl power guy hating anthems music.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the door being swung open without the courtesy of a knock. Before Bra had the chance to sit up and yell at the intruder 17 walked in talking on his video phone.

"Yea the mutt's with her." 17 confirmed to whoever was on the other line. Bra was about to argue that mutt was a mean term when the android tossed the video phone allowing her only a split moment to intercepting it from hitting Yuki. After his near animal cruelty he left her room without such a word to her directly, closing the door behind him.

"I told Trunks you had him! Why do you enjoy torturing your brother?" Marron's perky voice alerted Bra to who it was before she even looked down to see her best friend's image on the video phone screen.

"Because it's fun." Bra shrugged automatically before even understanding what her friend was talking about, it was a natural reaction. So was glaring at the door where 17 had just been and wanting to blast it and him into another dimension.

"Trunks running around in a panic thinking he lost Yuki is pretty entertaining." Marron agreed with a laugh. It was nice to know they had always shared enjoyment in her brother's misery. Although this time Bra couldn't take credit for it. She didn't doggy nap her own dog to cause her brother a heart attack it was purely for her own well being.

"You know you're mom's not going to let you keep him with you." Marron stated the obvious.

"I know. I was going to send him back I just really needed to see the one thing that loved me unconditionally." Bra sighed possibly revealing too much.

"Uh oh! What happened?" Marron picked up on the depressed double meaning to her friend's statement. If it was one thing they always confided in it was boy trouble.

"Goten's just has me so confused." Bra began spilling her guts out about what had happened over the past few days. It was so reassuring to have someone listen to her and give their input.

"Well he's probably under a lot of stress this being his first big assignment he's in charge of and all. And he hasn't seen in forever so he was probably surprised. I wouldn't read too much into it." Was the only thing Marron said once Bra was finished venting. The only things she said prior where, "umm" "uh huh" and "oh really?" Not the words of encouragement or insightful advice she had been hoping for.

"Oh and to make matters worse when I got home this morning I caught 17 with some cheap looking office with fake boobs." Bra added to see if news of her uncle's continuing man whore ways would get a different reaction out of Marron.

"Hm that's Uncle Ju for you." Marron comment casually.

"I know. But you should have seen this girl. He could do so much better." The statement had been said before Bra realized it could most likely be misinterpreted.

"Wait why do you care who Uncle 17's with?" Marron asked participate slightly more in the previously one sided conversation.

"I don't!" Bra defended trying to think of a way to retract her statement.

"It's just that I don't want any distractions hindering his performance in our missions." Bra covered trying to keep clear of that discussion.

"Uh huh sure." Marron could see through her friend but still seemed a million miles away.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Bra could no longer ignore her friends out of character behavior.

"Yea I'm fine. It's just working with your brother and his tight deadlines is a lot tougher than I thought." Marron tried to downplay the situation, when in reality she was reaching her breaking point. She had it with the Briefs. She had come to the conclusion they were all high maintenance, nut cases. They made living on a secluded island with Master Roshi and his band of animals seem like a piece of cake.

Unaware of her family's resentment brewing in Marron, Bra welcomed the change of topic relieved to be focusing on someone else's problems other than her own. She was anxious to get the inside information on Trunks and Marron, a relationship everyone close to them knew was more complex than simply lifelong best friends. However, an incoming text message robbed her of that.

_I'm heading over with details on your next mission – Goten_

"Hey Marron, I got to go. Goten just texted me. I'll call you later?" Bra hated to end the call genuinely wanting to know what was wrong and help her friend in any way she could even if it was just listening to her problems.

"Sure no problem. Just send back Yuki soon. It was funny at first to watch Trunks go into a panic searching for him but I think he's legitimately upset he lost your dog." Marron advised.

"I'll send him back before Goten gets here." Bra promised hanging up. She kept her word by quickly changing into her favorite pair of designer jeans and a purple glittery top and for once some matching ballet flats.

Yuki was back home with his Uncle Trunks and Aunt Marron via teleporter before even 17 managed to come out of his room to meet Goten. Bra wasn't sure if she was ready to face either of them. She thought without any concrete leads it would be at least a few days before they'd have another mission. But of course things hardly ever went as expected.

As if on cue Goten walked into the control room that had unofficially became their conference room. Looking at him sparked a flashback to the night before……

"Seriously I don't remember! I was only five!" Bra giggled laying face down on Goten's bed with him next to her in the same position.

"Well I remember because it was my 10th birthday and your mom was nice enough to host a party for me at Capsule Corps." Goten unintentionally reminded them of their notable age difference. It was a little unnerving that at that time he was twice her age. Bra vaguely remembered that there was a party at her house when she was very young that wasn't for her and that she really didn't like it. Even then she needed to be the center of attention.

"Trunks was picking on you as usual." Goten continued looking at his bed mate the whole time.

"I don't have to remember to know you're right about that." Bra rolled her eyes. She shared a complex dynamic relationship with her older brother that was hard for someone who didn't have a sister to understand.

"Yes but do you remember how he pulled your hair and made you cry when everyone was singing happy birthday to me?" Goten looked deep into her eyes hoping to ignite her memory. He wanted her to remember the next part on her own.

Goten smiled as he watch a look of concentration come over her face. He couldn't help but think the way she pursued her lips together, squinted her eyes a little bit to try to remember was the cutest thing he ever saw. Then her eyes shone wide.

"I remember! We were next to you and when I started crying you took my hand, brought me over to you, lifted me up and asked me to help you blow out the candles." Bra couldn't believe she had forgotten such a sweet gesture. Even if she was only five and thought boys had cooties any girl would have fallen in love with that sort of move.

"Well I couldn't stand to see a little girl cry." Goten explained then regretted his choice of words when he saw Bra pout before him. Instantly he knew he probably crushed her childhood prince charming fantasy of him.

"Yea well you weren't always so nice." Bra playfully shoved Goten trying to push him off the side of the bed.

"Really? When?" Goten challenged, hardly having budge from his spot by her feeble attempts.

"Umm." Bra seriously drew a blank. She maybe have been bluffing, but now that she really thought about it she couldn't remember Goten ever being truly mean to her.

"It's getting late. I should go." Bra tried to make an escape and avoid having to answer that question, but failed to fight back a yawn that vocalized how tired she was. More than tired she was exhausted. She had no idea how she would find the stamina to walk all the way back to her space ship.

"You can stay if you like." Goten offered noticing how sleepy she was. The words had left his mouth before she could get off the bed. He had blurted it out before realizing how that invitation could be taken and the confusion in Bra's eyes confirmed she wasn't clear what he meant by that.

"You can have my bed; I'll sleep on the floor." Goten clarified.

"Don't be silly Goten. I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed."Bra shook her head trying desperately not to yawn again.

"And I'm not going to let you walk all the way back to your place when you're about to fall asleep on the spot." Goten countered in all seriousness. They were at a standstill. Neither of them budging on the subject.

"You don't snore do you?" Bra rolled back staring up at the ceiling.

"Not that I know of." Goten answered honestly.

"Well if you do I'll just have to kick you." Bra smirked closing her eyes and making herself comfy in Goten's bed with him still lying next to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bra demanded as he tried to sneak off.

"To get an extra blanket to sleep on the floor." Goten blinked startled by her inquiry.

"I said I wouldn't kick you out of your own bed." Bra repeated opening her eyes and looking over at him. She really didn't want to spell it out to him but with a Son you never know how dense they truly were until you tested them first hand.

Goten proved that night that he was not as naive as some thought by not arguing further and taking the opportunity to sleep next to a very attractive woman even if nothing was going to happen.

And nothing is what happened. Goten woke up to an empty bed. Even though nothing had happen he couldn't help feeling a little like a one night stand that hurt his ego a bit………

"Goten.." Bra began hoping to apologize for crashing at his place then leaving without a word in the morning before he even woke up.

"I had a really good time last night." Goten stopped her before she even reached him. Not expecting that to be his reaction she was taken aback.

"We should hang out again sometime. Maybe go out on a real date once you completed this upcoming mission." Goten smiled at the surprised girl who still wasn't saying anything. His smile began to fade as he interpreted her silence as a bad sign she was going to turn him down.

"Yea. That'd be fun." Bra finally managed to say yes to something she wanted to be asked for a very long time by him but thought it would never happen.

"Is this a bad time?" 17 asked from the entrance way. Neither Bra nor Goten could be sure how long he'd been there or how much of that exchange he heard. But did it really matter?

"No I just came to deliver your new assignment." Goten answered handing 17 a file then Bra.

"We have reason to believe another dragonball is hidden in a lost civilization of an ancient remote planet." Goten began as Bra and 17 flipped through the file which contained photos of the planet probably taken by advance super strong satellites. The pictures reminded Bra of ancient Aztec or Mayan temples secluded deep within thick jungle.

"The planets human type race has long died out." Goten provided some information.

"War?" 17 asked noticing some pictures showed what once was probably a flourishing city built of large stones in ruins, eroded over time. This could have been caused by enemy invasions.

"Natural disaster?" Bra stated her own theory believing the wild plant life covering the destroyed structures was the cause not the after math.

"We're not certain but leading scientist theorize some sort of epidemic plague." Goten shared.

"We have registered a strong power coming from one of the old temple ruins that matches the power waves of earth's dragonballs." Goten explained the facts that lead to his investigation and hopefully retrieval mission.

"Sounds easy." Bra closed her file nonchalant. Two victories in a row apparently going to the rookie's head.

"If you leave right away you should make it to the planet by tomorrow night." Goten just having scored a date with his dream girl over looked dream girl's cocky statement. Unlike himself 17 didn't take the bait to knock the conceited princess down a few notches, he just left

"Good luck. I look forward to your return." Goten leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, handing her a small memory drive that had the coordinates to the planet they would be traveling too.

"Thanks." Bra took it now with added incentive to leave right away, get the dragonball and hurry back to go on a date with her high school dream guy…….

"Mmmm." Bra stirred in bed. She was fighting to hold on to a really good dream she was having about being an actress and dating her current celebrity obsession Zachary Quinto. Usually if she went back to sleep right away she could happily continue her dream. The noises coming from the room across from her stripped her of that ability.

"I'm seriously going to kill him this time." Bra vowed kicking off her nice warm covers and getting out of bed. She was in a bad mood. Being woken up was on the top of her annoyance list and 17 was going to suffer dearly for his intrusion.

Bra threw open her door and stormed over barging into 17's room with the same lack of respect he had showed her earlier when he came into her room without permission. She expected to find 17 storming around his room in a fit, yelling and throwing stuff. That was what the sounds that woke her lead her to believe she'd find. Instead the scene before her was that of 17 tossing and turning in his bed mumbling softer than the yells that had stolen her beautiful dream.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Bra demanded stomping over to the side of his bed. Shockingly her ear piercing shrieks of anger did nothing to stir the android from his deep sleep.

"Wait a minute. Do Android's sleep or just go into sleep mode like computers?" Bra paused to wonder. The momentary paused allowed her to really listen to what was coming out of 17's mouth. His voice seemed unnaturally frightened with perhaps a coat of despair.

"Run Aya! Get out of here." 17 mumbled just loud enough for Bra to hear from her closer position. Picking up on a female name had her wondering just who he could possibly be dreaming about. The manner in which he was reacting it was doubtful some hot one night stand victim.

"No! Don't hurt her!" 17 yelled frilling around the bed entangled in his bed sheet that was clinging to his body covered in sweet. Bra knew she had to wake him to save him from what must be a truly terrible nightmare.

"17! Wake up!" Bra leaned over and sternly shook him.

"Ah!"Bra screamed startled as her touch had the effect to make 17's eyes open and like a lion lunge at his prey as he tackled her to the floor.

"Ow!" Bra whimpered as her head hit the hardwood floor so hard she temporary lost her vision. She blinked fiercely desperately trying to focus her slow to return blurrily vision. But the task proved harder because she couldn't breathe. It took her a second to realized she couldn't breathe because 17 was choking her. She could now feel the pressure and pain his hands wrapped tightly around her neck where educing in her.

Bra struggled under the full weight of 17's body that was crushing her. Her weak attempts did nothing to budge her attacker. Instinctively she grabbed at his hands trying desperately to pry his fingers loose before he succeeded in strangling her. Her vision returned clear enough where she could see that 17's eyes were open but they were as vacant as if his brain was powered off.

It was chilling how much he embodied a cold killer robot at that very moment. Digging her long sharp nails into the skin of his arms didn't even make him flinch. She couldn't even draw blood with all the strength she could muster. Bra knew if she didn't do something quick she was going to die.

Whoever claimed your life flashed before your eyes when you're about to die was lying. It was the complete opposite for Bra. The only thing she could see past 17's lifeless face was her future. A promising future she was about to lose if she didn't do something.

Bra reached out for any foreign object that could help her. It was hard to do since she was starting to black out again as her brain screamed for oxygen. Dende must have put what she felt on the floor for her. She didn't care what it was; she grabbed the objected and with the last fading adrenaline smashed it on the side of 17's head.

"Ahhh." Bra gasped and coughed as air rushed into her burning lungs once she was released from his death grip. The strange buzzing sounds she thought at first was just in her head from the lack of oxygen ringing in her ears she found 17 covering his ears with his hands, thus having released his choke hold on her.

Still wheezing and struggling to control her breath so it didn't burn deep within her chest Bra looked down to find 17's video communicator in her hand. He surely must have knocked it on the floor as he fought his nightmare. Smashing it against his head must have caused it to buzz a sound that could possibly be interfering with the android's brain waves.

Not caring to find out when the effects would wear off Bra dropped the crushed device and ran out the room back into hers locking the door behind her. She grabbed her video phone and dialed the only person she could think to call after such a traumatized ordeal as she crumbled to the floor next to the door in case he came after her for more.

With every unanswered ring Bra's hysteria grew. The tears cause by fury not fear that she'd been fighting back where threatening to cry out if she couldn't talked to someone right now.

"What is it? I was in a very important meeting." The other line finally came alive.

"Omg Marron!" Bra burst into tearless sobs unsure why she dialed her best friend instead of Goten who was a police officer and close by. The sound of a friendly voice set her over the edge.

"Omg! What's wrong?" Marrons tone adapted to the situation. She had never seen her friend look so distraught.

"17 just tried to kill me!" Bra voice hit a new fever pitch that could have shattered glass, or made dogs howl.

"What happened?" Marron pressed for more information concerned but skeptical her dramatic friend could be exaggerating. Her version of someone trying to kill her could be they splashed water on her and ruined her favorite outfit or messed up her makeup and hair. Her senses eliminating that her changed uncle actually tried to murder her.

"I went into 17's room because his yelling had woken me up. I was going to blast him into another dimension for ruining my beauty sleep but him in the middle of a nightmare tossing and talking in his sleep . Mumbling and yelling something like "no! Don't hurt Aya"." Bra recounted her ordeal talking a million miles a minute halting suddenly when she got to the part about the name he had said.

"Do you know someone named Aya?" Bra asked catching her listener off guard by the puzzling question that seemed to not concern the matter at hand.

"Aya? No. Why?" Marron couldn't understand why she was asking about some woman if she had almost just been "murdered".

"He said that name a few times." Bra curiosity flaming down her panic. Another crucial fact resurfaced at the same time.

"Do androids attack in their sleep?" Bra asked remember the faraway look in 17's ice cold eyes. A look that lead her to believe he wasn't conscious and in control of his action. Before Marron could go into a speech about how he wasn't really an android anymore there was a loud knock on the door behind her that nearly made the princess on high alert jump out of her porcelain skin.

"Bra." 17 knocked again. Bra didn't know what to do. She looked down at the video phone to see Marron sharing her confused expression. It didn't sound like he was coming to finish the job. But he didn't sound remorseful either.

"You shouldn't have been in my room" 17 stated as a matter of fact like it was her fault what had happened. Not an apology , but then did anyone really think the ruthless killer was capable of saying "I'm sorry."

"Uh oh." Marron braced herself for the forthcoming onslaught.

"Seriously?" Bra questioned opening the door, dumfounded he would go there.

"Yea. Stay out of my room if you don't want to get hurt." 17 held his ground.

"Don't even try to blame this on me. You're the one that woke me up with your pathetic cries over you ex girlfriend or something." Bra became fired up, but in the process maybe hit a sore spot and crossed a line.

"Don't talk about something you know nothing about you shallow, superficial, self-absorbed, sheltered, spoiled, naïve little princess." 17 warned dead serious before walking back into his room and slamming the door.

"I'll ask my mom if she knows anything about this mystery Aya." Marron offered as a consolation .

"Thanks." Bra accepted before saying her goodbyes. Getting through tomorrows mission was going to be challenging since she had no intention on talking to 17 for the rest of the trip…….

Bra was finishing tying her boots when her portable control beeped announcing the ship had just automatically landed at their preset destination. She stopped at her full length mirror in her shorts, tank top and boots Laura Croft Tomb Raider style outfit, and pulled her hair back in a loose high ponytail before exiting.

The dressed for the occasion girl found the android already outside the ship which had landed in a convenient clearing within a thick dark jungle several yards away from the ruins that could possible hold one of the black star dragonballs.

Refusing to acknowledge him Bra walked ahead of him without exchanging so much as a look over in his direction. Unaffected by the snob's snub 17 followed suit. However, he couldn't help noticing her boots where actually right for the environment instead of some ridiculously high heel pointed fashion boots.

It was sort of a shame. He would have enjoyed a good laugh at her expense if her choice of shoes would have made it difficult to walk in the rocky terrain her heels sinking into the mud getting her stuck. Playing along with the silent treatment 17 kept his observation and smartass comments to himself.

The two novice archeologist explores where half way deep into the temple ruins before either one of them made a sound.

"Ow!" Bra cried out swatting at her arm where she had felt the most painful pinch.

"You had a blue spider on you." 17 informed casually.

"Thanks for the warning." Bra sneered sarcastically knowing perfectly well he hadn't told her earlier on purpose. For the one who attacked her he was the one holding a grudge. As she stood there rubbing her sore arm where she had been bitten 17 the sly opportunist continued on without her.

He didn't get far when Bra caught up to him strangely out of breath. It didn't make sense. She was in great shape and it's not like she ran a mile or anything. She wondered why she felt so weak as she walked each step was more painful than the first.

"Ow!" Bra cried out for the second time since entering what was becoming the temple of doom as 17 roughly tackled her from behind.

"Get off of me you pervert!" Bra sneered kicking and punching her tackler. After last night's event being pinned by the android with the bi-polar personality was the last thing she needed. 17 just held her there silently. It was then that her advance Saiyan hearing caught the soft "swoosh" sounds the razor sharp pendulum blade made as it swung back and forth slowly above them prepared to make confetti out of anything that got in its way.

So he had just saved her life. So what? That didn't make up for trying to take her life the night before. Bra was not very forgiving and she was about to make that very clear when the sensation of his cold hand on her warm forehead vanquished any angry thoughts and replaced them with relief. Relief from the powerful sickness that was quickly overcoming her.

"Stay. I'll get the dragonball."17 ordered her like some puppy he was training before standing up and continuing on.

"And let you take all the credit? Hells no." Bra proclaimed determined to follow. Pure determination pushed her to the center of the temple where they found the black star dragon ball on top of a stone pillar where the moonlight from the hole in the ceiling shone down on it.

"Damn it." Bra cursed as she was forced to brace herself against a stone wall. Whatever virus was invading her body it was kicking her ass and making it nearly impossible to stay standing. A terrible realization crossed her mind. Could this be the diseases plague that whipped out the planet's humane populations thousands of years ago? Was it that spider bite?

Bra never got to finish that thought as the world for her went black.

Authors Note- My favorite chapter so far, although I wish I could have been more descriptive in the attack. Please read and review.


	8. Saiyan Anatomy

Chapter 8

"Fuck me." 17 cursed witnessing Bra fainting. Demonstrating his priority the fast android first secured the black star dragonball into his gun holster before flying over to catch the falling princess before she hit the ground.

"110." 17 stated her current temperature his sensitive sensors registering the heat her body was admitting. Based on the accuracy of his sensors he could claim without a doubt she had a dangerous fever of 110 degrees and rising.

A mere fever of 104 was enough to have most humans in the hospital, but Bra was half Saiyan. It was possible she could handle much worse. However, he did not store any information on Half-Saiyans. Dr. Gero had collected valuable data on Saiyan's by observing and studying Goku since childhood. He later downloaded all that knowledge into his creations, including yours truly.

There was no way Dr. Gero could have calculated the possibility of more Saiyan's out in the universe and even less the probability another would end up on Earth and sire children with a human. So without any expertise on Half Saiyan physiology he decided it was best to get the unconscious girl medical treatment. If only to avoid later being blamed for her death in the event she died from whatever was allying her.

With that selfish conviction he gathered the girl in his arms and proceeded to fly out of the temple as fast as he could. Unsure of how much time he had left he rushed her to safety all the while a pesky thought running in the back of his head accompanied by a nagging feeling. The feeling that he really hoped she didn't die…….

You know that feeling when you've had the pleasure of sleeping in after a long week of getting up early at the same time every day for school or work? The longing desire to stay asleep and rest just a few more hours? Laying in your nice warm bed half awake but refusing to open your eyes for fear that once you do and the sunlight hits you your battle against waking up would be lost?

That was nothing like what Bra was experiencing. The agonizingly sharp and powerful pain making her head feel like it was being crushed from both sides was the least of her worries. Bra's whole body ached. It wasn't sore like the first time she completed intense training with her father and brother. It also didn't feel like she had bruises or scraps all over her body like after she had her first spar with her father who refused to go easy on his little girl.

No, this pain wouldn't leave any physical evidence on her body. Bra was suffering from the inside out. Her insides felt like they were engulfed in the hottest of flames. The worst was around her heart and her stomach. She had a pain in her chest and she couldn't breathe. The stubborn princess refused to scream or stir because she believed the only thing keeping more pain at bay was staying in the state she was in. Completely still, silent and with her eyes closed

However, since she was technically awake now her superior Saiyan hearing began registering sounds and voices nearby. They were just a whisper at first but as she concentrated on that instead of the pain she was able to make out words and recognize the speaker.

"My poor baby!" A borderline hysterical female voice sobbed.

"She's going to be fine." A warm male voice offered comfort.

All the self control and determination wasn't enough to prevent Bra from wincing at the sound of her mother's sobs. Even though they fought often and agreed rarely she never was able to stomach hearing her mother cry. Her lapse in physical control failed to go unnoticed by an overprotective mother.

"Bra! Can you hear me?" Bulma asked from her daughter's side as Goten instructed the nurses to summon the doctor immediately. The moment she dreaded. Bra knew she now had to come out of her coma like state for the sake of her mother but feared the exponential rise of pain opening her eyes would unleash. Slowly and cautiously she opened her eyes. The room's bright lights making the pain in her head worse forced her to automatically shut her eyes tight and let out a soft groan in pain.

"Honey. You're going to be okay." Bulma attempted to reassure her daughter reaching out to hold her hand. A new type of pain erupted where her mother touched her causing Bra to pull away roughly causing a wave of hurtful tingling course threw her body rapidly scaring her mother in the process.

"When did the patient regain conscious?" An unfamiliar yet soothing male voice inquired as she felt a cool sensation on a small area of her skin right where her heart is. Whatever the doctor was doing wasn't reducing her pain but it wasn't increasing it either. Bra took this as a sign that she should open her eyes and see who may be able to stop her torment.

Bra had to blink a few times to make sure her vision did not require refocusing. Luckily for the single woman it didn't. The doctor leaning closely over her was indeed as handsome as her first image of him. Medium blue eyes with specks of gold, the slightly advance 5 o'clock shadow no doubt caused by long sixteen plush hours hospital shifts, and pretty hair. A full head of pretty pretty medium length hair with a slight wave.

"Bra, I'm Dr. Darren Shepard. How are you feeling?" The handsome doctor asked after introducing himself. The true to heart boy crazy princess heard his name but dismissed it. She had decided to dub him Dr. McDreamy. In her head he would be McDreamy. After one of her favorite prime time drama's leading actor.

"Like I've been dragged through hell." Bra answered honestly her voice misrepresented how she was feeling because it sounded normal.

"That's the best description of Infernus Virus symptoms I've heard." Dr. Sheppard laughed lightly as he continued his preliminary exams checking all of her vital signs.

"Actually that's the first patient's description of the poison's effects ever." Dr. Mcdreamy added at the end of his exam putting his telescope away.

"Why's that?" Bra asked keeping her eyes on the older but undeniably handsomely fit doctor. There was nothing alien about him. He looked like a human doctor or more like a hot actor that played a doctor on TV; therefore she must be back on Earth.

"Because all previously documented victims of Infernus Virus died before they could get medical treatment. It's caused by one of the deadliest poisons medical researchers have ever studied. It was discovered on the remains of an ancient race on the planet you contracted it on. A single drop of that poison is so potent it can kill a large man within seconds." Dr. Shepard explained. The questions in his voice were apparent and gave reason to believe maybe she wasn't back on Earth since he was so schooled on alien viruses.

"She's going to be fine. Right Dr. Shepard?" Bulma stated, not asked. After all this was a powerful, rich genius that wasn't used to being told no by anyone. And Bra might still be on Earth in a private wing of the Capsule Corps hospital she had never personally visited but had seen pictures. Although some of the high tech machinery she was hooked up to looked too alien even for Capsule Corp.

"She's stable." Dr. Shepard confirmed looking over Bra's chart. She was certain it was probably for the millionth time trying to figure out how it was medically feasible for such a tiny girl not to be dead. How she could survive what killed so many others.

"But I can't downgrade her from critical until I review the results of the blood test analysis." Dr. Shepard closed her file than excused himself to go check on those test results he had ordered stat.

Bra was positive she was about to be bombarded by her mother's TLC as well as Goten's when to her rescue came an angry Vegeta storming down the hospital hall terrifying people in the process.

"How did you two sorry, pathetic excuse for fighters let this happen to my daughter?" Vegeta demanded the moment he stepped into the room.

"Two?" Bra wondered. She'd only regained conscious a few minutes ago and the only people she had seen were her mother, Goten and the good looking doctor. She scanned the room in case she had missed someone and found that someone leaning against the farthest corner of the room with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Typical.

"This happened to her while she was on one of your missions. What kind of lousy special task leader are you?" Vegeta called out Goten.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta. I would have never sent her in if I was aware of even the slightest chance the virus was still active on that planet." Goten apologized profusely. Bra felt bad for the guy. She knew her father already disliked him simply because he was "the stupid son of Kakorrot" but now he had a justifiable reason to hate him.

"And you! Toaster oven." Vegeta turn on 17 right in the middle of Goten's apologizing.

"I'm not being paid to babysit her." 17 cut him off before he could attempt to direct blame on him. He wanted to add the fact that he wasn't even being paid at all to do any of this.

"He's dead." Bra knew his smart ass comment would just aggravate Vegeta. And you do not provoke an already angry father. It's like poking an angry bear with a stick, very bad ideas. Proven right she felt her father's ki increase then witnessed him stomp over and grab a fistful of 17's shirt.

"Vegeta please calm down." Goten tried to reason stepping in between the two powerful men after 17 struck Vegeta's hand away.

"Stay out of it Kakorrot's spawn." Vegeta warned glaring at 17 the whole time. Bra rolled her eyes at the display of testosterone driven violence. She was thankful to see Dr. McDreamy return just in the nick of time before the three "boys" could destroy the hospital just by powering up.

"I understand you're all worried about Bra." Dr. Shepard acknowledge as he walked in on the scuffle. A fact Vegeta and Goten were guilty of and 17 scoffed at.

"But I will call security." The doctor threatened. Reluctantly all three men powered down each wanting to hear the doctor's diagnoses.

"There are still enough traces of the poison in your blood for me to book an OR for a blood transfusion." Dr Shepard was straight forward about her prognoses and the procedure she would have to undergo to fully recover.

"The problem is your blood type is nothing like we've ever seen. It's puzzling since we have the largest and most diverse blood bank in the universe with thousand of blood types from countless of species and even mixed humonie types. Our database conclusively marked your blood as half human and half unknown. The unknown's closest match was of an extinct race known as the Saiyans who were whipped out when their planet exploded. So it has to be an error." Dr. Shepard read his report .The sarcastic side of Bra wanted to ask him to put that in a memo and title it "Info I already know".

"Um. My dad over there." Bra pointed at Vegeta who was staying dangerously close to Goten and 17 making it obvious he wasn't threw with them.

"He's one of a few Saiyans that weren't on the planet when it was destroyed and only one of two that ended up on Earth and started a new life and family." Bra explained what wouldn't be found in text books and providing an explanation as to why the computer was actually correct.

Dr. Shepard who had dealt with stranger beings before learned after many years of doctoring creatures from all spans of the universe to take the sick girls testimony at face value and write it down on her chart.

"Oh. He was also the Prince of the Saiyans. So I'm a Princess." Bra added that unnecessary tidbit of information she loved sharing with anyone that would listen.

"That narrows the pool of positive blood donors." Dr. Shepard kept writing in her chart.

"She can have all my blood if she needs it." Vegeta proclaimed coming over to Bra's side and taking his daughter's IV free hand in his.

"That won't work. It needs to be half human, half Saiyan blood." Dr. Shepard shook his head.

"I'll do it." Goten took his turn stepping up.

"You're half human half Saiyan?" Dr. Shepard questioned to which he nodded confirmation.

"And your relationship to Bra?" Dr. Shepard continued.

"Um well." Goten misinterpreted the question and didn't know how to answer. It was complicated the type or relationship him and Bra may have but that wasn't what the doctor was asking.

"We're not related." Bra rolled her eyes answering for her not always adorable oblivious "friend".

"That would work but you'd have a higher success rate and shorter recovery time if the blood transfusion came from a direct relative." Dr. Shepard prevailed.

"Trunksie! My favorite brother." Bra smiled ever the opportunist as a new visitor arrived.

"Your only brother." Trunks corrected alert by his sisters tone of voice and the use of her cutesy nick name for him she wanted something. As he stared down his baby sister who appeared to be in better shape than he was lead to believe his tagalong finally caught up to him. Marron stepped out from behind him and walked over to her friend and gave her a big hug.

"Yes he is the ideal donor." Dr. Shepard looked him over which unnerved Trunks because he had been checked out by guys more than a few times in his life. His two best friends reading the look on his face tried to control their laughter. It wasn't appropriate given the circumstance.

"For what?" Trunks had a bad feeling about this.

"Your sisters blood transfusion." Bulma answered for the doctor.

"I'll let the family discuss this privately. Have one of the nurses at the front desk page me when you make your decision." Dr. Shepard said before making his leave. Bulma the concerned mother wasted no time filling in the two new visitors, but more importantly her son on his sister's condition.

"You'd know I'd do anything to help the little diva but isn't there any other way?" Trunks tried to barter, but found it hard when his pale sister pouted at him with sad eyes. Bra was a master at guilt tripping unsuspecting males.

"What are you so damn afraid of boy?" Vegeta demanded annoyed his little girl's treatment was being delayed by his son, her older brother whose sole brotherly duty was to protect her.

"Let's talk about this outside." Bulma suggested pushing her son and husband out of the room. Having been the parent to always take the children to the doctor when they were younger she knew the reason why Trunks was hesitating to agree to donate his blood.

Once they were out of the room Marron and Goten turned their undivided attention to their hospital bed ridden friend.

"How are you feeling?" Marron asked the most basic but crucial question. Bra was about to answer honestly when the shouting outside her room got louder.

"How can you be afraid of needles?!" Vegeta shouted shocked and appalled. Trunks no doubt was horrified on the other end that his big dark secret was out.

"Vegeta you're over reacting." Bulma tried to defend her first born. If Bra was daddy's little girl then Trunks had always been a mama's boy and this was a fight that had been fought before.

"Are you sure he's not Kakorrots son?" Vegeta made a terrible accusation based on Goku's childish fear filled reaction to the thought of getting a shot with a needle when they were on Planet Namek so many years ago

_Smack_

Bra, Goten and Marron who had been eavesdropping on the argument couldn't tell if that sound was caused by Bulma slapping Vegeta for even doubting for a second Trunks was his, but they were almost willing to bet on it. The argument grew quieter after that hindering even the half Saiyans ability to eavesdrop. The suspense didn't last long because they came back into the room a minute later.

"Trunks is going to donate his blood for Bra's blood transfusion." Bulma acted as the family spoke's person announcing what they knew he'd eventually do.

"Thank you." Bra mouthed to her big brother. They both knew no matter how much they fought when it comes to do or die they'd both do anything for each other.

"I'm going to go find Dr. Shepard and let him know we have a donor." Bulma informed dragging Vegeta with her making it obvious she wasn't through reprimanding him for his bad behavior. Trunks walked over and gave his sister the hug he should have when he arrived.

"So what did you do to get yourself in here? Trip over your high heels and land on a poisons plant or something?" Trunks tried to lighten the mood.

"No. I got bit my something. I didn't see it myself but 17 said it looked like a blue spider." Bra was still a little fuzzy as she retold what she remembered happening. At her own mention of him they all turned around to find the forgotten android back in his reclusive corner.

Marron jumped down from the corner of the bed where she'd been sitting next to her friend and walked over to her uncle and gave him a hug. He accepted it only because it was his niece and only because of that he allowed her to lead him back to Bra and the others.

"Did you bring me here?" Bra asked looking into 17's eyes hoping for an honest answer. If he had saved her life she wanted him to own up to it. But the stubborn cyborg didn't answer. He just looked back at her with no facial expressions to read.

"The last thing I remember is being in the room where the black star dragonball was and feeling the life being slowly drained out of me." Bra stopped afraid her passing out had jeopardized the mission. Could it be that 17 had aborted the mission to save her and that's why he was acting even more distant and annoyed than usual?

"17 managed to secure the dragonball and get you out of there." Goten answered for her silent partner who still refused to say a word to her.

"Then why don't you guys look happier? That's 3 out of 7." Bra questioned the sobering atmosphere in the room. She was aware they were in a hospital and she just survived a close brush with death, but they could at least relish in the victory of collecting another dragonball.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing of importance right now." Goten tried to steer away from having to answer Bra's questions.

"Grow a pair and tell her Boy Scout. She's bound to find out sooner or later." 17 pressured catching everyone by surprise how explosive and angry that came out. However, Goten wouldn't budge whatever they weren't telling her he wasn't going to be the one to do so.

"You really are spineless." 17 turned away from Goten in disgust.

"The dragonball was a fake." 17 revealed to Bra the secret in as little words possible. No beating around the bush, no sugar coating it to ease the blow. Just the plain simple harsh hard to swallow truth.

"What?!" Bra exclaimed sitting up way too fast and way too soon for her body to handle. Her body paid her back by inflicting more pain.

"Grrr." Bra cringed falling back on her bed and clutching her chest which was burning again and making it hard to breath. If Marron wasn't in the middle of it Goten and Trunks would have punched the blunt android for stressing out the sick princess even more.

"You're telling me I ended up in a hospital for nothing?" Bra asked the pain slowly disapating.

"Yes." 17 answered frankly. This was the type of guy that would tell a girl she looked fat in something if she did. No white lies to spare anyone's feelings. It wasn't his style.

"I hate my life." Bra retreated under her covers to sulk in her personal misfortune shielded from her friends and brothers annoyed looked. While the three musketeers were used to the drama queens over dramatization of everything 17 wasn't going to let her get away with her childish tantrums.

"Shit happens. Get over it!" 17 proclaimed pulling the covers off of her. The shocked look on Bra's face reinforced that no one had ever talked to her that way before in her spoiled privileged life. And when shock turn into a scowl he knew she was going to fight back, and he wasn't going to back down because it was time for the spoiled little girl to grow up.

Before the sparks could start flying a young petite nurse with very pale skin, red eyes, fangs, and long flowing white hair that nearly reached the ground interrupted.

"Mr. Briefs? They're ready for you in lab 5." The pretty nurse informed the tension filled group.

"Marron? Can you accompany me and make sure they don't take all my blood and leave me for dead?" Trunks asked his right hand woman.

"Sure thing President Paranoid." Marron agreed suspecting he just wanted someone to hold his hand that wasn't his mother. The man had to maintain some of his dignity. The unofficial den mother of the group escorted Trunks to the door before returning for Goten.

"Wait? Why do I have to go too?" Goten struggled to free his hand from Marron's who was leading him by it. For a perky blonde she sure was strong. 18 would be so proud.

"Because we may have to hold him down once they show him the needle." Marron explained to which Goten could see her point.

"What about Bra? I should really stay with her." Goten looked over his shoulder longingly at the girl he had finally asked out yesterday who was now confined to a hospital bed awaiting a potentially risky procedure. It was a heart wrenching situation that was worse than being stuck between a rock and a hard place. It was being stuck between two beautiful women who he couldn't say no to.

"Go." Bra saved him from his torment with that single word and a weak smile. He still hesitated.

"I'm counting on you to make sure Trunks doesn't chicken out or else you may have to find those black star dragonballs yourself in order to wish me back." Bra tried to ease his guilt for leaving her.

"She'll be fine." Marron insisted motioning over to 17 who was uncharacteristically still by Bra's bedside. That notion had the opposite effect on Goten making him more worried and more anxious to stay. But he didn't. He would respect Bra's request and go with her brother.

And then there was awkward silence. If this was a prime time comedy shows the sounds of crickets chirping would have made the audience laugh. But there was no humor in this room. Bra was certain once everyone was gone 17 would leave as well. Probably to go bed some attractive nurses.

"Shouldn't you be chasing the nurses?" Bra finally broke the silence out of boredom and a pinch of sincere curiosity as to why he was still there.

"I don't chase. They willing flock to me." 17's cocky nature always at the surface. If she wasn't so weak from her painful ordeal she'd reach up and smack him upside the head. Approaching footsteps hindered any such attempts.

Bra and 17's attention turned towards the door to see if his prediction was going to manifest. In a way it did, but it was the wrong sex for the android because standing in the door way was an even better looking doctor than Dr. McDreamy.

The hint of gray in his hair placed him at the same age group as Dr. McDreamy but this doctor was oozing sex appeal. A more fitting nickname for the ruggedly hot older gentleman would have to be Mc Steamy.

"Hello there. I'm Dr. Gabrielle Stone." The hot doctor introduced himself to Bra who had obviously caught his eye. She wish she had mirror to compare if she looked as bad as she felt, but the way the doctor was eyeing her she was certain her natural beauty was still undeniable.

"Bra Briefs." Bra smiled.

"Well Ms. Briefs it doesn't look like you need any of my services." Dr. Stone baited.

"And why is that?" Bra played along knowing it was a set up for some come on.

"Because I'm the most renowned plastic surgeon in this galaxy. Patients come to me to make them beautiful, but you already are." Dr. Stone went there.

"Um. Thanks." Bra tried not to blush not because it was working but because it was cheesy and embarrassing. McSteamy, interpreted as his job at a memorable first impression was secured. He left the room but not without promising to check back on her just because.

"He's sleeping with half the nurses." 17 stated as an undeniable fact rather than speculation.

"It takes a man whore to know a man whore." Bra jabbed starting to feel sleepy.

"And probably several patients too." 17 added.

"If not he will be." Bra tried to make that sound sexually suggestive but her yawn defeated that. However tired her attempt was its implications did not get lost in translation. 17 decided to make it a point to ruin her fun by not allowing her to be alone with that doctor. Or any doctor.

Authors Note- I think this is the most I've kept 17 in character. Hope you like it!


	9. Meddle

Chapter 9 – Meddle

"You're pretty." Bra smiled up at 17 reaching up and touching his face.

"And you're high on drugs." 17 stated a fact pulling away from her touch. He knew it was the morphine she was hyped up on talking. It had only been an hour since her blood transfusion and as soon as sleeping beauty complained about a little bit of pain the two good doctors ordered some strong pain medicine.

The procedure had gone smoothly and without any complications. At Bulma's request, and probably a hefty donation to the hospital, Bra's friends and family were allowed to watch from seats inside the gallery viewing room.

After having to change into a sheer nearly nude bodysuit Bra was sedated then submerged in a clear glass tank filled with a gel type substance that would infuse with her cells allowing her skin to breath for her much like a fish's gills. This eliminated the need to wear an oxygen mask. It also reduced any signs of scaring from the hundred of tiny needles she was going to be injected with.

The needles were inserted in pairs. One red needle would drain out her poison contaminated blood and its blue twin would pump in Trunk's clean blood. It was crucial that this was done at the same rate and always exactly the same amount of blood ratio. It was a slow and delicate process that took over seven hours. If there was any difference in the output input ratio of the bloods it could cause a sever imbalance in her system which could ultimately lead to organ failure and death.

Bra was returned to her room after the transfusion where the anesthesia slowly wore off. Everyone had been by her side since the operations completion including 17 who for once wasn't off in a corner by himself.

"Honey is there anything I can get you or bring you from home that would make you feel better?" Bulma asked.

"Yuki." Bra answered without a second thought.

"I think it's against hospital policies to allow pets to visit patients at this hospital." Bulma hated to deny her daughter's one request, but rules were rules.

"Then make a multimillion dollar donation." Bra bluntly suggested bribery. They all knew money talks and that the Briefs probably bought their way into a lot of things. Or out of a lot of trouble, but no one before had dared openly state it.

"We'll see." Bulma showed some tough love. Even though she was heavily medicated Bra still knew that her mother's "we'll see" was always equivalent to a "no."

"Daddy?" Bra turned her big sad eyes on Vegeta.

"I'm not smuggling that mutt in." Vegeta was stern with his daughter for once, because he wanted her to recover quickly and believed she didn't need the distraction of that spoiled dog.

"How about Haru?" Bra tried her luck.

"I like that damn cat even less." Vegeta would not waiver on the subject.

"Awww." Bra pouted like she was about to cry but the pout quickly turned into a flirtatious smile.

"Hello Dr. McSteamy." Bra beamed finding it easy to hit on the hot doctors in her uncensored state.

"Dr. McSteamy huh? I like it." Dr. Stone was faltered by the attractive young woman's pet name for him.

"That's not all you'll like." Bra smirked making her friends and family in the room a little uncomfortable. It was obviously something she would normally not say out loud just think it in her head but the morphine was making it hard to stay quiet.

"I'm sorry everyone but visiting hours are over and the patients needs lots of rest." Dr. Stone was met by some opposition but held his ground promising they could return first thing in the morning and it was best for Bra's health.

"Is there anything without fur and four legs I can get you?" Goten asked as everyone else left before him. Bulma had to get back to work, along with Trunks who had to rest to regain his strength leaving Marron to pick up his slack at the office. Vegeta had to return to training in order to be prepared for any possible attack and maybe to finally beat Goku.

"A quicker recovery time?" Bra only half joked. Based on her last vitals check up the doctors were estimating at least a week stay at the hospital and possibly another week or two recovery at home.

"I think that's out of my powers." Goten hated to let her down.

"My laptop? It's on top of my dresses next to my bed." Bra said after thinking for a moment.

"Now that's something I can do." Goten obliged starting to make his leave when the doctor got into it with the only person not leaving.

"She needs her rest. You're going to have to leave." Dr. Stone ordered.

"Make me leave." 17 challenged unwavering from his position next to Bra's bed. This had the potential to get ugly.

Goten couldn't tell you why he stepped in. Maybe because he didn't want to see an innocent doctor get obliterated or maybe because if he couldn't stay with Bra the android was still better than nothing. He really didn't want her to be alone.

"He's her bodyguard." Goten informed to which at first he doctor wasn't buying.

"She is the heiress to the Capsule Corp fortune." Goten added. Bra caught on and nodded.

"Fine." Dr. Stone allowed before he injected a sedative into Bra's IV to help her sleep. Its effects were almost immediate as she sleepily waved goodbye to Goten and the doctor. She turned sideways and the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was 17 pulling up a chair next to her bed and making himself comfortable for a long night of "body guarding"………

_Tack tack_

That was the soft yet annoying clicking sound that disturbed 17 from his sleep. He wanted to know what was making that noise so he could hurt it. He opened his eyes and sat up in his chair to find the noise coming from Bra's bed.

The sound that was irritating him was the sound of keyboard keys being stroked at a rapid rate. 69 words a minute to be exact. 17 smirked when his brain computed that number. Guys did always have sex on the brain, even androids. He found the patient wide awake sitting up in her hospital bed furiously typing away on her laptop.

No doubt Goten had smuggled it into her before visiting hours by threatening the staff or maybe Bulma helped him bribe them or even yet one of the doctors was being nice. 17 dismissed the last possibility because no guy did anything nice for women except for sex. Quietly he looked over to see what Bra was typing.

_ Don't meddle with her heart, meddle with her mind_

_Meddle with the things that are inside_

_ You don't know what you'll find_

_ You don't know what she hides_

Bra hummed a Latin style rhythm as she continued to type completely lost in her work.

_Cause she's a mixed up girl in a mixed up world_

_ And you know she don't mean any harm_

_ So please understand if you take her hand_

_ You'll get much more than you bargained for_

_So don't go messing with her heart messing with her mind_

_ Messing with the things that are inside_

_ You don't know what you'll find_

_ You don't know what she hides._

Judging by the repeat in the first and last paragraph 17 could only guess she was writing a song. He had first laid eyes on her when she was singing at a club but he couldn't have imagined she wrote her own music.

"Aw did I wake the little android from his nap?" Bra faked a baby voice. Her medicine had obviously worn off and she was back to her bitchy self. 17 wasn't awake enough to come up with a comeback before Goten entered the room.

"Good morning! I got you something." Goten announced carrying with him a small bag.

"Ohhh presents! Gimme gimme gimme." Bra squeed excitedly.

"And the materialistic selfish self absorbed conceited bitch is back." 17 thought wondering if he could threaten the medical staff into doubling her next dosage of morphine. He preferred the princess on her happy go loopy drugs. Or at least tolerated her better.

Goten smiled at her enthusiasm. It was to be expected that the good nature Son found her antics cute while the android had to restrain himself from strangling her. Without further ado the officer pulled out a small bean and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Bra asked examining the small vegetable that measured slightly larger than an average lima bean.

"A senzu bean. I had to sneak it from my dad's personal stash." Goten answered surprised she didn't know what it was. But then again not being one of the Z fighters there was no reason for her to ever need one.

"I know what it is. I want to know why you brought it to me?" Bra became a little snappy looking down at the bean disappointed. It wasn't exactly what she was hoping for. Flowers would have been a nicer jester but word must have gotten around that she preferred more expensive things.

"You asked for a quicker recovery time. This will get you back to perfect health in no time." Goten could have been an infomercial spokesperson for the magical bean.

"I know….but" Bra hesitated making a face. She didn't know how to word it; she honestly didn't want to hurt his feelings since he did go through all the trouble of stealing it for her benefit.

"The picky princess doesn't want to eat it." 17 answered for her even more annoyed. He would of killed, literally for one of those when he fought against Cell and here the spoiled ungrateful girl was snubbing it when all she suffered from was fatigue at best.

"It tastes just like a normal bean. Just think of it like something you would put in your salad." Goten encouraged.

"I don't eat salads. That's not food. That's what food eats." Bra's carnivorous Saiyan side had always been dominate. This girl loved her meat and had never been on the model diet that consisted of eating nothing but lettuce with water and lemon or a diet coke.

Again hesitation. While Bra was internally debating whether or not she could swallow the bean without tasting it 17 snatched it out of her hand and shoved it in her mouth.

"Gah!" Bra nearly gagged. She couldn't believe he did that. Goten couldn't believe he did that. And even 17 himself couldn't fully believe he did that.

It was harsher and more forceful than he had acted recently. Especially with her, but he just had to do it. He had to shut her up and make her get better. He tried to tell himself it was because he didn't want to be stuck guarding her for the next week or longer but he wasn't too convincing.

Instantly the physical improvements were visible. The rosy color returned to Bra's cheeks, her complexion was no longer pale and she felt a million times better. Forgetting her anger at 17 she jumped out of bed in her cashmere robe she made her mom bring her after she refused to wear the standard ugly hospital robes.

"I feel great! I just wish I had a change of clothes." Bra was on a natural high.

"Way ahead of you." Goten announced pulling out a capsule from his goody bags.

"Omg." Bra was ecstatic taking it.

"I have to take a shower first I just wish I had my own shampoo, conditioner and body wash." Bra added to which again Goten handed her another capsule. Before she could even ask for her makeup he pulled out the last capsule and handed it to her.

"Omg! I love you!" Bra exclaimed standing up on her tippy toes and planting a quick kiss full on his lips then rushing to the bathroom for a nice long hot shower.

Goten stood there stunned. He wasn't expecting that reaction. He was flattered but he knew it was a spontaneous gesture that he shouldn't take to heart. She was just really thankful for everything he got her, and probably still under the influence of pain medication.

Goten couldn't help feeling like he was on cloud nine when he felt a slight spike in ki emanating from the nearby android. 17 looked more put off by the public display of affection that dared take place in his presence than jealous. However, as a guy and it was a guy thing he took it as a sign of jealousy. He decided to side with that theory.

They didn't move from their original spots as they both waited for Bra to finish. One smug the other annoyed as it took forever. First the tense silence was drowned out by the sound of running water, then by the sound of her hair dryer, and then no sound which meant she was probably getting dressed then applying her makeup.

Finally Bra emerge looking fabulous. She spared no detail in assembling the perfect look. Black leather pencil skirt, tight low cut purple short sleeve cashmere sweater with sexy black strappy stilettos was her outfit. Purple and gray tone smoky eye was the focus of her makeup and her long straight aqua hair parted slightly to the right showcasing her layers.

No matter how good she looked Bra felt even better. It was a relief to finally be out of bed and feeling 100% healthy. By the look on Goten and 17's face they silently agreed.

"What do you think you're doing out of bed young lady?" Bulma killed he daughter's renewed good mood.

"It's okay mom. Goten got me a senzu bean. I'm all better now." Bra smiled. Bulma knew firsthand the healing abilities the senzu bean possessed but still insisted she get checked by Dr. Shepard and got officially discharged to be on the safe side.

"I'll just sign the necessary paperwork and then we'll take you home." Bulma said after Dr. Shepard completed a full examination of Bra and released her.

"Mom I told you I'm all better. I don't have to go home for further recovery." Bra whined like a five year old demonstrating she never truly grew out of it.

"That's fine but you're still coming home." Bulma took her daughters by the arm and began leading her out of the room.

"What? Why?" Bra pulled her arm away.

"Because this mission is proving much too dangerous for you. I never should have let you run off into outer space." Bulma shook her head in dismay.

"Let me? You threatened me into going." Bra countered reminding her forgetful mother she swore to cut off her inheritance if she didn't join Goten's "army".

"Well it was a mistake. You obviously can't handle these missions." Bulma had done it. She had sparked a fire in Bra to which the likes she couldn't take back.

Bra had her pride as a Saiyan, but also her pride in the strong woman she had worked hard to become. If you told her she couldn't do something she was going to work her ass off to prove you wrong.

"Not only am I going to _handle_ these missions, but I'm going to collect every one of those damn black star dragonballs even if it kills me." Bra declared with pure determination set in her eyes.

"No. You're coming home." Bulma stood her ground.

"No!" Bra dared raise her voice at her mother. It was getting uncomfortable for the males in the room. None of them had ever gotten caught between a battle of wills between mother and daughter.

"Let her finish what she started." Vegeta spoke up.

"No way. It's too dangerous." Bulma insisted.

"So was traveling to Namek with Krillin and Gohan to find that planet's dragonballs but you still did it without any opposition from Grandpa and Grandma." Bra brought up a good arguing point.

"Yes but I was older than you are." Bulma had her own points.

"Yes but even without much training I'm still half Saiyan and much stronger than you were." Bra would not give in.

"Enough." Vegeta order before it could escalate. And it always did with these two stubborn women that shared blood.

"You wanted her to have direction and finish what she started and that's what she's doing so don't be a hypocrite." Vegeta reminded his wife it had initially been her brilliant idea to use Goten's mission as a way of teaching their sheltered daughter a valuable life lesson.

"Fine. But if she gets hurt again. Even a little hurt no more gravity room." Bulma knew where to hurt her husband. With that final warning she gave Bra a hug before leaving. It was the nature of their mother daughter relationship. They could yell at each other at the top of their lungs and be fine five minutes later.

"Thank you daddy." Bra gave her father a big hug.

"Finish this fast and come home." Vegeta ordered before making his exit.

"I hope you have information on the whereabouts of the real black star dragonball." Bra got straight down to business looking over at Goten.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to return to duty so soon but I have some promising files if you want to come with me to my office." Goten was caught unprepared.

"Sure. But I want to say goodbye to some of the staff first." Bra was careful to not say doctors as in hot doctors. Further proving his faith in her he did not suspect anything as he left.

"Ah." Bra gasped when she turned around to grab her purse and bumped into something or rather someone hard.

"What are you still doing here?" Bra demanded leaning down and reaching past 17 to get her purse.

"Guarding your body." 17 smirked changing the order of his words around on purpose to make it sound suggestive to make her uncomfortable. It only achieved in annoying her and making her want to smack him upside the head as usual.

"Well do it from afar." Bra ordered exiting her hospital room which had been her prison for the last week.

"Good riddance. You wouldn't be missed." Bra thought as she walked down the hospital quarters in search of the two hot doctors that had worked to save her life.

"Are you going to go give the doctors a _proper_ goodbye in the on call room?" 17 asked not even trailing two steps behind her.

"Why do you like to meddle in my affairs?" Bra turned to face her questioner. She was honestly getting sick and tired of always having to answer to his attempts to pry into her personal life. Or more her sex life which he had no business of prying into.

"Intelligent minds want to know." 17 stated.

"Fine. I'll tell you when you tell me who Aya is?" Bra turned the table on him instead of going for the easy insult of "Intelligent minds may want to know but why do you want to know?"

No answer. Bra never expected one. It was 17's taboo, extra touchy secret he would not reveal. And that's why she went there, because now she could leave to do what she wanted and she knew he'd stay where he was at glaring at her probably plotting of ways to get back at her…..

Bra returned a little over an hour later with a pleased look on her pretty face. She found the android right where she had left him with the same scowl on his face. Even his bad mood couldn't trump her good mood. No surprise he didn't care to ask her what or more appropriate perhaps who she did.

They walked to the transporter room in silence. Bra felt she had something to prove by finishing the dragonball hunt. Being sent to the hospital by a fake had made it very personal. It was her personal vendetta to punish the bastards that had the real one.

Unclear was why 17 was still onboard. He could have return to his life on Earth the minute she ended up in the hospital. It could be he didn't want to return to his boring bachelor life. The past few mission were more action packed than the last few decades for him. The fighters drive had never been completely extinguished in him and was reawaken and now he was thirsty for more. Or he had ulterior motives. Only in his sick head could you find the truth.

There still wasn't a word exchanged between the two partners as they entered Goten's office. They found the young officer standing over his large metal desk with papers and files scattered all over it studying a few in his hands.

"Perfect timing! I think I found something." Goten looked up and handed Bra the papers he had been studying.

"So you believe we'll find answers on this planet of pirates leading us to the whereabouts of the real five black star dragonball?" Bra came to her conclusion after skimming the report once over.

"Or at least someone who knows where it's at." Goten corrected handing her another paper.

"A few months ago we infiltrated a smuggling ring operating out of this planet. We were able to confiscate all illegal items being sold on the black market and when we raided their hideout we found records of past merchandise sold." Goten continued his debriefing handing Bra the final piece of paper.

"A mystical orange ball with five star shape symbols." Bra read out loud the description of one of the illegal items that was sold a few months before the sting operation take down. The record failed to state to who or to where it was sold. The criminals were smart enough to cover their clients' tracks.

"Precisely." Goten nodded holding up the planets coordinates' disk.

"We'll leave immediately." Bra snatched the disk out of his hand and turned around to leave.

"Not this time." Goten stopped the impatient princess dead in her tracks. Bra slowly turned around to face him worried. Was he kicking her off the team because she had compromised the last mission?

"I'm going with you." Goten quickly added when he saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Why?" Bra didn't mean it to be rude but why now? He had never really assisted them on their prior missions except that one time he helped them get off the Equilibrium. Maybe he had lost confidence in her abilities.

"I promised your parents I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I'm taking full responsibility for your safety." Goten elaborated once again reading the look on her face.

"Great. Now I have two babysitters." Bra didn't try to hide the sarcasm in her voice. She was seriously insulted that just because she was a girl she needed two guys to watch her back.

Bra was still bent out of shape when Goten finally showed up at their space ship. She hated being kept waiting and the glare she gave him drove the point. Without a word Bra inserted the disk into the ships main computer and retreated to her room before liftoff. It was going to be an interesting two days travel since there were only two rooms.

Goten's safest bet was to just sleep in the control room. Even though they were both guys and they could turn 17's room into the boy's room he knew he wasn't welcomed. He could use his authority and rank to kick the android out and make him sleep in the control room but he wasn't like that. Sharing a room with Bra would be ideal; they shared a bed once before but in her current mood he wasn't going to risk angering her further.

Authors Note- I love Little Boots song "Meddle" since the first time I heard it on Dancing with the Stars first week of competition this season when Derek Hough and Joanna Krupa danced a salsa to it. As you can probably tell I also love Grey's Anatomy.

Please Read and Review! Thank you!


	10. Vapor

Chapter 10

No matter how hard he resisted 17 couldn't ignore the slight change of speed the space ship was traveling at which had disturbed is quiet slumber. His superior senses were both an advantage and a curse in times like this. The mere alteration in the vibration frequency of the ship alerted him that one of the engines was running slower than the others causing the unnoticeable to everyone but himself shifting irregularity in speed.

No doubt the other two roommates were to oblivious to pick up on the maintenance issue that could turn into something serious if not fixed immediately. If 17 ever wanted any rest he would have to fix the problem himself. It was programmed in him to seek out solutions to any and all problems hindering his objective, and currently that objective was getting some much needed overdue sleep.

Unbeknown to anyone he never really slept while he was playing bodyguard. Yes he would doze off from sheer exhaustion but it was only for a few minutes. He never got any real sleep because he was too on alert for anyone or anything that would try to harm his ward. In that situation his superior senses would have detected any changes in Bra's vitals before the hospital's state of the art equipments could. Again, a curse because her livelihood became his responsibility.

Pushing those tortuous memories behind him he got out of bed and made his way to the control room where he was certain to find his fumbling "leader" asleep in the control chair since the ship was only a two bedroom. To 17's dismay he found the room empty, no Saiyan in sight.

"He's probably in the kitchen stuffing his face." 17 thought to himself believing the true yet still stereotype that Saiyans had unquenchable appetites.

Again his calculations were wrong. He found the kitchen dark and empty. Puzzling since the cleaver android was hardly ever wrong to the whereabouts of his enemies… team members. He could just seek out the other man's Ki but thought it was a waste of his valuable energy. The ship wasn't that big he had to be somewhere.

17 walked back towards his room and stopped in front of Bra's room. Perhaps she knew where he was and he could get the answers he needed sooner than later. The android was surprised, but not shocked when his target answered her door.

"Is something wrong?" Goten asked standing before him in nothing but his boxers. 17 at least had the decency to throw on a pair of jeans. It was one thing to walk around in nothing but your boxers when your only roommate is a hot girl, but it was a different story when there was another guy in the picture. Picking up on the situation Goten became very self-conscious of his lack of clothing and was mad at himself for forgetting his manners and getting dressed before answering the door.

"The port engine is running slow." 17 stated unimpressed by the other man's physic. They were on equal playing grounds when it came to battle of the bods and the ripped android was not intimidated. In the looks department he didn't feel threatened. The only thing the Saiyan had going for him that 17 didn't was the personality trait of being a push over and some bossy control freaks loved that in a man.

"Really? The computer hasn't set off any warning alerts." Goten shifted to the side scratching his head confused. It was when he moved that17 could see Bra laying in her bed sleeping. By the messed up sheets on the opposite side of her it was pretty apparent that's where the man in front of him had been sleeping.

"That's because your ship's system is inferior to me." 17 stated noting Bra had not stirred at all. That woman could probably sleep through anything.

"Anything except my nightmares." 17 thought bitterly.

"I'll go run the ships maintenance reports." Goten tried to exit the room.

"Don't bother. I'll have it fix before you can even analyze those reports. Just tell me where the tools are." 17 stopped him following the age old rule that if you wanted something done right you had to do it yourself. And that's what he planned on doing.

"The tools are in the storage closet at the very back of the engine room." Goten answered unaffected by 17's not so subtle insult mixed with a question. Without even a simple "thanks" for the information the android left to go find those tools and fix what he claimed the ship couldn't even detect. Goten let him go and returned to bed with his sleeping beauty….

"Grrrr." Bra growled seriously annoyed. Why was it every time she was in the middle of a really good dream with a really hot guy something had to wake her up? She was for certain Dende had it out for her and swore to tell him off when she returned to Earth.

"Goten." Bra whispered trying to subtly wake him up to ask him what all the ruckus was about. Loud banging and clacking noises had waked her up and as far as she was concerned if she had to be awake so did he. When merely calling his name failed she tried a tougher approach by shaking him.

"No mommy. I didn't skip my tutoring lesson to play with Trunks." Goten mumbled obvious reliving some irrelevant childhood memory. He then pulled the covers over his head and scooted father away from Bra.

"You're useless." Bra threw off the covers and stormed out of the room. The feeling of déjà vu hit her as she stepped out of her room and saw 17's door before her. Last time she had been woken up by unpleasant noises she barged into his room only to nearly be strangled to death by her so called partner.

As hard as she tried to mentally block those images from invaded her head the traumatized princess failed. She shuddered at the dark memories of that dreadful night. Bra paused and took a deep breath to compose herself. She had to tell herself the noises weren't coming from the deadly android's room so she had nothing to fear. Especially with Goten only a scream away.

Once her heartbeat return to normal Bra continued in the direction the loud construction like noises where coming from which seemed to be leading her towards the engine room. A place she'd never been to, never planned on going to and to be honest would have avoided at all cost. But she refused to be the damsel in distress or the scared housewife that had to wake up her husband or whatever to go see what the scary noises were.

When Bra finally reached the entrance to the engine room she hesitated. She could already feel the difference in temperature. The floor under her bare feet was hot and even more hot air was escaping from the bottom of the entrance door. She considered going back and getting some slippers but that would just take longer. Finding out what the noises were and stopping them was her current priority.

She reached out and turned the door knob which was also hot to the touch but it was nothing compared to the gust of hot air that hit her as soon as she opened the door. It was like stepping into the inferno of hell or opening the door to a cooking oven. Not that Bra personally knew what either of those where like since she was one of few in her inner circle that hadn't died and been wished back by the dragonballs or had cooked in her life. But in her opinion it was probably the same.

Dry heat she could handle. A heat wave of 110 plus degrees was nothing compare to this wet heat. The humidity had to be a hundred percent because the hot damp air was heavy to breath and it was leaving vapor droplets on her porcelain skin. The heavy machinery all around her made the situation worse by blowing hot steam in her direction.

All that moisture was making her silk night gown stick to her body and her hair look tussled like she'd been working out or participating in other extra physical activities if you know what I mean. It was hard to concentrate on her task at hand when she was suffering from heat exhaustion, but she continued to maneuver her way around the tight spaces between bulky machinery.

Bra was no technology expert by any means but even she knew these engines and what not seemed primitive compared to some of the new age technology recently developed. She was distracted by that as she followed the banging now sawing type noises. Just when she thought she had finally reached the location of the noise she bumped into the corner of one of the A/C units hard.

"Owie!" Bra had to hold back tears as she rubbed her throbbing thigh. She was defiantly going to have a nasty bruise in the morning. She wanted to kick the stupid machine that hurt her but refrained from it because she wasn't wearing any shoes and because she was all sorts of clumsy at the moment that she'd probably end up knocking it over on herself, bringing even further bodily harm upon herself.

"Don't start a fight you can't win." A sarcastic laugh came from below and a few steps ahead of her. It wasn't hard to recognize the oh so full of themselves voice. That and there were only two other people on the ship with her and she had left the other asleep in her bed.

"You're just defending your ancestors." Bra hated to admit it but she really couldn't think of anything other than android insults on the spot. That angered her and she made a mental note to think of some new insults for future arguments.

While momentarily lost in her own little world 17 went back to welding and banging whatever it was he was trying to destroy more than fix. The loud sounds reminded her of why she came into this dirty room in the first place. It had the inconvenient location of being next to her bedroom.

"Keep it…" Bra began yelling over the noise.

"No." 17 answered before she could even finish her demand to keep the noise down so she could sleep. It aggravated her to no end that he never paused from what he was doing.

Bra reached down and grabbed a tool out of the tool box next to him. She had no idea what it was but it was heavy therefore she could at least use it to hit him over the head with.

"I've warn you once before Princess." 17 reminded setting down his hammer and getting up slowly then turning to face her.

"Don't play with fire." 17 snatched the tool out of her hand which he demonstrated was actually a mini yet full powered blow torch by pressing the middle releasing a white hot flame powerful enough to melt any known solid substance.

"Unless you want to get burned." 17 drove the point in by pressing the button harder making the flame blast out farther before letting the button go, the flame fading away. He then put it into his jean's back pocket. Who knew when it might come in handy?

"I can handle the heat." Bra closed the gap between them and stared up her enemy not down since she was bare foot the difference in height was very noticeable. 17 glared down at her but found no fear in the girl's blue eyes. It was contradicting to what he expected. He had after all tried to kill her only a few days earlier but she was looking right at danger and not running away scared.

"Grease monkey." Bra smirked playing on the word using his favorite insult against him. She reached out and touched his chest with the intent to smear the grease on his chest further down his body. She meant the jester as reinforcement of her degrading him but instead it turned into something else.

17's cool silky smooth skin felt tempting under Bra's fingertips as she traced his muscles. The teasing princess fingers left a trail of tingling sensation as she ran them up and down his chest in more of a caressing motion. She gasped softly has her hand was pulled away more roughly than necessary.

Bra waited for him to push her away with some angry words but with one quick movement he pulled her to him eliminated any space left between them. 17 held onto the small of her back after her soft body crashed into his keeping her captive. He watched a vapor droplet travel pain staking slow down from her neck, to her collar bone, down the middle of her chest disappearing into her cleavage.

If 17 had an ounce less self control he would have ceased his feable attempt to not give into the lust taking over him and lick the vapor off of her. His mind failed to comprehend why it was so difficult to resist her when he had always been the one in control of situations of seduction. Never had he let the girl do the seducing and if he didn't get it together he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself.

It was hard not to register the fact that only the thin silk material of her barely there nightgown and his jeans where the only things standing between him and the sexy princess. The way Bra was looking at him, her eyes shining, all her exposed skin glistening, her lips slightly parted from her original gasp was send his circuits into a frenzy.

Bra was battling just as hard to hold on to any logic that was slipping away from them. As they stared at each other the sexual tension so intense the steam could be radiating from their bodies and not the machinery.

"There you are!" Goten's voice snapped Bra and 17 out of their dangerous trance. The two were so caught up in each other they didn't even hear him coming.

17 gently let go of Bra's hand and they both stepped away from each other casually. If they had broken apart fast and abruptly it would have made it more obvious they were up to something they didn't want found out.

"I was getting worried." Goten hadn't noticed their uncomfortable expressions as he stood besides Bra.

"I couldn't sleep with all the noise." Bra wrapped her arms around herself feeling exposed like she hadn't before. She was more than comfortable in her own skin but it was different when she was scantily clad while in the middle of two very hot guys.

Luckily her two male companions didn't know her well enough to realize she was lying because she could actually sleep thru almost anything. Including a runaway Kamehameha that destroyed part of the Capsule Corps mansion's west wing during an intense sparring match between her father and Goku.

"I'm almost done." 17 informed turning his back on them and returning to his work without another word or even stolen glance at the women he had just shared an intimate moment that neither would have the chance to find out would have lead to if they had not been interrupted by someone with literally the worst timing ever.

"Come on. The ship will be landing at 6 AM our time." Goten took Bra by the hand and lead her back to what could be considered _their_ room.

Before they were out of sight Bra looked back one last time and glanced longingly at the android working so hard to fix their spaceship. More longing to know what just happened if they could explain it or if it was just a moment of lust. The analytical princess was starting to believe with these two men around her life was turning into a daytime soap opera or possibly a prime time crime drama series with a love triangle driving the storyline……..

Bra was already dressed and ready to go before the ship had even landed. After last night's event she wasn't able to go back to sleep. Not because 17 had lied and proceeded to go back to making loud noises the rest of the night but because she couldn't settle the knots in her stomach.

She sighed as she caught a glimpse of Goten still asleep in her bed through the large full length mirror she was standing before. Bra concentrated on finishing her make up to match her brand new never worn before royal purple sweater dress paired with black tights and purple knee high stiletto boots. From what she guessed about the location they would be visiting she figured it was safe to once again dress up.

A red light that was in each room went on along with a loud alarm signaling they were about to land. Goten instantly woke up, got out of bed and got dressed in his Galaxy Police Officer's uniform all in under five minutes. The Galaxy Police Academy's boot camp had trained him well in the art of quick preparation. It had also taught him punctuality which was a major plus in Bra's scorecard.

She exited with him and found 17 already waiting by the hanger door. With one press of the button the hanger opened down providing them a ramp to the new planet below. Well new to Bra and 17, but not Goten who had been there only a few months earlier. He was one of the active officers that were a part of a long investigation into a black market smuggling ring being run on this planet. The investigation ended in a raid where most guilty parties were arrested and all illegal items confiscated.

"I thought you said they're might be someone on this planet that had information on the whereabouts of the real five star dragonball?" Bra asked looking around the deserted place. It was like an old western ghost town except all the abandoned buildings where made out of metal. There didn't appear to be another living soul on the planet which ruled out the chance of someone having valuable information they could use.

"Current reports list several ex convicts stationed on this planet." Goten defended.

"How current are these currents reports?" Bra pressed wanting an exact date.

"Um a few months." Goten answered sheepishly.

"Ugh!" Bra groaned annoyed. This was turning into a wild goose chase and she hated being feed misinformation.

"I sense a life form's movement in that warehouse." 17 motioned to a large run down building a head of them a few hundred feet up a hill. Unbeknown to the android, his declaration inadvertently saved Goten from getting smacked upside the head by a pissed off princess. Compassion never one of her virtue.

"Since we're here we might as well investigate." Goten shrugged initiating a role reversal by allowing 17 to lead the way. The move contradicted his leadership experience.

"Damnit." Bra cursed as her shoe selection for the day was coming back to bite her in the ass. She could dance all night in the highest of heels but when it came to walking long distance, uphill in them well that's when she really wished she had learned to fly.

Goten was considerate enough to slow down and walk at her pace. He stayed with her even offering his arm for support. Bra graciously accepted her feet killing her even though she had walked a short distance. She hated herself for her conviction that it was always fashion over comfort. She looked ahead and saw that 17 was nowhere in sight. The prick was probably already inside the warehouse working alone. It just demonstrated further that Goten was a gentleman and 17 was a bastard.

Bra had been wishing the whole painful walk that she would find a nice comfy chair in the building but of course there wasn't. All there was were pieces of scrap metal and other mechanical parts, dust and empty space. The place reeked of an old chop shop. The lights didn't work for lack of electric power but there were enough holes in the roof to let in enough light so they could make their way around.

"Over here." 17 called out from the opposite side of the buildings shadows. It was just like the arrogant android to try to boss around his superiors. Wanting to be done with this and back on an actual lead Bra followed him first with Goten right behind her. They were lead to an opening in the concrete floor just big enough for the average male to get down a rickety old ladder. Goten took back leadership by stepping over the hole and levitating over it for a moment before descending down into the darkness. 17 followed suite while Bra hesitated at the top.

"Do you want me to fly you down?" Goten called up concerned.

"No. Go on ahead and make sure the coast is clear." Bra yelled down refusing his assistance. She may need help once and again from those that could fly but this wasn't that far down and there was a ladder.

Bra began climbing down the ladder one step at a time, but didn't get far when the metal hinges holding the ladder up began creaking loudly from years of built up rust and the ladder shifted away from the wall a few inches.

"Eeep!" Bra shrieked holding onto the side of the metal bars for dear life. Even though she could survive a fall from five times the height she still didn't want to deal with even the tiniest of pains or get her never before worn designer sweater dress torn and dirty.

However, the ladder didn't fall over with her on it, but moved in the opposite direction back towards the wall and then stayed stabled. Bra looked down expecting to find Goten below her holding the ladder steady, disobeying her order to go on ahead but was caught off guard when she saw 17 holding the ladder.

"If you look up my dress I swear to Dende I will stab you in the eye with my heel!" Bra threatened instead of thanking him. She couldn't accept any gesture of kindness from the ex murderer. In her opinion he had ulterior motives behind everything he did.

Considering the short length of her dress and even though she was wearing tights she wouldn't put it past him to try to sneak a peek up it. Bra got no response but she could feel his eyes on her backside, then a few steps later it wasn't just his eyes she felt on her butt.

"Hand off ass!" Bra gritted her teeth with each word knowing 17's lame excuse for having his hand on her butt was going to be that he was making sure she got down safely.

"Off ass!" Bra growled powering up just enough that it would get Goten's attention. With that 17 took his hand away and moved to the side letting her get onto the ground without further incident. She was ready to kick him in the nuts when their leader reappeared returning the earlier favor of saving the other from a violent attack from the volatile princess.

"I found something." Goten informed having missed the groping incident. Bra and 17 followed him deeper into the underground level where they came to a small simple metal chest with what appeared to be a rectangular shaped piece of glass being held up by a clear stand with a smaller rectangular glass lying on the chest before. The set up mirrored that of a monitor and keyboard back on Earth.

"I believe there may be information on this electric computer like device but I can't even figure out how to turn it on." Goten shared his discovery and admitted his lack of knowledge. Before Bra could even make a joke about 17 having the ability to talk to his kind the butt of her joke walked over and stood in front of the device that stood almost at chest height.

All he did was touch the screen and it came to life. Goten seemed genuinely impress while Bra just rolled her eyes refusing to inflate his ego further. As 17 worked on decoding by pressing areas on the "keyboard" the others looked over his shoulder. None of them had any clue they were being watched.

The lairs resident inhabitant watched from the ceilings beams. It did not like intruders and had been waiting in the dark to strike. It had sensed the intruders before any of them even set foot inside his "home." Instead of attacking right away the cunning stalker observed camouflaged by its surroundings waiting for the perfect opportunity to launch his attack.

When it's prey had moved down to his lower level the opportunity seemed right for the taking since it was a small closed off area with only one way out. However, when the long dark haired one managed to turn on his life system the creature was intrigued to find out what this new life form was.

It's energy and genetic makeup did not register the same as the other two. The creature inched closer to get a better reading but miscalculated the sound output from his movement. 17 suddenly stopped what he was doing completely and looked up in its general direction.

"What? Did you see a ghost?" Bra continued to be in a bitchy mood.

"No." 17 snapped scanning the upper walls focusing to lock in on the life form he had detected from outside. It was difficult because it was nothing like he'd ever come across. When he began to take a step towards it's hiding place the creature self preservation defenses kicked in and it shot out a supersonic radio wave that shut down only one of the intruders system.

"17?" Goten asked when the android froze in its place. He stepped in front of him and waved his hands in front of his eyes, but the stunned android didn't even blink.

"Hello! Anyone home?" Bra asked joining in the effort to revive their powered off team mate. In all their commotion they almost missed ducking out of the way of the creature that had done this swooping down on them trying to finish them off.

"What was that?" Goten asked out loud. Without responding, possessed by adrenaline Bra sprung into action. With a speed and aggression that would make her father proud the annoyed princess grabbed a pair of large claw shaped pliers that were conveniently hanging on the back wall, snatched the creature out of mid air and slammed it onto the metal chest smack between where the computer was stationed and where 17 was standing lifeless.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Bra demanded nearly sneering as she loomed over her captive pressing it down with all her strength. Goten was taken aback by her reaction and by what she held prisoner. The creature she was pinning down was what could be mistaken on Earth for a small toy robot. It had a metal like skeleton with its mechanical insides exposed. He was about to reason with Bra that it probably couldn't understand them when to both their shock the creature laughed.

"I'll never tell you!" The creature more shockingly understood and spoke their langue. Bra wasted no time wondering how that was possible but instead lifted the creature up by the pliers it was trapped by and slammed it onto the chest with enough strength it slightly cracked the chest and nearly knocked the computer off.

"Listen you Wall-E wannabe, transformers reject!" Bra fumed leaning over it staring straight into its beady little eyes.

"Undo whatever you did to him!" Bra ordered not playing around.

"I can't!" The robot claimed but it was most likely a lie.

"Then fix him!" Bra screamed her temper lost a long time ago.

"No!" The creature remained defiant. No one told Bra no. The Saiyan Princess reached over and pulled the mini torch out of the back pocket of 17's jeans and switched it on.

"Fix him!" Bra demanded pressing the on button and holding the white hot flame to the creatures face.

"Ah! No!" The creature shook refusing to cave making Bra shove the flame into the side of its face sparks exploding out.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The creature screeched in pain.

"Fix him! Fix him! Fix him!" Bra yelled over its cries of anguish. Goten jumped in trying to prey her off of the creature to end her torturing. He feared if he couldn't he may have to arrest her for attempted murder……..

Authors Note- Bra's snapped. Could it be she actually cares what happens to 17? Please review!


	11. Fail

Chapter 11

"Fix him! Fix him! Fix him!" Bra screamed besides herself. Goten was struggling to pry her off the poor little robot she was relentlessly torturing. Its screams of agony were too realistic to be an act therefore whatever it was, mechanical or not, it was defiantly feeling pain at the hands of his teammate.

"Bra! Stop! Please!" Goten tried to reason. She was deceptively strong but he knew he could end this if he powered up. At full strength he could pull her off effortless, but not without hurting her and that was a risk he wasn't willing to take. Brains over brawns, Goten decided the best course of action was to try appealing to her humanitarian nature when the little robot finally gave in.

"Alright! I'll fix him!" The robot screeched in a squeaky voice. With that surrender Bra pulled the flame away from his face. As soon as she turned it off Goten felt it was safe to release her from his strong hold. He felt horrible as he accessed the damage.

Part of the robots face continued to melt off from the extreme heat it had been subjected to. Its right eye hung loosely from its face because there was no longer a socket to hold it in place, it had melted off.

"You have to let me go if I am to fix him." The robot argued still trapped by the claw grappler the warrior goddess was wielding.

"So you can try to escape?"Bra raised an eyebrow. " I don't think so." She shook her head. She didn't doubt she could recapture the little nuisance if he managed to make a run for it, she just didn't want to exert the effort to do so. Plus she wasn't dumb enough to fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book.

Bra lifted her prisoner by the claw device off the chest she had him pinned to and held him up to the still lifeless 17. Before she brought the robot within reach of any part of the android she felt it necessary to give him a stern warning.

"If you harm him further in any way instead of fixing him. I will take great pleasure in ripping you apart metal limb by metal limb." Bra whispered menacingly. The injured robot nodded his head in understanding. In that moment Goten couldn't shake the image of Vegeta from his head. The way she was acting he wouldn't but it past her to follow thru and make good on her threats.

Like a hawk Bra watched the robots every move intensely. To the average human eye it would appear that the robot wasn't doing anything to 17 at all. Merely running it's metal like fingers over certain areas of his motionless body. However, he was actually sending low electric frequencies that were invisible to the naked eye.

"Fix him faster." Bra ordered growing impatient after only a minute had passed and her partner had not turned back on. Patience had always been a virtue the spoiled princess lacked.

"It's hard with such limitations. I need a greater range of movement if I'm to be successful in fixing your fallen friend." The robot not so subtly asked to be freed again incorrectly assuming his victim was her friend.

"Goten." Bra summoned acknowledging his presence for the first time since 17 had been shut down.

"Give me your handcuffs." Bra requested to which Goten hesitated taken aback by the strange request.

"You do have handcuffs right?" Bra found it hard to believe the Galaxy Police weren't didn't carry some type of criminal restraints on them. If not the traditional metal wrist handcuffs then something else.

"Several kinds." Goten admitted. "But what do you need something like that for?" He asked curious.

"Because I need something to tie this stupid little thing to myself so he doesn't get away and I don't have a super strong leash." Bra snapped annoyed he didn't figure that out on his own. Wanting to avoid aggravating the angry woman further he let that snappy remark slide and handed her what she wished she had.

Bra examined the glowing yellow lasso rope analyzing its strength and durability before deciding it was strong enough to use how she wanted. She handed over the prisoner to Goten to hold onto while she tied one end of the lasso around her wrist several times then tying a few strong knots. After that she ran the other end of the lasso in between the metal exoskeleton of the robot careful not to get it caught in any of its working gears.

"Careful! Those are my inner organs." The annoying robot cried outraged.

"Shut up! You asked for it." Bra sneered tying extra knots until she was satisfied there was no way the thing from the pet shop of horror could escape. She nodded once to signify Goten was clear to release the robot from the claw clasps.

They both expected the alien to at least try to escape once, but he was proving to be smarter than he looked. Knowing the tough princess had a tight grip on his short leash he decided the smart thing to do was to follow orders and avoid angering her further at all costs.

Quickly the robot scampered up 17's side, then his arm, then his shoulder where he finished his climb by jumping on top of his head. If he was conscious the vain android would have yelled something about "don't mess up the hair." But he remained silent.

Bra inched closer as the robot clasped down its talon like metal fingers into 17's head. She was about to yank the robot off of him by the leash and kill it on the spot for puncturing the androids head when the object of her attention lunged forward in a stumbling matter. He had been walking towards where the robot had originally been spotted when he was shut down. Being reanimated at the precise moment made him lose his balance.

"Are you okay?" Bra yanked the robot off of 17 anyways causing him to fall onto the cement floor with a loud clank sound. The worried princess rushed to examine the puncture holes in his head but found there weren't any.

"Don't touch the hair." 17 pulled away from her touch in true 17 form. He was back and undamaged. Bra looked so relieved that for a second Goten feared she was going to tackle 17 with a hug, but to his own relief she did the opposite and smacked him upside the head.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought you were the android version of dead!" Bra exclaimed forgetting all about the creature that caused this and neglecting their team leader.

"Is that all you got?" 17 criticized her favorite form of attack. Bra retaliated by changing it up a bit and punching him in the arm a few times. She then remembered what she held by a leash. With an air headed "Oh yeah" declaration of remembering she pulled the little robot up by the leash and plopped it down on the chest next to the computer like device.

17 recognized the little robots energy waves immediately identifying it as the shadow he had detected earlier right before he lost power. Instead of powering up and completely demolishing his attacker in a single blast he had a childlike reaction.

"Can I keep it?" 17 asked poking the little robot in its good eye like a small child under the age of five who is too young to properly handle the family's new puppy or kitten might react.

Before Bra could argue that if anyone was keeping it as a pet it would be her if only to make it into her slave since her mother hadn't let her bring any of her servant bots. Bulma claimed it would do her good to do her own chores.

"Don't touch me you defective specimen of rejected robotics." The robot tried to bite 17's finger signing its own death warrant with that remark but before the android could retaliate Goten came to the rescue.

"We came here looking for information." Goten disclosed their true mission for being there preventing further harm to fall upon a potential informative.

"What do I look like to you? A digital library?" The robot scoffed demonstrated it was capable of sarcasm.

"You can tell us here and we can let you go. Or I can arrest you a take you back with us for an official interrogation at Galaxy Police Headquarters." Goten offered him a deal.

"What do you want to know?" The robot knew a good opportunity when presented with one and chose correctly.

"Do you have any information on the whereabouts of a black star dragonball?" Goten asked. "More specifically one with five black stars that was passed through here?" He elaborated.

"Why would I be suspected of knowing something like that?" The robot played innocent.

"Because there were paper records of its acquirement and selling thru the black market smuggling ring being operated out of this planet." Goten demonstrated his expertise on the subject and realizing it wasn't going to be able to play dumb with this group the little robot decided to cooperate.

"It was advertised as having immense mystical healing powers. Powers so great that it was boosted as capable of curing any and all illness." The robot knew more than he let on.

"No it doesn't. It's virtually useless unless you have the other six black star dragonballs." Bra rolled her eyes.

"The buyer didn't know that. He was desperate enough to buy it in order to try it." The robot supported the notion that some people were easily persuaded by shady marketing that promised the impossible. The buyer probably found out the hard way that if something looks too good to be true it probably is.

"Who bought it?" Goten pressured after it failed to continue after a dramatic pause.

"We don't ask customers their name. As long as they have cold hard current currency they can be named Shit for all we care." The robot laughed darkly. "The buyer was a leader of some remote planet where all of his subjects had fallen ill to some disease that basically turned them into the living dead." The robot sounded like it was telling a ghost story by a camp fire at night than providing valuable information to law enforcement.

"Ew. Zombies." Bra made a face. This trip across the universe was educational in teaching her that anything was possible somewhere in the universe.

"And the name of the planet?" Goten tired of having to ask for the important information.

"As relevant as the customer's name." The robot made it known that he did not posses that crucial bit of information that would make their next move easy.

After a few moments of consideration Goten concluded that the robot had no further information that would assist their mission. With a less than satisfied sigh he untied the robot from its leash and in a blink of an eye it disappeared into the darkness………

"So we do a mass search on planets who's population was infected with a zombie like illness until we get a hit." Bra took charge sitting at the ships super computer after liftoff. She was determined to have discovered the whereabouts of the real five black star dragonball before they returned to headquarters.

"If the incident wasn't reported there'd be no record of an investigation." Goten shook his head making them aware that this wasn't going to be as easy as that.

"Why wouldn't the planet's leader report something so horrible?" Bra asked sincerely finding it hard to imagine any reasons why a world leader would not report such devastation.

"Because he caused it." 17 stated his theory while joining their inner circle of investigation.

"You think everyone has a criminal mind." Bra accused.

"Actually that might explain why he didn't go to the authorities." Goten pondered the possibility while preventing a debate about whether people are innately good or evil to ensue.

"Think about it. This infected planet's leader didn't seek out professional medical help or inform the Galaxy Police to warn visitors of the danger infesting there. No, instead he sought out an illegal item being trafficked thru a black market smuggling ring." Goten invited them to participating in deciphering the riddle of the situation he presented.

"Because he's guilty of the crime and didn't want to be arrested." Bra finally began seeing the situation their way.

"Exactly." Goten smiled rubbing her shoulders while praising her.

"That's what I said." 17 wanted to rain on the princess's parade of accomplishment more than he wanted credit for his correct theory.

"I'll make a call to our Disease Control Department as well as our main science research facility and ask if they've notice any unusual activities in the planets they monitor." Goten promised exiting the control room to make those calls. Hopefully they'd have a solid lead on this so called "Zombie Planet" once they got back………

"Lieutenant Son. We may have found the planet you were inquiring about." A team of scientist greeted them as soon as they arrived back at headquarters a few days later. The head scientist who looked mostly human except he had horns on his head like a demon handed Goten a thick research file.

"Would you be able to present your findings to me right away?" Goten asked after skimming the first few pages verifying this could possibly be the planet they were searching for.

"Yes in our lab." The head scientist nodded. Goten instructed them to go on ahead of him because he wanted to say goodbye to his fiancé and her brother who were visiting again.

It was a convenient cover story because while Bra and 17 were out on missions by themselves he'd tell whoever asked they had gone home and when they were visiting he'd say it was regarding important wedding plans that had to be discussed in person. He explained his bride to be had very over protective parents that insisted she'd space travel with a chaperone.

"This shouldn't take long. Meet me in my office in an hour and I'll relay everything I learn." Goten semi whispered once the team of scientist was gone. The two "visitors" agreed as the on duty officer leaned over and gave Bra and kiss on the cheek. They hadn't had their first real kiss so even though they were playing an engaged couple he didn't want to over step his bounds…….

Bra walked into Goten's office fifteen minutes before her hour was up. She had grown bored after changing into the perfect school type of outfit which consisted of a short pleated black skirt, white blouse paired with a lavender argyle pattern sweater, finished with black strappy stiletto heels of course. After that she had nothing to do or anyone to bother since 17 was probably strolling the halls stirring up trouble or picking up on the female officers again. She decided to bring her laptop to take notes.

She was surprised to find 17 already there since she herself was fifteen minutes early. Bra smirked thinking to herself he probably struck out with the ladies. She sat down in the empty chair next to the android in front of Goten's desk. Without acknowledging his presence she placed the lap top on her lap and turned it on.

"Nerd." 17 called out the straight A student.

"Bite me high school drop out." Bra snapped while opening up a word processing program she could take notes on.

"Behind the bleachers after class." 17 didn't veer from their school role playing banter.

"Good you're both already here." Goten said arriving ahead of schedule with a long rectangular size metal suitcase in one hand and a smaller one in the other along with a thin file.

"I'm eager to share with you our scientists' finding." Goten wasted no time placing the items on one corner of his large desk before closing the door for privacy.

"This is the planet Arantinequay." Goten opened the file placing the first picture of a large planet that had a dark green mist around it like the rings of Saturn for them to see.

"A few months ago the satellite system which monitors all planet's population in this galaxy experienced an event the moderators wrongly classified. The system showed no life forms for less than a minute. Our computer techs found nothing wrong with the system and reported it as a rare glitch that momentarily interrupted the programs recordings." Goten began placing down three graphs side by side.

Bra followed the chain of events and understood it significance in providing evidence to the little robots claims. The first graph was covered in countless little red dots, each one obviously representing a life form on that planet. It had the time of 3:13:33am on the bottom. The next graph was completely blank. No dots at all, it's time of recording was 3:13:55am. The third graph was a mirror image of the first one it's time of recorded was 3:14:46am.

"So if we believe what the robot said. These graphs illustrate a timeline in which one moment everything finds, then every living being on the planet supposedly dies, but then all miraculously come back to life a minute later." Bra explained back the evidence in her own words.

"Precisely." Goten nodded.

"Killing off an entire planet's population at exactly the same time has the probability of less than .007 percent." 17 noted a critical statistical fact against the timeline. It was eerie to hear him of all people say that since according to Mirari Trunks it took the androids years to reduce Earth's population to the brink of extinction in his timeline.

"That same question had the scientist stumped. So going on the lead that the planet's leader who purchased the five star draongall illegally instead of reporting the incident may have caused the catastrophe they sent out a bounty hunter to capture and bring him back for questioning. He confessed to inventing a gas he thought would give him absolute mind control over his people. He released the gas into the planet's atmosphere by shooting a large missile into the sky but of course it had graver effects." Goten gave the cliff notes version of the interrogation video he had watched.

"I can exterminate the zombies and bring back the dragonball myself." 17 bragged.

"Actually based on the results of the preliminary test where I was exposed to the atmosphere in a controlled environment we're going to need specialized weapons." Goten informed bringing forward the two metal cases.

"Wait. What did it do to you?" Bra asked concerned. Obviously it hadn't turned Goten into a zombie but it had to have done something drastic if it required him to be armed.

"It took away most of my powers. I couldn't fly, couldn't use my Ki for attacks, and my strength was reduced to that of an above average human. And since the infected inhabits are more than hostile we're going to need weapons." Goten reported.

"Why not nuke the zombies and then retrieve the dragonball." 17 was getting bored with the scenario.

"Because the Department for Disease Control has asked that we bring back the infected so they can study the disease in hopes of creating a cure in case this ever spreads." Goten explained.

Bra typed in "Bag and Tag" and underlined it in bold as the premises of their upcoming mission as Goten opened the larger metal case and pulled out what looked like a common shot gun. 17 leaned back further into his chair demonstrating his growing disinterest. He was hoping for an impressive state of the art killing weapon to play with if he wasn't going to be able to blast his enemies.

"Don't be fooled. This isn't just any ordinary shot gun. It doesn't use traditional bullets as ammunition." Goten placed the shotgun on his desk then moved on to open the smaller metal case and pulled its contents out.

"Instead it shoots out these devices that will attach themselves to the creatures' central nervous system." Goten held up what looked like a bullet except it had visible wires running all around it.

"Once attached it will release an electric shock wave with enough voltage to shut it down in a way Un-animating them reverting them back into corpses." Goten explained how the tiny device was going to help them get in to reach their objective without destroying the zombies.

"When do we leave?" Bra shut down her laptop thinking this meeting was adjourned.

"Not until you pass some tests." Goten hadn't excused them yet.

"Like a written exam on everything you just taught us? Just give me an oral exam right now and I'll pass it with flying colors because I was actually paying attention _and _taking notes." Bra didn't wait for an answer while making a direct jab at 17 who she thought had been daydreaming and not paying attention.

"No more like a physical and skills test to determine if you'll be able to go on this mission." Goten clarified bursting Bra's academic little bubble. 17 couldn't help smirking since he would have the advantage in this category.

"I'll have to get an accurate read on your power levels before subjecting you to the planet's atmosphere and then since for the central nervous system bullets to work you have to hit the target in exactly the middle of the head you'll have to pass a fire arms qualification." Goten was the most serious he had been in a while. There was something about this mission that was making him take extra precaution before sending his team members in.

"I'm going to win at these tests Dancing Queen." 17 returned Bra's earlier insult.

"Actually there's been studies showing the speed and controlled movement required for a sport such as ballroom dancing makes dancers great athletes and the stamina they built would be very useful for this upcoming mission." Goten defended with some hard facts. Before either could ask or mock how he knew such random statistics he finally ended class.

"Meet me in Lab 7 at midnight." Goten instructed handing Bra a security card with another kiss on her cheek……….

Unsure of what to wear to a test of strength and skills Bra chose to wear a workout outfit one might wear to the gym. Not that she had ever been to the gym but she had something for any and all occasions in her wardrobe. Tight purple short shorts, with a matching sports bra covered by a light cotton hooded jacket and actual work out sneakers.

Bra wasn't surprised when she found 17 waiting for her at Lab 7's door in his usual getup since she had the security key. She avoided direct eye contact with the sarcastic android as she swiped the security key and opened the door.

"Is that a Saiyan Power Scouter?" Bra asked walking in to find Goten in the lab wearing the recognizable device over his left eye.

"My uncle Raditz actually." Goten greeted them.

"Where did you get that obsolete ancient trinket? A museum?" 17 mocked.

"Despite its age the technology has held up impressively over the years. In fact with just a few modifications it's more accurate than anything recently invented." Goten countered focusing his sight on Bra then pressing the side ear piece button.

_Beep_

"50,000. More than enough to not to be turned into a zombie." Goten reported Bra's power reading before turning his attention to 17 and performing the same procedure.

_Beep_

"200,000." Goten confirmed to Bra's dismay.

"WHAT?" Bra shrieked. She had no self disillusions she was stronger than 17 but she didn't think there would be that large of a gap between them.

"177,000" Goten turned his attention back to Bra her anger outburst spiking her power level. To avoid a battle of powering up he quickly took them to the back of the lab where there was a large almost full wall size window looking into another large empty room.

"Who wants to go first?" Goten asked after explaining they would be exposed to Arantinequay atmosphere's gas inside the training room's control airspace.

"Let's get this over with." Bra beat 17 to the punch opening the heavy metal door and allowing herself to be locked in. She walked over to the middle of the room where they could see her and she could see them.

"If you feel any discomfort or claustrophobic let me know and I'll stop the test." Goten assured Bra thru the microphone at his side. She simply nodded as he started the simulation. She looked up as air vents appeared in the ceiling and a heavy fog descended, filling up the room. The Saiayan Princess felt nothing as it surround her.

"Try forming a Ki blast in your hand." Goten instructed ready for another power read from the scouter. Bra followed orders and began concentrating all her strength into her right hand to make a Final Flash. Nothing. The usually tingling feeling of Ki being pulled from throughout her body into her hand wasn't there. She felt nothing. She didn't know it but on Goten's end her power reading was registering 10.

"Okay that's good." Goten flicked the switch in the opposite direction the ceiling reopening and the fog being sucked out. Bra stomped out of the room and 17 made his way in.

Even though he was part machine Arantinequay atmosphere had the same effect on him. In a way the fog acted as a power blocker preventing usage of any Ki attacks.

"Try to fly." Goten gave 17 an additional task. The cyborg tried, but had no success proving the atmosphere took away all super human abilities. This completed the physical portion of the test which Goten announced they both passed when 17 exited the training room.

"Not only are the infected extremely aggressive they're also strong and fast. Therefore we want our first shot to be our only shot. And that's right in the middle of their forehead to take them down." Goten explained holding the special shotgun which they learned unlike traditional shotguns could shoot enough rounds as a machine gun because a belt of the electric ammunition would be strapped onto the shooter. However, it still had to be cocked to reload so you had to be fast in between firings.

Without waiting to be asked who wanted to go first 17 took the weapon from Goten, strapped the belt of ammunition across his body and reentered the training room. Lieutenant Son flipped the switch to re release the deadly fog then a different switch which commenced the training simulation program.

Instantly the first computer generated hologram zombie rushed at 17 from the side. Bra couldn't' help thinking whoever designed this program got zero points for originality. The zombies were your typical rotting corpses with bloody torn clothes. They looked like they jumped out of a Resident Evil game.

She watched as without so much as a blink 17 raised the shotgun up and shot the zombie right on target causing it to disappear. Two others came from the opposite side, with his feet never leaving there original stance 17 turned his upper body sideways and shot the closest one first, cocked the shotgun then took care of the next all within a matter of seconds.

No matter how many zombies came at him from different directions 17 took each one of them out quickly and efficiently with only one shot. Bra was starting to feel something she never really experienced before. Nervousness.

"Have you ever even fired a gun before?" 17 asked pulling back the shotgun when she reached for it.

"I'm the one and only Saiyan Princess with super model looks and an overprotective father and brother." Bra answered his question with a statement stripping off her jacket. She smirked knowing he was checking out her body as she unzipped then slipped it off.

"How hard can it be if you can do it?" Bra over confidently stated snatching the shotgun out of 17's hands and entering the training room for her test.

To say Bra's test didn't go as well would be putting it nicely. Inexperienced and suffering from shaken confidence might have been her undoing. She missed her first target by shooting the zombie in the shoulder losing precious seconds to reload. It was within striking distance when she managed to shoot him point blank in the head.

It went downhill fast after that costly mistake. She missed her next target all together forcing her to take several steps back to buy enough time to reload and try again. She missed by shooting it in the neck. She couldn't understand why her aim was so bad. She wasn't sure if it was the thick fog that was blurring her vision or the sweat that was running down her face, but she couldn't see her target clearly. She also felt tired even though she hadn't really been doing heavy activity.

Having a lower power level than the boys it was quiet possible Bra currently didn't even have the strength of an average female on Earth. She was physically weak and the only way to survive would be to use her weapon but she wasn't able to do that right.

Bra was panicking trying to decide whether she should try to run past the zombie to get all the way to the other side of the room buying her enough time to regroup when the generated zombie disappeared. Goten had mercifully stopped the test early.

The impossible had finally happened. Bra Vegeta Briefs had failed. It was a cruel reality check and she was dreading hearing about. She had never failed at anything. Failure was not in Bra's vocabulary. But neither was giving up in her nature.

"Let me try again. I wasn't ready." Bra pleaded. It wasn't like her to make excuses.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have tested you when you don't have any prior experience with firearms. I should have let you practice at a firing range before asking you to hit moving targets." Goten took full responsibility trying to ease her bruised ego but only succeeded in making her feel worse.

"I know this mission is personal for you, and as much as I want you there I can't in good conscious let you go if you can't pass this test." Goten demonstrated some tough authority. It was a hard pill to swallow but Bra knew he was right.

"I'll have a training shooting range programmed created so you can train under Arantinequay conditions here. However, I have a deadline to meet so you only have 48 hours. If you can't pass the test by then we'll have to go without you." Goten laid on the pressure.

Bra felt another new emotion she hadn't felt before with those words. Doubt. The confident girl who had excelled in everything she ever did before didn't know if she could do this.

Authors Note- Not the original place I wanted to end the chapter but I didn't want it to be too long. I hope you like and I promise more action (and maybe some romance) in the next chapter.


	12. Zombie Planet

Chapter 12

"Damn it!" Bra's frustration was increasing exponentially with every missed shot. No matter how hard she concentrated or how many times she readjusted her aim to get closer to her intended target she would always miss. She had been shooting at a stationary silhouette target for the past few hours but failed to hit the target in the middle of the forehead. Close was simply not good enough for the upcoming mission. Close would indubitably get her killed.

Bra wiped the sweat from her brow and forced herself to try concentrating harder. Practicing under the planet's conditions was taking a toll on her average human state body. Her arms were throbbing sore from having to hold up the heavy shotgun then using what little strength she had left to brace herself so the force of the kickback wouldn't knock her on her ass.

"Ah!" Bra screamed when she missed the target completely and hit the wall. Instead of improving she was slowly getting worse with each shot. She couldn't understand it. Whatever happened to practice makes perfect?

"Temper temper Princess. Anger will only cloud your focus." A cocky smooth voice lectured from behind. She didn't have to turn around to guess 17 was standing behind her arms crossed with a smug smirk on his face enjoying her failure.

"Not everyone is a calculated cold blooded killer that can shoot without feeling anything." Bra turned and pointed the shotgun at him aiming for the zombie kill zone. He was approximately the same distance as the target. She thought perhaps shooting at a living target would help.

"Why are you aiming at my shoulder?" 17 tilted his head in the direction she was pointing the end of the shotgun at.

"I'm not!" Bra snapped, but if she was being honest with herself she wasn't certain. 17 appeared blurry, she tried squinting but that didn't help.

"You're visions impaired." 17 gave reason for her squinting.

"No it's not. My eyes are just tired from focusing on that damn target all night." Bra stubbornly defended her vision. To prove a point the analytical android walked over and stood next to the target.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" 17 tested holding three.

"I got a finger for you." Bra spat not in the mood to play games.

"You need glasses." 17 diagnosed.

"Saiyans don't need glasses." Bra scoffed even though it might not be true. Gohan wore glasses but she suspected it was more to appear smarter than to correct a vision problem.

"You're not a Saiyan right now." 17 countered. She hated to admit it but he had a point. There was a history of bad eye sight on her human family's side. Both her mother and grandfather wore glasses so she was genetically doomed to inherit bad eye sight if not for her Saiyan half leveling the effects.

"How's training going?" Goten asked as he entered the room. He had planned to check up on Bra earlier and help her with her training but got caught up in a sea of paperwork.

"She needs glasses." 17 informed before Bra could answer his question herself.

"Really?" Goten asked Bra concerned.

"She's severely nearsighted unable to clearly see anything within five feet of her face." 17 explained her condition like he was a real optometrist once again butting in and answering for her which was seriously starting to get on the independent princess's nerves.

"I'll make an appointment with our in house optometrist." Goten spoke directly to 17 discussing Bra's possible health problems right in front of her like she wasn't even there.

"Schedule a full physical. Test for any human ailments." 17 went too far playing doctor.

"No way! I'm not getting a physical. You guys can go on this stupid mission alone." Bra had had enough of the tests and jumping thru hoops to be allowed to go on the next mission. She was tired, frustrated and cranky. It was becoming less and less worth it to her to pass her fire arms qualification.

"Bra it's for your own safety. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Goten was being completely honest about his feelings and didn't care if a potential rival was witness to his confession.

"No!" Bra stomped her foot. Sensing a tantrum brewing Goten sighed deciding to try to defuse the situation instead of trying to convince her to agree with him.

"Fine. No physical." Goten gave in too easily, but before Bra could sing victory he added a condition. "But you'll have to get your eyes checked or else I won't allow you to retake your fire arms qualification test."

It was a no brainer. If she really wanted a chance at the real five black star dragonball she would have to pass her fire arms qualification test and in order for her to even take the exam she would have to do as Goten said and get her eyes checked.

"Fine." Bra begrudenly agreed. She was not happy about having to bend to Goten's stipulations and she was going to make it known next time they had to share a bed………

"You were wrong android. I didn't need glasses." Bra claimed as she walked into the training room where 17 was already waiting for her glasses free.

"You're wearing contacts." 17 couldn't be fooled so easily. She really thought it wasn't noticeable since she was wearing clear contacts, but the android was more perceptive than she gave him credit for.

"You should practice with a smaller gun first." 17 instructed more than advised as Bra picked up the shotgun and got into position.

"And you should stand back and watch as I hit my target dead on now that I can see clearly." Bra overly confidently and prematurely predicted she wasn't going to miss, which 17 refrained from laughing when she did, but not by much.

"Smaller gun." 17 pulled out his own personal revolver from his gun holster and held it out for her. With an annoyed look she took his gun and prepared for her next attempt.

"A shot can be broken down into three steps." 17 began his mentoring standing closely next to her.

"1. Front side. Focus on the front side not the target." 17 shared his expertise.

" 2. Controlled trigger press. And 3 Follow thru. Right after the shot you come right back to the target." 17 instructed. Bra silently followed those steps and stilled missed by a few millimeters. She was about to criticize his method when 17 pointed out her error.

"What did you do wrong?" 17 asked knowing she knew exactly which step she didn't follow to the letter.

"I didn't follow thru." Bra answered honestly putting her arms down. If she wanted to pass her fire arms qualification she needed his expert advice.

"You came off the target to see where you hit." 17 confirmed her mistake, but he did so not in a condescending matter but more like constructive criticism she could benefit and learn from. Bra made a mental note not to take her eyes off the target without following thru as she lifted her arms up and readied herself to aim again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bra demanded when 17 positioned himself directly behind her and wrapped his arms around her putting his hands over hers which were holding his revolver. Anytime there was any close physical contact between the deadly android and the Saiyan Princess it always turned dangerously sensual.

"Helping your form." 17 whispered into her right ear stepping closer his body pressed against hers.

"Helping myself to your form." The aroused android thought as her sweet aroma mixed with the excitement of a hot girl holding his gun in his arms was proving irresistible to fight the urge to make a bold move.

"There's nothing wrong with my form." Bra tried to keep her voice calm and steady but found it hard with her heart pounding in her chest and the feeling of 17's hot moist breath on her bare neck. She hated her new dominate human side. She could actually feel her face getting red meaning she was blushing for the first time in her life.

"No. But I can put you in a better position." 17 made everything dirty

"Square off the target." 17 position Bra so.

"Feet shoulder distant apart." 17 moved her legs by pushing one out with his foot. This time he kept the obvious and easy sex reference to himself.

"Gauntlet your right fist in your left palm." 17 helped her hands reposition themselves.

Bra went against her better judgment of pushing him away and allowed him to assist her in her next shot. She pulled the trigger with complete control and followed thru returning right back to the target not taking her eyes off of it to see if she had hit her mark.

"I did it!" Bra exclaimed truly excited and proud of her accomplishment. Being half Saiyan and the daughter of genius things came easy to her. She didn't have to exert much effort to succeed before. Living a life of privilege had cheated her of the drive to work hard for something and the rush of happiness when you achieved your goal.

"Make that kill shot on your own ten times in a row without missing and you can advance to a moving target using the shotgun." 17 cut her celebration short brining her back to the reality that she still had a long ways to go before being at the precision level to pass her fire arms qualification and she only had a few hours left.

With renewed confidence and faith in herself Bra took on the proposed challenge and conquered it on her first try. She handed 17 back his revolver before he exited the room to change the programs difficulty level to moving target.

It took some slight adjustment in her hold to compensate for the heavier weight of the shotgun and executing the kill shot took precise timing which required correct judgment of the speed in which the target was moving at and the velocity of how fast she could reload. After that it only took Bra a few test shots to get in sync with the rhythm of the moving targets.

"Wow. She's doing amazing." Goten observed arriving in time for the show.

"She's ready." 17 commented agreeing in his own way. Goten could see for himself she had improved greatly once they figured out it was her eyesight making her miss.

A quick eye exam under Arantinequay's conditions and the in house optometrist prescribed then fitted her for prescription contacts because she refused to wear glasses. Bra claimed her main reason was for fear of losing them or breaking them on their physically demanding mission but she wasn't fooling anyone. Vanity made it so she didn't want to wear them because she thought she'd look unattractive.

"Bra? Would you like to retake the zombie simulation test?" Goten asked thru the control room's microphone.

"Yes." Bra yelled over the sound of her shooting the moving targets and cocking the shotgun to hit the next. Goten nodded and turned off the moving target program and commenced the zombie attack simulation that had been her undoing last time.

Bra prepared herself by taking a few easy breaths to slow down her heart that was beating faster than normal with anticipation. This was the moment of truth to see if all her hard work had paid off. Two short days of preparation had to be enough if she wanted to redeem herself for the last mission.

The first zombie came right at her from the front and she vaporized it by hitting it's kill zone in the first try. The next zombie came at her from behind; not very original Bra thought as she skillfully spun around, cocked the shotgun and shot it on target. Before she could question if Goten purposely made the simulation easier to guarantee her passing two zombies came at her from opposite sides.

Bra calculated quickly in her head that based on the speed both zombies were charging at her she would need more time in-between her shots. She gained that by running towards the zombie to her right since the ride side was dominate and "killed" it at point blank distance increasing the distance between her and the second zombie on her left which was now closing in on her from the back.

The holographic image of the zombie hadn't fully vaporized when another two appeared out of air to ambush her. Bra had discovered that the key to staying alive in this simulation was to keep moving and stay ahead of the zombies. Lucky for her, stamina and speed ran in her human blood. The Saiyan Princess dodged and evaded the zombies with grace disposing of them before their numbers increased to an overwhelming amount.

When no more zombies appeared after she took out the last remaining enemy in the room a hug smile appeared on Bra's beautiful face. She had passed her fire arms qualification test. Not only had she passed it, but if there was a letter grade evaluation of her performance she would have gotten an A+ for sure. With this she was no longer a liability and could go on the mission.

"Great job B-chan. As promised we can leave right away." Goten praised as she literally hopped out of the room in excitement. Winning had never felt so good maybe because she had to work really hard for once.

"I already loaded our weapons, ammunitions and gear into your spaceship." Goten revealed to which Bra couldn't help but smile even more and couldn't refrained from jumping at him and giving him a big hug.

"Thank you." Bra whispered in his ear. It wasn't just for allowing her some time to pass the test in order to be permitted on this mission but also because he secretly always believed she could do it. Why else would he prematurely load up their spaceship if he didn't have faith in her to be able to go? With that gesture she decided not to kick him out of her bed that night………..

Bra woke up the next night to the alarm signifying the ship would be landing at their destination within a half hour and found herself alone in bed. Goten had probably woken up before the alarm and was already dressed and ready to go in the control room.

The sleepy princess reluctantly got out of bed and went over to her closet. Goten had instructed them last night to dress in something durable and all black, if they did not have something that matched that criteria then he would provided them with a uniform the Galaxy Police's version of a SWAT team wore. Both Bra and 17 answered they had the suitable attire.

Bra didn't know what 17 might have in his wardrobe for the occasion but she of course had the perfect outfit. She smiled as she pulled out what she referred to as her "badass biker bitch outfit." A pair of skin tight Italian leather pants and matching leather jacket. She hated to admit it but she didn't have a plain long sleeve black shirt. The closet was a dark royal purple sleeveless, v-neck cashmere sweater.

If would have to do. Besides she reasoned if she zipped her jacket all the way up no one would be the wiser. Satisfied with her selection Bra quickly changed into the leather outfit and slipped on a plain black headband to keep her hair out of her face since she was sure she was going to break a sweat.

"Change." Bra ordered stalking up to the copy cat as soon as she spotted him in the control room.

"I look better." 17 added fuel to the fire. He knew perfectly well the spoiled diva took fashion seriously, maybe too seriously to be classified as healthy. His all black leather outfit really hitting a nerve.

"Take that off now!" Bra had no patience to begin with but even less when it came to the sanctuary of clothes.

"I knew our fist time would be somewhere kinky like the control room. You do like feeling like you're in control. Don't you princess?" 17 smirked interpreting her demand to his benefit unzipping his jacket, but before Bra could yell at him to stop and get over himself Goten walked in which prevented him from taking it off.

17's comment was driving Bra insane. His statement implied that not only was he certain they were eventually going to have sex, but that it was going to be the first of many times.

"Can I take a picture as proof you guys can pass for siblings because right now you guys could pass for twins." Goten laughed making joke of the fact that dressed similarly with the same annoyed look on their faces with blue eyes one could take them for twins.

The young Son's recent attempts to court her had Bra momentary blinded by his good qualities that she forgot he could be just as much of a smartass as her older brother when he wanted to be. Marron and Pan could both vouch for that.

"I'm changing" Bra declared ready to stomp off in a hissy fit. Even the ugly standard issue uniform Goten was wearing was better than being caught dead dressed like 17.

"Sorry. There's no time. I need to get you equipped before we disembark." Goten blocked her path. He knew he was probably never going to hear the end of it but there were more important things at hand.

They followed their leader to the back exit hanger door where a few metal cases where placed next to the wall. They already knew what was in the big rectangular cases, but there were other cases. Goten knelt down and opened the medium size thin case and pulled out what appeared to be bullet proof vests that also provided extra lighting in addition to the light on the shotguns themselves.

"For protection." Goten informed handing one to Bra then 17 before standing up to put his on.

"I don't use protection." 17 refused the vest with a dirty comment. Bra rolled her eyes at his ability to turn almost anything into something sexual. It wasn't a skill to be proud of not like you could but that in a resume or profile. Having switched to serious mode a while ago Goten didn't cut the android any slack.

"Wear it or be left behind." Goten held out the remaining vest. He wasn't going to twist his arm or pled with the android to participate in this mission. There were certain precautions he could not over look. The choice was his.

Not because he cared to test whether the Saiyan was bluffing or not but more to hurry up and get to some real action he'd been missing 17 took the vest. While he was finishing tightening up his vest Goten handed out the next piece of gear.

"I thought we were using the custom shotguns?" Bra took the leg strap gun holster confused.

"We are, but just in case anything happens to render the shotgun inoperatable or should we lose it in battle we'll carry these as back up." Goten opened the last box and pulled out a magnum standard caliber gun and handed it to her.

"It has a limited round of shots and they're not powerful enough to take down the undead only stun them momentary buying you enough time to hopefully get away." Goten wasn't censoring anything, this was a dangerous mission the big contributing factor was they were stripped of their immense power rendering them helpless without weapons.

They had been warned the infected were extremely aggressive, but were they stereotypical zombies like in movies and video games where they would try to eat the living? Bra began fearing all the horror zombie movie clichés like if she was bit she would turn into one and her teammates would have to kill her before she transformed.

"If you're having second thoughts you can stay here." Goten gave her an out sensing her fear.

"No." Bra shook her head. She had trained too damn hard to back out now. What would her proud warrior father think if he knew she was scared of a few undead weaklings? The fear of disappointing him trumped any other fears.

The determined princess took the gun and strapped it into the leg holster after slipping it up her right leg and strapping it at her thigh. Last Goten handed out the real weapon. The devious gleam in 17's eyes was apparent and did not go unnoticed.

This was a game to him and as the ship landed and they got out onto the roof of the capital building where the authentic five black star dragonball was hidden in the mad scientist /planet leaders' secret lab in the basement Bra got a wicked idea.

"You know girls can do anything boys can do right?" Bra baited but neither guy took it. Goten didn't want to upset her and 17 didn't think it was worth it to get into a battle of the sexes debate.

"But we can do it better and in heels." Bra looked down and they followed suite to her five inch stiletto leather boots. Goten gawked. He couldn't believe she got those past him. They were defiantly not mission appropriate and could be hazardous.

"Bra. I didn't think I had to tell you to wear comfortable flat shoe and not heels that will make noise and hinder our stealth. "Goten sighed. Obviously he didn't know her as well as he thought. Of course he would have to tell the girl who lived and died by the words "fashion over comfort" and always dressed to kill, literally.

"I've been wearing high heels since Jr. High." Bra used that as argument for them not affecting her negatively and actually helping to which both were skeptical so she decided to put her money where her mouth was by proposing a little wager.

"I bet I can kill more zombies than either one of you." Bra challenged, but still neither stepped up so she decided to capture their intrigue she would have to provide them monetary incentive.

"If either of you can beat me I'll pay you $500,000 dollars." Bra raised the stakes. It was insulting in a way that that amount of money was really chunk change to the Capsule Corps heir.

"And if you win?" 17 didn't care about money. Buying what he desired wasn't as fun as taking it by force. If he had thought of the bet he would of made it more interesting like strip poker.

"You get to be my personal slave until we find all the dragonballs." Bra smirked taking no time to think of something.

"You're on." 17 dealed in. Goten couldn't believe they were even having this conversation next to the door they had to get thru to start the difficult course ahead.

"Oh come on Mr. Serious. It's just a friendly wager. And if you win I'm sure you can do a lot of good with half a million dollars. I'm sure there's some charity or poor planet you can help." Bra tried to get him to play along.

"Fine." Goten agreed more to get things going then to really bet. Victorious Bra shot the door handle of the door in front of them the impact making it swing open

"Game on bitches." Bra smirked cocking the shotgun not only to reload but to add dramatic bad ass effect to her current bounty hunter persona she was embracing.

"That's sexy." 17 paid homage to hot chicks with big guns. He was defiantly turned on by this other side of the seemingly tamed sheltered princess. Maybe she wasn't all bark and no bite he thought has he watched her go ahead of them checking out her ass in the tight leather pants.

Watching him leer at her snapped Goten out of the temporary stunned state Bra's stunt had caused him. He quickly moved into action and followed after her stopping her before she made it down the first flight of stairs.

"This isn't a video game. It's real and extremely dangerous. You shouldn't take it so lightly." Goten lectured her on her antics just moments ago. Bra knew she had gotten a little carried away and maybe took her banter too far. He was right this wasn't a game and she should take it more serious.

She nodded allowing him to step in front of her and take the lead just as 17 joined behind her. It was a chain formation they walked in and she was stuck in the middle. She couldn't be sure if they had done it on purpose. Put the girl in the middle to protect her from both sides. Although in 17's head it was probably something more like monkey in the middle except there was a monkey on the end too.

The stairway stopped much too soon dead ending at another large door. They couldn't have climbed down more than 5 stories of stairs and this was a 50+ story building. Bra was puzzled by this but then began remembering the blue print of the building Goten had shown them the night they departed. The stairways were broken down into two sets on opposite sides of the building that zig zaged. To continue down the stairs they would have to cross a hall the length of the building to get to them on the other side. A task not going to be made easy since the building would be crawling with zombies.

Realty began sinking in as the sound of staggered movement and soft moaning came from the other side of the door. Bra Briefs was briefly having second thoughts about participating in this real life survivor horror. She subconsciously held her breath as Goten reached out and turned the doors handle. It wasn't lock but why would it. No one would in their right minds would be trying to get in.

Hopefully the sound of the door creaking as it was slowly pushed open nor their steps where loud enough to get the attention of the halls unfriendly residence. Bra stayed close behind Goten stepping as lightly as possible her heels not making a sound. The three were half way down the dark hall before they spotted their first zombie.

Bra had to nearly bite her own tongue to suppress the natural urge to shriek in fright as the bright light from Goten's shotgun illuminated the rotting grey face of the walking undead. Zombies in movies didn't scare her because she knew it was just makeup on an actor or computer graphic animation. But this was real. The creature before them was a decaying being more gruesome than anything Hollywood could replicated.

Goten fired a shot into the creatures head causing it to fall to the ground motionless. He reloaded and instantly brought the shotgun back up to a firing position because if the zombies weren't aware of their prencance before they certainly knew they were there after hearing the loud gun blast.

The moans of pain could be heard before the zombies charging towards them could be seen by the light. Bra mentally prepared herself to provide back up taking a step to Goten's left. The hall was wide enough that even in those close corridors 17 could step to the right positioning himself in way the three of them made a sideways V formation.

Bra and 17 might as well have stayed directly behind Goten because he needed no help from them. The skillful Son single handed took down every zombie in the hallway before they could get remotely close to his teammates. There were only a total of nine undead creatures on that floor all of which were taken out swiftly and efficiently by their Captain.

"Show off." Bra said under her breath as they walked past the motionless decaying corpses on the floor by their feet but even without Saiyan enhanced hearing she knew Goten heard her. She didn't mean it per say as an insult, she was actually impressed.

It was a new revelations of sort because growing up in a family of geniuses and super strong warriors it took a lot to impress her. In fact it was probably the first time she could honestly claim she was impressed by Goten because she knew what he was capable of. But this was Goten stripped of his Saiyan Powers armed with only a weapon and skills.

The rest of the way down towards the basement level played out the same way. Climb down a flight of stairs, enter into a wide hall with a few zombies, Goten disposes of them immediately walk to the end of the hall to reach the next flight of stairs and then again in the opposite direction. The closest Bra got to do anything was firing a shot at a zombie to the farthest left side but her bullet flew past where it used to be because Goten had shot it on target seconds before her and it fell instantly.

There appeared to be no chance in hell of Bra and 17 catching up to their leader's body count. The rich princess was already preparing to write a half million dollar check in Goten's name after she stopped keeping count around fifty hits. There fearless leader paused before the last door something he hadn't done since the first set of stairs.

"Remember the buildings blueprint we studied. This next area is a basement used as a warehouse and power supply room. There will be many obstacles in our way making getting to the other side where the entrance to the secret lower lab will be like getting thru a maze." Goten recapped.

"A maze full of zombies." Bra thought looking over her shoulder at 17 who had not made any smartass remarks during what was probably a very boring mission for the tail end man. But by the barely noticeable excitement in his eyes she suspected he thought he would get some action in the next floor.

Deciding to focus on the task at hand instead of whatever was going on in the android's twisted little head she turned her attention back to Goten as he opened the basement's door. His description was right. The area before them was filled with large metal crates stacked on top of each other building columns.

The team of three kept to their predetermined strategy they had discussed in length in their preparation meeting the night before. The core of their strategy was each of them would be facing a certain direction to take out any attack from that side all the while moving forward towards the lab's door. Bra who's right-handed and therefore her dominate side was her right side and the side she always leads on faced out right. Patrolling any area between objects a zombie might come out to the right of the group. 17 was left with the left side but turned around and fired a round behind them. Startled and surprised Bra and Goten turned around to see a zombie lying motionless on the ground by the door they just entered thru.

"You missed one." 17 stated the obvious reason why a lone zombie would be behind them. Bra was about to crown him Captain Obvious for claiming the obvious when the room was filled with loud groans and the sound of heavy fast approaching footsteps.

It was a simultaneous onslaught of an undead army from every direction. Perhaps they would be able to tally up their own body count after all. Bra aimed and shot one of the zombies closing in on them from her side. The bullet hit its target right where it counted, but nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Bra questioned out loud as the enemy continued to move towards her. Several shots fired at the same target by Goten proved that it wasn't just her who was having difficulties taking down the enemy with only one shot. It had slowed them down though so she shot at another zombie that was running towards her slowing it down to buy her some time.

Looking at her teammates they were also facing the same dreadful realization as her. That the bullets weren't working and without them they were completely surround and totally screwed….

Author's Note- This was a hard chapter for me. I'm not good at righting action scenes. That's why it took me so long to update. If anyone has some helpful criticism I would really like to hear it.


	13. Game Over?

Chapter 13

"The bullets aren't working!" Goten yelled over the deafening combination of loud violent gunshots and ear piercing zombie groans.

"Hey Goten! Can you put that in a memo and title it "Shit I already know!"" Bra screamed back joining his side standing back to back with him for protection. No matter how many they slowed down more just kept coming and none were rendered permanently disabled.

"Now what oh great leader?" 17's sarcasm only added to the tension making the situation worse. It was a volatile predicament they were trapped in where survival of the fittest could turn friends into enemies, or in their case already enemies into worse enemies.

The idea of self preservation was at the front of Bra's mind as they were completely surrounded. She was starting to consider that theory that in order to survive she didn't have to necessarily outrun the zombies; she just had to out run her teammates. The comical catch phrase "You're a good friend but if zombies were chasing us I'd trip you" also came to mind.

"Should we make a run for it?" Bra asked continuing to only keep the zombies at bay by pushing them back with a gun blast. A strategy that wouldn't hold them for long. Goten weighed the risks and determined that given their present position flight instead of fight may be the only answer.

"17." Goten looked over at the android.

"What?" 17 snapped preoccupied shooting things.

"If we can clear and maintain a path Bra stands a good chance of getting to the door." Goten laid out a plan. It was risky but they couldn't stay where they were at. Eventually the zombies would reach them and then what? The ADD android took a second to nod once to signal he was in.

"Bra?" Goten looked over at the Saiyan Princess who looked worn out. Her hair was a mess and it didn't take a physic to sense she was getting aggravated about shooting things that wouldn't go down.

Bra nodded and stopped shooting. She shed the ammunition belt and set her shotgun on the ground. Since it was now a heavy useless thing she didn't need it weighing her down. She then slipped her hand into Goten's back pocket and pulled out a magnetic strip the size of a credit card that should jam the security control door lock.

There was one more thing she needed before going on the possible suicide mission. Bra walked into the line of fire stepping right in front of the still shooting 17. She knelt before him the strange move causing him to take his eyes away from the target and watch her as she unstrapped his smaller gun from his ankle holster. It made sense to carry protection even if it was handle held size. She pulled her own smaller gun out of her thigh strap and prepared to make a run for it.

Once the guys knew she was ready they stepped in front of her facing in opposition direction. The plan was to push the enemy to the side so she could have a straight away to the lab's door. All three were literally betting their lives on the lab being zombie free. Before she sprinted off Goten reassured her they would be right behind her.

When the opportunity presented itself she ran for it. She ran as fast as she could her heels not slowing her down her decision to ditch the heavy weapon for two lighter ones proved to work to her advantage. The door was clear on the other end of the building which was a far distance since they hadn't gotten very far in as a team. They were basically ambushed at the entrance. She didn't worry about what was behind her she just kept looking ahead of her the outline of the door coming into view.

Goten and 17 were also acting as decoys. Drawing the zombies to them with their loud gun blasts. When they could they would move forward in sync and if a zombie got within striking distance they would hit them with the shotgun. They discovered a blunt blow to the head knocked them out. Realizing this they changed their strategy to charging at the undead and striking them in the head full force with the heavy metal weapon.

Bra's strategy to only look forward and only worry about getting to the lab's door may have backfired. If she had paid any attention to the noise closing in on her she would have realized a lone zombie had strayed from the pack and was hot on her heels. She put off the feeling she was being pursuit until it was too late.

"Ahh!" Bra screamed as something grabbed hold of her right ankle her momentum causing her to fall forward on the cold floor hard. Instinctual or not she somehow managed to hold on to the guns and not let them slide away from her which proved vital when she turned over on her side and saw a disgusting undead man holding onto her with both hands.

"Ew get off!" Bra shrieked kicking at the zombie with her free leg. A gross mistake because when she hit its face with her heel a piece of its flesh tore off and got stuck to it.

"My Gucci leather boots!" Bra exclaimed fury rushing thru her sending her into war mode. She turned over on her back held both guns out and shot the zombie in the face over and over until the unmistakable clicking notified her that each gun had ran out of ammunition.

It took the enraged princess a moment to realize she was still pulling the triggers long after they had been empty. The thing holding her ankle now no longer had a head and therefore the grip it had on her was broken.

Bra threw down the empty guns; scrambled up onto her feet and resumed her dash towards safety when crippling pain in her left knee almost had her on the floor again. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the pain but it was throbbing so bad she put both hands over her injured knee trying to make it hurt less somehow.

Worse case scenario she had just dislocated her knee, best case scenario she had only twisted it or pulled a muscle. It had to be one of those because this wasn't an exterior pain like she fell on her knee hard and she would have a huge blue and green surface bruise the next day but an inner pain. One you wouldn't be able to see the ramifications except for some swelling.

Either way she was in trouble. She would have to hobble her way over to the lab's door and hope there weren't any more zombies on her tail. The excruciating pain made it impossible for her to take one slow step at a time. At this point she considering crawling it might be faster.

_When you can't walk, crawl. _

_When you can't crawl, find someone to carry you._

It was a line from one of her favorite short lived shows Firefly and she thought of it because it was appropriate in the given circumstances.

A set of two heavy fast approaching footsteps nearly stopped her heart. If it was more zombies she didn't stand a chance injured and out of bullets. She would be a sitting duck. Bra terrified for the first time in her life a cold sweat consuming her body barely caught out of the corner of her eye a glimpse of Goten and 17 running towards her.

Bra let out a gasp of relief as in one sweeping motion Goten wrapped one strong arm around her waist and lifted her up. Even without Super Saiyan strength it was effortless for the muscular man to carry a mislay 110 pounds.

When the threesome reached the lab's door 17 pulled the security card from Bra's pocket and swiped it. Instantly they heard a click signify the door's security system had successfully been over ridden. The hands free android opened the door and actually allowed his teammates to enter first. The light turned on automatically once someone walked into the lab.

Bra didn't pay too much attention to her surrounding as Goten set her down on what was possibly a high desk or table, her feet dangled off the ground not that she would be swinging them out of boredom since she was injured. He then helped 17 close the door behind them and move what appeared to be a large metal shelf in front of the door for extra reinforcement.

Too preoccupied with trying to get her head around the very scary notion that they were trapped with possibly no way out Bra didn't notice 17 walk over and kneel down before her. Not until she felt and heard the ripping of fabric.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bra demanded bewildered by his bold behavior in a time of crises.

"Anything else hurt?" 17 asked while examining her injured knee, he had torn the leather fabric off to evaluate the extent of the injury and swelling. She couldn't answer. Not because she was in too much pain but because the Saiyan Princess was rendered speechless at his gesture of concern over her injury.

"Other than your pride?" 17 provoked when she didn't answer. Bra cursed herself for believing even for a second that he was genuinely concerned with her well being. She would have kicked him but that would have just caused her further bodily harm.

"Do you think you could walk with assistance?" Goten asked joining them. She could read it in his tone that their confident veteran leader was worried. It was unsettling if your commander also thought you were screwed.

"Yeah but how are we going to get out of here? The zombie killing bullets aren't working. You said they would stop them." Bra coped with her overwhelming feeling of fear at the moment the best way she knew how, by blaming someone else of course.

Goten looked at her dumbfounded. He honestly didn't know why the bullets didn't work. They were suppose to work and they had worked up until they got to the final level. It was ironic how this entire mission really was playing out like a survival horror video game. Deep down he dreaded if next they would come across a boss battle or even the final boss.

"The infected have evolved." 17 presented a viable explanation for why the bullets worked on some, but not others. Now that they thought about it the undead in the basement were faster and stronger than the previous undead and obviously immune to the bullets.

"If they have in fact mutated I may need to call for help." Goten hated to admit it but he had his team in over their heads and he wasn't about to let there be any casualties on his watch. Saiyan pride be damned if it meant getting out of their alive.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Bra demanded looking down at 17 who was now rummaging thru all the drawers of the table she was sitting on.

"Searching for medicine." 17 responded not even trying to sound convincing. Bra rolled her eyes not falling for his fake concern again before she could interrogate him the sound of Goten dialing his SOS to headquarters interrupted her train of thought.

"This is Officer Son Goten on Planet Arantinequay requesting immediate back up. Repeat. We need back up!" Goten radioed in his distress to headquarters in hopes of additional soldiers being dispatched to their location.

"We might not make it long enough for back up to arrive." Bra said in an ominous tone looking over at the door where it appeared the zombies had finally reached. Loud bangs echoed thru the room as the swarm of the undead tried to break it down. By the way the shelf barricading it was shaking it wouldn't be long before they successful got in.

"There has to be another way out of here." Goten jumped into action after getting a 10-4 from headquarters dispatch. Even if a unit was dispatched immediately it would still be at least half an hour before they arrived in the fastest of the Galaxy Police ships.

Under intense pressure of the direr predicament they were trapped in the headstrong Son began pushing over tables, chairs anything that might reveal a secret escape trap door. Goten wished for a miracle as he pushed over a large metal shelf, much like the one he and 17 had pushed in front of the door.

And a miracle was granted as the knocked over shelf revealed another door. The door was a mirror image of the one they came thru except for one crucially detrimental difference. It had what appeared to be a combination lock next to the handle. The symbols on the dial were nothing like they ever seen but it defiantly looked like a combination lock.

The question was how did it work? Was it like the ones on Earth where a three number series in different directions was the key to unlocking it or something more complex like a puzzle with infinite combinations? Whatever it was they defiantly couldn't use the card key or try to short circuit it. This primitive form of security could be the Kryptonite to all their high tech gadgets.

"Hey 17 do think you can crack the code by calculating all the different combinations?" Goten asked coming to the idea that maybe his android abilities still intact included a super computer brain that could develop a mathematical equation to open it.

"I could." 17 confirmed walking over to the door, Goten took a step back to let him examine the combination lock and it's alien symbols.

"But this is faster." 17 announced before grabbing a hold of the heavy door handle next to the lock and with one hard pull ripped the door off its hinges with one hand.

Bra and Goten gawked at the smooth ex-criminal with mouths nearly wide open. However, it didn't take them long to realize super strength was an android ability not a human ability and therefore unaffected by the bio weapon that was the planet's atmosphere.

"You've been holding out on us!" Bra accused furious she had gotten injured when he could have prevented that by effortlessly taking out the zombie army by brute strength alone.

"Playing cowboys and zombie Indians was more fun." 17 didn't deny her accusation declaring honestly and shamelessly he just wanted to play with guns.

As Bra prepared one of her legendary verbal assaults 17 calmly went back over to her, picked her off the table and swung her over his shoulder and proceeded to carry her towards his android made exit.

"Put me down you lying deceiving bastard!" Bra screamed kicking her legs in an attempt to kick him in the junk if only she could reach all the while punching his back. A futile attempt if you factored in the fact that she was minus her inherit Saiayn strength while he still posed his cybergenticly enhanced strength.

"As you wish Princess." 17 mocked one of her all time favorite movies "The Prince's Bride" but how he could quote that line she didn't care to wonder at the moment went they heard the other shelf blocking the first door crash to the floor.

"No!" Bra clung onto him for dear life as he tried to set her down. She'd rather be his captive than zombie dinner any day.

"Then shut up and hold on." 17 commanded as he grabbed Goten by the back of his bullet proof vest with his free hand that wasn't wrapped around Bra holding her down on him. Before their Captain could protest he flew out the door and outside the building.

Without stopping to wait for his two passengers to further slander him for withholding information on what abilities he lost he flew straight up the side of the building. Gracefully he placed Goten down in front of the ship before landing himself with Bra.

They wasted no time opening the hanger door and entering the safely of their space ship. Instantly they shut the door tightly behind them guarantying no zombies could follow them in. As 17 sat Bra down on a chair in the control room Goten fired up the engine and prepared for takeoff.

They were finally able to breathe easy when the ship lifted off the roof into the sky and far away from their close brush with death. Once they were safely out of the planet's toxic atmosphere Bra began feeling better almost immediately. She decided to test her luck by standing up and attempting to walk.

"Dende it feels good to be a Saiyan again." Bra sighed content to no longer feeling any pain in her knee or anywhere else for that matter. Now that she was complete in the sense of being exactly who she was she was able to think straight and that's when it hit her out of the blue.

"The dragonball!" Bra shrieked turning around to face them a look of astonishment on her face. The look of "Oh shit!" we forgot the most important part, the purpose of why they risked their lives exploring that planet. Goten's wide eyes signified he also couldn't believe in all the chaos they failed to retrieve what they were there for.

Bra and Goten in a panic exchanged looks that showed they both were thinking probably the same thing. That it was suicide to go back but did they really have a choice? 17 who had been calm and collected the whole time finally spoke up.

"You mean this?" 17 coyly pulled out the five black star dragonball out of his gun holster like nothing. It was the first time and hopefully the last that Goten personally experienced Bra's dilemma about not knowing weather to hug the sly android or punch him in the face.

"I have to call base." Goten decided to just avoid the subject, it was also code for Bra and 17 to get lost since they weren't suppose to be there in the first place. Bra really want to rip 17 a new one, but he did manage to save the day.

"I hope they destroy the whole damn planet." Bra said to herself really but wasn't surprised when 17 answered with a sarcastic remark.

"Why don't you cry to daddy and ask him to blast the big bad planet that scared his little girl." 17 taunted in her ear. Getting creative with her reaction instead of smacking him upside the head which was getting old even for her she flicked him in the nose withoutturning to face him.

"Bad 17! " Bra scolded even though she would never discipline her precious puppy or any dog or cat ever like that nor did she like it when others did.

Before a slap fest or battle of wits could erupt two special units' officers a male and a female appeared on the screen. Bra smiled at the image of the very handsome male officer with his long brown hair.

Long by Goten's standards but not 17's shoulder length raven locks. Even with a brown woolen jacket you still got a peek at his ripped body completely of the skin tight shirt he wore underneath. His combat boots and fingerless leather gloves paired with the visible gun holsters made him look even tastier.

Bra made a mental note to meet this hot young officer in person, but not much longer after she began planning her randevu did she remember the man on their side of the video conference. Was she and Goten sort of dating or what? She was too caught up in her moral dilemma she almost missed the ending.

"We are ten minutes from arrival. You can count on us to contain the situation." The female officer informed. Instead of having a catty reaction to the attractive brunette in a black skirt, knee high boots and a blue sleeveless top Bra wanted to recruit her as her new BFF because any girl that share her philosy in dressing hot to kick as was a potential new BFF.

"Don't drool too much. You might short circuit." Bra warned with a venomous tongue.

"Jealous." 17 commented not asked.

"In your dreams." Bra scoffed at the ridiculous idea.

"In my dreams you're never jealous. You just join in." 17 smirked devilishly at the idea of a threesome.

"Ew." Was all Bra could say as she officially reached her 17 limit. At that point it was better to just walk away. She now not only needed a shower because she was all nasty from the physical activity and fall but also because his laude comment made her feel dirty. She wanted to wash the ickyness away……….

Bra stepped out of her nice long shower feeling rejuvenated. The nice warm water running over her body felt so good she just stood there and enjoyed it for like fifteen minutes before even washing her hair and body. Then she did it again after washing her hair and body. She really hadn't wanted to get out but by the look of her wrinkling finger tips it was time.

Since she had nowhere to be she decided to towel dry her hair instead of blow drying it which she did when she had time restrictions but she hated the possible damage that caused her beautiful silky blue locks so she avoided it whenever possible.

Still on a natural high from the relaxing and cleansing shower Bra decided to do something she hadn't done since high school and college. Back when she actually had time. She quickly took off her bathroom and slipped into her favorite pair of jeans and a structured tank top. She then ran a comb thru her damp hair then turned on her laptop and found the song she wanted.

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I want to take a ride on your disco stick_

The provocative lyrics and pulsating beat of intergalactic super star Lady Gaga blasted from her powerful speakers. Bra began dancing to the music swaying her body to the infectious beat completely unaware the loud music had caught the attention of a passerby.

Drawn in by the repeated two first very sexually suggestive lyrics 17 peeked in thru the door she had left open. He took it as an invitation to watch the show.

"I want to kiss you. But if I do then I might miss you babe. It's complicated and stupid got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid. Guess he wants to play a love game." Bra sang along running her hands through her tussled sexy wet hair shaking her body to the beat.

It wasn't until half way into the second chorus that Bra finally spun towards the doorway and spotted the intrusive android watching her every move. Discovering her fan she didn't freeze she continued to do what she did best, entertain.

Bra smirked dancing over to him while singing the lyrics "Hold me and love me. Just want to touch you for a minute. Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit." 17 smirked not backing down or walking away but the seductive temptress was just getting started,

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I want to take a ride on your disco stick_

_ Don't think too much just bust that stick, I want to take a ride on your disco stick._

Bra didn't shy away from those naughty lyrics as she grabbed 17 by his red ribbon shirt and pulled him into her room with her.

"I'm on a mission. And it involves some heavy touching yeah." Bra sang the lyrics that in perceptive the first part fit because they had just been on a mission but to illustrate the second part she ran her hands up and down 17's body as she moved hers against his.

"You've indicated your interest; I'm educated in sex yes." Again the first part of the lyrics fit because there was no hiding the attraction at least physical between the two and the fact that 17 was more than interest in getting some of her.

The second part of the lyrics well 17 would love to find out but Bra wasn't giving anything away as she turned around and started a different kind of dancing. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt his arm around her waist dancing back. She could have made a joke that Dr. Gero downloading a dancing for dummies program into him but then again she had first meet him at a dance club. Perhaps he had more game and better moves than she gave him credit.

They continued grinding like that for part of the song until Bra decided to slip out of his grass and dance away from him before turning around to face him. What she found was a guy that was actually into the dancing, and even more shockingly good at it. Never in a million years would she have thought she'd find a decent dance partner in the killer android.

"I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your face and your hand on your…" Bra sang but left out the obvious word but the subtly was enough to get 17 to now pursuit her and dance over to her getting up close and personal again.

_The story of us always starts the same,_

_With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game._

Bra lost herself in their dancing instead of singing along to the song. They moved in unison their hips and body's moving against each other swaying in perfect rhythm. Consumed by their dirty dancing they didn't notice the third wheel until it turned off their music to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt." Goten's false apology dripped with dry dark sarcasm. He made it no secret to hide the anger in his voice or the jealousy apparent in his onyx eyes.

Bra pulled away from 17 she didn't want to ramble a lame excuse that they were just dancing or try to feed him the classic "It's not what it looks like" so she decided to let him make the next move to profile how she should explain their behavior.

"Good. Because I have some bad news and some good news." Goten proceeded to look past the incident but whether or not he was going to grill Bra about it later was a mystery for now. Playing along with ignoring the problem for the meantime she asked to hear the bad news first. Everyone usually wanted to hear the bad news first so then the good news sometimes made it seem not as bad. At least that's what people usually went for when they asked what they wanted to receive first the bad or the good.

"The bad news is we appear to have hit a dead end in our investigation into the whereabouts of the black star dragonballs." Goten began as he elaborated by explaining there were no other mentions of the black star dragonballs in their data base they hadn't already checked or been successful in retrieving them. They didn't even have a good lead. At this point it would be a matter of searching for a needle in a haystack. A very large haystack known as the Universe because the remaining spheres could literally be anywhere in space.

"So what we're going to sit here and wait for new clues to come to us or are we going to go out there and just start searching planet by planet." 17 was never one for standing by ideally when he could be out there doing something, or at least causing trouble.

"No." Goten snapped showing no matter how cool he played it earlier he didn't like it that the villainous android had his hands on Bra.

"There have been reports of an unregistered ship being spotted on a faraway galaxy. None of our police cruisers have been able to make contact because anytime another ship goes near it an unknown power emanating from the mystery ship over powers all other ships within it's parameters and shuts them down. By the time help can reach the stranded ship it's gone." Goten explained.

"So you suspect this immense power shutting down military ships are the black star dragonballs?" Bra followed his lead.

"It's quite possible. We only have three of the black star dragonballs. What if whoever's hunting them has already collected the other four? Together they can radiate enough power to keep other ships at bay." Goten theorized.

"So let's bring in this ghost ship." 17 rallied. Even if it was just a theory it was better than waiting around and doing nothing. He didn't sign up to be a bench warmer.

"The last spotting was light-years away. It would take us weeks to get anywhere close." Goten shot down the idea a little harsher and quicker than usually. There was no hiding that he was mad but too proud to admit it in front of the enemy anyways.

"I've sent a file containing a dragonball scouter lite version program that will allow the nearest cruiser to determine weather or not there are dragonballs on that ship." Goten shared a plan that Bra nodded to. It made perfect sense to find out whether or not there were even dragonballs on this rouge ship before they traveled all the way out there. 17 still didn't look happy with the idea of sitting idle by for news.

"But even the closest cruiser is still a few days away. So the good news part is without any other solid leads to go on I thought you guys could take a few days off." Goten was starting to sound like their boss. Which he wasn't because they weren't his employees, employees actually got paid. Still a sore spot with 17 and before he or the monetary princess could bring up that fact he added the real good part of the good news part of his announcement.

"You can take your days off back on Earth." Goten revealed gaining a instant smile from Bra. For the secretly homesick girl this was the best news she'd heard in weeks!

Authors Note-


	14. Spring Break

Chapter 14

"Really?" Bra wanted to make absolutely sure before she got her hopes up and starting jumping up and down in excitement. She would have to seriously hurt Goten if he got her hopes up just to let her down, it didn't seem his style to play a mean joke but then again he was best friends with her older brother.

"Yes." Goten confirmed nodding.

"Your mom insisted you'd be allowed to come home for the duration of your down time." Goten added as Bra began bouncing up and down in excitement before throwing herself at him and hugging him tightly.

The homesick princess couldn't wait to get home. She missed her babies more than words could say. She longed to be back at the Capsule Corps mansion and in her own penthouse size room instead of the cramped spaceship. Seeing her family, yes even her brother and friends was the best reward for surviving their most recent nightmare.

As Bra relished in the idea of seeing her beloved family and friends again she watched 17 leave her room without a word over Goten's shoulder since she was still in his embrace. The lack of excitement or any form of positive emotions from the loner android was apparent.

It would make sense he wasn't as thrilled to being going home as Bra or Goten because he didn't have much of a home to go back to. Sure his sister and niece would be happy to see him and would probably be at Capsule Corps to welcome him back but then he would return to his life of solitude in his small cabin in the woods.

Bra couldn't help feel sad for him. She consider for a moment making an effort to continue to hang out with him during their vacation back on Earth but quickly decided it was a bad idea for several reason. The major one being who's arms she was still in and the fact that she didn't want 17 to get the wrong idea. Not that she had feelings for him or was pursuing him but the prideful android wouldn't take kindly to her pitying him.

"I need to pack." Bra informed pulling away. Goten complied and left. It was a lie she had no intention of packing. In fact the first thing she planned on doing after settling back in to her home life was going shopping.

The shopaholic was dying to hit the mall. It had been barely a month since she had last shopped a personal record. Going cold turkey on her fashion addiction was torturous……………………

The Next Day

"Ugh." Bra groaned holding her stomach. She had forgotten how nauseating it was to travel by this method. Her temporary physical discomfort vanished as soon as she saw her family and friends before them welcoming them home.

"Yuki!" Bra shrieked jumping off the platform. The second the small dog saw his mommy he bolted at her full speed. The over joyous pet owner had just enough time to bend down just in time to catch the ten pound fluff ball in her arms.

"Mommy missed you! Mommy missed you!" Bra cooed rocking him in her arms like a baby. More than one Z fighter averted their eyes to avoid getting a mental cavity from the sugary sweetness overload.

Bra was still attacking her child with kisses as everyone approached to welcome them back. Bulma gave her only daughter a big loving hug while Chi Chi nearly crushed her youngest son in a bear hug. It had been much longer since she last saw him so there was no way even Goku was going to hold her back.

As the two half Saiyans got reacquainted with their loved ones the reclusive 17 tried to sneak out without being noticed.

"And where do you think you're going?" 18 demanded blocking the back door which was his escape route.

"Silly uncle." Marron laughed appearing from behind her mother in a sneak attack to hug 17 before he could run away. The only one that looked more miserable in their current situation was the Prince of all Saiyans on the other side of the room. For once the two sworn enemies could empathize with each other.

"Daddy!" Bra whined and stomped her foot.

"Put the mutt down first." Vegeta stubbornly refused to hug his princess with the ankle bitter still in her arms.

"Why?" Bra pouted hugging Yuki closer. She couldn't understand why she had to choose between the two men she loved most in the universe.

"Because he foolishly tries to bite anyone that gets near you and if he ever does bite me I'll blast him into another dimension and then you'll cry and say something ridicules like you hate me." Vegeta retorted.

He then took a step towards her to prove a point and as predicted the tiny Maltese mix growled and bared his tiny sharp teeth at the big man. Size did not hinder Yuki's mighty quest to defend his mommy. Bra was torn. Luckily her mother interrupted calling for everyone's attention. Once everyone quieted down the former business president spoke.

"Since everyone's here I'd like to invite you all to a dinner party tonight I'm throwing in honor to celebrate this joyous occasion." Bulma casually announced trying to make it seem like it was a spur of the moment last minute idea when everyone knew she loved throwing big elaborate events. It was presumptuous of her to assume none of them had plans but in all honesty they didn't and most of the fighters would never pass up on a lavish catered dinner.

Bra however cursed her mother for springing something like this on her. She should know that a fashionista needed more type to prepare. She quickly found the nearest clock and saw that it was only 10 AM on a Friday, which meant most stores had just opened which meant she might have just enough time to fully prepare.

Giving up on her hugging battle with her father Bra gave Vegeta a quick big kiss on the cheek then rushed out the door but not before pausing to yell out "Call me!" to her BFF Marron who had lost her uncle in the commotion. 17 had more than likely escaped during the announcement.

As Bra made her way to her room to get her car keys and purse, both of which she had not needed in a while she couldn't help but wonder if the android would be at the party or if she wouldn't see him again until the next mission, and who knew when that would be……..

"I'm out of practice." Bra sighed in exhaustion as she walked into her room with several large shopping bags in each hand. And that was just what she could carry on her own there were still many more in the trunk and backseat of her car.

She decided the rest could wait as she placed the bags down on her king size bed then fell back onto the super soft down comforter. Bra closed her eyes, but opened them a moment later when her short lived nap was disturbed by the sound of something rummaging thru one of her shopping bags.

"Haru!" Bra snapped sitting up and reaching over to pull her trouble making Siamese out one of the bigger bags. She usually found his addiction to burrowing cute and endearing but not when he just happened to get into the one bag with the black dress she bought. The last thing she needed was white and gray cat hair all over her brand new never been worn before designer gown.

"You would have had fun on the spaceship." Bra commented as she placed him on her lap and scratched him under his chin and behind his ears where he loved it. The attention stealing cat was purring up a storm when abruptly he stopped and just stared in the direction of her double glass doors that lead out to her balcony.

"My beautiful stupid stupid head." Bra lovingly insulted her kitty who was infamous for just staring at nothing for hours with a far off look that got him the description of the lights are on but nobody's home.

"Grrr. Bark! Bark!" Yuki came growling into her room after finally climbing up all the stairs. At first Bra thought maybe he was mad at her for forcing him to walk instead of being carried because her shopping bags didn't have legs they couldn't walk themselves up to her room like he could, but then she noticed he was growling in the same direction as Haru was spacing out at.

Thinking it was too much of a cousidance Bra slowly got up and walked towards her balcony doors. Even though it was a sunny spring day her light purple curtains kept the sun's glare out. It wasn't until she opened the doors and took a step out onto the balcony that she felt what her gifted pets had sensed way before her.

"Trespassing and breaking an entrance is still considered a crime on Earth you know." Bra stated to her uninvited guest without turning to her side where he was standing on her balcony's ledge.

"You opened the doors." 17 had her on a technicality.

"It hasn't even been twelve hours since we've been apart. Missed me all ready?" Bra changed the subject.

"Terribly." 17 made no effort to spark a war of words as he stepped down off the ledge and walked past her and into her room without being formally invited. Annoyed at the androids bold moves to make himself at home she followed right behind him in time to see Yuki who had been sitting on her bed lunged at the intruder.

"My baby!' Bra gasped as 17 side stepped the small dogs attack causing him to take a bit of a tumble on the carpeted floor. She scooped him up and refused to put him down for the remaining of what she was going to make sure was a short visit.

"What do you want?" Bra demanded knowing perfectly well this wasn't a casual friendly visit. He wasn't the type to just stop by and say hello especially since they were in limbo between still sworn enemies and something neither could define.

"Information." 17 revealed his objective shamelessly.

"Formal attire, cocktail hour at 7, dinner at 8." Bra gave out the night's party itinerary even though she knew that wasn't even close to the information he was after.

"About the mission." 17 took a seat on her bed.

"Did your circuits get crossed during teleporting? We're on vacation." Bra pointed out his error reminding him there was no current mission.

"Too convenient." 17 countered with a statement that only made sense to him.

"Convenient for who?" Bra tried to make sense of his out of left field claim.

"Your boyfriend." 17 said the word with just a hint of distaste. Weather it was for the word itself or for who he was referring to held that title with her she couldn't be certain.

"You're on something." Bra was surprised she didn't outright denied her and Goten's dating status maybe because she didn't feel the need to defend herself from the meddling android or maybe because she still didn't know 100 % herself.

"We were getting too close for him to handle that's why he grounded us back on Earth." 17 made it sound like there was more between them and Goten only gave them the time off out of jealousy.

"Get out." Bra didn't want to hear any of this plus she also needed to start getting ready. It was almost five and she still needed to take a shower the start the usually long process of deciding which one of her many designer dresses to wear and with which shoes and accessories.

"I'll find the remaining black star dragonballs." 17 vowed to use that as proof to debunk Goten's cover up that there were no current leads anywhere.

"Whatever." Bra rolled her eyes as he got up to leave the same way he came in. It wasn't until he was out the doors that the full meaning of his last sentence sunk in.

"Wait!" Bra called out setting Yuki down on her bed much to his displeasure as she joined him out on the balcony closing the doors behind her so he could not follow and attack.

"You're going back into space?" Bra asked wanting to comprehend what he meant.

"I'm not going to wait and do nothing." 17 never gave a simple yes or no answer.

"So you're not coming tonight?" Bra asked before realizing the implication of such an inquiry and what it meant that she asked that and not how he was going to go back into space without his own ship or access to the teleporter.

"Why? Do you want me to come?" 17 took a step towards her the first step in their familiar dance of seduction.

"I know Marron expects you to be there." Bra avoided the question and eye contact because whenever blue locked on blue things seemed to smolder.

"And you?" 17 took another daring step towards her closing the distance between them.

"Do you want me there?" 17 asked softly in her ear when she didn't respond.

"I don't know." Bra looked over at him playing coy instead of shy.

"You did look good in a suit. I wouldn't mind seeing you suit up again." Bra smirked slightly providing just enough incentive for him to possibly attend. 17 gave a sly smile of his own but didn't say he would attend as he flew off into the sunset…………………..

Bra delicately applied a finishing coat of shimmering gloss over her red lipstick as she stood before her full length mirror fully dressed and accessorized. Red had always been her color, not just because it was dramatic and passionate like her but because it was the only color that really complimented her unique hair and eye color.

The skin tight, low cut front and back sequence red dress with a dangerously high slit would make Jessica Rabbit look common and mousy in comparison. Her star Tiffany's necklace and matching dangling earrings weren't the only real diamonds she was wearing. The red stiletto heels she bought also had real diamonds on the straps. They cost as much as some cars but she didn't care. In her mind she had earned them after surviving the space trip from hell.

Bra ran her fingers thru her perfectly styled straight layered hair one last time before exiting her room and making the long descend down the stairs and out the back door towards the Capsule Corps event hall which had always been used for family parties. The benefit of having the family company's headquarters literally in your back yard was no need to arrange a ride.

The princess of the castle simply followed the brightly lit walkway from her house to the event halls main entrance where she could already here music playing. Bra was not surprised when the intimate dinner was still elegant and elaborated decorated with servers even though the guests where less than 20.

It looked like everyone was there already and dressed to impress. All the older women were wearing sophisticated long gowns that were age appropriate but still stunning. The older men with the exception of Piccolo were all wearing suits. Yamcha however either missed the memo or had a different definition of formal wear because he was wearing a yellow suit.

Yellow was also the color of Marron's flirty short ruffled dress and Pan the true to heart tomboy was wearing black dress pants and a red button blouse. Even that was probably more dressed up than she wanted to be and Bra was almost sure it had been her mother Videl and grandma Chi Chi that made her wear it.

Bra spotted everyone right away except 17. A fact she didn't have long to dwell on or sulk on when Goten looking debonair and uber handsome caught sight of her and made his way over to welcome her like the princess that she is.

"You literally take my breath away." Goten smiled taking her right hand and placing a gentleman's kiss on that hand. Perhaps it was because they could both sense the angry glare of Vegeta watching their every move like a hawk. If they were together neither one was quiet ready to tell their family for fear of all the drama that would irrupt.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Bra teased flashing him her million dollar smile that lit up the room and his heart. This was how it should be. They were the fairytale couple. They looked perfect together and for a moment it felt completely right as they walked to join everyone else arm in arm.

The feeling faded when she noticed who she thought was a no show had been sitting next to his family members the whole time. Bra's heart skipped a beat when 17 stood up from his seat on the arm of the love seat where Marron and 18 were sitting with Krillen and walked over to the maybe couple.

"You suited up." Bra couldn't hide the impressed surprise in her voice as the self centered android modeled his tailored suit for her. It was too awkward a scene for their family and friends to watch. It was painful uncomfortable to watch Goten stand there arm in arm with Bra who was obviously more interested in 17. There was no denying there were chemicals between the Saiyan Princess and the Android.

"Bra? Why don't you sing a song with the band?" Bulma broke up the awkwardness.

Bra looked over at the stage where the "band" was. It was more like a band/orchestra with several instruments. It was just like her mother to hire an entire band and orchestra to play live music for a small amount of guest when she could have easily just set up a sound system or even a DJ. But not Bulma Briefs, the women liked fancy and she did everything big.

Bra obliged to the request knowing her mother probably wasn't going to take no for an answer and perhaps it was best to get out of the confusing threesome they had become. Everyone turned their attention to her as she stepped onto the stage and walked over to the piano player. She leaned over and whispered her song choice in his ear. From the pianist smile she had selected one he knew.

Bra stood center stage in front of the microphone which was stationed in front of the musicians. She adjusted the stand to her heights and waited as the first notes of one of her favorite ballads being played by the piano filled up the room.

"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I 'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game." Bra sweetly sang softly the first lyrics of "Defying Gravity" from the Broadway musical Wicked.

"Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts close my eyes and leap." Bra held the last note leading up to the chorus still only accompanied by the piano.

"It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity and you won't bring me down." Bra sang with conviction as the drums joined in.

"I'm through accepting limits. 'Cause someone says there so. Some things I cannot change but till I try I'll never know. Too long I've been afraid of losing love I've never known. Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost!" Bra belted from her heart.

"I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity" Bra sang as the horns joined in adding to the dramatics of the Broadway classic.

"I think I'll try defying gravity. And you won't bring me down .Bring me down. Ohhh!" Bra hit the finishing high note and held it filling up the room with her beautiful voice as the music came to an end. Her family and friends applauded truly moved by her spirited performance.

Most of them knew Bulma and Vegeta's youngest had a special talent for music, but this was the first time many had witness the power of her voice. She could easily be on Broadway herself or recording her own music.

Bra smiled enjoying their applause, she gave a short bow as she stepped off the stage her heart still pounding in her chest. There really wasn't anything like performing to her. It gave her more joy and excitement than dare she say, shopping?

"You have such a beautiful voice." Chi Chi complimented.

"Thank you." Bra graciously excepted the compliment. It was kind of a big deal since Chi Chi wasn't the type to go around complimenting anyone, especially a girl that might take her son away. Videl had learned that the hard way when she had started dating Gohan. If she was going to be with Goten it would be wise for Bra to stay on Chi Chi's good side.

"She gets it from me." Bulma boasted trying to take credit for her daughter's gift.

"Really? I remember your attempts at singing being more like bad Karaoke." Yamcha teased his former love. The fact that the Ex's were still good friends always seemed weird to Bra. What she found even more mind boggling was that her father was okay with it. Or at least had never killed Yamcha.

"I could have had a better singing career than your short lived professional baseball career." Bulma fought back.

"Oh, burn!" Krillen had to join in on the good old fashion teasing since he had also known them the longest out of all the Z fighters. As the conversation turned into reminiscing about the good old times when Yamcha was a desert bandit an Krillen didn't have hair Bra decided to excuse herself politely to join Pan and Gohan.

The popular Princess laughed as she told them about her much different space travel experience than when Gohan had traveled to Namek when he was only 8 years old with Krillen and her mother. Pan had been 13 when she snuck aboard a spaceship to accompany her brother into space to help her grandfather Goku who had been turn into a small child by Emperor Pilof.

17 was running out of drinks and patience. The only reason he would be caught dead at this lame party was to get Bra alone again and it was becoming clear that the perfect opportunity to get his target alone wasn't going to present itself so he was going to have to make one. His decision timed perfectly with the orchestra's change in music. The particular style of song that played gave the stalker android an idea.

"Yes?" Bra raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as 17 joined their inner circle. Without a word he grabbed her right hand and pulled her away.

"What are you doing?" Bra demanded as he lead her onto the dance floor.

"The tango." 17 responded taking her left hand and placing it on his shoulder before taking her right hand with his left and holding it out in the traditional tango hold.

"Yeah right." Bra scoffed thinking it had to be a bad joke, but stopped laughing when she felt his right hand on the small on her back ready to lead her to the music.

"You don't know how to tango." Bra looked right into his eyes calling his bluff.

"Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow." 17 recited the 8 count basic tango step. Bra was taken aback that he knew that but memorizing the steps was not the same as doing them. Deciding to test the theory Bra straighten her posture and allowed herself to join him in his hold.

On beat with the music they stepped forward following the slow slow quick quick slow pattern doing what was commonly known as the Tango Walk but the moves correct name was Caminita across the dance floor.

With all eyes on them they continued their tango with a tango close to promenade move followed by a basic corte then a rock corte. The dance called for a continued hold in frame where the dancers where suppose to mostly face away from each other or to the side sometimes in the opposite way of the direction they were moving in.

"Where did you learn this?" Bra asked curious as to how he not only knew all the tango moves but could dance them and actually lead her.

"Doesn't matter." 17 dipped her taking advantage of the move to check out her cleavage.

"Then why the show?" Bra attempted to slap him for staring at her boobs when he brought her back up but the quick android stopped her hand in the air. He used this as leverage to pull her towards him causing her to lean forward and balance on one foot.

"So I could get you alone and tell you what I've discovered." 17 explained as he walked forward turning her slowly in a tight circle in a moved called the Calesita.

"That you're secretly a professional ballroom dancer and that's how you make money?" Bra sarcastically asked as she kicked high with her right leg then when 17 lunged to the side she wrapped it around his waist.

"That a black star dragonball is nearby." 17 answered grabbing a hold of her leg from behind her knee and lifting her up slightly and then spinning around with her like that in his arm.

Bra fought to keep her left foot on the floor or else in would be considered a lift and in an actual ballroom dancing competition lifts were illegal and points were deducted. Unless it was the Argentine Tango where lifts were permitted.

"And I'm not talking about the one at Kami's look out." 17 hissed releasing her leg.

"And how do you know this?" Bra asked as she did a serious of front and back Boleos which was a move where she flicked, kicked and swung her leg energetically about while 17 just held her in a stance where his legs were planted shoulder width apart.

"The dragonball scouter." 17 answered honestly for once.

"You don't have a dragonball scouter." Bra thought changing her move into an Argentine Tango Boleo, a tricky move where the female dancer would kick and flick in-between the male dancer's legs. A move usually only attempted by pros because one wrong miscalculation and the male dancer would be on the floor in pain from getting kicked in the groin.

"You stole the scouter!" Bra raised her voice to a loud whisper realizing the real reason why he was at her window earlier that day. Furious she missed her back Boleo flick in-between 17's leg on purpose and kicked him in the nut. But, he didn't even flinch! It made her wonder if androids had balls of steal.

Having blinded Bra with anger, 17 had a recipe for disaster on his hand. Their impromptu tango could dangerously turn into the tango scene from Mr. and Mrs. Smith where they beat each other up while dancing.

"Get me into the lab and I'll use the main frame computer to pin point the exact coordinates." 17 finanlly got to the reason he needed to get her alone all along.

"No." Bra tried to pull away.

"We'll retrieve it ourselves and show that boy scout we don't need him as a leader." 17 took back control grabbing hold of her waist and lifting her towards him as he lunged again.

"Never." Bra hissed recognizing the move just in time to do her part which was cross her legs as he set her on his knee then uncross them when as he set her down.

"You will." 17 smirked sure of himself as he turned her then laid her back over his leg and leaned over her getting so close their noses almost touched and their lips where only millimeters away from each other in a finishing dip.

Bra was flushed from embarrassment. She had just danced a very sultry and provocative tango with 17 in front of their entire families and friends. She didn't know what to expect once she walked off the dance floor trying to lose him as she made a b-line to the bar.

"Bra." Goten called her over. After dancing with the enemy she couldn't ignore him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to that new club with me. I forget the name but I think it opened right before you joined me in space." Goten asked. Bra knew exactly the place he was talking about. Ironically it was where she and 17 meet the night before Goten informed everyone about the newest threat to Earth which had set everything in motion.

"I'd love too." Bra smiled thankful he didn't want to discuss what just happened on the dance floor. She should have known the sweet Son wouldn't want to make her any more uncomfortable. That was just the kind of amazing guy he was, putting her feelings before his. This reminder made her desperately want to spend some alone time with him.

"I know that club. I've been dying to go but haven't had time with this new project." Trunks crashed their conversation. Bra was about to tell him this was an AB conversation so he could just C his way out of it when the rest of the gang joined in.

"Oh me too! We should all go tomorrow night!" Marron chirped in.

"Hey Pan you should come too." Trunks suggested to the youngest of the group who was still old enough to get into a club.

"Umm." Pan a true tomboy at heart hesitated.

"Oh come on. You can take a break from training for one night." Marron insisted before the original two daters could protest. Out of their control their official first date had turned into a group outing.

"You'll come too right Uncle?" Marron asked as 17 walked by. This was one time she wished she shared some sort of telepathic connection with her best friend so she could tell her to shut up with her mind.

"I have plans." 17 turned down the invite as he headed towards the exit.

"But dinner hasn't even started." Marron tried to convince him to stay.

"I accomplish what I came for." 17 not so cryptically informed looking right at Bra. The haughty heiress ignored him and turned away sending him a message she wasn't going to do what he had asked………..

For the second time in less than 24 hours Bra found herself returning home with both arms full of shopping bags. This time she had gone early so she could have the rest of the day to do something vital for looking absolutely hot that night. After setting down all the bags on her bed she got what she needed out of the smallest bag which was from Victoria secret.

"Perfect." Bra exclaimed admiring the tiny shimmering red bikini. It looked a lot like the one she had worn on the cover of the swimsuit magazine but she no longer had it because she had donated it to a charity auction to raise money to help homeless pets. The animal loving princess tried to be as involved as possible with any organizations that helped animals in need.

Bra quickly got undress and slipped on the bikini. She then grabbed a large beach bag and filled it with the essentials for a day of sunbathing. The essentials included, suntan lotion, her IPod, a beach towel in case she decided to take a dip in the pool to cool off once her tanning was completed, and her favorite pair of Dolce and Gabana sunglasses.

Yuki followed trotting side by side with his beloved owner. Bra opened up an umbrella over the chair that was next to the one she would be laying on so that her black and beige puppy wouldn't get over heated. He didn't jump onto the chair and lay in the shade until his mommy sat back on her chair.

Bra sighed content laying back on the chair basking in the warm sun rays that warmed her bare skin. She put on her sunglasses after applying suntan lotion to her face. She wanted to get tanned not sunburn. Then she rubbed the lotion all over her arms, legs, chest and stomach. Once satisfied she hadn't missed a spot she picked up her IPod, inserted the head phones into her ear, selected her favorite mixed then laid back to enjoy some much needed R &R.

A few songs into her mix she decided it was time to lay on her stomach so she could tan her other side. It wasn't until she had flipped over that she realized she wouldn't be able to apply any protection to her back. That left her in a dilemma that had only two options. Sunbath for half the amount of time so she wouldn't get burned or find someone to rub the lotion for her.

As if Dende answered her prayers perhaps because Kami the old pervert had been watching her someone came to her aid. Bra had sensed their presence before she felt the tug on the back string of her bikini as it was untied.

"Don't get too _excited_." Bra warned showcasing that she too could make things into sexual innuendos as 17 squirted some lotion onto the small of her back.

"Why? Because it would turn you on?" 17 severed back as he slowly began massaging it into her exposed skin brining up the theory that she was the kind of girl that loved teasing guys.

"You wish." Bra scoffed but had to admit his applying suntan lotion on her was more like a message that totally relaxed her. He had very skilled hands. Even she couldn't help smirk at that thought that could turn naughty.

"The lab's security code." 17 got to the point as he rubbed on her lower back.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Bra didn't even have to ask she knew the answer.

"I rub you down you rub me down." 17 turned the saying "I scratch your back you scratch mine" to fit the current situation. Of course he would want something in return for helping her out even in the slightest fashion.

"Is that why you're not going out with us tonight. Because you're going to break into the Capsule Corps lab?" Bra only meant it half jokingly.

"That is what you're going to do. You're hot date is with the Capsule Corps super computer." Bra had to fight back laughter and the slight feeling of relief that he didn't actually have a hot date with another girl.

"If you don't get me in to see her I'll just have to crash your little date." 17 threaten getting her full undivided attention. She should have known the devious android would use any means necessary to get what he wanted.

It was a tough choice. 17 showing up at the club when she was supposed to be on a date with Goten was the last thing Bra wanted. But she also didn't trust him in Capsule Corps unsupervised. There were top secret weapons and other things he could use for evil.

"Well?" 17 prodded when she didn't answer. It wasn't an easy decision to make but Bra knew he would go through with his threat if she didn't give him what he wanted. Bribery seemed to work with the self indulged android just like it was the only method that worked on her.

"Fine." Bra groaned finally giving in. She really hoped she didn't end up regretting this.

"Text me the code tonight." 17 instructed before getting up to leave before finishing applying suntan lotion everywhere on her.

"Hey!" Bra was going to call him out on not finishing the job but it was too late. He was already high in the air and flying away. She should have held out longer…………

"I hope something explodes and breaks him." Bra bitterly thought as she texted the lab's security code to 17 before throwing her phone in her purse roughly. Goten would arrive any minute to accompany her to the club in her car. They were going to meet everyone else there.

Hating the waiting game Bra paced around her room stopping to examine her reflection in the mirror every time. It was obviously a different look from the nights before party that was a fancy dinner with live music. Clubbing always called for something sexy with an edge. And the fashion diva had gotten the perfect outfit. A black leather mini skirt with a purple corset that showed off plenty of her newly sun kissed skin.

Bra usually wore knee high boots with skirts but her tanned toned legs deserved to be showed off so instead she wore some sexy purple stiletto with a strappy design. Just as she was about to call Goten to see where he was at the intercom in her room buzzed alerting her that her date had arrived.

A quick kiss to Yuki and Haru then she bounced down the stairs to meet him in her living room. Bra smiled her approval for the outfit he managed to put together all by himself. It was club appropriate without bordering metro sexual. Fitted dark jeans and a black stripped dress shirt with the first few buttons left opened.

"Wow." Goten grinned taking all of Bra in. He was going to be the envy of every guy in the club that was going to be drooling over her.

"You look good." Bra returned the compliment as she grabbed her keys off the living room's coffee table and lead the way to her convertible for the short drive to the club. When they arrived and bypassed the velvet rope as VIPS they found the club already packed and jamming and that they were the last to arrive from their group.

"Guys! Over here!" Trunks called them over to the VIP table off to the side. He looked like the man sitting between Marron and Pan. As they joined them another round of drinks was brought over.

"Have you been waiting long?" Goten asked his polite manners instilled by his mother long ago that it was not nice to make people wait.

"Nah we only got here 15 minutes ago." Trunks reassure making it sound like all three drove together. An interesting situation since everyone had their suspicions that both Marron and Pan had or currently have feelings for the Capsule Corps president.

As Bra and Goten sat down the lifelong friends began chatting about anything and everything as they drank their drink of choice. Trunks and Marron were explaining the progress of their Earth saving project when the DJ played a song Bra just couldn't resist.

"Come on let's dance." Bra said to everyone as she grabbed Goten's hand and tugged him onto the dance floor. Pan shook her head refusing so Marron happily claimed Trunks as her dance partner. The two pair danced for the song and a few others before Trunks and Marron returned to their table leaving the Saiyan Princess and Goku's youngest by themselves.

"You're a great dancer." Goten leaned in as they danced.

"I know." Bra joked getting a laugh out of him.

They were having a great time. It couldn't have been going any better. But like most things in her life lately it didn't last because over Goten's shoulder she spotted someone heading thru the crowd towards them that could ruin their night. She held her breath as the person that could ruin everything for them tapped her date on the shoulder to get him to turn around.

"Hi Goten." A brunette with a liking for yellow clothing greeted Bra's date with a quick kiss on his lips that made the Saiyan Princess's blood boil.

"Paresu." Goten blinked a few times unable to believe his eyes.

Authors Note- I love the singing and dancing scenes in the chapter but I wish I could have done better. I can picture them in my head but describing them so the reader can visualize them I'm not sure I accomplished


	15. Ghosts, past and present

Chapter 15

"Paresu." Goten blinked profusely wishing to will her away. His efforts were futile and when her image didn't disappear he was forced to come to terms that it wasn't a hallucination. No, his on again off again girlfriend of many years who he didn't officially break up with before he joined the Galaxy Police Academy but hadn't kept in contact with either was actually standing before him in the flesh and looking angry.

"Nice to know you remember my name." Paresu said sarcastically still harboring a grudge against him for walking out on her without a proper goodbye.

"Um." Goten was caught between a rock and a hard place and he knew it. How could he even begin to try to explain or rationalize what he did? Maybe he could use the excuse that he was afraid they were getting too serious too young and he wasn't ready for a commitment so like a coward he just took off.

Not that running away from her was the reason he signed up with the service, avoiding the awkward breakup talk was merely an added bonus. There was also the tiny problem that even though in the years of being together Paresu knew of his strength and less than normal heritage she had always been in the dark about most all of his other secrets.

Goten braced himself for a well deserved slap across the face. A hit that wouldn't hurt of course but he feared would just hurt her hand causing her more anger. However, the reaction he got instead was more puzzling.

"I've missed you so much!" Paresu hugged him. Even if she had been truly happy to see him again the moment was fleeting when the "rock" in the previous equation made her presence more than well known.

"Goten?" Bra said his name with sheer animosity. The Saiyan Princess didn't state it like a question to kindly explain himself but more like a demand to tell her what the hell was going on.

"Oh Bra. You remember Paresu right?" It was a stupid question but Goten really had nothing to save himself from the disastrous reintroduction of the two current ladies by his side. Bra didn't bother to say anything just tilted her head haughtily as the tiniest sign of acknowledgment.

"Paresu you remember my best friend Trunk's little sister?" Goten dug himself deeper into his own grave with that insensitive comment. It was a slight blow to Bra's confidence since she had worked so hard to shed the image of being "Trunk's little sister" in his eyes.

"Suuuree." Paresu dragged out her answer as if to say only vaguely or that her boyfriends best friends little sister wasn't on her priority of people to know. Big mistake because that brought out the hell cat in Bra.

"Looks like you've finally grown up." Paresu back handedly insulted her. Another big mistake.

"You've grown too." Bra countered then paused for the real insulted to come.

"Not only on top but sideways." Bra smirked at her cleverness to point out her fake boobs while straight up calling her fat.

"You're plastic surgeon did a decent job on your _enhancements._ They almost look real." Bra continued the verbal smack down.

"I can't believe you. The whole time we were together I was always worried about that annoyingly perky blonde airhead that was always hanging around you when I should have been worried about this little tramp." Paresu went on the attack.

"Oh it's on bitch." Bra was seriously using all her waiver self control not to punch Paresu in the face and break her fake nose for insulting her but more importantly her best friend. The Saiyan Princess was used to girls hating on her, but never cared because it was just bitter envy but she wouldn't stand by and let them insult her friend.

"Wake up honey the only reason you managed to steal my boyfriend is because you're filthy rich." Paresu stirred the brewing pot while also insulting Goten's integrity.

"I didn't steal your boyfriend! " Bra could easily argue that; 1) Goten had asked her out and 2) Goten has been single for years. Or so she thought.

"Really? Because we never officially broke up and before he left he promised he'd come back to me." Paresu revealed some incriminating information Goten had failed to mention.

"Isn't that right baby?" Paresu turned the hot interrogation light to the subject of the cat fight. With that damning revelation Goten went from fearing for his "ex's" safety at the hands of one of the strongest villain the universe had ever seen daughter, to fearing for his own life.

"That's not exactly right." Goten stuttered, something he hadn't fallen victim too since he was a little boy and got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Enlighten me." Bra's voice was a dangerous tone. Goten would be sweating bullets as he looked from one girl to the other if he wasn't half Saiyan. There was no way out of this. No matter what he said one of these two women was going to be furious with him and probably never want to see him ever again.

"I said when I got back we could possibly pick up where we left off." Goten gambled and decided to tell the truth in hopes Bra would take his honesty as a sign that he wanted to be with her. A testament that if they were to have a lasting relationship it couldn't be built on a lie.

He could have easily denied ever making such a promise. Called Paresu a liar and be done with her once and for all. However by the evil glare Bra was giving him it she didn't interpret his decision to tell the truth as a good thing.

"Goodbye Goten." Bra ended it by coldly bidding farewell to him and the drama his non ex was adding to their already overly complicated so called relationship.

"Bra! Wait! Listen to me." Goten chased after her finally stopping her at the edge of the dance floor by grabbing onto her arm.

"No you listen to me." Bra whipped around on him.

"I am no one's rebound or second choice." Bra declared easily pulling out of his grip and stomping off. The logical side of Goten's brain advise him to let her go because she needed some time too cool off so perusing her at that moment would be counterproductive.

"Bra!" Marron stopped her distracted friend before she nearly bumped into her and her drink.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Marron could read the various emotions in her younger friends face.

"More like a ghost of girlfriend's past." Bra pointed back towards the dance floor she just fled and when Marron saw who Goten was talking with she needed no further explanation into her cryptic response.

"If it makes you feel better we always hated her." Marron spilled a not so well kept secret. She and Trunks didn't exactly try to hide the fact that they despised Paresu because she was way too controlling of Goten.

"Thanks. But I already knew that." Bra was genuinely thankful she could always count on Marron to try to cheer her up in any situation.

"Do you want to ditch this place and go get coffee?" Marron suggested an out so they could finally have their overdue girl talk about anything and everything. And as much as Bra really wanted to catch up with her friend as well as vent about boys and hear her vent about her brother she was going to have to regretfully pass.

"Thanks. But it's your night off from my dictator boss of a brother and I don't want to ruin your fun just because mine has." Bra honestly wanted her friend to stay and have fun.

"Are you sure?" Marron tried again sensing the proud heiress really needed a friend but stubbornly refused to admit she was hurting.

"Yes. I just want to go home and go to sleep and forget this whole night. But we can do lunch tomorrow if you don't have plans?" Bra gave a counter offer.

"Sure. Just call me okay." Marron was reluctantly letting her go to no doubly spend the night sulking instead of sleeping.

"Deal." Bra managed a smile before leaving…

Bra was turning onto her street when she noticed one random loan light still on at the Capsule Corps building. That's when she remembered her deal with the devil earlier that day. It was easy to forget because the day's event with 17 and tonight's ordeal with Goten felt like two different days. Either way she was in a bad mood and taking it out on the android might just be the release she needed.

Bra parked her car out back deciding to take the authorize personal only entrance to avoid further suspicion to the afterhour's activities taking place there. The Saiyan Princess seriously needed to blow off some steam and she knew exactly the android to help her.

"Don't you have like a night vision program to see in the dark so you don't have to have the lights on announcing to everyone you're in here causing trouble and get caught?" Bra began with an insult right off the bat to get the ball rolling. She was itching for a verbal battle.

"Nice to know you care." 17 didn't take the bait he was busy at the main computer typing away furiously with one hand and navigating the mouse cursor using the track pad with the other hand to open and close different file windows at a rapid pace.

"I don't care. It's just that if you get caught in here you'd throw me under the bus by telling everyone I'm the one that gave you the access code and probably to further humiliate me explain how you black mailed me into granting you the information." Bra was taken aback by his brush off of her obvious invite to engage him into one of their infamous war of words.

17 was not cooperating in her attempt to release some tension by taking out her anger and frustration out on him. Perhaps he knew that's what she was up to and refused to play into her game. Bra was busy thinking of another way to provoke him that he beat her to the punch.

"Bad date?" 17 proposed the assumption by looking up at the digital clock on the wall that displayed the scientifically accurate time of 11:54 pm. It was plausible support to the theory that claimed when a date usually ended early it was because it didn't go so well. By Bra's silence he knew he'd hit the spot.

"Did he ask you to try a new position you weren't comfortable doing?" 17 enjoyed making the prude princess uncomfortable by asking about her sex life.

"What? No." Bra hated it when he caught her off guard with a perverted question.

"That right because the Boy Scout only knows missionary." 17 smirked taking his eyes off his computer screen to look up at her reaction. When he saw her fluster that was his queue to push further.

"But you." 17 stood up and walked over to his prey.

"I imagine you're very flexible." 17 smirked slyly taking a strand of her luscious locks and

bringing it close to his lips.

"You have no idea." Bra smirked playing along.

"Show me." 17 invited.

"Sure." Bra stepped closer setting up his let down.

"When Oolong flies." Bra laughed walking past him and taking his seat at the computer.

"How long have you been here? Hours? And you've found nothing? Sound like a fail to me." Bra rolled her eyes not looking at the nonsense on the computer screen.

"Wrong." 17 pushed her away on the wheeled chair. Bra had to grab onto the side of the panel to prevent herself from crashing into the opposing wall.

"What did you fine?" Bra's curiosity took over motivating her to take back the chair over to the computer 17 reclaiming it before she could sit back down on it.

"You'll know soon enough." 17 crossed his hands behind his head and leaned back on the chair looking up at his attractive guest.

Again it was mostly curiosity that kept her there to discover what the devious android had conjured up. Curiosity with a side of she had nothing else to do and didn't feel like going home.

"Show me a move." 17 requested after a few moments of silence obviously referring to her admittance of being flexible.

"No." Bra crossed her legs as she sat on the edge of the control panel.

"One." 17 insisted.

"Bite me." Bra snapped.

"As you wish." 17 complied smiling slyly as he stood up and leaned over her.

"Ew! Get off!" Bra tried pushing him away but he had the advantage of leverage over her.

"You asked." 17 whispered against her neck his hot breath igniting a fit of high pitched giggling that startled him.

"That tickles." Bra managed to say in between laughter.

"Hot breath on the sensitive skin of a woman's neck is suppose to educe pleasure and heighten

arousal." 17 argued confused by her strange reaction.

"Says who?" Bra challenged trying to stop laughing.

"The science of human anatomy." 17 applied scientific evidence to which her response was to raise a skeptical eyebrow.

"And everyone woman I've ever been with." 17 added some numbers for statistical support.

"Well I'm nothing like any woman you've ever been with." Bra stated finally over coming her fit of laughter.

"True." 17 didn't deny that the perfect specimen of the female form before him, arms length away was in a league of her own. The cocky android would never admit it but she may be the only one near his level of attractiveness, intelligence and even strength and he was determined to dominate her.

"No! Stop!" Bra burst into another fit of uncontrollable laughter as 17 went for her ear this time trying to nip at the tip of her earlobe.

The fact that she wasn't resisting at full strength did register in the observant android mind. If he only knew it was because Bra found it entertaining that the more she laughed at his advances the more frustrated he grew. However enough was enough and she was about to knee him in the crotch forgetting that wouldn't have the same effect as a normal guy when her cell phone rang.

Bra took advantage of 17 distracted state caused by the loud pop song that played from her phone to pull away and reach for her purse. When she pulled out her phone she saw the name on the screen and with the hit of a button immediately sent the call to voice mail.

"Trouble in paradise?" 17 asked not needing to have seen the name to know who it was. Bra was easier to profile than she thought; her reaction gave her away every time.

"Got to hell. " Bra snapped.

"Oh wait. You've already been there." Bra dealt a finishing blow going for the jugular by bringing up the not so distance past. Lucky for her she had been studying abroad when the whole Bebe, Emperor Pilof, Hell Fighter 17 debacle went down.

Interrupting an inevitable retaliation was the sound of her cell phone ringing again. This time not only did she send it straight to voice mail but she put it on silent too. Bra was in no mood to hear Goten's sorry excuses.

"I know how you can get back at him." 17 whispered seductively approaching her from behind. It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand what he was hinting at. Bra paused and considered it for a fleeting moment. If she was that kind of girl the best revenge would be to sleep with the enemy but unfortunately for the horny android she wasn't that type of girl.

17 was saved by the text which read "Please call me. It's urgent." If not for that plea Bra would have back handed him but instead she sighed and gave in. It could actually be really important or a family emergency of some sort.

"You called?" Bra used her best indifferent tone.

"It's about the mission." Goten cut straight to the point. No groveling or begging for forgiveness for what happened at the club.

"Of course it is." Bra rolled her eyes. She was growing ever so tired of everything revolving around those damn black star dragonballs. For all she knew no one was really collecting them and they were all just wasting their time.

"I just received some startling new information from Headquarters. I'm on my way to the Capsule Corps lab to teleport up there to see for myself." Goten was speaking abnormally fast for him but up to speed with Bra's usual girl talk.

"Crap!" Bra cursed under her breath pulling the phone away. She had gone into a panic as soon as he said he was heading over to the lab where her and 17 weren't suppose to be.

"He's coming here." Bra whispered over at the bored android covering the mouth piece.

"So?" 17 shrugged unfazed. Annoyed she was about to point out the fact that it would look bad if they were already there, but didn't get the chance to because she could here Goten calling out her name from the phone.

"Bra! Did you hear me? We're going to have to track down 17 to let him know depending on what I can confirm we'll have to go back into space right away." Goten repeated.

"No need. He's with me." Bra blurted out before realizing the complications brought on by her honesty.

"Well then I'll call you when I get more details and you can fill him in." Goten ended the conversation shortly without saying goodbye. Bra had a piece of mind to call him back and yell at him for hanging up on her and calling him out on his little tantrum but there were more important issues at hands.

"Let's go." Bra threw her phone back in her purse preparing to leave.

"You're place or mine?" 17 wasn't done. Bra paused and turned around to shoot him a look that said "Seriously?"

"Oh that's right. You still live with your parents." 17 returned her earlier diss.

"Whatever." Bra shrugged off the imposed insult since she didn't really find it insulting because she chose to still live with her parents.

"My place since there we can be loud." 17 kept it up as he followed her out the door…..

_Been there, done that, messed around_

_ I'm having fun don't put me down,_

_ I'll never let you sweep me off my feet._

Bra rolled over with a groan and reached for her cell phone on her night stand. She didn't need to look at the screen to know who was calling since she changed his ringtone last night.

"What?" Bra demanded crankily.

"Meet me in the lab." Goten declared without any formalities then hung up preventing Bra from protesting she didn't take orders from anyone. Especially cheating bastards who had asked her out while still technically having a long distance girlfriend.

"Predictable." Came an unmistakable voice from the foot of her bed. Bra sat up to glare at the intruder/peeping tom when she noticed her so called protector was laying near her feet chewing on some sort of doggy treat she hadn't given him.

"Traitor." Bra glared at Yuki who obviously had gotten it from the intruder as a bribe for his silence. It was nice to know how easily his loyalties could be bought. She'd remember that.

"Hurry. You don't want to be late." 17 faked caring weather they were punctual or not.

"Get out!" Bra ordered raising her voice in annoyance and to get the attention of her possibly still sleeping family members. The observant android read this move and shot it down with some of his own information.

"Your father is training in the gravity room and your mothers at a business brunch with your brother." 17 stated matter of fact.

"Ahhh!" Bra screamed grabbing the closest thing she could get her hands on, which happened to be her hard cover first edition copy of Son of a Witch the sequel to Wicked and threw it at 17. Effortless as always he caught the book before it could hit him then placed it down on her vanity dresser.

"I'll be outside." 17 offered walking out onto the infamous balcony floating over the rail then descending down onto the yard below. Bra took the opportunity to jump out of bed run over and lock the double doors before pulling down the drapes.

Bra emerged a few minutes later in a 7 For All Mankind denim mini skirt; Calvin Klein tank top and Coach flip flops. Having only a few minutes to run a comb thru her straight hair she used a sparkling headband to keep her layers out of her face. It was the most summer type outfit she could throw together in a moment's notice.

"Do androids even sleep?" Bra yawned irked by his ability to always be wide awake.

"Just power down." 17 responded with dry humor. Bra just let it go and walked towards the Capsule Corps building with him on her tail.

"Bra, about last night." Goten rushed into the opening of an apology as soon as Bra walked thru the door. He was going to go into the details of explaining the situation when someone he wasn't planning on seeing walked in behind her.

"Oh. I didn't know you were brining 17." Goten tried not to sound too put off even though he was or to sound in any way shape or form jealous.

"This is about the mission right? He's part of the team you assembled for these missions." Bra used logic and his own doing to provide solid reasoning for why he was with her.

"Your right." Goten gave in and with some relief put his inevitable talk with the girl he liked but mislead on the back burner. At least for now.

"The spaceship that's been causing alarm may have jumped location to within our galaxy's primary perimeters." Goten brought up a photo of the ship in question onto the labs jumbo screen.

"If it's so close to earth why aren't you alerting the rest of the Z fighters? I mean isn't that why Trunks and Marron have been working on that defensive weapon? In case an enemy manages to get past your forces and get close enough to be an actual threat?" Bra went off.

"Causing panic when it has not been determine this is in fact the same ship goes against protocol." Goten argued. He had a point. And Bra could just guess who was going to be the ones to determine whether it was the same ship or not.

"Its our mission to board the ship and unravel the mystery of how it gotinto our galaxy without being detected." Goten revealed the premises of their assignment.

"Of course." Bra couldn't hold in the snippy comment. It seemed they were always doing the grunt work and since no one knew of their participation none of the glory.

"No life forms or even power being generated from the ship can be detected. As of now it's classified as an abandoned non threat." Goten continued.

"Great. A ghost ship." Bra was in sarcastic bitch mode and wasn't letting up.

"We will be taking my fighter ship to dock next to it. You will be equipment with state of the art video and sound surveillance system so I can see what you see from the ship as well as appropriate attire." Goten informed.

"What you mean I can't go ghost hunting in this?" Bra was on roll with the mean remarks.

"If neither of you have any objections I'd like to leave right now." Goten continued to just let them sly. She had every right to be angry and he wasn't going to aggravate her further.

"This is terribly inconsiderably short notice. I wanted to get a manicure, and maybe get my hair trimmed. Not to mention I made plans for a lunch date with Marron…"Bra listed all the superficially reasons why she couldn't oblige to his reasonable request.

"We'll leave now." 17 stated answering for the both of them much to the disapproval of the Saiyan Princess who wasn't going to go without a fight.

"What? No! I promised Marron I'd call her and have lunch with her." Bra protested hoping using his beloved niece as an excuse would get him off her ass.

"She'll live." 17 dismissed her feeble attempt to derail him from his goal as he placed his hands firmly on either side of her waist, lifted her up and placed her on the teleport platform. Normally a fire assault of insults would befall on the touchy android but he was spared by Goten who flipped the power switched then joined them in their travel.

"I hate you both." Bra narrowed her eyes at her two male companions as soon as they arrived on the other side of the teleporter's wave.

"Bra you can change here." Goten offered handing over a small box which contained all her clothing capsules.

"17 you can change in my sleeping quarters." Goten showed him out to give the princess privacy….

"What?" Bra demanded a few minutes later when she emerged in what could only be described as a black leather version of her infamous red outfit down to the knee high boots. The question was in response to the disapproving look from her captain.

"You said all black you didn't specify past that." Bra pointed out before he could criticize her selection. She had him there. Goten was going to try debating when 17 entered the small cockpit it dark colored jeans and a long sleeve version of his Red Ribbon t-shirt.

Or perhaps he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt under the Red Ribbon T-shirt. Either way he wasn't all in black. Instead of getting into a debate over wardrobe choices Goten simply sighed surrender. It wasn't worth it and he was also outnumbered.

"Your surveillance equipment is embedded in these headsets." Goten explained handing each of them one.

"These headsets are not only your communication transmitters between me and each other but they also have a small camera at eye level so I can see everything you see." Goten added as he handed them their accessories which was just a small flashlight.

"This better not mess up my hair." Bra complained slipping on the headband part and adjusting the mic piece over her mouth.

"Mine either." 17 had to be a smartass as he mimicked the vain princess.

"As soon as we get close enough to connect a passage way to the other ship you can disembark." Goten informed looking out the ships main windows. They were actually relatively close that by the size of the ship's image they could estimate contact in minutes.

"I'll go wait by the door." Bra exited before Goten could try to stop her. The stubborn Saiyan was making it clear beyond a doubt she was so mad at him that she refused to stay in the same room as him for longer than need be.

"Did he kill a kitten?" 17 inquired joining her in the back room having followed her when she left the cockpit.

"What?" Bra turned around somewhat startled because she had no idea he had been right behind her the whole time. She was concentrating to hard on making her dramatic exit.

"He must have done something unimaginable for you to be this mad." 17 presented his theory on the subject.

"I've done some pretty bad things to make you mad but even the worse I've done hasn't gotten you this bent out of shape." 17 pressed on when she didn't respond.

"Why do you care?" Bra wondered out loud.

"Not care. Curious." 17 corrected.

"Careful. Curiosity killed the cat it could also kill the cyborg." Bra taunted using the C word version instead of calling him an android.

"What about the Saiyan?" 17 wondered back taking a step closer to her. On some level he actually wanted to know what the stupid Son could have done to upset someone who was always so confident and in charge. And maybe, just maybe if he knew the cause he could solve a solution.

The silent stare they shared between them was interrupted by a slight jolt of the ship as its passage bridge made contact with the opposing ship. Not long after that a light next to the door began blinking green signifying they were now able to leave.

Without answering his question Bra opened the door and walked out onto the dimly lit metal bridge connector. She turned on her flashlight and made it to the other end without incident or suffering any more grueling question from her partner in tow. But when she reached out to turn the door handle she hit a snag.

"It's locked." Bra reported turning on her headset.

"Wait a minute. I'll remotely connect to the key pad lock and try to crack the code." Goten could be heard typing away as he explained his plan. Certain it was going to take longer than he had patience to wait 17 took the initiative and simply blasted the door open.

"Forget it." Bra dismissed his help rubbing salt in the wound by openly thanking 17 over the mic that from that moment forward would have to stay on.

"You're going to have to split up. Bra I need you to turn right and head towards the front of the ship to investigate the control room. 17 you turn left and check for any signs of life in the back quarters." Goten instructed as soon as they set foot on the alien ship.

"Yes sir." Bra mocked dryly doing as she was told robotically not really caring about the mission. It was an ironic comparison since her robotic partner had gone his own way long before Goten had even handed down his order.

Bra walked down a pitch black narrow hallway her path only lit by the dim light from the small flashlight she held out before her at chest level. Goten who was tracking her progresses finally spoke again when he felt she was far enough away from 17.

"I'm sorry." Goten said the two words many people had trouble saying with ease. It wasn't hard because he truly meant it and he had been brought up to know when he had wronged someone.

"Not now." Bra said thru clenched teeth. She really wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with this just yet. That and it really wasn't the time or place to be having such a discussion.

"It's eating me up inside that I hurt you." Goten couldn't keep it in any longer. The guilt was to overpowering. The sincerity in his voice tugged at the Saiyan Princess heart string. Bra knew if she let him keep going she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him much longer.

"Please. Not now." Bra found herself on the pleading end of the conversation. Staying a cold hearted bitch was providing harder than it look. Perhaps because she had real feelings for him but was too proud to admit it.

"I need…" Was the only part of Goten's critical confession that Bra was able to make out. Unjustly the rest was distorted by static robbing her of finally understanding how he felt about her.

"Goten? " Bra desperately called out over the static. She couldn't be sure but it almost sounded like the next part was "you". If there was any chance her lifelong crush had just said "I need you" she had to find out.

"Goten! What did you say?" Bra yelled into the malfunctioning headset trying to hear anything other than static.

Then all in the same terrifying moment the static died leaving her in dead silence, her flashlight died leaving her in complete darkness, and the temperature around her dropped like thirty degrees.

The daughter of the one and only Vegeta had never been afraid of the dark. But in that moment her breathing increased and her heart raced. Bra's senses were well aware of the fact that she wasn't alone and in the pit of her stomach she knew it wasn't 17 trying to scare her.

No, this was something much more demonic…

Authors Note- I didn't proof read and re edit this chapter as much as the others so I'm sorry if it's not as good. It's more of a filler chapter to get to the next dramatic part of the story that I believe is the turning point which changes Bra, 17 and Goten's lives forever.


	16. Sylar

Chapter 16

Bra's heart was trying to pound its way out of her chest so hard she was afraid it would actually succeed. No doubt whatever demonic entity was creeping in the dark with her was savoring watching her tremble. The drastic and sudden drop in temperature could be causing her teeth to chatter and goose bumps to appear on her arms the tiny hairs standing straight. Or maybe she was actually terrified of what was going to go bump in the dark.

The proud Saiyan Princess tried to convince herself it was the cold not fear. It was unsettling that the only thing she could see in the pitch black was her own breath being made into a visible fog by the freezing cold. Bra tried desperately to get her breathing and heart rate under control when the darkness melted away around her revealing a completely different scene than she was in before the lights went out.

Starting from above her head the darkness dissolved away like a million tiny pixels raining down on her changing her surrounding little by little. What was slowly reveled was the starry universe which could be seen by every angle thru the clear glass windows that made up the wall of the control room. If not for the solid colored floor Bra would feel the illusion of being lost out in deep space. And speaking of illusions the dark hallway and everything they thought was the ship must have been an illusion to mask its true form.

Whatever or more appropriate whoever was the master mind behind the illusion was in the room with her. Bra could feel its presence but could not see whatever it was. She turned around scanning the area searching all over the nearly empty room for any sign of another life form. However all she found was control panels which where strategically stationed in the center of the open spaced room.

Bra took in a sharp breath when she felt slight pressure on her shoulder like if someone was tapping her from behind to get her attention. With her lightning quick reflexes she turned around in that direction, but saw nothing at first.

Next the sensitive Saiyan felt the same light pressure in the form of a hand this time on her face. When what was touching her finally decided to reveal itself she was surprised by what she saw. The entity materialized in front of her in the form of a muscular teal skinned man with long green hair in a braid. He was wearing armor similar to what she was told her father wore in Frieza's army.

"Vegeta's daughter." A sly smile slowly appeared on the weirdly hot man's face as he kept his hand on her face. A fact which didn't register until Bra found herself taking a step back to escape his reach.

"Oh you're wondering how I know who you are?" The man was either very perspective or could read her mind. Bra was going to quickly learn it was the second irrational possibility.

"Easy. By simply touching you I know you're whole history. Where you come from, who you are, everything you've ever done." The man explained not allowing his guest to respond to his question. Not that Bra could have responded at the moment. She was still shell shocked.

"Is he the one that caused the illusion of the ship?" Bra wondered.

"Yes. It was I who caused the illusion." The man bragged.

"One of my many powers." The man added starting to provide proof to the crazy notion that he may actually have the ability to read minds.

"Who are you?" Bra finally managed to say out loud one of the countless questions that were swirling around in her head.

"You mean your father never told you about one of his comrade from Frieza's army?" The man acted insulted.

"Perhaps your mother may have mentioned meeting me on Planet Namek. If I remember correctly she was quit smitten with me." The man stated smugly. His constant boasting reminded Bra of someone else she knew that got on her nerves.

"Zarbon." Bra whispered the name remembering hearing the story of the hunt for Planet Namek's dragonballs from both her parents and some of the other Z fighters including the Nameks themselves. Her mother had described the villain standing before her as very good looking. Under more pleasant circumstances Bra wouldn't hesitate have hesitated to agree.

"But my dad defeated you on Namek leaving you dead in a lake." Bra was confused. This current encounter totally contradicted her father's account of what happened and none of the other Z fighters had ever discredit Vegeta's story as untrue.

"I'll give that monkey some credit. He did almost kill me but he was so preoccupied with getting the dragon balls before Freiza that he failed to notice he hadn't finished the job. Stupid monkey mistake." Zarbon spat forgetting he was saying all this to the alleged stupid monkey's daughter.

"Don't talk about my dad that way." Bra warned clenching her fists starting to power up ready to kick the smug look off his face.

"What the hell?" Bra was stunned when she failed to power up. It was overwhelmed by a strange foreign sensation instead of the usual surge of power running in her veins. However, she didn't feel like her Ki was being sucked out of her, but more like it was being pushed down preventing it to flow thru her body into her hands to form an attack. Again was this one of Zarbon's powers? The ability to suppress other's powers?

"Yes, but they are a mere small sample of the great powers I've acquired over the years. See after recovering from the Namek incident I became obsessed with exploring the vast universe collecting rare abnormal creatures I could use for my own gain." Zarbon began revealing information about himself as well as what his plan was.

Bra wondered if these creatures he spoke of were actually human beings he considered inferior to himself. What she didn't wonder about was who was the target of his revenge. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Zarbon's revenge was most likely against her father Vegeta. Why else would he be so glad it was his daughter that happened to sneak into his ship so close to Earth? That's when Bra realized what was missing from the scenery around her.

" Goten's ship!" Bra exclaimed in her head before it was too late to un think those thoughts. It would be an impossible feat to censor her from anything useful her enemy could use against her like letting him know she had backup positioned outside the ship.

"Oh your knight in shinny armor is not coming." Zarbon confirmed what she feared.

"In fact no one will come to your rescue because not only was the true form of the ship an illusion so was its true location." Zarbon said before explaining they were actually many light-years away from Earth which made absolutely no sense.

It didn't seem physically possible because the total travel time to reach the ship from Earth was a few short hours. Bra didn't have time to dwell on this physics problem because Zarbon began to set his plan of revenge in motion.

"Now that I have what I need to lure that stubborn monkey to me all I need is for you to call him." Zarbon's shamelessly set up the Saiyan Princess to be mere bait.

"Never." Bra hissed. If Zarbon was constantly tuned into her thoughts he would have heard the more graphic version of that refusal. Which included several curse words and a declaration that she would never in a million years turn her father over to a trap.

"Oh but you will." Zarbon smirked lifting his arms up and holding his hands like he was about to play the piano.

"What the hell." Bra struggled to move only to discover she was trapped in a dangerously vulnerable situation where Zarbon had undisputable control over every single one of her movements.

It was a scary notion to have someone else have control of you. Even if you were a million times stronger than your opponent if they had control of your body there was no way of defeating them. Of all the powers Zarbon had demonstrated this one was the most powerful so far.

Zarbon moved his hands in a half circular motion causing Bra's body against her wishes to turned around and face the opposite direction. Every step he took towards her caused an equal reaction She found herself walking towards the control panel like his pet on a leash. She felt like his doll or a video game character he was playing.

Effortlessly her dictator succeeded in getting her to the control panel but there was no way he was going to force Bra to dial her father's number if he didn't know which numbers to make her push. So all she had to do was not think of the number code to reach Capsule Corp, or so Bra thought.

"Silly girl." Zarbon laughed having heard her thoughts once again he couldn't resist commenting on her error.

"Not only can I read your mind but I can also extract any information I please from it." Zarbon boasted. Bra didn't feel any form of physical intrusion like a head ache or anything that could be registered by human or even Saiyan senses but she knew he had succeeded when she was forced to enter the code to connect to the Gravity Room at Capsule Corps.

"Daddy." Bra managed to whisper her voice shaky as the image of her father in his workout suit appeared on the giant screen. She was unsure if it was her determination to try to warn him that let her speak or if Zarbon was merely giving her permission to talk only because it furthered his plan.

"What's wrong Princess?" Vegeta asked his father senses on alert by the tone of her voice and the look on her face something was terribly wrong. Before she could answer or maybe she was being prevented from answering by the man behind her still off-screen pulling her strings.

"I never thought I'd see the day Vegeta cared about something other than himself." Zarbon greeted stepping into the camera angle standing very close to Bra who was getting really angry at being called a thing.

"Zarbon? But I…." Vegeta started not able to believe his eyes.

"Killed me?" Zarbon finished the Prince of all Saiyan's sentence. Weather it was because he read his mind or because it was a predictable reaction for someone who though an enemy from the past was dead by their hand. Bra the sole witness to this confrontation didn't know.

"You nearly did, you were too busy racing to collect Planet Namek's dragonballs that you failed to notice I was still alive. Barely because you didn't register my Ki so you left me for dead. Once you were out of site I managed to crawl out of that lake you left me in." Zarbon repeated a longer version of his miraculous survivor tale he had told Bra just moments earlier, but with a few more details.

"Even if you weren't dead the whole planet exploded. Kakorrot barely escaped." Vegeta stubbornness and pride wouldn't allow him to accept he hadn't killed Zarbon.

"Oh I was long gone before Freiza tore that planet into pieces." Zarbon brushed off Vegeta's attempt to discredit his identity like it was as insignificant as a bug on a rose.

"I escaped in one of the small pods much like the one you fled Earth in with your tail between your legs after you were brutally defeated and failed to steal their Dragonballs." Zarbon added insult to any revelation of information he could to teach the Prince millions of miles away through the video.

"With Frieza's army nearly wiped out and Frieza himself hanging on to his own life by a thread I began a journey of my own once I had recovered. A journey to steal all the unique powers in the universe until I was unbeatable." Zarbon continued telling his story.

"I don't care how the hell you survived or what powers you might have acquired! Let my daughter go!" Vegeta yelled losing the tiny bit of patience he had. Seeing an old enemy back from the dead may have stunned him for a moment but seeing his precious little girl in his clutches brought him raging back.

"Now now Vegeta. I know monkey's have short attention spans." Zarbon began stroking Bra's hair in a suggestive manner.

"But I suggest you let me finish like a well trained monkey." Zarbon warned leaning in and smelling Bra's hair making his intentions of what he'd do to her if he didn't play along clear. Vegeta didn't respond but as much as it pained him he kept his mouth shut and allowed him to run his.

"You're gorgeous daughter here has already experienced a few of my powers. Isn't that right my doll?" Zarbon smirked pulling his hand away from her hair and turning it towards him forcing Bra to turn and face him the proceeded to wrap an arm around her tiny waist.

"What are you doing to her?" Vegeta demanded certain without a doubt that she was somehow being controlled by his vile nemesis. The image of his precious princess in the forced embrace of his enemy caused him to power up substantially in anger.

An increase that didn't go unnoticed by Bulma who was working in her lab until an alarm siren interrupted her experiment. The alarm's purpose was to warn when Vegeta's power level got dangerously high in the gravity room. She had installed it right after he blew it up the first time injuring himself so badly he had to receive medical attention in their hospital ward for a week. Unwilling to repeat the past the dedicated scientist abandoned her work to go contain the situation.

"Oh just controlling her like a beautiful doll who's every movement is mine to orchestrate. It's a handy power I stole from a rather large bald man known as the puppeteer. As you see she's much like a puppet on strings. I pull her strings much like Frieza pulled ours." Zarbon laughed at his comparison only he found humorous.

"What do you want?" Vegeta cut to the chase getting down to the nitty gritty. There was only one reason why Zarbon was holding his daughter hostage and that was to use her as a bargaining chip to get what he wanted.

"Now that's more like the Vegeta I remember. Angry and always impatient to get what he wants." Zarbon applauded in mockery.

"I want you to hand deliver Earth's black star dragonball." Zarbon finally revealed what he was truly after. So this was who the Galaxy police was after. The reason why they were collecting the black star dragon balls in the first place. Too keep them out of _his_ hands.

"Damnit!" Bra inwardly cursed realizing she had just given away some very important information. She might have just single handily made Zarbon's ultimate goal that much easier.

"Don't do it daddy." Bra pleaded her act of self sacrifice was for the greater good because if Zarbon who already had an arsenal of devastating powers was able to make a wish for immortality then he could rule the galaxies forever.

"I know you're only having me bring the dragonball myself so you can inflict your revenge on me and I don't care." Vegeta was blunt.

"I would gladly trade my life for that of my daughter." Vegeta confessed what everyone else already knew. Even though he had never said it in words Bra always knew.

It was proof of how much he had actually changed because when Future Trunks came to help he witness Vegeta not lifting a finger to try to save Bulma and baby Trunks when their airship was blasted by one of Dr. Gero's androids. Even her own mother had claimed that it wasn't until his baby girl was born that he had completely become one of the good guys.

Bra blinked trying her hardest to hold back tears but failed. Seeing a few soft tears run down his princess's face right in front of him made Vegeta remember every time he had witnessed her cry. Starting with the very day she was born.

It was unusual for a Saiyan to be born by C section but in the never before documented case that the mother was human it could be expected her body wouldn't be able to handle a natural birth. Although Bulma had proven her strength by giving birth to a strong half male baby Saiyan it had taken a toll on her body.

In addition she was several years older when she became pregnant with Bra. So it was no surprise she had an extremely difficult labor which finally ended when the doctors decided it was best for her health and the baby's to deliver her by C-sections

It was one of the more frightening experiences Vegeta had to live thru. And that was saying a lot. Seeing a man whose face was covered by a scrub mask cut into his wife with a knife then pull out a tiny screaming, crying baby from it covered in blood was something he wouldn't want to relive ever again. But then when that tiny baby was cleaned then wrapped in a towel and handed to her parents it was all worth it.

When Vegeta finally got to hold his newborn daughter and she looked up him with her big baby blue eyes he melted. Nothing else in the world mattered. He knew he'd do anything to protect her and that her pain was his pain. He couldn't stand to see her cry. Of course crying was part of baby Bra's daily routine, but then when she was a toddler and her brother blasted her favorite Barbie into smithereens she came crying to him. And he was there to wipe her tears away and promise to punish her mean older brother for his crime against her and to buy her a whole bunch of new Barbies.

Anything she wanted was hers. A bat of her eyelashes, a pout of her lips and he was rendered unable to say no to anything she'd ask of him. Now that he was reminiscing Bra hadn't been much of a cry baby as she got older. Not as a kid, preteen, or teenager. Sure she'd throw a tamper tantrum if they refused to let her stay out too late. But she didn't cry about it. And as far as he knew no foolish boy had ever broken her heart causing her to cry in her room sending him into super protective father mode and on a hunt to kill such foolish boy.

As a college student Bra was very studious and focused on getting the best grades. She didn't have time to cry over petty things. Not strong like a Super Saiyan physically but strong in her own way. He never told her for there was no need but he was so proud of her.

Proud of the fierce driven young woman she had grown up to become. So to see her with tears in her eyes drove Vegeta into a mad frenzy and his anger to the limit. If he had one wish from the eternal dragon at that very moment it would be the ability to climb thru the TV over to their side and break every bone in Zarbon's body before killing him for real this time. Slowly.

"I will get the black star dragonball and bring it to you but how will I be certain you won't hurt my daughter in the meantime?" Vegeta would agree to Zarbon's terms, but he wanted some kind of guarantee on his daughter's safety. Especially since it would take him time to steal Earth's black star dragonball from Kami's lookout.

Even though he could easily ask for the black star dragonball and under the circumstances get it because none of the Z fighters would deny ransom payment to save Bra, it was too risky. The risk being the other fighters would insist on helping especially Kakorrot. Vegeta knew he'd try to convince him to allow him to assist in Bra's rescue. However, he wasn't going to jeopardize his daughter's safe release for anything. He also wanted to avoid worrying Bulma who at the moment happened to be knocking on the Gravity Room door.

"Vegeta! What's going on? Why is your power level so high?" Bulma demanded as she pounded on the gravity room's reinforced metal door. The scientist was so loud that Bra could hear her on the other side of the video conference. If she was going to die today at least she got to see her dad and at least hear her mother's voice one last time. It was comforting in a way. Even if she was yelling and didn't know what was going on.

"Vegeta! You better not blow up this Gravity Room. Because if you d I'm not building you another one!" Bulma threaten when he didn't respond. How could he? She was clueless to the fact that he was busy trying to negotiate for their daughter's life with any enemy they thought was long dead.

An enemy with all the power to call all the shots because he had their daughter in his grasps who knew how far away leaving Vegeta with his hands tied. He had no alternative but to follow Zarbon's orders to the letter or risk harm falling upon his one and only little girl. If he was told to come alone then he would go alone. End of story.

"Oh Vegeta you forget my deep love for all things beautiful." Zarbon shook his head pretending to be in disbelief.

"Being so beautiful myself I can appreciate other beautiful things." Zarbon kept referring to Bra as an object which was seriously pissing off both father and daughter. He then proceeded to gently caress her face sending chills of revulsion down her body.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Vegeta growled not holding back any longer.

"Calm down Vegeta. I swear on my beauty that I will not harm her. Even if you didn't agree to my terms I wouldn't kill her for it would be a shame to destroy such beauty." Zarbon argued irking the man that almost killed him.

"Why? You wouldn't need her. You claim to have powers that make you invincible. You could just let her go." Vegeta debated knowing it wasn't going to work but felt he had to try.

"But I could keep her as my own personal doll." Zarbon continued the mental torture not shying away from the sexual content of that statement.

"Her power levels are impressive for a female half breed. You must have train her yourself." Zarbon commented looking Bra's well tone physic up and down. The gorgeous girl was used to be checked out by men of all ages and species but this was creepy on a whole new level.

"She could fight for me. Save me time by disposing of lesser enemies." Zarbon acted like he thought of that idea to keep his hands from getting dirty on the spot. The truth however, was he planned on using Bra to fight against Vegeta knowing he wouldn't raise a finger to fight back or even defend himself if it meant he could possibly hurt her. Good thing the Saiyans couldn't read his mind.

"Destroy Earth's black star dragonball daddy." Bra instructed unable to turn around and look her father in the eyes as she told him so.

"And don't worry about me." Bra swallowed finding it difficult to say the next part while looking at the man that controlled her.

"Whatever he decides to do to me it doesn't matter. I'm not scared." Bra put on a brave face her father couldn't see, but Zarbon could and his reaction was surprising. He shivered.

"She's lying." Zarbon proclaimed after getting a tingling feeling when Bra stated she wasn't scared. Another handy little power he stole. The ability to tell if someone was lying by getting a tingling sensation all over his body when someone lied.

"Stop with the mind games. I'll get you what you want. And then it's going to be just you and me." Vegeta reinforced his suspicion that Zarbon wanted a rematch. The Prince of all Saiyans was going to grant his death wish this time making sure he was dead and gone.

"I think you have it wrong my monkey friend." Zarbon did not take the bait.

"I'm not luring you out here so I can hurt you." Zarbon build up to his revelation.

"Is that so?" Vegeta didn't buy it for an instant.

"Yes. Because nothing I'd do to you would hurt you as much as this." Zarbon step away from Bra then lifted up his arm in her direction holding his hand palm out facing her like he was going to blast a Ki attack at her. Bra closed her eyes tight preparing for the impending pain that was amount to hit her as Vegeta's power level reached its max at this site.

"Ahhh!" Bra screamed as she was thrown into the air and then slammed against an opposing wall. But what she didn't see that Vegeta did was that it wasn't a Ki blast that had sent her flying across the room but nothing.

At least it looked like nothing because she wasn't impacted or hit by anything physical. Zarbon just controlling her it wouldn't have caused her to be flung since she didn't know how to fly. No he had pushed her with his mind. The power of telekinesis, long believed to be a myth and disproven by science.

This became more apparent when Bra didn't fall onto the floor in a heap of pain but instead was held standing her back to the wall. What was holding her up was Zarbon with his arm still outstretched towards her now holding his hand out like he was gripping something. And that something was Bra's neck.

The sensitive Saiyan could feel his fingers squeezing into her flesh. Digging harder cutting off her air supply even though he wasn't physically touching her. Keeping his hand in the same choking death grip Zarbon lifted Bra up against the wall high enough so her feet weren't touching the floor anymore.

"This next power is my personal favorite not only because it was my first but because it's the power that allowed me to steal all my other powers. Call it sentimental nostalgia if you like." Zarbon prepared for the grand finale by lifting his other hand out and pointing his index finger right at Bra's head. Then with a slight squint of his eyes due to concentrating on the task he moved his finger across horizontally.

"Ahhhh!" Bra screamed in agony as an invisible force cut into her head in the direction he was pointing leaving behind a bloody line across her forehead. Her screams pushed Vegeta over the edge his fury exploding into raw power instantly transforming him into a Super Saiyan and destroying the very Gravity Room he was in.

Author's Note- I know I know. Total Sylar rip off. But I love Zachary Quinto! So sad Heroes was canceled


	17. WWVD?

Chapter 17

"Ahhhh.' Bra screamed as her current torture gave a whole new meaning to the term splitting headache. Even a half Saiyan with little training like herself could take an enormous about of physical abuse, but this was in a category of pain all its own.

The invasion of an invisible dagger like weapon cutting into her head so deep Bra could swear she could feel and hear it scrap against her skull made her want to crumble in pain. But of course she couldn't because she was being held propped up by Zarbon. The Saiyan Princess wanted to glare at her capture but was forced to close her eyes as drops of blood ran slowly down her face behind the line he was cutting into her.

Then as fast and fierce as the assault descended on her it suddenly stopped. Without any effort on her part Bra fell to the floor as the cutting pain stopped only to be replaced by the equally as painful throbbing of an open fresh wound. As she began to slowly open her eyes to see what could have happened to end her misery she felt someone next to her as well as a cold hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Bra screamed slapping the hand away while desperately trying to move away from it in her injured state.

"Calm down drama princess." A voice she never thought she'd be so happy and relieved to hear said as she was gently, but firmly pushed back down to a sitting position.

"17?" Bra blinked a few times as the android in question came into focus crouched next to her.

"You're a mess." 17 stated taking off his Red Ribbon t-shirt revealing he was wearing a tight long sleeved thermal shirt underneath that clung to his muscles. Unnecessary in her opinion because she doubted androids got cold. Bra could only watch as he gathered his t-shirt in his hand, then held the balled up material against her bleeding forehead applying pressure.

"Ow!" Bra shrieked automatically pulling back as a reflex only to smack the back of her already injured head against the wall. The cursed wall she had been held against while being dissected like a poor defenseless lab animal.

"Stop moving." 17 ordered in his usual icy cold voice. However, even with her hearing slightly impaired by the ringing in her ears Bra picked up on the subtle lack of harshness behind his often hard and cruel voice.

While the beaten princess tried to regain a normal heart rate the android placed a hand on her face and slowly turn it towards him. He then proceeded to once again place his now stained with her blood t-shirt back on her cut.

"Owwie." Bra winced in pain, but dung deep within herself to find the strength no to pull away this time and repress the urge to whine.

"Suck it up and take it like a Saiyan." 17 commanded in almost a teasing tone. If she didn't know any better she'd think he was trying to make her laugh. Or at give her something to take her mind off the pain by distracting her from the task at hand. Bra managed a small smile to at least say she was going to take it like a Saiyan.

"What happened?" Bra decided to make conversation in her own attempt to take her mind off the continuous throbbing pain. 17's applied pressure on her cut was starting to stop the bleeding but it did nothing to dull the pain.

"I took care of things." 17 gave no detail as he continued to tend to her injury taking his had away every few seconds to check if the bleeding had stopped.

Once he was satisfied the bleeding had indeed ceased he began to clean up her wound. 17 found a clean area of his crumpled shirt and dapped at the remaining blood. His effort to clean her up was the best he could do given the limited resources. with it cleaning her up as best as he could with limited resources.

His attentiveness was a little out of character and to be honest unnerving. Bra surveyed her changed environment to find the only solid wall leading to the rest of the ship instead of outside into the black abyss had been knocked down. Without question that must be where 17 had blasted Zarbon thru stopping him from continuing to hurt her.

"Wait. Have you been here this whole time?" Bra's short term memory began creeping back to her. Almost immediately she answered her own question by recalling they had boarded the ship at the same time only to split up shortly thereafter.

"I was scouting the area. Waiting for the right moment." 17 didn't deny what he knew she knew sending her into a fit of anger.

"The right moment?" Bra's eyes flashed dangerously as her anger starting accumulating, boiling towards to surface building up ready to explode on him.

"The right moment couldn't have been, oh I don't know before Zarbon began cutting into my head?" Bra yelled furious he could have prevented her attack, but instead just stood back and watched her struggle at the mercy of a rediscovered tyrant.

"I can't believe you!" Bra fumed trying to get up when he didn't respond to her accusations. Still weak from the beating and loss of blood she swayed forward being rescued from falling over by the one that didn't save her sooner.

"Don't touch me!" Bra fought to push him away, but failed somehow succeeding in falling closer against him instead.

"I swear if I have a scar I will tear you apart slowly. Dismember you piece by piece so you'll wish you were never built in the first place." Bra threatened.

"You're over reacting." 17 tried steadying the princess. Her idle threats held no merit in his opinion. She defiantly talked the talk but she had yet to make good on any of her threats and empty promises to hurt him.

"NO! You just stood by and watched me burn." Bra screamed outraged. In no universe under any definition was she over reacting. She felt justified by his betrayal that she had every right to be furious with him.

17 had done some pretty messed up things before, but this was a new low even for him. The android and the Saiyan were dead locked in a vicious battle of heated words that they were clueless to what was happening a few feet away.

Zarbon was once again rising from the dead, metaphorically speaking. His enemies were so wrapped up in their argument and own little world that they were oblivious to his advances until he silenced them both.

They were rendered unable to speak by Zarbon who was now standing over his ruble pile holding both hands out in a closed position which was the way he puppeteer to keep their mouths closed tight. Even before Zarbon forced them to turn around and face him they knew they were in a metaphor involving a river of excrement in a Native American vessel with no means of propulsion.

Meanwhile Back on Earth

Vegeta was standing in a similar position, glowing gold his hair now blonde from transforming into a Super Saiyan. He stood smack in the middle of a pile of debris that had been his beloved Gravity Room only seconds earlier. Luckily Bulma had read the warning signs correctly thereby was able to get out of the way before the explosion of power.

"That's it! I'm not building you another gravity room just so you can destroy it in a fit of anger or frustration or something." Bulma charged right up to her spouse as soon as the smoke had cleared. She was so far beyond mad she couldn't think straight.

"Bra's in danger." Vegeta informed his now green eyes conveying the seriousness of the situation as he flew as fast as he could towards the Capsule Corps headquarters science building located only a few blocks away.

"What do you mean Bra's in danger?" Bulma questioned her mother's intuition kicking in, worry overtaking her as she ran after him.

The Saiyan Prince would have already been at the lab if it wasn't for a certain purple haired half breed standing in his way. When Bulma finally caught up she entered the building in a rush to find him half way down the hall arguing with their son Trunks.

"Out of the way boy." Vegeta hadn't used that sort of langue on his eldest since he was a child. The regression signifying that there was something seriously wrong.

The apprehensive father didn't have time to waste on his son who had been in his office when the destruction of the Gravity Room by Super Saiyan transformation had interpreted his busy morning. Concerned Trunks had abruptly ended the conference call he was on to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on? Whatever it is I want to help." Trunks tried to reason with his very agitated father who instead of answering his son just pushed him aside to charge past him. This allowed Bulma to finally catch up. To her son anyways.

A few steps ahead of them Vegeta ran into Marron who had been working in another lab and was also coming to investigate what was going on. Vegeta simply brushed past the monk and androids daughter before she ever had the opportunity to also ask what was wrong.

"Well good morning to you too." Marron stuck her tongue out behind his back. Moving on from the brush off she approached the other Briefs hoping to find some answers with them.

"What's got dad in such a horrible mood?" Trunks asked his mother as she finally reached him almost at the same time Marron did.

"I'm not sure. He just said your sister's in danger." Bulma clued them in on what little information she had acquired. The two young Z fighters grew concerned because if Bra was in danger then there was a good chance so was Goten and 17.

As they were about to discuss the situation further, the double doors to the lab Vegeta had gone into burst opened. Several scientist and other Capsule Corps employees came rushing out. One of the scared members of the small mob tripped at their feet as he attempt to flee with the rest of his colleagues. Bulma, Trunks and Marron helped him up then exchanged looks deciding for the safety of all staff to go in there and try to tame the savage beast.

"Vegeta! What's what are you doing?" Bulma demanded looking around the empty lab. He had done a great job of clearing the lab. All her employees had scattered instantly when the angry Super Saiyan barged into the room.

"Forgetful woman! I told you. Bra's in danger." Vegeta snapped still acting and talking like he did before the Cell saga. Actually more like before Bra had been born brining out a softer side of him he never knew was there.

"How do you know she's in danger?" Bulma decided to let his "woman" insult slide since he was visibly beside himself with anger and worry over the supposed danger their daughter was in.

"I saw it. She's being held captive by Zarbon." Vegeta finally let them know the source of his fury and panic as he fumbled with the main computers controllers trying to turn on the blasted thing. His reply only led to more questions than actual answers.

"Zarbon? But he's dead. You killed him." Bulma was beginning to worry Vegeta had lost it.

"Uh oh. It's finally happened. Vegeta's gone crazy." She thought to herself theorizing that he had finally gone too far training in the Gravity Room. That the effects of 1000+ times the Earth's gravity had finally caused irreversible damage to not his body, but his mind.

"Apparently I didn't" Vegeta snapped sarcastically. Again Bulma was the bigger person and let him biting her head off slide. Why? Because he was worried about their daughter and since he couldn't take it out on the real culprit he took it out on her.

"What are you trying to do?" Bulma asked as soothing as possible.

"Connect with Zarbon's ship. I need to know if he's still hurting her." Vegeta punched random buttons to no avail. He had to control his anger as the last image of his daughter being tortured popped into his head.

Bulma was about to demand details on Bra's imprisonments when more Z fighters arrived. 3 in total. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo had all been drawn to Vegeta's power surge. Sensing his Ki in distress they all assumed the worse and flew there to help.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked immediately joining the group that had gathered around the disturbed Vegeta battling with an inanimate object that was the main frame computer.

"Bra's in danger. Vegeta claims Zarbon has her captive." Bulma answered for her consumed with a more important task other half repeating the little he had told her.

"Zarbon? But he defeated him back on Namek." Goku scratched the back of his head absentmindedly like he always did when he was confused.

"That's what I said." Bulma began a discussion with her lifelong friend on the validality of Vegeta's claims getting some of the other attendants in on it.

"Shut up!" Vegeta growled his booming commanding voice silencing them all instantly. Not really because they were afraid of him, but because maybe he had more information to share. However, when he then ignored them to go back to blindly pressing buttons on the main frame computer he finally got to turn on, Goku spoke up.

"If Bra's in trouble does that mean Goten is too?" Goku asked remembering his youngest son was supposed to be with her on his Galaxy Police special mission. That began the chatter again. Everyone else had more questions and concerned for the others whereas Vegeta only cared about the well being of his own daughter.

"And what about Uncle Ju?" Marron added after everyone else failed to account for his whereabouts or safety.

"I don't care!" Vegeta silenced once more slamming his fist down on the control panel in his rage. His assault on technology was the last straw for the considerably patient Bulma who finally stepped in to reign him in.

"Okay lets all calm down and think about this rationally." Bulma took the led stepping between Vegeta and the innocent computer panel.

"How do you know Zarbon who isn't dead after all has Bra captive?" Bulma tried to approach the subject like an investigation to keep her own emotions of dread in check so she could think clearly. Staying calm was the best way to help her daughter in her opinion.

"I already told you woman! I saw it with my own eyes." Vegeta barked not wanting to waste time by talking instead of doing.

"I know but how did you see it." Bulma sighed. It was like talking to a two year old throwing an epic tantrum sometimes with him.

"On the video phone in the Gravity Room." Vegeta answered what he thought was a stupid irrelevant question.

"So you were calling to check up on her?" Trunks had always been well aware their father was overprotective of his sister but she was an adult in her twenties for Kami sake.

"No brat! Zarbon forced her to contact me in a ploy to lure me into his trap. Your sister was used as bait." Vegeta revealed more than he cared to in his angry rant.

"Was Goten or 17 there too?" Goku once again asked about his youngest son and the third member of the team he had assembled.

"It doesn't matter." Vegeta made a note to blast Kakorrot if he diverted the attention from his princess who he personally confirmed _was _in danger, to his idiot son who was probably safe and sound back in his cushy office at the Galaxy Police Headquarters.

That notion sparked a new fire under Vegeta. He was about to turn the tables and start a verbal attack on Goku accusing his son of being a coward for sending his daughter on such a dangerous mission alone when the other Son spoke for the first time since their arrival.

"Actually it does matter." Gohan interrupted as politely as possible while firm enough to get the attention of the touchy crowd.

"Think about it. If Goten did stay behind on his ship or even back at headquarters rather than accompanying Bra on the mission we might still have a chance for communication. We can contact Goten directly and perhaps he as other means of contacting Bra." Gohan elaborated his thought out theory.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Call him now!" Vegeta ordered. Losing precious time was not on his agenda.

"Um. I don't have his number." Gohan confessed sheepishly.

"I'm dealing with idiots!" Vegeta proclaimed ready to take charge once again when his son saved them further grief.

"I have it." Trunks stepped forward and dialed his best friend's number on the computers number pad.

He tried Goten's space ship first, believing he would be there. Trunks had faith in his friend and could almost guarantee he would never be caught dead in his office while his sister was on one of his dangerous mission.

Once connected the image of a very distressed Goten pacing franticly back and forth on his mobile video phone appeared on the screen. They couldn't hear exactly what he was saying but they could tell he was arguing with whoever was on the other end of that call.

"Goten!" Trunks called out startling the stressed out Saiyan as he turned around and faced the monitor where the voice was coming from.

"I'm sorry." Goten's voice was full of panic as he hung up on whoever he had been talking to without saying goodbye to face the music.

"What happened?" Trunks asked what everyone in the room was anxious to know. Everyone on his side of the transmission was desperate to hear the whole story. To start from the beginning to fully understand what had transpired in outer space.

"We were in the mist of investigating a Galaxy Police report about a mysterious spaceship that appeared on the edge of this galaxy. Bra and 17 had barely been onboard the target ship a few minutes when it disappeared into thin air." Goten recalled the course changing moment that occurred less than half an hour ago.

Hearing that her uncle was MIA on an enemy ship Marron quietly stepped aside to call her mom. 18 had the right to know that her twin brother could be in a heap of danger. She knew deep down that her mom would want to do anything she could to help him. No way would the former android and one half of the once deadly duo would want to be left out of a potential fight. Especially if it was to save her twin brother.

"With the help of the Galaxy Police tracking experts I've been trying to locate the ship ever since." Goten explained what he'd been doing when they unexpectedly dropped in on him via video phone.

"And?" The impatient Vegeta chimed in.

"Nothing." Goten shook his head looking down in defeat.

"We can't find it anywhere. It's like it's dropped off the face of the universe. I've been unable to connect with Bra or 17 either. They were both equipped with mobile communicators. Standard Galaxy Police protocol for such an emergency." Goten elaborated, filling them in on his failure to locate his team members.

"Well if Vegeta hadn't blown is top and destroyed the Gravity Room I could have used the video phone in there to trace the signal back to where it was being transmitted from." Bulma brained stormed out loud.

"Wait aren't all outgoing as well as incoming video calls streamed thru Capsule Corps main server system? Including the one installed in the Gravity Room?" Marron asked after getting off the phone with her mother who was on her way along with her dad Krillin.

"You're right!" Bulma exclaimed inwardly cursing herself for not remembering that and thinking of hacking in that way herself. A rookie slip like that could challenge her genius status had it not been for the current crisis.

"I'll teleport right over." Goten announced before signing off allowing Bulma full use of the screen. He rematerialized in that very lab a few minutes later and joined the rest of the group surrounding the main frame computer.

Bulma was working furiously to track the call when the last of the family members arrived moments later. 18 and Krillin joined her audience after Marron caught them up to speed.

While most all the Z fighters and their family had gathered at Capsule Corps lab to witness Bulma's attempt to track down their missing loved ones it was a very different story for said loved ones out in outer space…..

"Please make yourselves comfortable." Zarbon invited with a regal bow. All for show because his guest didn't really have a choice.

Bra and 17 had been led to the back of the ship into a dark room by his puppeteer power. The purpose of the room was unclear. It could be a simple storage room as easily as it could be a containment chamber for hostages.

Whatever it was it was baron except for a small square metal table in the center of the room with two identical metal chairs on opposite ends facing each other. And that's exactly where Zarbon drove his two prisoners and forced them to sit down.

The Saiyan Princess and the android both knew he wasn't sitting them down for a friendly talk over coffee. No, they were either A. going to be interrogated or B. tortured. Although with their current streak of luck it was probably secret answer C. Something worse.

"I should have killed your little _boyfriend_ instantly for his pathetic attempt to save you." Zarbon sneered obviously furious such a weakling in his opinion had been able to sneak up on him and catch him off guard.

" But I have something much more fun planned." Zarbon switched moods with ease appearing calm and collect on the surface once again. However, it we apparent he was struggling with his inner anger not to lash out at his new prisoner for his cheap shot.

A villain unlike anything the Z fighters had faced before. They were dealing with a more dangerous kind of enemy. Based on previous fights a typical enemy would have immediately fought back without hesitation.

Zarbon was not that kind of villain. He was more like an artist when it came to punishing his enemies. He wasn't going to kill them with brute strength he was going to use mental warfare on them and make their deaths unique. He was a predator toying with his prey in the truest of sense. Dragging out the torment to as long as he pleased.

"You two are going to play a little game." Zarbon informed them of their upcoming task. His prisoners couldn't protest since he still had complete control over them. He hadn't allowed them to talk since the moment he crawled out of his rumble.

"A little game I like to call Zarbon Roulette." Zarbon smirked holding up a blaster that looked like something out of a bad science fiction movie. Just by the name Bra and 17 knew it was probably a take on Russian Roulette, but with some sinister differences.

"Don't let appearances fool you. This little baby can easily kill a Super Saiyan in one shot." Zarbon bragged placing the blaster down in the middle of the table for them to get a closer look at what would prove their undoing.

"Unlike the game you are most likely familiar with the objective of my game is different."Zarbon's introduction got straight to the point.

"Instead of tempting fate and shooting yourself in the head with a six round gun with only one bullet you get to shoot your partner instead." Zarbon began with the most significant difference of his version on the infamous game of life and death.

Zarbon paused to let it all sink in for a minute. Again, it was impossible to read his captives reactions on their faces or thru body langue because he wasn't letting them move an inch by their own free will. He just liked to hear the sound of his own voice it seemed. That was almost enough torture on its own.

"Any questions?" Zarbon decided to open up the one sided conversation by releasing his hold on their speaking ability. Big mistake.

"I'm going to make you regret the day you played dead." Bra growled. The instant she was able to speak she fired a verbal assault on her capture.

"That's enough out of you." Zarbon reclaimed his hold over the Saiyan Princess's big mouth with a simple hand gesture then turned his attention to her quiet male partner.

He didn't know anything about the raven haired man. He hadn't had the privilege to get to know him like he had with Bra. Not that it was important. As far as Zarbon was concerned he was of no significance. That's why he didn't bother using his power to learn everything about him. It just simply didn't matter. An oversight that would prove costly later.

"What about you?" Zarbon turned his attention to 17.

The deadly android had been released from his forced censorship the same time Bra had, but you wouldn't know it because he hadn't said a single word. The green assailant picked up on this after a minute passed.

"Very well then, before I give you back control I just want to go over and establish a few rules." Zarbon acted like an instructor about to go over the details of some complicated master plan that required their undivided attention.

"Rule #1. If you try to run or attack me I'll kill you instantly." Zarbon stated dead serious. Then he leaned over towards Bra and whispered in her ear,

"Even you my pretty." He wanted to make it crystal clear his earlier claim that he would never kill something so beautiful as her was no longer valid. It was voided the second 17 had interfere with their previous arrangement.

"Rule #2. You must participate. There is no option to not play this game. Either you play along or I kill you both." Zarbon's second rule was his trump card.

He basically set things up as entrapment. They were damned if they played they were damned if they didn't. At least by participating in his twisted game one of them had a chance to survive. Unless it was all a show and Zarbon planned to kill the winner regardless. It was a risk they would ultimately have to make.

"Those are the only real rules. I'll set the gun to Max 10 so it will be over within ten tries." Zarbon twisted the dial to that exact setting.

"Ladies first." Zarbon smirked giving the blaster a little push causing it to slide in Bra's direction. It stopped smoothly right in front of her.

The sensitive Saiyan Princess realized she had regained control over her own body when she felt it tense up. Bra was nervous. More nervous than she had ever been in her life. And that included the past few weeks of near death experiences brought on by the missions.

It took her a moment to get used to breathing on her own let alone being able to move. Bra took a breath. She took a deep breath.

"Calm yourself princess." Zarbon said to her. But it was easier said than done. Bra knew if she played she'd be playing for keeps.

"Take the gun." Zarbon commanded to no avail. Bra could feel herself growing hot and moving slow. She had no time to think, it was her turn to go.

Bra looked up at 17 and sensed he could perhaps see her heart beating. The perceptive android could probably see it thru her chest. She was terrified, but there was no way she was leaving. In order to pass this test she was going to have to pull the trigger. Not being a religious person in the traditional sense the half Saiyan found herself saying a prayer to herself.

"Close your eyes. Sometimes it helps." Zarbon suggested. Bra ignored his advice and kept her eyes open as she picked up the gun reluctantly with shaking hands.

"Do it." 17 challenged.

Surprised to hear him speak and shocked at what he said Zarbon made no effort to silence him. He was much to curious to see how this would play out.

As Bra looked up at him she got a scary thought. That if she didn't shoot 17 he would without a doubt make sure he didn't lose. That it would be her to fall.

"Come on! Are you a Vegeta or what?" 17 taunted knowing that would get to her. If it was her dad in her place he wouldn't hesitate to kill the android or anyone else on the spot. Ally, foe, friend or maybe even family. Bra was well aware of that.

In fact when Bebi possessed Gohan and attacked Vegeta he foolishly thought he had an advantage. That Vegeta wouldn't dare to fight him because if he did he would be hurting his friend's son.

His response was classic old school Vegeta. With his trademark smirk he laughed, "And what makes you think I have a problem with that?"

Bra was pondering WWVD, what would Vegeta do? Then the last few weeks flashed before her eyes and she wondered if she'd ever see another sunrise. Her only regret should she loose would be that so many loved ones wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye. But it was too late to think about the value of life.

"You were right." 17 snapped her out of her inward monologue causing her to look up at him again and hold his gaze in question.

"I did stand there and watch you burn." 17 metaphorically pulled his own trigger with those infamous last words.

"I liked the way you screamed." 17 smirked. Refusing to be the victim again Bra raised the gun in both hands and pointed it directly at the cocky android.

_Click_

The sound of the trigger being pulled and nothing firing echoed throughout the room. Bra's turn was officially over but she couldn't take her eyes off 17. She looked deep into his ice blue eyes and knew exactly what she had to do.

_Click_

Bra broke the unsung rule that each turn was only one attempt by pulling the trigger once more. Shattering her image as someone who played by the rules.

Again nothing fired and by the look on Zarbon's face he was shocked she had gone again. The green ring master decided to step back and take a hands off approach. Instead of stopping her he silently encouraged her to continue just to see how far down the rabbit hole she went.

_Click_

_ Click_

_ Click_

_ Click_

_ Boom!_

Unlucky number 7

The seventh try was the one. The gun finally fired a powerful blast equivalent to Goku's Kamehameha or Vegeta's Final Flash. The beam hit 17 right where his heart would be. The power behind the blast knocked him backwards flat onto the floor chair and all.

Authors Note- Two of Rhianna's songs inspired this chapter. Hope you like. Wish I could capture the emotion and suspense better.


	18. Guilty

Chapter 18

"Do it!"

Static distorted the voice, but from what the Z fighters could make of the conversation they concluded it was 17. Bulma had successfully traced the signal of the original call back to Zarbon's ship. Unfortunately it was too late. Unbeknown to them he had already moved his prisoners to a back room where he had already begun the abuse. Fortunately it had been the ship's main frame computer that had sent out the signal so she was able to hack into it and the ship's surveillance system.

The problem was Zarbon had disabled most of the ships' surveillance features. Being the only one onboard he found it pointless to have cameras that let him view the empty quarters of the ship's interior or an intercom that connected him to no one. This created an obstacle Bulma had to remotely log in to turn the system back on. What she discovered was an older system with circuitry damage. She was able to turn on all the camera's and display the images on their screen in several TV square panels, but they were all static at first. She moved on to the sound as the system worked to reprogram itself to the correct frequency.

That's when they discovered they were able to eavesdrop on what was going in. And what they heard only increased their urgencies to find their missing loved ones and stop Zarbon. The sound coming thru wasn't perfect. It was broken and partially drowned out by the videos static. What they managed to piece together was that Zarbon was making Bra and 17 play his twisted version of roulette and was forcing Bra go first. They had been listening in worried silence.

"….stand…..and watch…..burn" The transmission was spotty at best. Only every other word managed to get thru to them.

"….liked…you scream." It wasn't enough to know what 17 was trying to do. Their best guess was he was trying to taunt Bra into shooting him, but why? Whatever the reason why it had obviously worked because after a minute they heard a loud blast. They couldn't see or hear Bra's first six attempts so as far as the Z fighters knew the first shot was the live shot.

"Did Bra just shoot Uncle Ju?" Marron was the only one brave enough to speak what everyone was silently wondering by quietly asking her mom.

"If she did I'll kill her." 18 stated visibly defensive over her twin brother.

"Over my dead body toaster oven." Vegeta sneered ready to pulverize anyone threatening his daughter.

"That would have happened years ago if Mirai Trunks hadn't gotten in the way." 18 stated it as a fact not a possibility to the outcome of their first fight many years ago.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions until we know exactly what's going on." Gohan stepped into the role of peacekeeper as tempers flared and power levels increased.

"Yeah how's the video coming along Bulma?" Goku asked not helping the situation.

"I'm working as fast as I can." Bulma swore doing her best to crack the system.

Meanwhile back in space

Bra was still shaking from the blast. Not because the laser gun caused a strong kick back but from the shock that she had just shot 17. He still hadn't gotten up so she feared the worse.

"Oh my god I've killed 17." Bra thought in a panic. After that frightening realization all that ran through her mind consistently was "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."

"Well done." Zarbon applauded genuinely impressed.

"Your ruthless nature for survival is worthy of your Saiyan heritage." Zarbon commended meaning it as a compliment, but it was an insult in Bra's opinion. Killing someone in order to save her own life wasn't something she was proud of.

"I can't believe it." Bra thought. It was the first time she had killed someone. And not just anyone but someone she knew and as much has she denied it considered at least an ally. She had always been afraid they day would come that she would have to do something like this but she always assumed it would be some enemy out to destroy Earth or something. Not her own partner.

Lost in her own world of tormenting thoughts of regret and "What have I done?" Bra didn't notice Zarbon approaching her. No one in the room had any idea they were being watched all the way from Earth. They were ignorant to the tiny camera in the corner of the ceiling that was finally somewhat working and transmitting their image back home to their family and friends. A cloudy distorted image that would cut out completely every few seconds, but it was better than just sound, which appeared to be on the fritz again.

Bulma worked tirelessly to remotely fix whatever was causing the transmission interference of the video and sound. She would look up every few seconds to see if had been fixed and to see what was going on. What she saw was Zarbon indeed alive and approaching her daughter with malicious intent.

"The things I'm going to do to you." Zarbon smirked inching his way closer to Bra who had been frozen in stunned mode until then. Finally she found the power to stand up. The look of raw animal lust in his eyes left no room for interpretation of his statement.

"Don't even think about it." Bra warned knowing exactly what he wanted and refusing to give it up without a fight. She pointed the gun still in her hands directly at him. That strong imagine came thru almost crystal clear causing some of the Z fighters to hold their breaths in suspense.

They as spectators had no idea that Bra's attempt to hold her ground and keep the sexual predator at bay was futile. She had no idea how to recharge the gun or get it to fire again. Praying it had automatically reset itself she pulled the trigger over and over again taking a step back each time it failed.

"Silly girl." Zarbon laughed as Bra pulled the trigger for the tenth time and it didn't fire. It was clear she wasn't going to be able to use his own weapon against him.

Countless miles away her family and friends watched as he cornered her. Bra was powerless to stop him as he reached out and took the gun out of her hands then threw it on the floor. The sound it made as it hit the floor then skidded away made her jump slightly. Zarbon enjoyed the chase, but it was nothing compared to the sweet taste of conquest. Fearing what was coming next Bra closed her eyes and tried to go to her happy place so she wouldn't feel his hands on her, but it didn't work. She felt one hand on her face caressing past her cheek as he brushed her hair back. Then another one slide across her waist past her side then rest on the small of her back.

Bra cringed as she felt his hot breath on her neck and his hand on her back slowly move south. For a moment she considered fighting back but dismissed the idea. The sick pervert might be further turned on by her struggling. Or he'd stop her by turning on his puppeteer power. If Bra had any idea her loved ones where watching she'd die of embarrassment before anything else. However half of the preying eyes weren't focused on her. No half of the onlookers back on Earth where watching the corner of the screen where something more interesting appeared out of nowhere.

Even though the image was blurry making identifying the person near impossible there was only one person that it could be. Some of the Z fighters concentrated on that form as it moved towards the other two in slow motion. They could barely make out something in his hands. What it was they couldn't tell but whatever it was the figure brought it up slowly then with lighting speed jabbed the item into the back of Zarbon's head. His eyes immediately shut and he fell to the floor lifeless. The heavy thug caused Bra to open her eyes and look down where she found her would be rapist dead at her feet.

"It worked." Bra said it but she couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe we did it." Bra was still in disbelief as she stepped over Zarbon's motionless body. Only inches away from the man she thought she had killed she couldn't help but be overjoyed he wasn't. That he was standing before her very much alive. Her smile vanished when she noticed the large burn hole in 17's shirt where he had been shot thru the heart. Correction, where she had shot him thru the heart. Concerned and remorseful she reached out to examine his wound.

"Ssssss. Ow!" 17 flinched the moment Bra touched his burn.

"I'm sorry!" Bra's reaction was to immediately apologize and pull her hand back. Then she realized who she was dealing with and it was amplified by his smug smirk.

"Ahhh I hate you!" Bra fumed mad she'd fallen for his deceit once again. She made a fist to punch him in his wound but he caught it right before it touched him. He held her like that commanding her gaze to look up at him.

Once again the android and the princess found themselves locked in a heated moment. They couldn't tear their gaze away from each other. Each for different reasons. Bra couldn't stop looking at him and wondering what would have happened to her if he hadn't saved her not once but twice. She hated owing someone her life but never the less she was now in his debt. 17 on the other hand was dealing with more disturbing thoughts. Like why he couldn't look away from her. Why he was always drawn to get a reaction out of her. Why he enjoyed getting under her skin. Or touching her skin.

His thoughts as well as Bra's were interrupted by a new sound. The sound of radio static filling the room. It was then followed by what sounded like muffled talking. Both put their advancing hearing to the test and concentrated on listening very hard to try to make out the message.

"Mom?" Bra thought she recognized the voice.

"Yes…me…." Only every other word came thru but the ones that did were clear and there was no mistaking her own mother's voice.

Bra and 17 turned in the direction the voice was coming from. They spotted the tiny camera in the corner on the ceiling. The sound got louder so the camera had to also be the ship's intercom system. How Bulma was talking to them wasn't important. All that matter was that they had been found.

"Mom can you hear me?" Bra called out as loud as she could while standing as close as she could to the wall and looking up towards the camera.

"….stay….Goten….for….you…" Bulma's message came in pieces but it was just enough to get the picture. They were to stay where they are and Goten would come get them. Obviously if they were able to contact the ship then they must have their location's coordinates. Help was on its way.

"Okay mom. We'll stay here and wait for Goten to come get us." Bra relayed her interpretation of the puzzle message back to Earth to confirm that was the plan.

"…love…." They were losing the connection.

"I love you too mom." Bra decoded her mom's last word before they lost all contact to be a simple "I love you". She had no idea if her mom even heard her "I love you" back on Earth but it made her feel better just knowing there was a chance.

"I guess now we just wait." Bra didn't know what to do now that their one form of communication to the outside world was gone. When she turn around she saw 17 half way across the room heading towards the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Bra demanded starting to feel more like herself.

"Nowhere." 17 responded settling on a spot on the opposite side of the room to sit down. He made himself as comfortable as possible leaning back against the wall with one knee up.

"Shouldn't we look for the blackstar dragonballs?" Bra suggested something to get them out of the room of horrors.

"Already did." 17 casually dismissed her inquiry.

"And?" Bra pressed when he failed to provide more detail.

"And nothing." 17 retorted then added "They're not here" when he saw the look that Bra gave his answered which said she wouldn't accept one word responses.

"Are you sure?" Bra kept doubting him wanting more of an explanation.

"Yes." 17 reverted back to his one word answers garnering a skeptical raised eyebrow from his female companion.

"I searched everywhere." 17 elaborated.

"Are you absolutely sure you searched everywhere, everywhere?" Bra nagged further still unconvinced by his efforts to locate Zarbon's blackstar dragonballs.

"If you think I'm such an epic fail why do you look for them yourself?" 17 snapped.

"No. I believe you." Bra replied softly backing down dropping the subject. 17 didn't have to be a mind reader like Zarbon to figure out she didn't want to go out their alone. Or stay in the room alone. Basically she didn't want to be alone because she was still scared, but was just too proud to admit it.

With nothing more to argue Bra was clueless at what to do next. They knew help was on the way but they had no idea how long it would take to arrive. It could be an hour, a few hours, a day or two, or worst case scenario longer than that. Personally she highly doubted their rescue would take more than a day. Her family wouldn't allow it.

Especially since they had no food or water on the ship. They had only been armed with the basic equipment for the routine mission with their ship next to them in case of an emergency. None of them could have foreseen the trouble they were in. Trying to get back to their ship or Earth or even the nearest planet or space vessel for help was impossible since they didn't know how to drive the ship. Bra was lost in her own little world of what now when she shivered.

"Cold?" 17 asked noticing her shiver and how she had her arms wrapped around herself in an effort to stay warm.

"A little." Bra downplayed how cold she really was but couldn't help rubbing her hands up and down her arms or preventing another shiver. Even without the physical signs to disprove her claim the intuitive android saw right thru her.

Instead of calling her out on it 17 stood up and took off his long sleeved thermal shirt and held it out to her. As he stood there shirtless Bra saw he was unscathed by the shot. His smooth chest showed no visible signs of any trauma in the area where the hole in his shirt had rested. It was hard to say if there was ever any wound or abrasion in the first place or if he had healed quickly.

Bra seriously wanted to punch him for scaring her earlier leading her to believe she had caused him further injury by trying to examine his wound. It seemed only his shirt suffered any lasting damage. Even with the moderate size burn hole in his shirt it was still more material than her current skimpy outfit she had chosen to wear. She could foolishly continue to insist she was fine, refuse his offer, and suffer in the cold. Or she could suck it up and accept his one in a million kind gesture graciously.

"Won't you be cold?" Bra asked walking over obviously leaning towards the option that would result in her being nice and warm. She hated being cold almost as much as she hated being sleepy or hungry. She was more cranky than usually if she suffered from any of those three but if she was cold, sleepy and hungry, well then she was just a total bitch and you better get the hell out of her way.

"Internal heater." 17 stated with a serious face, but there was something about the way he said it that was more joking. It was unusual for him to make fun of his android side.

"Well maybe I should just use you as my own personal space heater instead of this." Bra took his shirt but tested his resolve with her suggestive comment. If he was just playing nice to trick her she was going to crack him and get him back to his usual arrogant self center chauvinist self. She actual preferred that because nice coming from an ex killer android set on world domination just seemed wrong.

"As you wish." 17 bowed then sat back down. It was her move. Again she was confused. Was he mocking her royal heritage that was just a title or was it an open invitation for her to actually use his body heat to warm herself up. If so was he then planning to put the moves on her to spark another game of who can seduce who? Which was horribly inappropriate given the place and time, but then again it was an attractive guy with the mind and hormones of a teenager she was dealing with.

Not willing to take the chances since she was in no condition or state of mind to ward off his advances Bra slipped on his long sleeved shirt. She could only imagine how funny she looked wearing something that fitted her like an oversized dress. Not so funny would be if she wasn't wearing anything underneath because the hole in the shirt that was over where 17's heart should be when he was wearing it landed in a different area of her body. Let's just say one of her breast would be exposed.

It was inevitable it would fit her differently due to her smaller stature. The shirt went past her skirt which was surprising because 17 wasn't that much taller than her. Maybe that said more about her taste in skirts basically that they were too short. The longer than her arms sleeves where actually a good thing because she was able to hold them over her hands like gloves to keep them warm. It didn't take long for her body to tell her brain that even with the added layer of clothing she was still under dressed for the ships cold interior. Bra got the case of the shivers all over again only minutes after putting on the thermal shirt which was suppose to be one of the warmest material.

"Stupid, false advertisement." Bra grumbled to herself realizing her hyper sensitivity to the cold and it's negative effects on her mood were going to lead her down a path she wanted to detour. Biting her lip she finally gave in to a dangerous situation sitting down right next to 17.

"Wow he really is like a space heater." Bra secretly thought. Even though they weren't touching she could still feel the warmth radiating off his body. It was hard to resist scooting over the last inch so they could touch or if she really wanted to get warm quick she could wrap her arms around him and snuggle. Maybe he'd even hug her back encasing her in his warmth.

"Ew. No!" Bra scolded and shook those thoughts out of her head. No way would 17 do that. He wasn't the type to snuggle. He was more the type to "fuggle" if you know what I mean.

"So is he dead?" Bra looked over at what appeared to be Zarbon's lifeless body for the first time starting a conversation after a while of painful silence.

"Technically no." 17 doubled his usual answer but a sideways glance from the questioner prompt him to further explain.

"He's immobilized. And unless someone removes that metal piece from the back of his head he's not waking up." 17 explained as Bra studied it for herself. Now looking at it closely it was apparent 17 had used the leg of the chair he had been knocked over on as the weapon. He must have broken it off when he was on the floor playing dead and Zarbon was preoccupied trying to force himself on her.

"How did you know where to strike?" Bra derailed her thoughts from returning to her near sexual assault by asking more questions.

"By downloading all his physical attributes and physiology into my internal hard drive then evaluating the data to locate his weak points. Which turn out to be just one." 17 spoke of himself as a super computer. Bra had no idea if he was exaggerating or not. Either way however he discovered Zarbon's Achilles heel she was just glad he had one and wasn't completely invincible.

"How were you certain the gunshot wasn't going to kill you?" Bra changed the subject slightly.

"I wasn't." 17 revealed but it didn't make any sense to Bra. He wasn't the type to gamble on something like his life if he wasn't one hundred percent sure he was going to win.

"Then why did you signal me to shoot you?" Bra was referring to what had happened under the table away from Zarbon's vision. While he had been too caught up in explaining his twisted game 17 had tapped her foot with his very lightly ten times. She read that as his way of telling her to use all ten tries on him because it wouldn't hurt him. That was the first and only explanation she could think of.

"I didn't." 17 played dumb.

"Yes you did! You tapped my foot ten times." Bra defended her truth.

"Oh. That was to hurry you up and finish your turn so I could finish the game." 17 shrugged nonchalant. He was playing it cool with his mind games but it was really heating her up. Especially when she recalled on which try the gun had gone off. 7th and that would have been his turn and she would have gotten shot. And if there was any truth to Zarbon's boast that one shot was capable of killing a Super Saiyan than she would have been dead.

"I can't believe you! You're such an ass!" Bra let her anger get the better of her. As her temper rose so did her temperature.

"Warm now?" 17 asked half way into her hissy fit. It took her a moment to realize how he had just manipulated her. Of course he was certain the shot wasn't going to hurt him. Of course he was planning to play dead for a while to then kill Zarbon like a trained assassin. It was all his master plan. A plan he knew was fool proof and he could use her to execute. He just wanted to get her all riled up.

"I hate you."Bra glared causing him to smile slyly because he could bet with confidence that wasn't true. Oh how he did love getting to her. At least this time she benefited in some way. Her anger would linger keeping her temperature up for a while longer. No more shivers for now.

"I'm in a maze of pain and sorrow." Bra said softly to herself a while later once the silent became deafening again. Sang to herself softly really. It broke 17 away from staring straight ahead at nothing since she had dropped their previous argument.

"Save me from here. Somebody please." Bra began picking up a rhythm to the words that were coming to her naturally. It was an unusual situation to find herself working on a song but that's how she dealt with her emotions. And the recent events had inspired her so to not lose the inspiration this is what she had to do. She didn't have her lap top to type it out or even a pen and paper to write it down. She would have to work on it out loud and try to remember everything.

"I sacrifice my pain. To satisfy my soul." Bra sang the words flowing to her a little stronger. She not only had a solid rhythm to her words going but, 17's full attention as he looked over at her.

"Don't want to lose now. Instead I deal with lies. Your soul is worth a shot. To satisfy my soul." Bra kept singing what was coming to her. They were vague cryptic lyrics she was constructing but that was what made good songs so good in her opinion. She loved music but even the best beat was ruined by horrible meaningless lyrics that were just plain silly or had no dept. All her favorite songs not only had good music but great lyrics. They were poems with profound meaning hidden in music.

That's how she wrote her songs. Bra wanted her songs to touch people's heart but also make them think. To invoke emotions. Song s that could be the soundtrack to people's lives but were also very personal to her. The last lyrics she just came up in particular was very personal. _Your soul is worth a shot. To satisfy my soul._ That could be interpreted in many different ways depending on the individual listener. Even for her the song writer Bra wasn't sure what she truly meant with that lyric. It had an eerie resemblance to what they just went thru and 17 did not miss picking up out that.

The usually emotion checked android wondered, was it his soul she was talking about being worthy of a shot to satisfy her own soul? It was possible. Or she was being a brat using the word "shot" in its literal definition to put her shooting him with a gun in her song. 17 was still analyzing what she just sang and every way she could of meant it when she looked right at him and sang the next part.

"Because of you I know I'm insane." Bra sang locking eyes with him. 17 was surprised by her boldness at first. The way she looked at him as she sang that gave little reason to not believe in those lyrics she was in fact talking about him. Then when she smiled and laughed lightly he knew she was just messing with him.

"I sacrifice my pain. To satisfy my soul. Don't want to lose now. Instead I deal with lies. Your soul is worth a shot to satisfy my soul. Because of you I know I feel insane." Bra sang what was to be the chorus of her song again to help her remember it.

"Not bad." 17 lightly commented.

"You think so?" Bra asked looking over at him not for approval or anything but to see if he was serious or just messing with her per usual.

"Yeah, but it'd be better rock." 17's semi compliment came with a catch.

"Huh?" Bra wasn't sure she followed.

"The lyrics sound more like a rock song than your usual pop crap." 17 put it not so nicely.

"What are you my producer now?" Bra snapped at him for calling her favorite style of music crap then stopped to consider his back handed suggestion as it might be good advice. Bra sang the chorus again but this time tapped along to it with her foot and hand against her leg in a drumming motion. She could see how a stronger harder rock beat would work for her darker lyrics.

"To satisfy myself. You're killing off my heart. It's why I give it up. This soul is worth a shot. To satisfy my soul. But never reach again. All I can do is always feel the pain." Bra sang a little edgier while changing up the lyrics.

"Better." 17 approved and as much as she wanted to reject his idea he was right. But instead of giving him any credit she just sat back and hummed a few bars trying out more rock rhythms.

"Tired?" 17 asked when she paused to yawn in the middle of her perfecting the right rock beat.

"No." Bra lied but a yawn immediately following her false answer gave her away.

"Sure." 17 mocked. In a matter of minutes she'd be sound asleep. His prediction came true when he felt her shift and then lay her head on his shoulder. He looked down to find her fast asleep.

The old 17 would have pushed her away or waken her up in a rude manner. Why he didn't want disturb her was a mystery to him along with everything else about Bra. She confused him and intrigued him all while brining out a side of him he didn't believe was still there. Not since…

17 forced himself to not go down that road. The road to remembering what little memories he had before Dr. Gero ruined him and his sister's life. He watched Bra sleep at first as a distraction from his invading memories then found it hard to stop.

Having lost track of time eons ago 17 was caught off guard by his senses alerting him to an approaching ship. As it got closer the sound of its engine got louder, but still Bra didn't wake up. Even when the room shook because the other ship had docked on them the sleeping Saiyan Princess didn't wake. He had no idea until now how heavy a sleeper she was. The girl could probably sleep thru an earthquake or explosion. He waited until the last possible moment to wake her up with a nudge. When their newly arrived visitor entered the room.

"Bra!" Goten rushed to help her up fearing she had been on the ground because she had been injured. 17 who had stood up himself after Bra took her head off his shoulder stepped to the side and allowed them their reunion.

"Are you hurt?" Goten began examining her when she failed to answer. He was too consumed with worry to realize Bra was still half asleep.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything I can get you?" Goten offered assistant but wasn't prepared for her unexpected response.

"I want my daddy!" Bra burst into tears. Neither of her two male companions were ready for such a dramatic breakdown.

"Okay. I'll get you home." Goten attempted to calm the crying girl.

"I just need you to tell me everything that happened here first." Goten made the situation worse causing Bra to sob harder. The last thing she wanted to do was stay a second longer on this cursed ship.

"I'll do it." 17 spoke up calming Bra's sobs momentarily.

"I'll give you a detailed account of everything." 17 offered more incentive.

"I guess I could take her back to my ship and transport her home then come back and get your statement if you stay here and guard Zarbon." Goten agreed laying out a course of action. 17 just nodded once.

"Her report would be inaccurate and riddled with errors and gaps since she was unconscious for most of the events. Whereas mine would be accurate and complete." 17 couldn't let it end without some sort of insult at Bra and bragging about his abilities and intelligence.

It didn't work though. Bra could see that he was just trying to cover up his nice gesture by making it seem he was the better person for the job. To show she had figured him out and in appreciation Bra mouthed "Thank you" to 17 who acknowledged it was a shrug.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Goten picked up Bra in his arms and flew back to his ship. It was faster than helping her walk and he was certain she would want to get out of their as fast as Saiyaningly possible. It all happened so fast she didn't have a chance to look back at 17 one last time and make sure he was going to be fine. In a blink of an eye they were back on Goten's ship and he was setting her down on the transporter panel. He then moved over to the control system preparing to send her on her way.

"Everyone's waiting for you." Goten informed earning a small smile from the distraught princess before he pressed the button and she began disappearing from his sight.

As the image of Goten and his ship vanished the image of her destination came into focus. First the outline of what she knew to be Capsule Corps main lab and then a group of people. Bra heard her mother's shrieks before the process was complete and she could step down off the panel.

"Bra sweetie! You're okay!" Bulma exclaimed attacking her daughter with a powerful hug. Usually a charged affection attack wouldn't have phased Bra but in her tired weaken state her petite human mother almost knocked her over.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you need?" Bulma asked looking her daughter over. On the surface Bra appeared physically unscathed, but emotionally and mentally was a different story. Faced with the similar questions regarding what she wanted or needed Bra again found herself only wanting one thing. The only thing at that moment that would bring her any sort of comfort.

"I want my daddy." Bra whined and she didn't care or give a damn if she sounded like a spoiled five year old or who of the Z fighters heard her. She needed her father and the fact that he wasn't there almost opened the flood gate of her uncontrollable tears again. She was counting on him to be the first one to hug her even if that meant beating his own equally as anxious wife to do it.

Bra was about to start crying again when Vegeta rushed in. The Saiyan Prince had been sparring with Goku as a means of distracting himself until his daughter was home safe and sound. Time had become his enemy the minute he knew help was on its way to her but he couldn't go himself. They wouldn't allow him so waiting by idle was out of the question. He would go insane. So he handled it the best way he knew how. By taking all his frustration out on Kakarrot in a heated sparing match.

Vegeta had been in Super Saiyan mode powering up for his Final Flash attack when he felt his daughters Ki. Instantly he abandoned the fight and flew back to Capsule Corps without a word to Goku who followed behind him having sense Bra's Ki also. He had unconsciously stayed in Super Saiyan mode as he enter the lab but once he saw his daughter safe and sound with her mother he immediately powered down and returned to normal. Which was a good thing because Bra never liked him as a blonde. She teased him about it almost as much as she had when he made according to her the mistake of a life time by trying to sport a mustache.

"Daddy!" Bra exclaimed breaking away from her mother and running to him. Bulma didn't take it personally it was no secret who her favorite parent was. In fact Bra made it a point to every once and a while tell her she loved her but loved daddy more. With what little energy and strength she had left she threw herself at Vegeta who caught her in a massive hug.

"You're safe now." Vegeta held his little girl tightly. There was nothing that could pry her away from him. After facing the reality that he could have lost her he didn't care who witnessed his public display of affection. No one dare interrupt their father daughter moment not even to hug and welcome Bra back themselves. It seemed Bra wasn't going to stop clinging to her dad anytime soon when they heard the transporter working again. The rest of her team would shortly be joining them.

"Uncle Ju!" Marron was the only one to welcome 17 back with any physical affection in the form of a hug. He was the only figure to appear.

"Nice to see you back in one piece." His twin sister who was ready to fight for him earlier greeted.

"Where's Goten?" Goku asked after finally getting back from wherever he had been sparring with Vegeta when he ditched him.

"Still on the ship." 17 answered the man who had been the reason Dr. Gero created him and the rest of his android army coldly.

From across the room he caught sight of Bra next to Vegeta noticeably happy she had gotten what she wanted. However, he could still read a familiar look on her face. The look that told him he needed to be more specific when explaining things to others. Neither seemed to think it was weird they could communicate with just a look.

"He must stay and wait for the Galaxy Police's special task team in charge of _disposing_ of Zarbon's body." 17 informed. They could only imagine he would be locked away in some maximum security facility where he could never been reawaken. And that was just fine with everyone. Especially Vegeta's family that had the most run in with the green monster.

Since Goten wasn't coming back Goku and Gohan returned to what they were previously doing after saying their goodbyes. 17 was receiving a tone down version of a welcome from his family. 18 offered he could stay with them for a while if he didn't want to return to his small cabin in the woods alone. He declined the offer much to the protest of his niece who insisted he should stay with them. It was hard to say no to her, but he did causing her to pout and return to work upset at him. Marron would get over it, she never stayed mad at him for long.

After hugging his sister and letting her know if she needed anything he was there for her Trunks also went back to work. Bulma announced she was taking the day off to tend to her daughter as she followed behind Vegeta who was already escorting her out taking her back home. All Bra wanted to do the moment she stepped into the house was forget about the whole ordeal. It took some convincing on her part to get her worried parents to respect that and let her just go upstairs to her room and be alone. Of course she wasn't alone because the moment she stepped into her room she was attacked by her furry welcoming committee.

"My babies!" Bra exclaimed scooping up Yuki and Haru. If there was anything that would be able to take her mind off of the bad it was her innocent children with paws. They didn't care what hell she'd been thru they just wanted to shower her with love.

After the heartwarming reunion Bra walked over to her master bathroom to take a nice long hot bath. Her mama boys disobeyed her order to stay on her bed while she bathed and followed her into the bathroom. She didn't have the heart to kick them out so she let them lay on the cool bathroom tiled floor for the duration of her bath. When the water cooled she got out, dried herself off and changed into some comfy pajamas.

"Unless it's daddy go away." Bra called out when she heard a knock on her door. She was wrestling her sheets away from her playful animals, Haru batting at it and Yuki growling. The door opened and Vegeta stepped in.

"What's up daddy?" Bra stopped her preparations and turned to her father.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." Vegeta never avoided his true intentions with his daughter. The tough guy act had never worked on her.

"And don't you dare lie to me." Vegeta warned sitting down on her bed when Bra didn't answer immediately.

"I swear I'm fine daddy." Bra insisted sitting down right next to the warrior.

"Because you call tell me anything. You know that right?" Vegeta reinforced.

"I know daddy." Bra smiled at him. She didn't need a reminder from him to know she could go to him with her problems and he'd be there for her.

"I've known since I was little." Bra smiled brightened as she remembered.

"Oh you have?" Vegeta questioned. Even though she wasn't taking about what happened to her in space at least she was talking to him and seemed to be in a better mood because of it.

"Uh uh. Like when I was little and was sad about my picture and you made everything better." Bra nodded giving her favorite example.

"Your picture?" Vegeta acted like he didn't recall one of his own favorite memories.

"Yeah you know. The picture I drew of you, mom and Trunks that I had worked so hard on and then was so sad because mom and Trunks didn't have time to even look at it so I went crying to you?" Bra gave the cliff notes version to jogged Vegeta's memory.

"Ah yes. You came to me as I was training in the Gravity Room. When I asked you what you wanted you said…" Vegeta paused for her to finish his sentence.

"You." Bra had no shame admitting she was a total daddy's girl hugging her father tightly. Vegeta hugged her back both knowing no words had to be said for her to know he'd do anything for her.

"Sweet dreams princess." Vegeta bid her goodnight placing a kiss on her head. Something he still did on special occasion even as she got older and didn't need him as much to comfort her when she was sad.

"Goodnight daddy." Bra wished him farewell placing a kiss on his cheek. As Vegeta closed the door behind him she resumed getting ready for bed. She had barely turned off the lights when the sound of an incoming text message made her reach over towards her nightstand again.

All text message alerts where the same sound, she had never gotten around to programming different songs to different contacts so it could be anyone. There was only one person who would text Bra so late at night. However, she found herself corrected and a little disappointed once she read it.

_Mission meeting tomorrow at 5pm, my office – Goten_

Bra sighed putting her phone down and turning over on her side. It looked like her time off at home was not going to be short lived it was going to be non-existing…..

Bra exited her room the next afternoon with several things still plaguing her mind. First thing was first, she planned on surprising Goten by visiting his office early in order to spend some one on one time with him before their other team member arrived for the meeting. They still had some unresolved issues she needed to discuss with him. She pondered what she was going to say to him as she walked down the mansions stairs in a designer jean mini skirt with crowns on the back pockets, a purple sequence tank top and matching purple heels. Her furry little shadow following one step behind her.

"I'm sorry baby you can't come." Bra paused at the front door looking down at Yuki. She pouted when she saw him looking up at her happily wagging his tail. Wagging his whole butt and lower have was a more accurate description. He probably thought he was going on a car ride with her. It broke her heart every time she had to leave him behind for anything.

"Hopefully I'll be back soon for good." Bra promised to ease her guilty conscious for always abandoning him. She exited and closed the door softly behind her then hurried down the driveway to avoid having to hear him whimper.

"Hi grandpa." Bra smiled and hugged Dr. Briefs as he exited Capsule Corps just as she was about to enter.

"Hello dear. Is your mom at the house?" Dr. Briefs asked his granddaughter who was in a hurry having just left where he was going.

"I think so." Bra answered about ninety-five percent sure. As she was leaving the house she heard someone cooking in the kitchen and since her father and brother never cooked it could only be her mother.

"I'll go check then." Dr. Briefs waved goodbye. Bra waved back then continued onto the lab with the transporter. As she transported light-years away she was unaware to the danger happening outside, for when Dr. Briefs opened the front door to the house Yuki ran out right past him escaping. Due to his old age the poor scientist had no chance in hell of catching the little critter.

Bra was completely clueless to the tragic events set in motion back home as she stood in front of Goten's office door a while later. She was about to knock when she heard strange noises from within so she entered without permission.

"I knew it!" Bra exclaimed catching 17 red handed. The android was back in his old outfit and back to his old ways as he stood before an opened safe with a blackstar dragonball in his hand.

"You were just helping collect the blackstar dragonballs so you could steal them for yourself." Bra accused slamming the door behind her. Without giving him a chance to defend himself she stormed right up to him and tried to snatched the mystical sphere away from him.

"Hands off princess." 17 warned holding it above his head and out of her reach. Bra scowled realizing even with high heels she wasn't tall enough to get it, but that didn't mean she was giving up.

"Give it to me!" Bra demanded.

"On his desk or on the floor?" 17 smirked turning her words into a "that's what she said" punch line of sexual invitation. Bra began powering up preparing to fight him for it. The female half Saiyan with minimal training harbored no delusion she could defeat him she just had to stall him. Stall until Goten wherever he was on the space station picked up her power level and came to help.

Bra attempted to jump for it but 17 read her body movements and stepped back. She chased him around Goten's desk a few times much to his amusement. To the cocky android this was a game of keep away from the monkey. She stopped when they were on opposing sides of the office furniture.

"You two faced, double crossing, lying bastard!" Bra fumed. All her hard work was hanging in the balance. If she didn't stop him who knows what he'd wish for? Complete universe domination since Earth was not enough? Speed and agility had always been her strengths. So Bra decided to rely on those to devise a plan to stop him. With lighting fast speed she shoved the desk into 17 knocking him down.

"Damn it!" Bra cursed when 17 kicked the desk to the side as the dragonball rolled out of his hand. The whole purpose of pushing the desk into him was to knock the dragonball out of his hand and grab it before he had time to get back up.

The first part of her plan had been a success, but the second part was in jeopardy. 17 was much closer to the dragonball than she was both in distance and in height. In order to prevent the greedy leech from getting his dirty hands on the powerful orb before her Bra did the only thing she could think of on the spot. She threw herself at him knocking him back onto the floor using her own body to pin him down.

"I like it when you do that." 17 smirked as she tried to crawl over him to reach the dragonball. Bra growled leaning into him her chest pressed against his struggling.

"But I prefer being on top." 17 smirked grabbing a hold of Bra's leg and dragging her back.

"Not this time Droid." Bra used an equivalent to the worst derogatory name you could call an android as she fought back. She rolled over kicking him off of her to reclaim her position on top. But 17 anticipated her move and grabbed her around the waist taking her with him as he rolled on top of her.

"Listen princess!" 17 harshly ordered leaning over her. He held her arms by the wrist at her side commanding her attention. Bra refused to listen to any more of his lies, breaking free from his hold.

As it happened she thought it was easy to regain control of the situation. A little too easy. That's when she realized 17 wasn't powering up. Not at all. It was probably because he didn't want to draw the attention of a space station full of law officers.

Bra was going to have to play it safe. She knew she could power up to her maximum level and easily over take the android but it would be temporary. Because the minute she powered up enough to set upon them the entire Galaxy Police force onboard then his cover would be blown and 17 would release his full powers and take her down.

Their power struggle turned into a heated wrestling match due to their self imposed Ki level cap. Each tried to dominate the other physically. It took all of Bra' physical strength to wrestle her way back on top each time 17 gained the upper hand.

They had been entangled in their quest for what seemed like forever. Goten should have been there by now. Bra was once again back to top when help came in the form of another half Saiyan who burst in thru the door he had just flung open. But it wasn't who she was expecting. In fact it was one of the last persons she'd expect to see at the moment.

"Trunks?" Bra couldn't fathom any reason why her older brother would be there. Then she remembered who she was on the floor with.

"It's not what it looks like!" Bra looked up letting go of the fist full of 17's shirt quickly scrambling to her feet. She was mortified to be caught in such a compromising position by her older brother but at least now it was two against one.

"Bra. I'm so sorry." Trunks looked clearly in distress. He seemed to be struggling with what he had to say next.

"Yuki's dead."

Authors Note- My longest and hopefully best chapter yet. A big thank you to Misty-Rose20 for allowing me to use her story Picture as the bases for my Bra and Vegeta heart to heart moment. If you haven't already read her story you should. It's a really cute well written story about Bra and Vegeta that captures their special father daughter relationship. Also featured is Anna Tsuchiya's son Guilty. Sorry for the cliffhanger but next chapter I promise you'll see a whole new side of Bra and my writing.


	19. Devestated

Chapter 19

"Yuki's dead."

Those two words changed her life forever. Those three syllables caused Bra's entire world to crumble around her. Those nine letters spelled out the end of happiness as she knew it. Nothing would ever be the same. With her emotional sanity in jeopardy she had to make sure the threat was real.

"You're lying!" Bra exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at her older brother.

"I wish I was." Trunks said with genuine sincerity.

"Don't screw with me!" Bra warned. If this was his idea of a sick joke then it was a cruel one.

"I'm not." Trunks answered honestly. She didn't need a lie detector test to tell her what her heart refused to accept. That he was telling the truth. He had to be. Because even though he could be a jerk of a big brother even he wouldn't joke about something so serious as the death of a loved one.

Without another word and with total disregard to anything else going on in the universe Bra ran past Trunks, out the office and to the transporter as fast as she could. Nothing else matter at that moment. She didn't care about anything else but getting back home to Yuki. The stubborn Saiyan Princess was in denial and would stay there until she saw it with her own eyes.

Bra didn't bother to stop or slow down as she heard Trunks chase after her, yelling out something. Probably asking her to stop so he could explain what happened. But how it happened wasn't relevant in her state of distress. All she wanted was to get back home. Behind Trunks coming in at a distant third was someone both of Vegeta's heirs had completely forgotten about.

17 had stayed quietly in the background as Trunks delivered the tragic news to a very distraught and visibly devastated Bra. He wasn't at all surprised by how the inflexible woman he had gotten to know over the last several weeks reacted to the news. In fact he could have predicted her reactions into an accurate timeline. First she would think her brother was playing an awful mean joke on her. But it wouldn't take her long to realize he wasn't that heartless so she'd run back home without letting him explain how it happened.

As soon as they had both left 17 picked up the blackstar dragonball him and Bra had been fighting over just seconds earlier and put it back in the safe along with the rest of the ones they had collected. He locked the safe and made sure it was secured before he followed suit. He was in no hurry to catch them. He knew nothing could stop the animal lover from getting home.

When Trunks finally reached the room where the transporter was he found his nearly hysterical baby sister already on the platform about to return home. He knew he couldn't stop her and he didn't want to. But there was some crucial information he knew Bra needed before returning. But he didn't have much time as the lights on the transporter began shining brighter preparing to commence the transferring process. He was going to have to get the basics thru to her with as little words as possible and hope she understood him correctly.

"Mom's lab!" Trunks called out from the room's entrance. Bra who had a one track mind ever since leaving Goten's office in a panic looked up at her brother questionably.

"Go to mom's lab!" Trunks yelled over the sound of the transporter. He was pretty sure Bra had heard him the first time, but just in case said it again with more directions. The transporter would take some time to charge back up so he would have to wait and hope Bra did as he instructed when she arrived back on Earth instead of running around aimlessly when she realized she didn't know what had happened to Yuki or where to go to get some answers.

"Damn it!" Bra cursed herself. She was so pissed at herself she wanted to hit her head against a wall in frustration. Her blind dread had gotten the best of her. In her haste she had left without letting Trunks explain what had happened so she would know where to go. Luckily she was able to hear what he had yelled to her right before being transported. He had yelled "Mom's lab". Without any other clue she decided that was the best place to start.

Bra ran down Capsule Corps halls where no one dared stop or question her. The employees knew she was the owner's daughter but they must have read the look on her face that warned great harm would fall on them if they were foolish enough to get in her way. From down the last hall she could see her mother in her lab coat pacing back and forth in front of her labs door. It was like she knew she was coming.

"Mom! What's going on?" Bra asked momentarily forgetting her own distress to focus on her mother who looked physically a wreck.

"Bra sweetie. I'm so sorry." Bulma sounded like she was holding back sobs. The fact that everyone was apologizing to her reinforced Bra's worst fears.

"Sorry for what mom?" Bra was determined to stay in denial as long as possible until she got a clear answer or had solid proof.

"He escaped out of the house as your grandpa was coming in. Your grandpa tried to catch him but he was too fast. I don't know how he got in the building. I had no idea he was in the lab. I didn't see him. I tried to shut off the experiment but it was too late. I couldn't get to him." Bulma rambled. Her rambling didn't specify who she was talking about but Bra's heart ached knowing in the pit of her stomach that the "he" her mother was referring to was Yuki.

It all started to make horrible sense. Why Trunks only words as she had made her hasty retreat were "mom's lab" and why that very mom was stationed outside her lab's door blocking her way. Perhaps she was paranoid on the last part but when Bra tried to enter Bulma would move in that direction preventing her passage.

"Move mom." Bra tried to say as nicely as possible. The Saiyan Princess may be all grown up and an adult but it was still her mother she was trying to tell what to do. She didn't want to be disrespectful but at the same time she wasn't messing around. If it came down to it she would make her mom move even if that meant pushing her out of the way.

Bulma knew firsthand how strong willed her daughter could be. She let Vegeta think she had gotten that from him but the truth was Bra was probably more like her than her father or herself would ever know. That's why she knew as much as she wanted to protect and shield her child from what was behind the door she'd been guarding her child wasn't a baby anymore. As a mother she couldn't make all the bad in the world go away. As much as she hated it her daughter would have to face her loss.

Grudgingly Bulma stepped aside and allowed Bra to enter her lab. She didn't want to turn around and witness what her daughter was about to discover. What her youngest discovered was her grandfather knelt down in the middle of the lab over a white sheet covering a dark mark on the white floor and something else.

That something else was the last thing in the universe she wanted it to be. Bra held on to a tiny glimmer of hope as she stepped closer to the crime scene. Whatever was under the morbid white sheet was way too small to be her ten pound Maltese mix. It wasn't even the right shape of a small dog. She was starting to be able to breath and believe perhaps this had all been a terrible mistake. Those feelings began to dissipate when Dr. Briefs got up and walked over to her.

"Bra honey. I'm so sorry." The old scientist apologized hugging her. That made the third person to apologize to her within a few minutes. She was seriously starting to hate the word sorry.

"I had no idea he was right by the door or that he would bolt outside as soon as I opened it. I tried to catch him but he was just too fast." Dr. Briefs tried to explain his part in the whole tragedy hugging his granddaughter. Bra didn't pull away from his comfort nor did she welcome it. She was just stunned. Standing there. Searching for other explanations against his claims.

"He must have ran straight to Capsule Corps and gotten into the building when someone opened the door to exit. Then he somehow managed to find his way into my lab. I was testing a new laser weapon when he ran into the room. I tried to abort the test but it was too late." Bulma finally explained the event that cost her precious pet his life as she slowly walked into the room.

Bra felt sick as she couldn't stop horror filled images from invading her mind. She could see Yuki clearly in her head sitting by the door she had just shut behind her. Even though she had hurried away to avoid hearing his heart breaking whimpers she knew all too well what it sounded like when her baby cried and she could hear it right now. That's when the first silent tear ran down her face.

The tragic scene her mother and grandfather had just described played in her mind like a movie. Bra squeezed her eyes shut causing more silent heavy tears to run down her face as she fought the final scene. But she couldn't. She couldn't stop from imagining Yuki running into her mom's lab looking for her only to be shot by some laser weapon. All because he wanted to be with her.

"Oh my god." Bra gasped holding onto her chest. He heart was literally breaking. She could feel the pain in her chest and it was hard to breath. She opened her eyes and immediately noticed her vision was dark. It was slow to return but as it did she could make out the white sheet on the floor. She couldn't deny the logical explanations anymore. The reason why there was hardly anything under that cursed white sheet was because that was all that was left of her Prince Yuki.

Bra's blood felt like it rushed out of her as it hit her full on that all that was left of her furry child with paws was a burnt mark on her mother's lab floor and some ashes. Her mother and grandfather grabbed onto her as she turn ghostly white. They held her steady the possibility of her passing out a reality. But she didn't faint. Instead she felt like she was going to throw up.

Just as she was about to make a dash for the nearest trash can Trunks rushed in. At first it was no big deal he had been chasing after her so of course he was bound to show up sooner or later. The real shocker was he wasn't alone. Bra didn't know why 17 was with him and she didn't care. The room was starting to close in on her with so many bodies and if grief didn't cause her to pass out the feeling of closterphobia would.

She needed to get the hell out. She needed to get out of there and far far away. So without a word to anyone a tear stricken Bra ran out of the room and didn't look back. At first none of her family members left behind knew what to do. Bulma and Dr. Briefs who felt partially responsible for what had occurred didn't know whether or not they should go after her. They might be the last two people she wanted around right now.

That left the android and her brother. Trunks wasn't directly involved so he had the best chance at consoling Bra. He looked over at his mother and grandfather and knew they were thinking the same thing. They would be counting on him to be there for her. He went to leave but found his exit blocked.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Trunks wasn't sure why he was explaining himself to a former enemy. He just did.

"No." 17 crossed his arms and stood like a guard to some important place.

"She's _my_ little sister. I need to check if she's okay." Trunks emphasized the fact that Bra was his family therefore he had every right to go after her to see how she was doing.

"She needs to be alone." 17 stated unemotional and unmoving.

"Oh really? And you would know this how? Because you've spent a few weeks with her in outer space and now all of a sudden you're an expert on everything Bra?" Trunks was insulted that the arrogant android thought he knew his sister better than he did even though he had known her all her life. Granted there was a evident age gap between the siblings and they weren't exactly inseparable or particularly close growing up. But he was still confident he knew her better than someone who had only meet her for the first time a few weeks ago.

"She'll come back when she's ready." 17 didn't back down on what he identified was true. It was impossible at the moment for Trunks to even phantom the idea that maybe his baby sister had gotten close to the android in a way no one else could understand. So like any good protective older brother would do the purple haired half Saiyan began powering up to kick the androids ass.

"Maybe Bra could use some time alone to mourn." Bulma stepped in between her son and 17 thwarting their altercations to come to blows. The last thing she needed was a Super Saiyan and a Super Android battling it out in her company's corporate building. She also knew it wouldn't help.

"Mom aren't you worried she'll do something drastic? I mean Bra said it herself many times. That the day Yuki passed away she'd have to be hospitalized and put on suicide watch." Trunks argued. It was true. On many occasions Bra had said those exact words when it came to her pampered puppy. And in all honesty they believed her. It was almost unhealthy how attached she was to her pet.

But that was it. To Bra Yuki have never been just a pet. He wasn't just a dog. He was her best friend. Her love for her animals and all animals really was unmatched by anything. They wouldn't be surprised if she laid down her life for one. In fact if she had been there she would have no doubt jumped in front of the laser and sacrificed herself. And that's what worried Trunks the most.

"I know what she's said but I feel if we go to her right now we'll just make matters worse." Bulma tried to reason. She didn't like not doing anything just as much as Trunks did but she had given birth to Bra. Even though they didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things she knew her daughter. And the best thing to do was let her be for a while.

Trunks unwillingly powered down and stepped away from the other man. He didn't like the idea of letting his little sister run off in the emotional condition she was in. Especially since it had been 17's idea. He didn't trust him. Not one bit. The most when it came to him and Bra. He wanted to interrogate him on the little wrestling match he had walked in on but it wasn't the time or place. All that mattered was that his sister had suffered a tremendous loss.

They were unaware that during their arguing Bra had succeeded in putting a lot of distance between herself and them. She had ran right out the building and straight into their mansion's super garage. Without much thought to what she was doing she instinctually jumped into the first air car she saw. The beauty of her family's Capsule Corps air cars was that they were customized to respond to any of the Briefs.

No key required. They were all programmed to each Brief family member's voice and finger prints. Bra speed out of the driveway at unsafe speeds. She was a notorious cautiously safe driver that always drove the speed limit. Even in a sports car. But that was then and this is now. And right now all she wanted to do was to get as far away from there as fast as the car's top speed.

Destination? Anywhere. She had no idea where she was going so Bra ended up driving aimlessly around. First thru the city high above the traffic then the outskirts of the city. She was so focused on nothing that she lost track of time and how far she had gone out of the city. Out past anywhere she recognized. She was too far gone into auto pilot to stop. If it had been a normal car she would have ran out of gas a while ago. The only indication of how much time had gone by was the fact that it was now dark outside the sun having set an hour ago.

"Grrrr." Bra growled. She was actually mad that time had flown by so fast. She hated how it always felt like there wasn't enough time. There's never any time. While pondering that problem she found herself wishing for a place where time stood still. A place where she could take all the time in the world to mourn and no one would bother her.

"Son of a Namek." Bra said out loud to the vast emptiness that was the mountains and desert she had driven into. That was also the person she needed to see about that magical place where shortage of time was never an issue.

"Navigation system." Bra ordered and the air car obeyed flipping what was the radio over to unveil a state of the art GPS system.

"Destination?" A man's voice asked.

"Kami's lookout." Bra answered the talking GPS system. The system responded by providing her turn by turn voiced directions which she followed. She was much closer than she thought. Perhaps subconsciously she always knew where she needed to go. A turn here and there then straight up into the sky. It wasn't long until she reached her final destination.

Parking the car on the floating platform drew the attention of the life forms that made their residence there. Mr. Popo and Korin who were outside hurried to welcome their visitor. It wasn't everyday they had guest and neither could recall this one having graced their place with her presence. Even before she got out of the car Bra could tell they were surprised yet excited to see her on their turf for the first time. But she wasn't interested in warm welcomes. No she came there for one reason and one reason alone and wasn't going to let anyone defer her for a split second.

"Welcome" Was all Mr. Popo managed to say in his humble voice as Bra stormed past him and Korin. Never did she look back at them. She just made a b line straight to the only building on the floating platform. The master of the mansion must have sensed her arrival for he was coming out to meet her.

"I need the time chamber." Bra announced brushing past Dende before he could say a word to her. The confused green man turn around in the direction she was heading. He called out to her to wait but his words fell on deaf ears. Their visitor was defiantly the one and only Saiyan Princess but she was acting completely out of character. Never in his wildest dreams would he have envisioned her ever visiting them much less to use the time chamber.

A warrior she was not. What little interaction he had with Bra in the past only supported the persona that she had been labeled with from a very young age. That she was a spoiled little rich girl. A girl who's beauty and charm only added to her ability to have anything she wanted. However Dende sensed a change in her. Not only did she look visibly broken but her aurora was darker than anything he'd sensed before. Dark not meaning evil but dark as in sad and lost.

When Dende finally caught up to her it appeared to be too late. Bra had already opened the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and was about to step inside it. The concern Namek tried one last time to persuade her to wait hoping to get an explanation from her but the hasty Saiyan ignored his pleads and entered the mystical room slamming the door behind her.

Bra was immediately overtaken by the brightness. It turned out her dad wasn't kidding when he described the chamber as a mental hospital patience's room consisting of white walls, floor and ceiling. Her knowledge on the place she had blindly rushed into was limited. She was just now realizing that as she tried to remember what her dad had said about the one and only time she had asked him about his time training for a whole year with Mirari Trunks in the time chamber.

When she paused to think about it there was only one thing she cared about being true. That time moved faster while in the chamber. Much faster. 365.25 times faster than the real world to be exact. According to her mother anyways who had formulated a precise mathematical equation to break down into smaller time measurement how one inside the room could train for an entire year while only one day had passed outside it's time manipulating structure.

So based on Bulma's theory Bra could mourn in peace for weeks and only be missing from the real world for a few hours. She needed to be completely alone in order to work thru her pain and she knew she wouldn't be able to get that out there. Her family and friends loved her too much to let her mourn alone but it's what she wanted. So in order to avoid and escape her loved ones well meaning but unwanted comfort she would isolate herself in this chamber as long as necessary.

Bra took a few shaky steps forward to test the other lone fact she knew about the chamber. That the deeper you traveled into the chamber the higher the gravity became compared to that of Earth. In her emotionally, mentally, and physically weaken state she didn't have to venture very far in to hit gravity stronger than she could handle.

The prideful Saiyan Princess allowed gravity to win and drop her to her knees then to all fours having no will to resist. Bra then laid on the ground curling up into the fetal position. And there she would stay on the cold floor in the submissive position sobbing uncontrollably for days….

It was easy to lose track of how long she had been in there on the ground especially since there was no differeantion between night and day in the chamber. Also the passing of hours was irrelevant when your heart was broken and all you could do is cry. That's exactly what Bra did 24/7. Cry. Sometimes it would be silent tears trickling down her already tear stained face. Wiping them away was pointless because she would just start crying again almost instantly. Other times she sobbed so hard her whole body convulsed along with her anguish filled cries. Her eyes were puffy and red so swollen from the constant crying that she could barely open them at times and if she did they hurt.

Sadness and absolute devastation weren't the only emotions that were keeping Bra down. There was also anger. Anger at herself for not being there, anger at herself for leaving in the first place. Sure she could pass blame unto others and be mad at them. It would be easier to be angry at her grandfather for letting him out or her mother for inventing the stupid laser machine that killed him but she knew those things were a result of Yuki trying to get to her. It was all her fault and that killed her inside. The guilt was slowly eating her from the inside. Consuming her.

The emotions were mixed and their pattern random jumping from one extreme to the other. They were brought upon by memories that came to her in no particular order. You would think she would start from the beginning. They day she got Yuki and brought him home. Her first memory of Yuki wasn't the first one to come to her while she lay in misery but it was the clearest. It was the most vivid because it was the most essential. Though it may sound crazy to non animal lovers Bra believed her life changed that day. A day that started like any other ordinary day changed her life and heart forever.

It had been during finals week her senior year of college. Bra had just completed taking her International Business and Finance class final and was very confident she had aced it. It wasn't due to cockiness about her intelligence but because she had studied well and it was one of her favorite subjects. All that was left for her that semester was her Advance Micro Economics final. She was walking across campus to get to her car when a booth in the quad caught her attention.

It was a booth for a local animal rescue group. The name of the rescue evaded her memory at the moment. What Bra remembered was stopping at the booth and speaking with one of the volunteers. The founder of the rescue was a woman not that much older than her but full of passion for her cause. She explained her nonprofit organization's mission to help find homeless animals permanent loving forever homes, provide low cost vaccines along with spay and neuter clinics to help control the pet population. They also fostered animals and held adoption events.

The organization's president had no idea it was her lucky day. That standing before her was the heir of the country's most successful company who just happened to share her love for animals. Sold on all the good the rescue was working hard on without a second thought Bra pulled her wallet out of her purse and wrote the organization a personal check for five thousand dollars on the spot. The founder was grateful for the generous donation but also curious how what appeared to be a normal college student could afford to donate such a large amount. She couldn't help but ask who she was.

Bra gladly introduced herself by presenting them with her business card. The other volunteers crowded around curious to learn their new rich supporter's identity. They gasped when they read the card. _Bra Briefs – Jr. Vice President of Capsule Corp. _They were obviously impressed by her title but Bra knew that it was a position created specifically out of nepotism. Her work at her family's company while she attended college was basically that of a glorified assistant. An assistant mostly to her mother who remained the head of the main science department and an assistant to her brother the current president who enjoyed tormenting her with trivial tasks like fetching him coffee. The position did have the privilege of being able to work in every department learning the in and out of them.

Another benefit of being part of the family business was the ability to have say in what organizations they made a charitable contribution too. Along with the card Bra made them a promise. That they could call or email her anytime they needed help for any event or function. Whether they needed monetary or volunteering assistance she would be more than happy to help. She reached down to grab one of the rescues broachers so she too would have their contact information when she noticed a flyer for one of their litter of puppies available for adoption.

The organizations founder noticed Bra looking at the flyer and told her more about that specific group of babies that had just became old enough to be adopted to their _fur-_ever home. It was a litter of Maltese mix puppies. The owner claimed the father was a long hair Chihuahua and another one of their pets. They had been irresponsible and failed to get either pet fixed so the consequences was a litter of puppies they neither wanted nor could afford. At least they did the humane thing and turned them over to a rescue instead of dumping them at the local shelter where they would be euthanized if not adopted.

Bra was a sucker for a sad sob story and she knew it. As soon as she began hearing about the puppies sad past she knew instantly she wanted to save one of them. Actually she would take all of them with arms wide open, but the rescue had a one pet adoption policy except for cases where maybe it was a brother and sister they didn't want separated. She understood and respected their rules but she still wanted to adopt at least one of the puppies so she filled out one of their adoption applications right there and then.

It was a fairly easy process. Just answer a few simple questions. How many pets do you currently own? How many people live at your house? Basic information to assure they were being adopted into a safe and loving home. Usually an applicant would have to pass a home inspection by one of the volunteers but giving the circumstances the founder waived that portion. She assured Bra it wasn't because of her hefty donation or the promise of future donations but because she could tell how much she loved animals. The heiress wanted to believe she wasn't receiving special treatment because of her money so she thanked the founder and was given the address to where the puppies where being fostered.

Bra wasted no time heading straight over. The address was located in the part of town that wasn't necessarily considered the bad side of town or the wrong side of the tracks but it wasn't the upper more prestige subdivisions either. Some of the houses on the street were run down. The house where the puppies where suppose to be fostered had a rusted and partially falling metal front gate fenced. Just to be on the safe side the city girl capsulized her car.

The front door was answered quickly by an older lady near retirement age. She had been expecting her since the head of the rescue had called her to let her know a potential adopter would be visiting the puppies. Bra was lead into the living room where the small puppies where being kept in a baby's play pen. A wave of "awwws" over came her as she peered down and saw the little fluff balls. It was a pile of beige fur in the middle of the pen which was created by the sleeping puppies cuddled up against and on top of each other.

Bra had no idea how she was going to be able to chose just one of them to be hers. Which one would be her companion was a tough choice. She did notice one puppy off to the side sleeping on its own. It was noticeably bigger than the other puppies. A little fatty that made it all the cuter. It was a rolly polly of adorableness. She was going to reach out for the lone puppy when she noticed something else as she leaned over into the pen. Underneath the cluster of beige fur there was a speck of black that caught her eye. Gently she moved the other puppies off what had caught her eyes and discovered another puppy.

This puppy looked nothing like its siblings. It was different. Much like she was different. The most obvious difference was that his fur was mostly black with some beige on his face, chest, and legs whereas the others were solid beige. He was also much smaller than his siblings. Tiny actually. Bra reached down and picked up the tiny treasure she had found under the doggy pile and brought it up to her chest. There she held it and looked down at it lovingly. As she held the tiny puppy that fit in the palm of her hand the foster mom told her two things that sealed the deal for the Saiyan Princess.

One that he was the runt of the litter. That was evident by his size, but because he was the runt the foster family wasn't sure he was going to make it. A lot of the times the runt didn't make it. The fact that he was alive was proof he was a survivor. That made him even more endearing. The second piece of information the foster mom provided was that another person interesting in adopting one of the puppies had stopped by earlier but she hadn't brought out the runt for her to see. She gave the excuse that he seemed tired and not up to it but Bra interpretive it as something else.

Inevitability. That it was inevitable he was to be hers. Bra looked down at the tiny creature the size of a rat in her arms and never looked back. From that moment on they were inseparable. A fact that lead her back down the dangerous road of blaming herself. Blaming herself for not being there. That Yuki died trying to get back to her. That invoked a new spell of tear filled sobs that lasted hours. That was the pattern she kept for days. Crying, getting angry, remembering the good times, and blaming herself. In the mix of all of that was the occasional what she could do to change it. However everything she came up with wasn't feasible.

Use the infamous time machine to go back in time and save Yuki? No, because Mirai Trunks proved that wouldn't help her own timeline. Bra would only manage to save the Yuki of another dimension then come home to her timeline and he'd still be gone and she'd still be heartbroken. Clone him? That would have been scientifically doable if there had been any remains of him left for a blood sample to be taken of his genetics. But then there's the argument that even though a clone would look like her Yuki physically the personality and temperament ran the risk of being drastically different. What if clone Yuki didn't love her as much as real Yuki? That would just break her heart all over again. The pain would be too much to bear.

Earths dragonballs were out of the question. They had been dormant for years. Ever since the last big fight the Eternal Dragon took a self imposed sabbatical. No one was sure why but everyone had their theory. The most popular ones where that he got sick of always being summoned to bring back a fallen warrior or for lesser wishes. That he felt the power had been abused and instead of seeing them fall into the wrong hands he in a sense destroyed them.

Life would be so much easier if the dragonballs were still around. This thought made Bra comprehend she had never dealt with death before. First hand anyways. She was well aware that her father had died twice before she had even been born and both times had been wished back by the dragonballs. This gave her a fall sense of security. That even if a loved one was killed they could always be wished back. But without that she was hopeless. Totally lost. Never before had she had to worry about losing someone she loved and now she was left powerless to do anything about it except constantly cry.

The blackstar dragonballs weren't an option. Not since 17 was possibly half way across the universe on a personal mission to collect the remaining mystical spheres which were most likely recovered from Zarbon's ship. If not for that Bra might have had a chance in hell of convincing Goten to let her have the blackstar dragonballs to wish Yuki back. However he could have turned her down or tried to convince her it would be a waste to use such a power to wish back just a "dog". Then she would have to kick his ass and hate him for eternity.

Bra wasn't stupid. She knew how non animal lovers wouldn't understand. Or perhaps how even her own family and friends might think she'd gone off the deep end. That her reaction was extreme. She knew it sounded crazy wanting to search the universe for the blackstar dragonballs to wish back her pet. But that was it. Yuki wasn't just a pet to her. He was so much more that no one would probably ever fully comprehend and she didn't care. Since she couldn't do anything to change what had happened or right what she thought was the greatest wrong the universe could have let transpire she surrendered and did nothing.

The Saiyan Princess surrender to her sadness, to the unbearable guilt and the self loathing anger. Bra was defeated with no fight left in her and she planned to stay in the time chamber and wallow in her misery forever if need be. But of course things never went as planned. Because several days later in time chamber time a voice came thru over an intercom.

"Bra sweetie we know you're in there. We know you must be in so much pain right now but please please come out so we can help you." Bulma pleaded thru an intercom she had forced Dende to let her install because she hated whenever any of the Z fighters locked themselves in there to train leaving their loved ones on the other side with no method to communicate with them.

"Tattle tale." Bra cursed Dende and his irritable sense of duty to contact her parents and let them know where she was. It took only half an hour Earth's time since she locked herself in the chamber for her parents to show up to try to talk her out of it. For her it had been about a week and she was nowhere near done mourning. So she ignored her mother's pleas and went back to being depressed.

"Come out whenever you're ready princess. We'll be right here waiting for you." Her father's voice filled the chamber an hour later which meant he had said that only a minute after her mother made first contact.

Happy memories of Yuki filled Bra's head for the next few days of her self- imposed lock in. Like the first time he was big enough to jump onto her bed all by himself. Even though he had learned how he preferred being picked up by her. A spoiled child just like her. The first time she put a shirt on him that said "Momma's Boy" and how he hated it but unenthusiastically let her. When Haru was introduced to him and they instantly became the best of friends. In fact Bra's nickname for Yuki and Haru when they were chasing each other around the house were Twiddle Dumb and Twiddle Dumbass.

Even the memories she didn't find funny at the time she began seeing in a whole new light. Like how difficult he was to house break at first. And the time he confused her favorite pair of designer heels as his chew toy. That was the first time Bra had lost her temper at her perfect child. She remembered scolding him then feeling horrible about it when he hung his little head down in shame. It was impossible to stay mad at him. Especially when he looked up at her and tilted his little head or moved his animated ears. Each memory good, bad or funny brought on new tears.

Unaware to the passage of time Bra was approaching being in there for a month. A normal human would be starving and badly dehydrated but she didn't feel any of that. Either because of her Saiyan side or because she was just too damn numb to feel any physical ailment. It was around the one month mark that a voice she didn't expect to hear came thru to her. And what it said was even less expected.

"Bra, I heard what happen and though I can't imagine how much you must be hurting right now there's something I need to tell you." Goten disturbed her comatose state. His intrusion of the popular sediment surrounding her only mildly perked Bra's interest. He was probably just going to ramble his condolences and offer his shoulder for her to cry on with promises to help her deal with her pain. None of which she wanted. But what he said next was enough to get her full attention.

"17 wasn't stealing the blackstar dragonballs." Goten stated.

"I asked him to lock them in my office safe for secure keeping." Goten revealed crucial information that made Bra realize she had made a terrible mistake. Her heated fight with 17 had been the result of an unfortunate misunderstanding.

"If 17 didn't steal them then I may still be able to use them." Bra's mind raced with that speckle of hope. That single thought sparked a fire under her pushing her to get back on her feet. She stumbled as the effects of not eating for days or moving finally hit her like a ton of bricks. With determination she steadied herself and walked over back to the door she entered thru where the intercom was located.

"I can wish Yuki back?" Bra's voice sounded like that of a tiny little girl so sad and broken asking her parents if in fact she could have what she desired most in the world. She had to wait several excruciating seconds for her answer due to the time lag delay.

"I'm so sorry Bra. If it was up to me I'd give them to you in a heartbeat but I have strict orders from my superiors…."Goten gave the details of how the Galaxy Police highest ranking officers had deemed the blackstar dragonballs too powerful to fall into the wrong hands again so they were going to be locked away forever. But Bra didn't bother to listen to his reasons. It was all stupid and unfair in her opinion. She was about to return to her spot back on the floor when Goten let a key piece of information slip that changed everything.

"Besides. No blackstar dragonballs where found on Zarbon's ship or any information regarding their whereabouts." Goten's confession renewed Bra's hope. If she could get to them first than there was still a chance she could summon the dragon and make her wish.

She didn't wait around to hear anymore. Immediately Bra began thinking up a plan. She had the general idea already in mind. Steal the blackstar dragonball outside in Kami's lookout then steal the ones she had helped collect out of Goten's safe then complete the set by finding the remaining dragonballs before the Galaxy police. The details of how she was going to pull it off remained to be thought up however she was confident she had the tools she needed as she entered the living area of the time chamber.

The living quarters had always been stocked with plenty of food, enough food for two people for an entire year to be exact, full size beds, and a huge bathtub. Basic essential for shacking up in the chamber for an extended period of time. However, since the last time it had been used in preparation for a big battle it had undergone some remodeling courtesy of one Bulma Briefs. See Bra's mother believed that it's time manipulating powers could be put to good use other than as just a training center. Specifically she could use it to get a year's work of scientific research in one old' Earth day. Just in case she ever had to invent a time machine of their own or some other life or death weapon with no time for mistakes.

In order for her to be prepared she fitted part of the living area with top of the line electronics. Only one electronic device was vital to Bra's master plan planning and luckily it was front and center on a desk just waiting for her to use. An ordinary looking laptop, but if it had been installed by her mother than it had to be a super computer capable of much more than any regular computer could. Before she logged in and started her research she had to do something first.

Eat. Nothing major because she wasn't hungry nor had an appetite but she needed nutrients if she hoped to avoid passing out while working. She would consume the bare minimum to keep her from fainting while she worked. Even though a year there would only waste a day of Earth's time she wanted to accomplish what she needed way before that and she did.

Bra worked tirelessly for several days straight. Only pausing to eat the least amount to keep herself from starving. Anymore would be a waste of time by both preparing and consuming the food. No sleep only short power naps periodically so she wouldn't run the risk of falling asleep at the keyboard. She also took baths which served the dual purpose of helping her stay calm and clear her head for a moment giving her the ability to rethink things in a different perceptive away from the computer. However that also posed the risk of her mind being invaded by memories of Yuki. It was hard but she pushed them to the back of her mind. At least for now until she could compose a concrete plan.

When she finally felt she had everything she needed she transferred all the information she had relentless scouted out to a small USB drive. The blueprint for her master plan had been completed but she was far from being ready to execute it. As much as the self reliant princess tried to avoid it she realized early in the planning stages that it wasn't a one woman job. There was a piece of the puzzle Bra was going to have to fill.

While the huge file she had created copied over to her removable storage device Bra decided she should get ready for her grand reentrance back into normal society. And that meant a change of wardrobe. Not long after her first bath had she found the dresser drawers containing several capsules that were labeled with each Z fighters or family members name and the word "clothes". They obviously contained clothes for that individual person. When she discovered them she remembered a time years ago when her mother had given her a capsule and instructed her to fill it with clothes she would pack for a long vacation.

At first she had thought her mom's request was weird but then Bulma explained it was to store in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Precaution just in case she was ever forced to evacuate to it like a bomb shelter during an end of the world apocalypse. Bra had been a teenager at the time so she didn't take her mother's task seriously, an error in judgment that ended up hurting her in her current predicament.

For you see when Bra open her clothing capsule she found it filled with short miniskirts, mid drift exposing tank tops and knee high boots. The clothing style of her choice when she had been sixteen. Okay so her taste in fashion hadn't changed too much but she had evolved. The more mature Saiyan Princess would have packed more practical items in a variety of styles. Lucky for her she was the same size she had been for years and still fit into the clothing. The pajama bottoms and cotton tank tops she had packed were her garment of choice for lounging around plotting a dangerous heist.

Now as she prepared to leave and pick up the puzzle piece she needed she would have to look more presentable. The only thing Bra could bring herself to wearing again was her infamous red outfit. Everyone knew it because she use to wear it all the time. It would have to do because she wasn't going to have enough time to change when she made a critical stop back home before heading to pick up the missing piece she needed. She changed into it just as the transfer finished. She had no time to think about what it meant to be finally leaving she just did. She opened the door and stepped outside what had been her prison.

"Bra!" Bulma was once again the first one to greet her with a motherly hug. Bra accepted and even hugged back lightly. She had only been locked away for a few hours to them but they all knew for her she had had plenty of time to deal with her anguish. They assumed she had come to terms with her loss and therefore emerged from the time chamber. Next she found enough strength to give Vegeta a real hug which he return with just as much affection. Last was Goten who looked like he had a million things to say but couldn't say it so she beat him to the punch.

"I'll be okay." Bra said to him softly, but the fact that she didn't give him a hug merely touched his arm softly left him with major doubt. Goten desperately wanted to comfort her but she didn't give him a chance as she turned back to address her worried parents.

"I'm not ready to go home yet. It'd be much too painful." Bra confessed hoping they'd understand. Bulma opened her mouth to try to persuade her daughter to come home with them but Vegeta spoke up before her.

"Take as much time as you need princess." Vegeta granted her the freedom she needed at a time like this. With his blessing Bra left without saying goodbye to her hosts who were nowhere to be seen. It would work to her advantage later.

Bra got into her air car that was still parked outside where it had long ago turned into night. How late it was she didn't know or care as she headed home. It would be a short visit. Just in and out to get what she needed and then off to her real destination. Half way home it began to rain. It felt appropriate for the way she was feeling. Dark and cold, just like her mood.

When she arrived at the Capsule Corps mansion she parked in the back and used the back door to enter. The front door from where Yuki had escaped would cripple her back into a sobbing mess on the floor. Saving her from having to venture into the house too much what she came to get actually came to her and what she needed to carry it with she found near the garage entrance. Before leaving again Bra grabbed her red hooded rain trench coat conveniently hanging by the door. She needed it to shield herself from getting wet because where she was going next would be messy.

It didn't help that she didn't know the exact location of her ultimate destination. She just knew the general area of where she could find what she was looking for. As the woods got denser Bra was forced to abandon her car and continue her search on foot. That's why she had brought along with her the red hooded raincoat. She put in on and brought the hood over her head before getting out of the car and walking over to the passenger side to grab her precious cargo. As she walked thru the woods she couldn't help but feel like Little Red Riding Hood for a number of reasons.

The first and most obvious was the way she was dressed. The second was where she was headed. A lone cabin in the middle of the woods. However, it wasn't grandma she was visiting but the big bad wolf. In Bra's night time story she was living out she wasn't going to encounter the big bad wolf on her journey thru the woods but at the cabin she was trying to find. If what she was carrying had been a basket instead of a purse type carrier the metaphors would be uncanny.

Bra had been walking for a while in the moderate rain when she finally spotted a cabin off in the distance. This was it. There was no turning back. She'd reach the point of no return.

Authors Note- This chapter is dedicated to all my fellow animal lovers. Especially the ones that have lost a beloved pet. This is in memory of my Cocker Spaniel mix Pretty Boy I had growing up as a child and my currant baby Yuki. Yes he's based on my real Maltese mix. His picture is actually my profile picture ^_^ I'm sure you all know who Bra's going to see. I hope you guys can't wait to read what happens next because I can't wait to write it!


	20. Need you Now

Chapter 20

It was a quarter after one and 17 was all alone in his cabin. He was lying on his couch wearing nothing but his torn jeans downing another shot of whiskey while he couldn't stop looking at the door. He'd been on that couch drinking ever since he got home.

"Home." 17 scoffed at the word as he reached for the bottle of whisky and poured himself another glass. His cabin was basically a one room log structure that provided him shelter from the elements and nothing more. A couch, a bed in the back, two lamps, a table and a chair in a corner made up all his furnishing. No decor, nothing on the wood walls. Just vast emptiness. Just like the android felt as he listened to the rain pelting his roof as he continued looking at the door.

17 felt what was coming before it arrived. He could sense it sweeping towards him like a strong force amid the storm. He set the glass down and walked over to the front door he had been staring at for the past hours. He waited in vain on his side for his visitor to knock. He could feel the hesitation thru the door visualizing his visitor debating with themselves whether to knock on the door or turn around and runaway. The anxious android reached for the door because he couldn't fight it anymore. He knew what was waiting outside and how badly they wanted in. 17 would never admit it but he needed it too. He needed it now.

"You look like hell." 17 stated finally opening the door and ending the visitor's torturous standstill in the pouring rain.

"You would know. You've been there." His uninvited guest smirked not waiting to be welcomed in instead taking the initiative and entering. 17 closed the door behind his self imposed guest as they pulled back the hood of their rain coat unmasking their long aqua hair.

"Come to finish what we started?" 17 asked trying to figure out Bra's motives for making the less than serene journey to his secluded cabin in the woods. He had no idea what happened to her after she stormed out of Capsule Corp. He had lost track of her Ki shortly after arriving back at the only place on Earth that could be considered as close to any home he'd ever have. The usually informed ex-criminal was currently in the dark about her discovery of his innocence.

"Yes." Bra confessed running her free hand thru her damp hair shaking it causing water to drip on the hardwood floors.

"But not in regards to the event you're probably thinking." Bra specified turning around and facing her objective who leaned back against the closed door and crossed his arms over her chest in an effort to signify he was listening.

"I need you." Bra confessed after she paused for a moment to recompose herself. It took a lot of strength to say that out loud and not back down.

"To?" 17 cocked his head and stared at her with his ice blue eyes that could burn a hole into her soul when he stared at her like that. On the one hand it was intimidating. She was afraid he would interpret her confession as a proposition for physical comfort in a moment of despair. Even though that wasn't her intention she was afraid if it was he would turn her down cold because he still harbored resentment for wrongfully accusing him of stealing the blackstar dragonballs.

On the other hand it was thrilling. Their current predicament could be right out of the pages of a steamy romance novel. A lust filled encounter between the novel's heroine who just having suffered a terrible loss seeks comfort in the arms of the unlikeliest of man. Reining in her imagination Bra was somehow able to regain her composure and continue onto her proposal.

"To collect all seven blackstar dragonballs." Bra revealed her objective. By the look on his face and uncertainty to answer she knew it wasn't going to be easy to recruit him.

"Why can't you do it?" 17 took a stab at her feminist ideals that she could do anything herself and didn't need a man's help.

"Because no matter how hard I try to plan around it in the end this isn't a one person job." Bra admitted her limitations to be in two places at once.

"Why don't you get your boy scout to help you?" 17 couldn't refrain from the animosity he felt to be reflected in his angry tone of voice.

"Because my plan involves breaking more than a few laws." Bra didn't have to sugar coat anything with him. He was after all an ex murderer bent on world domination.

"Besides. He can't do what I need you to do." Bra used suggestive flattery to win him over.

"What's in it for me?" 17's self interest always on the forefront.

"Anything. Name your price." Bra offered infinite amount of monetary compensation. There was no amount too high she was willing to pay to get what she wanted. She would gladly empty out her life's saving and cash out her inheritance all in the name of love.

"I don't want your money." 17 rejected her opening bid. He wouldn't be so easily bought. He wasn't some cheap mercenary she could hire with her millions.

"Then you can have anything you want." Bra countered using her plan B.

"Anything?" 17 raised a skeptical eyebrow. It sounded like she was offering herself to him.

"Take what you want." Bra demonstrated he had guessed correctly unbuttoning her jacket.

"I won't stop you." Bra said with conviction firmly standing her ground as she felt the android undress her with his eyes as he slowly stalked up to her. She could feel his lust filled stare burning a metaphorical hole thru her clothes. His hot breath made her body tingle as he reached out and took a strand of her wet hair in his hand caressing it with his fingers.

"When we finally do it it'll be because you're begging for it, not offering it as payment." 17 smirked pulling away, but was stopped by Bra clinging onto his arm.

"Please. There must be something you want I can give you." Bra pleaded. 17 looked down and witness the desperation in her eyes cloudy with a threat of tears. She wasn't begging for what he wanted her to but she was still begging and coming from a proud Saiyan it was hard to ignore.

"Not now." 17 answered honestly and that was a problem. He couldn't just help her without gaining something in return. It wasn't his style. For his services rendered a payment equal in value to the service he provided must be paid. He just couldn't think of anything at the moment. The cold android's resolve almost caved and he almost agreed to help all because he looked down into Bra's sad pleading eyes. Luckily a brilliant idea came to him.

"But that doesn't mean I won't think of something later." 17 smirked conjuring up an ingenious arrangement he would benefit more from. Bra was confused by his thinking out loud and it was readable on her face.

"Okay I'll help you." 17 finally gave him.

"Really?" Bra's eyes lit up for the first time in weeks though it had only been hours since 17 had last seen her.

"You'll be indebted." 17 gave his terms of agreement.

"Fine." Bra nodded agreeing before he could fully disclose the terms of said agreement.

"That means I can ask you for anything I want anytime I want and you have to comply no matter what it is I ask of you." 17 spelled it out so there could be no misunderstanding or chance for her to falsely accuse him of misleading her. Basically Bra's life was his.

Bra took a moment to think about what she was truly committing herself to. She had mentally prepared herself for the notion that he would want physical payment. The sometimes full of herself princess wasn't expecting the concupiscent android to turn her down. It was hard for her to ignore his rejection. It stung and deflated her ego somewhat. It also caused her to be cautious of what he could possibly ask her to do that would be worse than sleeping with him. He could ask her to kill someone.

"Done." Bra extended her hand to him in a gesture to seal the deal. Whatever his sick little mind would come up with later she wouldn't worry about that now. The naïve princess would deal with the consequences of her deal with the devil when the time came. She wasn't surprised when he didn't automatically shake her hand.

"What? You want to call my lawyers and have them write up an iron clad contract?" Bra suggested in jest. They both knew a legal document held no power over the likes of them. They were in a sense above the law. So without a way to legally bind each other to fulfill their end of the bargain they would have to do something impossible. Trust one another. A hard thing to ask of two people only out for themselves and obtaining what they wanted.

"No." 17 answered simply shaking her hand completing their oral contract. The unsuspecting party had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

"Good. It's a complicated elaborate plan that's going to require precise execution of several key points I'll have to go over but you're first priority will be this." Bra turned on leader mode pulling something out of her inner coat pocket and handing it to him.

"What's this?" 17 question the small chip now in his hand.

"The complete user's manual to the Galaxy Police ship we're going to steal." Bra didn't have to disguise her criminal intent with him.

"If you think I have some sort of USB port hidden somewhere on my body then you're welcome to search me princess, but you're going to have to be very thorough." 17 smirked unable to resist any opportunity to make her sexually uncomfortable.

"Don't be ridicules. I just need your photographic memory to learn how to fly the ship we're going to pirate in the limited amount of time we have to prepare." Bra brushed off his sexual suggestiveness. She had given him the chance to get in her skirt. She also revealed one of the reasons why he was the only one that could help her in her mini rant.

"How limited?" 17 had an uneasy feeling about his deadline.

"Let's just say you and me are going to be attached at the hip for the next 48 hours." Bra sidestepped a specific answer as she walked towards the only room in the cabin.

"You're not planning on staying here?" 17 read in between the lines and observed her movement as scouting out the best place to settle in.

"With all the classified information I'm going to be sharing with you there's no way I'm going to let you out of my sight." Bra felt no need to mask her distrust of him.

"You can't take over my bed." 17 was on the verge of blowing a circuit due to her blatant disregard towards the sanctity of his bedroom and privacy.

"Ew! I don't want your STD ridden bed. Dende knows how many skanks you've had on there." Bra shuddered at the thought of sleeping on the same bed 17 had undoutbly had sex on with various countless one night stands.

"I never bring women back to my place." 17 ridiculed the assumption.

"Yeah right." Bra rolled her eyes finding it hard to believe the playboy never once brought a woman over to have sex with.

"At their place I can just leave when I'm done." 17 explained his reasoning. Bra must have been hanging around him too much because even though that was an offensive chauvinist reason it made perfect sense for him.

"Anyways. It doesn't matter. I brought my own." Bra turned him down cold.

"I'll set it up." 17 didn't offer he insisted walking over to her bag which most likely was filled with capsules containing everything she would need to make herself at home in his cabin including a bed. It was a ploy to get her out of his bedroom. To reasons unbeknown to him he felt uneasy having her there in his most private of places.

"No!" Bra protested dashing over and putting herself between 17 and her bag. It was a minimal sprint but her lack of sleep and eating combined to make her dizzy and light headed. As she closed her eyes to shield herself from seeing the room spin she felt two strong hands on her shoulders bracing her.

"Get out of those wet clothes you'll catch pneumonia." 17 reacted with uncharacteristic concern for her health and disregard to her strange behavior. Even though he was suspicious of her overly protective nature towards her seemingly ordinary overnight bag he let it go. The intuitive android knew she was hiding something but it was irrelevant at the moment.

"I didn't bring any clothes." Bra fake laughed at the irony of her own failure to bring the one thing anyone that knew her would expect her never to leave home without. After the initial nausea wave diminished she opened her eyes to find the inhospitable android standing before her holding a plain long sleeved shirt and a pair of boxers.

"I'm not wearing that." Bra snubbed his generosity on fashion principles. Even if she was half the person she was before suffering her tragedy that half was still her style conscious side.

"Then freeze." 17 shrugged without giving it a second thought. His uncaring words were easy to understand. She'd be spending the night in a cabin that had no central heating during a storm. It didn't take a genius to deceiver that meant it was going to get very cold.

"Wait." Bra called out. She didn't doubt he had headed her request as she bent down and retrieved something out of one of her bag's side pockets.

"A digital reader." 17 correctly identified the small hand held electronic device she had just handed to him.

"To read the manual on." Bra came prepared knowing he most likely didn't have a computer to download and read her digital copy. Her attention to detail in relation to his needs while lacking to remember bringing clothes for herself was a paradox.

"Now start studying." Bra gave an order much to his displeasure. He didn't like being bossed around but he had agreed to work for her.

"As you wish princess." 17 mocked begrudgingly accepting his assigned homework. At least it was an excuse to retreat to the seclusion of his bedroom and not have to deal with her for the rest of the night. There he made himself comfortable on his bed sitting against the headboard with a pillow to support his back. He inserted the chip into the digital reader as a loud pop noise filled the cabin that could only come from a capsule being opened.

The noisy android looked over and sure enough saw a bed in the middle of his living room. He was going to complain and order her to keep it down when he notice Bra start to undress. 17 may have been a guy who hadn't gotten any in while but his raging unmet needs and hormones weren't the reason he couldn't look away. It was because he was shocked to see just how skinny and frail the half Saiyan had become. If he was a betting man he would guess she had lost at least ten pounds.

Now that may not be a large amount in itself but taking into consideration that Bra only weighed about a hundred pounds then mathematically she had dropped ten percent of her overall weight. A scary statistic when reported in those numbers. As she took off her coat 17 noticed several unhealthy signs of anorexia. Her arms which had been toned were now severely thin. Her collar bone was more noticeable and her rib bones where visible. All of this was not as alarming as the lack of color in her face and her sunken cheekbones.

How could such a drastic change occur in a few hours he wondered? He thought about it as he diverted his eyes as Bra began taking off her top. Even starving one's self would take weeks. It just didn't add up. The riddle was plaguing him when he remembered his fight with Mirari Trunks and Vegeta. How in the course of one day they had increased their power levels substantially. He and 18 learned their secret years after their defeat. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was the only logical explanation.

17 was half way into memorizing the ship's owner's manual when the eerie silence captured his attention. The rain had died down then ceased a while ago but there had still been white noise in the background curtsey of the clicking sound made by his visitor typing away at her laptop. That noise had now also ceased and he was curious as to why. Quietly with stealth he got out of bed and walked out of his bedroom into his living room. He found Bra asleep on the bed she had brought with her laptop still on in front of her. It was easy to piece together what had happened. Exhaustion had finally caught up with her and she had fallen asleep at the keyboard, finally fallen victim to tiredness.

Her hard work and dedication was so admirable 17 couldn't help himself. Gently to not disturb her and extremely careful not to wake her up he slowly lifted her head just enough to pull the lap top away. He then lifted her head a little higher and placed the pillow she had next to her underneath her head. There he let it rest as he took the time to put her laptop in sleep mode before setting it down on the floor next to her bed. He was sure she'd want that as soon as she woke up.

17 reached down and unfolded the blanket Bra had unpacked and placed at the foot of the bed but hadn't used. Once he finished unfolding it he placed it over her and pulled it up and over her in a sense tucking her in. When done he sensed her stir but it wasn't because she was waking, no she was slightly shivering. He hadn't lied when he hinted that the cabin had no heater. However, he never said he didn't have an improv fire place.

The weather proof android stepped out into the cold night to gather the necessary materials. 17 effortless found everything he needed piled neatly at the back of the cabin under a rain resistant cover. What he had stored away was something he created long ago on a boring summer night. He uncovered a small homemade fire pit he had skillfully carved out of a boulder he had blasted out of the side of a mountain. It'd been so long he had forgotten he had left it prepared for the next usage by leaving chopped wood kindling's already in it. A happy convenient discovery given the fact that thanks to the rain storm finding dry fire wood would have been impossible that night.

17 strode back into the cabin carrying the small fire pit in one hand. He placed it far enough away from Bra's bed so it wouldn't be a fire hazard but close enough to keep her warm but not too close that it would make it too hot for her. He knelt down over the fire pit and put his hand directly over the fire wood. He centered his energy gathering it in that hand just enough to burn brightly and produce enough heat to cause the firewood to catch on fire. It was just enough to burn throughout the night. Before returning to his own bed he looked over at the sleeping princess and smirked. She really could sleep thru anything. Hopefully this signified he could also get a good night's sleep. Dende knows it'd been a long time since he was free of night terrors.

Bra was rudely awoken the next morning by the sound of something being knocked over and crashing on the floor followed by 17 yelling "Get back here so I can skin you alive!" The wide awake princess sat up just in time to see the assailant bolt out of the back bedroom knocking over the sole chair in the entire cabin in the process.

"Uh oh." Bra thought as it was apparent her precious cargo had gotten out of her purse and into a whole lot of trouble. The terror jumped onto the bed and into the safety of her awaiting arms.

"Why is that here?" 17 fumed visible angry. Now that it wasn't darting around evading his attacks he recognized the cat as the same one in Bra's room the first time he had visited her uninvited.

"Because I brought him." Bra answered leaving out the "duh" at the end of the sentence that felt so right but would of just made the already angry android even more furious. The poor cat's tail was puffed and the fur on his back raised. She comforted the scared cat by soothingly petting him.

"Why?" 17 demanded over exerting himself in an attempt to stay somewhat calm so he wouldn't blow up the whole cabin.

"Because I can't lose another pet." Bra said in the saddest voice looking at him with the saddest eyes as she hugged her cat like it was the most precious thing in the universe. 17 didn't stand a chance. Instead of battling it out with his inner nice guy that has been seen more times recently than his reputation would like he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Bra called after him.

"Out." 17 responded not slamming the door but not exactly closing it softly behind him. Bra was left behind hugging Haru and wondering when he'd be back and how much calmer he might be. Not wanting to dwell on that she got up and walked over to the small table. She set her Siamese down on the table so she could pick the chair he had knocked over off the floor. Then she went to pick up her laptop off the floor so she could bring it over to the table to do some work when she noticed something.

Bra was puzzled by the sight of a fire pit in the middle of the living room that wasn't there last night. How it got there and why it appeared to have been recently used was a mystery. Then she remembered something she thought had been merely part of a dream. She remembered opening her eyes and seeing 17 moving around in the dark in front of where she was sleeping. Then seeing a red glowing light where he had stood. She had been so tired she had gone right back to sleep thinking she was still dreaming. But it hadn't been a dream. The adverse android must have built her a small fire to keep her warm during the cold night.

No matter how hard she resisted the cynical Saiyan Princess couldn't stop a small smile from adorning her face. It was the first time she had smiled since her lost. Sadly no one was present to witness that small miracle. Well no one that could tell her secret to anyone. Bra carried her laptop back to the table where she placed it next to Haru who loved watching her work. She scratched his head lovingly before taking a seat to check the status of some variables that could affect her master plan. It felt like she barely dove into her work when she heard the front door open.

17 couldn't have been gone more than twenty minutes. Bra was surprised but refrained from acknowledging his return. She kept her eyes on her laptop and continued typing away. She continued ignoring him as he walked over to her and stopped right next to her. Then he placed a small paper bag and a cup from her favorite coffee house on the table next to her.

"What's this?" Bra question without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"Breakfast." 17 flatly answered.

"I can see that. I meant it more as in what are you doing this for." Bra corrected his misinterpretation of her original question. In his defense it would have been clearer if she had asked "What's this for?" not just "What's this?"

"You have to eat." 17 gave her a stern order.

"Says who?" Bra snapped hating being talked to like a child. He wasn't her parent he couldn't tell her what to do.

"Basic anatomy." 17 used scientific facts about human anatomy against her. Her body would become weaker than it already was.

"You're borderline anorexic. If you don't eat your body's going to shut down and then you can't accomplish your mission and then I can't collect my payment." 17 used logic with some selfishness thrown in to argue his point when she remained silent and defiant.

"Fine." Bra begrudgingly gave in after a short standstill. It was more because the coffee smelled intoxicating than 17's meager threats.

"Mmmm." Bra savored the warm chocolate espresso drink.

"How did you know this is my favorite?" Bra asked recognizing the brew as Espresso Truffle. Basically hot chocolate made from four types of rich cocoa with a shot of espresso.

"You use chocolate flavored creamer in your extra bold coffee." 17 explained the habit he observed on their space ship travel that lead him to the conclusion. It made sense because of that he guessed right. Bra opened the brown bag expecting to find a breakfast sandwich or muffin instead she was surprised at what she found.

"Tiramisu?" Bra was confused by his selection of breakfast meal. It was a known fact that was her favorite dessert but she'd never have it for breakfast.

"Same calories as a full breakfast." 17 informed. Without saying it out right he was able to convey that he just wanted her to intake enough calories to get her body weight up to what it had been before she had practically starved herself. The look on his face expressed the subject wasn't up for debate so for once Bra decided to be a good girl and eat her cake.

"I need to explain my plan's timeline in detail." Bra said as she finished her tiramisu and took another sip of her coffee.

"Already memorized." 17 stated as a matter of fact.

"What? When?" Bra was stunned by his news.

"I decided to get a head start on today's homework while you slept in." 17 had to answer everything with a snarky remark. Having lost the need to keep track of time Bra was astounded as she looked in the right bottom corner of her computer's task bar and saw that it was nearly two in the afternoon. She had slept almost twelve straight hours. Something she hadn't done in forever.

"So then you know we can't start until?" Bra tested his knowledge on the material.

"Captain Do Gooder leaves the Galaxy Police headquarters on a scheduled routine patrol visit to a faraway uncharted territory." 17 recited a section of Bra's report nearly word for word. Solid evidence that he had in fact memorized her entire plan from her laptop.

"And the ship's instruction manual?" Bra changed the subject so she wouldn't yell at him for not only using her laptop without permission, but hacking into her password protected files.

"Memorized last night." 17 smugly informed leaving Bra with nothing else. Without plans to study and memorize there was nothing she had to boss him to do. Goten wouldn't be leaving his office for two whole days leaving them with that time to kill. What could they possibly do for two whole days?

"This place doesn't have a shower does it?" Bra was confident she knew the answer to her question but thought she'd ask anyways.

"There's a hot spring 2.7 miles north of here." 17 precisely answered her inquiry. It was annoying how accurately he had to answer most questions.

"Let's go." Bra got up and finished her coffee before placing the empty cup down on the table which Haru who had been curled up sleeping next to her laptop pawed at and knocked over.

"I don't wear swim shorts." 17 in his own unique way told her that if she was demanding he'd go to the hot spring with her that she'd be getting him in the nude.

"I'm not asking you to go skinny dipping with me you pervert. I'm just not leaving you behind. I'm not letting you out of my sight so you can double cross me and take off on this mission solo." Bra found some satisfaction at being the one to shoot down his egotistical belief that she was coming on to him. As she waited for his overdue comeback Haru jumped down off the table then began batting and chasing the empty coffee cup around the cabin.

"You're theory's right." 17's rebuttal was not what Bra was expecting. It almost sounded like he was saying she was right. She didn't know exactly about what but just the sound of the cocky android saying she was right brought a satisfied smirk on her face.

"This plan cannot be executed by one person alone." 17 specified while nonchalantly holding his hand out and blasting the coffee cup into nothing to stop the annoying sound of a big cat galloping up and down wood floors while playing.

Bra's predictable usual reaction would have been to yell and hit him for scaring her cat, but secretly she would have done the same if he hadn't beaten her to it. She loved her cat very much but even she could only tolerate his destructive play for so long. She also resented him because even though she bought him the best most expensive cat toys the simple minded feline preferred playing with a bottle cap or the box the toy came in. He was hopeless but she still cuddled and petted him when he jumped on her lap having lost his new found toy.

"If you hurt one strand of his fur…" Bra didn't have to finish that sentence to get her threat across. It was a given what horrible pain she would inflict on him if he was stupid enough to hurt Haru. Especially in the unbalance mental state she was in.

"I'll go out as well." 17 offered to avoid any temptation for retribution against the fur ball while unprotected by his mom.

"To?" Bra wasn't trying to keep him on a short leash, much anyways, she was just curious to know what he did when he went out during the day.

"Get you a towel." 17 answered as he walked back into his room to put some clothes on. Bra took that as her cue to get going so with one finally kiss to Haru who was now curled up on her bed sleeping she departed to the hot spring.

17 heard the door close as he zipped up his jeans and threw on a shirt. Stepping out of his room he was taken aback by the condition of the rest of his cabin. It wasn't a total mess so his logical side that wasn't a clean freak shouldn't have been alarmed. He just wasn't used to seeing extra stuff laying around. Having lived for years with the bare minimum all the extra clutter however minimal to the average person was seriously bugging him. So much that he decided to tidy up a bit before going out.

First he picked up the empty container the tiramisu came in and put it back inside the paper bag. Then he disposed of it the same way he had gotten rid of the empty coffee cup being used as a toy. He used his powers to obliterate it into nothing. The spoiled princess hadn't picked up after herself before leaving. Being as rich as her family was he was sure she grew up with maids and butlers. 17 then recapsulized Bra's bed. He didn't like it taking up so much room when not being used and as an added bonus he got to kick the cat out of his nice warm bed. She said not to hurt him; taking away his comfort was not hurting him.

17 was outside finishing cleaning the ashes out of the fire pit when he heard someone approaching. He knew it couldn't be Bra because she was probably just arriving at the hot springs. As he came around he saw his niece Marron walking up to the cabin.

"Uncle Ju!" Marron exclaimed running over to him and attacking him with a big hug before he could ask her what she was doing there. She hadn't visited his cabin since she was a little girl.

"Bra's here isn't she?" Marron jumped right into why she was there. Direct and to the point. So much like her mother she wasn't aware of it.

"Let's go inside." 17 suggested. He could sense there was much she wanted to discuss with him and it would be better if they did it inside.

"I knew it! Trunks and Goten owe be an apology for saying I was crazy for thinking Bra would come to you." Marron exclaimed spotting Bra's laptop and Haru sleeping next to it. Apparently he had done a subpar job hiding all traces of his guest but that wasn't what he was trying to do when he decided to clean up. 17 had no idea he'd have more uninvited guest drop by his place.

"Where is she?" Marron realized the person in question stuff was there but not the person.

"Hot spring." 17 had nothing to hide.

"How is she?" Marron asked with concern in her voice. There were so many ways 17 could answer such a general open ended question. Concerning her physical health he could say she was sleep deprived and malnourished. Concerning her mental health? That was complicated.

"Never mind." Marron dismissed the question before he could even attempt to answer it. Her uncle had never been one to talk openly about his feelings. Not only his but other's feelings as well.

"Can you give her this?" Marron requested pulling out a capsule from her purse.

"Her entire fall wardrobe?" 17 meant it only half jokingly. This was the fashion diva herself they were talking about.

"Maybe inside what's inside the capsule?" Marron response left much to be desired and 17 pointed out so by giving her a look that said please explain. Wonder where he learned that from?

"It's the Brief's vacation mansion." Marron identified the contains of the capsule now in his hand. The rest was self explanatory.

"Uncle Ju." Marrons tone was more serious than normal garnering his full attention.

"What's going on between you and Bra?" Marron finally asked the question no one had dared to ask. Possibly for fear of the answer.

"Nothing." 17 answered honestly. Technically he was telling the truth. It wasn't like he and Bra were in the mist of a forbidden love affair. Or had been caught sleeping together.

"Then why did she come to you instead of her friends or family?" Marron posed an interesting question.

"I mean I had to hear it from Trunks." Marron went on when he didn't respond. The hurt in her voice was audible. It was understandable. She was one of Bra's best friends and she had to learn about her tragedy second hand. Again 17 didn't know how to respond to that. He wasn't good at making others feel better in a bad situation. Not even family.

"Just promise me something." Marron sighed knowing this conversation was going nowhere. 17 simply nodded awaiting her request.

"That you won't take advantage of her." Marron said in all seriousness. "In any way." She added specifying that she wasn't just warning him not to use her vulnerable emotional frame of mind to seduce her, but also to not use her for her money or to get something else he may want. She loved her uncle very much, but she knew how manipulative he could be.

Any other time she wouldn't have to ask for such a promise. Marron knew Bra could take care of herself but not right now. Not when her life had just been turn upside down and she wasn't thinking straight. She knew her uncle was a playboy so she felt she just had to warn him. For his own safety because there would be an army of Z fighters lining up to kill him if he hurt her in anyway.

"I won't." 17 promised Marron who had no idea he had already turned down Bra's prostitution offer. The conceited android would not be convincing her into sex. No when that finally happened she would have to come to him willingly.

"Thanks." Marron believed him because he would never lie to his precious niece.

"I'll keep Trunks and Goten at bay." Marron made a return promise. The two overly protective male half Saiyans would not be happy when she told them she was right. They would want to fly right over and take Bra home kicking and screaming if they had too and she knew that would only make things worse. Having grown up around irrational Saiyans she had a pretty good insight on how they thought and operated.

"Wait. Don't you want to see her?" 17 asked as Marron turned around to leave.

"When she's ready to talk she'll call me." Marron gave a similar reason to the one 17 had given Trunks not to go after Bra as she left. She was a great friend. He hoped the silly Saiyan Princess appreciated his nieces' friendship.

Once she was gone 17 stepped outside with the capsule still in his hand. He surveyed the area and determined there was enough clearing next to his cabin for even a mansion the size of their permanent residence at Capsule Corps. So without delay he pressed the capsules release button and threw it on the ground. A moderate size two story Capsule Corps house appeared out of the smoke. Funny he was expecting bigger from the Briefs.

Size was irrelevant. The place would serve its purpose in getting 17 two things he wanted. First was a place to get rid of the annoying pest terrorizing his cabin that wouldn't get him beat up by his angry owner. He easy caught his target who was once again napping this time on his black couch. He would make sure the spoiled princess did something about her cat's white fur on his black couch. Grabbing him by the scruff of the neck he carried him over to the Capsule Corps home and dropped him inside. Haru immediately scampered off to explore (destroy) his new environment (playground).

That left 17 to accomplish his second task. Get the bathing beauty a towel. Of course he found some large bath towels in the downstairs master bathroom. Grabbing one he then left on his way to take it to her. She had had plenty of time for her luxury bath. It was time for her to come back. He decided to walk just because he could.

However, his plans changed as half way there he sensed something amiss. He took to the air and flew the remainder of the distance at full speed. When he arrived he found the hot spring empty. Or at least that's how it looked from high above but as he descended back to the ground he saw that there was something emerged in the water. As soon as he set foot on the ground he dropped down and reached into the hot spring.

"Stupid girl." 17 cursed pulling Bra out of the water just enough to get her head above water by her arm.

"Are you trying to drown yourself?" 17 yelled as Bra pushed her soaking wet hair out of her face. Choking on water she coughed the entire time.

It was a rhetorical question. One she couldn't answer if he was seriously asking it for she didn't know the answer. In all honesty she didn't know exactly how he came to find her completely submerged underwater with no immediate intent to come back up for air. She didn't know how long she'd been underwater except for it was long enough for her lungs to burn and to start feeling light headed.

"Come on." 17 dropped the accusation and the anger in his voice. He coaxed Bra into standing up so he could wrap the large beach sized towel around her shoulders. The often stubborn Saiyan Princess surprisingly complied. It's not like he could see the goods since she had her back to him and the water reached up to her waist. Besides sneaking a peek at her naked body was surprisingly the furthest thing on his mind. He just wanted to get her out of there safely.

17 heard her get out of the water and felt her wrap the towel around herself tightly. When he figured it was safe to turn around he did. Standing before him was Bra dripping wet in a towel looking lost in so many ways.

"I'll carry you. " 17 tried to play it off like the sole reason he offered was because it'd be faster, but he wasn't even fooling himself. Since that tactic didn't work he tried to convince himself it was because she just looked like a wounded animal it was pathetic. However, that failed also.

"I'll walk." Bra interrupted his thoughts by rejecting his offer in a monotone emotionless voice that sounded robotic. Ironic considering who she was with. 17 wisely chose not to argue and allowed her to lead the way. He walked slowly behind her staying just an arms reach away should she wane and faint. Neither said a word on the two plus mile walk not until they reached the clearing to the cabin.

"What's that doing here?" Bra demanded fixated on the Capsule Corps vacation house.

"Marron brought it." 17 answered. He got the feeling the rich princess wasn't thrilled by the gift.

"Let's get you dressed." 17 said the opposite of what he's wanted since the moment he laid eyes on Bra. He tried gently escorting her towards the house.

"No!" Bra cried out pulling away. Her outburst caught 17 off guard because she had been so silent and subdued.

"I can't go in there." Bra whispered looking down avoiding direct eye contact. It didn't take long for 17 to realize his oversight mistake. Of course she didn't want to step a foot inside the Capsule Corps home. It was full of memories as well as dog supplies to enforce those memories.

"I'll get you some clothes." 17 found that easier than trying to convince her to face her memories. She was a longs way from being capable of that.

Bra remained in the same spot as 17 ventured inside to fetch her some clothes. She wasn't waiting long when he came out carrying some jeans and a purple sweater. He expected her to either criticize his choice or be impressed by his sense of her taste in fashion. At least getting her favorite color right. But she didn't. She seemed to have reverted back to being silent as she took the clothes and entered the cabin. He entered behind her and went straight to his room. All that was left now was to wait for the time they could commence their mission.

Hours later when it was nearly dusk 17 came out of his room and headed towards the front door. He paused and looked over at Bra who was back on her bed with her laptop and her lap cat. She stopped what she was typing and looked over at him but didn't demand to know where he was going knowing well he wouldn't tell her without a fight. So he did her a favor.

"What do you want for dinner?" 17 asked revealing why he was going out.

"I'm not hungry." Bra declined, but she wasn't going to get off that easy.

"If you don't tell me what you want I'll bring whatever's closest and force you to eat it whether you like it or not." 17 threaten preying on her pickiness when it came to food.

"All meat pizza." Bra finally answered. 17 could have made a perverted joke about the Saiyan Princess craving meat but he refrained. It was a victory in itself to get her to agree to eating so he just nodded and left to get that pizza.

After he left Bra found herself thinking of things unrelated to the mission or the one thing that had consumed her life for the past month and a half if you counted the time she spent in the Hyperbolic Time chamber. She found herself remembering the time after college when so many people her age were getting in serious relationship taking the next step by moving in together. As a fleeting idea she once wondered what it would be like to "shack up" with a guy.

Never in her wildest dream did she ever think she'd be shacking up with 17 in an actual shack of sorts. Funny how things turned out Bra thought with a tiny smile. Sadly all good things must come to an end and their time playing house was nearly over.

Authors Note- Not my usual cliffhanger ending but I thought this would be a good place to end so I can continu

to explore Bra and 17 as roommates in the next chapter. Hope you can't wait!


	21. Starburst

Chapter 21

17 had been peacefully sleeping when the feeling of a light weight on him and tiny warm breaths caressing his neck slowly coaxed him out of his slumber. He didn't have to open his eyes to guess what was happening. The Saiyan Princess had finally given into her secret craving and was now trying to seduce him. The vain android couldn't hold back a victorious smirk since he had predicted correctly her inevitable animal attraction to him.

"Bra." 17 whispered her name.

"What?" Bra gasped nearly falling over in pure shock. It was the first time he had ever said her name. Never before had he ever addressed her by her name. Usually the arrogant android mockingly called her princess or some used some other insult.

17 found it strange that she sounded farther away than in his bed. Maybe it was because he wasn't fully awake that his senses weren't at their full strength. His fantasy was shattered when the sensation of his neck being licked was not the smooth warm sensation he expected from the sensual princess's mouth. It was rough. Alarmed by those red flags he opened his eyes and found two blue eyes staring at him. But they weren't the blue eyes he was yearning to see. These eyes weren't on his female roommates beautiful face; they were on a fat furry face.

"Meow." Haru purred as he rubbed his head against 17's face stabbing him with his whiskers.

"Get off!" 17 bellowed grabbing the persistent cat by the scruff of the neck preparing to throw him out of his room.

"No!" Bra rushed in to rescue her poor cat by snatching him out of 17's grip. She had moved so fast it was as if he had blinked and the cat disappeared out of his hand. He was so angry he was speechless.

"He likes you." Bra stated much to her own dismay. To prove this point she set Haru down on the floor and the resilient cat immediately jumped back on 17's bed and crawled onto him seeking out the cold hearted android's affection.

"I don't know why but he really likes you." Bra shook her head at the irony. 17 had been nothing but blatantly mean to him and it did nothing to waiver the clueless cat's fondness for the android.

"He must have brain damage." 17 stated the only possible explanation for why the cat was a glutton for punishment.

"Maybe. I did find him in an old computer tower. Maybe he didn't get enough oxygen while stuck in there." Bra shrugged not disagreeing with the reality that there could possibly be something seriously wrong with Haru. Special needs or not, it didn't change the fact that for the most part he was a very loving cat that came when she called him and had loved Yuki almost as much as she did.

"Yuki." Bra couldn't hold off the over whelming flood of sorrow that hit her like a ton of bricks at the mere thought of him. 17 noticed this and swiftly got out of bed. Luckily Haru moved when he stood up so he didn't have to throw the fur ball off of him.

"Let's go out." 17 walked over to Bra who was falling apart in hopes of preventing a total melt down.

"What?" Bra sniffed holding back tears. His invitation caught her off guard serving its purpose.

"To get coffee." 17 thought of the best excuse to get her out of the house and distract her for a few hours.

"But you always get me my coffee." Bra pouted.

"I'm done being your errand boy." 17 said with a slight more malice than he intended to. But he wanted her to believe he was indeed fed up with taking care of her or else she wouldn't react. Startled by his renewed aggressiveness Bra remained silent as he stormed out of the cabin. She secretly worried she'd finally pushed him too far and he'd snapped. Fortunately, it wasn't the case as he reentered moments later carrying some clothes he had brought over from the Capsule Corps vacation home that was still right outside.

"Time to stop hiding." 17 declared continuing the anger act as he tossed the dress, sunglasses, and shoes he had picked out for her. Bra caught the outfit before it hit her and was left standing there holding the clothing as he left the cabin again to let her change.

The stubborn Saiyan Princess didn't feel like going out. But if she was being honest with herself she'd admit it would be nice to go out. To see something other than the same four wooden walls was tempting. She didn't know if she was ready yet, but she knew the mulish android wouldn't take no for an answer and she didn't really have the strength for a full blown fight. So she got dressed in the white and black stripped sun dress.

"Huh?" Bra thought as she zipped up the dress's side zipper. It was fortunate it wasn't a dress with the zipper on the back or else she'd have to call 17 back in to help her zip it up. He'd probably try to zip it down instead of up.

What had taken her aback was that the dress fit her lose. It was surprising because she always bought form fitting clothes. She liked wearing tight clothing that showcased her figure so she knew she must have lost a significant amount of weight because last summer when she wore the same dress it fit her like a glove.

It was true like most girls she strived to be thin but the fact that a size 2 was now too big frightened her that she may be unhealthy thin. Now Bra understood why 17 was forcing her to eat more. Not having looked in a mirror since her time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber she was not self aware of just how much weight she had lost. Now she feared looking in a mirror for what she might see. She could only image how pale and frail she must look. She was secretly thankful for the sunglasses he had provided her with. She'd hate to see just how pale she was, her golden tan having faded due to lack of sunlight in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

It was refreshing to wear something other than sweat pants and a sweatshirt. A girl could only lounge around for so long. It was the smallest of things but dressing up even if it was only to go and get coffee made her feel like her old self. Her old self was questioning 17's selection in shoes. The satin heels would have been Bra's first choice but she'd thought the sensible android would have gone with some flats. Trying to force her into comfort over fashion. Before putting on her sunglasses and going outside she got something out of her bag first.

"You're driving." Bra informed tossing a capsule at an unsuspecting 17 much like he had tossed clothes at her on more than one occasion. The egotistical android wasn't one to be told what to do but if he knew the rich princess then whatever car was in that capsule it was a fast and expensive one.

Viewing it like a gift to be open 17 wasted no time pressing the capsule's release button and throwing it on the ground. What appeared didn't leave him disappointed. A shinny black Porsche. Not just any shinny black Porsche but their top model. Only the most luxurious for the Briefs. There weren't many things he lusted for but fast sports cars was defiantly the exception.

Bra was so accustomed to driving herself ever since she got her driver's license that it was almost an out of body experience climbing into the passenger seat. A staple of independence meaning she no longer had to rely on her parents or older brother to drive her where she needed to go she took her driving seriously since the moment she got her learners permit. It would be hard to give up that power but the fact that 17 looked nearly gleeful as he sat in the driver's seat made it worth it.

"Don't get too happy." Bra teased leaning over her chauffer for the day. She placed one hand on his upper leg near a sensitive area then reached over the steering wheel with the other hand to push the engine start button. Something only she could do because of the finger print recognition function. 17 smirked down at her unable to derail dirty thoughts dealing with how good she looked in that position.

"Hold on tight." 17 slyly suggested as he slammed the petal to the metal and took off at top speed. Usually Bra would bitch about the speed limit but they were in the middle of the woods. The wannabe racer cleared a literal race track before them by Ki blasting anything in their way.

Bra was beginning to regret letting him drive but what was done was done so she just sat back and enjoyed the ride. It wasn't long before they were out of the forest and on their way into the city. Surprisingly 17 slowed down on his own without her having to yell at him. She guessed the last thing he wanted was to be pulled over by law enforcement for speeding. The girl who planned everything in advance had no idea where they were going and for once she didn't care to ask she was just along for the ride.

It was a short ride that ended only a few miles into the city when 17 stopped and parked in front of a coffee house the caffeine addict never been too before. Bra got out of the car and checked out the place. It didn't appear to be anything special and by the small crowd it couldn't be the newest hotspot. However, she guessed there was something about this place that made him bring her there. Perhaps it was the place where he had gotten her coffee before. She had to come clean if it was the same place they did have really good tiramisu.

"I'll order." 17 offered allowing Bra to remain outside and select the perfect table for two.

"He's being awfully generous." Bra thought as she sat down and enjoyed the warm sunlight. Not that she was complaining. Even though she didn't trust his motive it was a nice change from the angry reclusive loner.

It happened to be a Sunday afternoon so the streets were filled with people. It didn't take long for her to catch someone's eyes. Even when she wasn't trying Bra had the ability to draw men's attention like a seductive siren's song.

"A beautiful woman should never be out alone." A blonde man in his mid to late twenties in a well tailored designer suit approached her with a line she hadn't heard before.

"She's not." 17 intervened before Bra could blow off the guy. The touchiness in his voice was obvious as he placed the drink and cookie he had bought her down on the table.

"Thanks babe." Bra played along.

"Sorry. She wasn't wearing a ring." The man used the absence of an engagement ring or wedding band as an excuse to approach what he thought was a single lady. He slowly backed away noticeably feeling 17's anger radiating from his body. Bra couldn't help feel smug at having guys fight over her as she took a sip of her iced espresso.

"You're better than a pretend engagement ring." Bra complimented his unwanted guy attentions repellent abilities.

"Naturally." 17 took credit where credit was due taking his seat in front of her. Bra leaned back and did what she liked to do when out in the crowds. People watch. It was interesting to her. To see the different people, who they were with and how they interacted.

Typically the guys all stared at her, even the ones with a girlfriend on their arms who more often than not smacked them and got angry when they noticed their man checking her out. But today all the couples she observed where different. The guys still checked her out but their girlfriends where equally as distracted. Bra followed their gaze and it lead her back to 17.

Bra wasn't blind or stupid. She knew how good looking the man sitting with her was she just wasn't prepared for such an obvious reaction from women with and without significant others present. She learned from years of getting hit on that men were pigs and did shady things like cheat on their girlfriend or spouse but women were just as bad.

It took sheer audacity to eye a man who wasn't alone. Couldn't the bimbos tell he was with somebody? And that somebody was way hotter than them so they didn't stand a chance in hell of stealing him away. But if she was to get up and leave for a moment they'd pounce all over him. It made her blood boil at how inconsiderate and backstabbing women could be.

"Something wrong?" 17 picked up on her angry aurora.

"No." Bra quickly covered up her lapse in judgment and temporary fit of jealousy.

"Another lucky guess?" Bra questioned the chocolate chocolate chip cookie he had gotten her as a move to change the subject.

"You're addiction to chocolate knows no bounds." 17 jabbed at Bra's limitless sweet tooth. Correction, sweet teeth. She responded by shamelessly taking a big bite out of her cookie demonstrating she had no problem with her addiction.

"The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem." 17 took his teasing a step further earning physical retaliation as Bra leaned over to smack him upside the head.

"Naughty princess." 17 scolded catching her hand and moving it down onto the table where he held it there with both of his hands. There was no anger in his movement which she didn't know how to interpret. They must have looked like quite the power couple. Possibly mistake for celebrities in the form of an actress and her male model partner or vice versus.

"Bra?"

Someone calling her name extinguished their flirtatious game. Bra wasn't eager to see who it was. With her luck it was probably her older brother or one of the Z fighters. A lesser evil would be one of her ex boyfriends but life loved making things hard on her.

"Gohan?" Bra instantly recognized the eldest son and the father of her other best friend. She was actually glad it was him. Out of all the Z fighters he was probably the least likely to cause any problems. She was wrong.

"It's good to see you." Gohan smiled warmly as Bra stood up to greet him properly with a hug.

"I heard what happened from Goten. I'm dreadfully sorry." Gohan made a fatal mistake instantly changing the entire mood causing Bra to pull out of the hug prematurely with a startled look on her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting?" Gohan asked looking over at 17 who he had been surprised to see out with Vegeta's daughter and who's Ki was presently increasing dangerously.

"Yes." 17 snapped unable to hold back.

"Pardon. I'll allow you to recommence your _date."_ Gohan said in a tone more befitting a Vegeta than a Son as he bid farewell.

"Gohan wait!" Bra hurried after him.

"It's not what you think. I swear. Please don't tell my parents." Bra pleaded when she caught up with him.

"You're an adult. It's none of my business." Gohan assured a little cold for his personality.

"But a word of advice." Gohan added in all seriousness.

"If you are dating 17. Don't do it behind Goten's back." Gohan acted as a concern older brother. Bra wasn't sure what to make of his advice. Had Goten told him they were a couple? She didn't have a chance to ask as he went on his way. She wasn't doing anything wrong yet being caught by Goten's older brother made her feel guilty.

"That was pleasant." 17 sarcastically stated the opposite of what that awkward encounter was coming up behind her.

"Want to go shopping?" 17 added when she didn't respond hoping to shock a reaction out of the numb girl.

"Let's go home. The sun is frying your circuits." Bra covered up her hurt by insulting him. But it was half hearted and without much malice. His attempt to shock her by suggesting the one thing he wouldn't be caught dead doing failed to registering with her. Also her Freudian slip though unconscious really struck a chord with 17. Hearing her referring to his cabin as their home didn't make him want to ring her neck. A frightening thought as they returned to the car and she allowed him once again to be the driver.

They drove home in silence but to 17's displeasure. He was used to the chatty socialite talking his ear off about things he could care less about. At one point he considered turning on the radio but knowing the pop princess it was probably preprogrammed with nothing but dance music. Not a rock song in the mix.

He stole a glace over at her and even though her facial expression was partially shielded by her sunglasses he could still read her body langue. The way she sat back on her seat looking out the opposite side of him meant her mind was miles away. Those miles may remain but by speeding up he took out the miles between them and "home."

"Haru! Here kitty kitty." Bra called out as soon as they walked thru the door. 17 headed straight to his couch where he sat down drained by the day's event as she continued beckoning her cat to come to her. He had leaned back and closed his eyes preventing him from seeing Haru coming out of his room. Saving him and his owner from repercussions.

"There's my baby." Bra cooed but subsequently frowned when Haru failed to walk over to her instead jumping onto the couch and then onto 17's lap.

"Off!" 17 ordered pushing the fur ball away.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Bra counted down to the inevitable. Right on cue the cat who couldn't take a hit jumped back up and attempted to crawl back on 17 and curl up on him purring.

It was exhausting. No matter how many times he kicked him off within seconds the cat tried again. He would say he was determined but no it was because he was dumb. Feeling his power level increase in frustration Bra sat down on the couch with them and picked him up off 17 and placed him on her own lap.

"Who's mommy's stupid stupid head?" Bra lovingly teased scratching under Haru's chin and behind his ears where he loved it. 17 may be his new love but she knew what he loved. Free from the unwanted affection the android made his escape back to his room.

There he remained for hours, lying in bed unable to rest because the sound of typing wouldn't allow him to. 17 was beyond irritated. Didn't the selfish princess realize how late in the nighttime it was? A time when even the night owls where finally going to bed. But not in the cabin in the woods.

"It's past your bedtime." 17 sounded like a parent as he stood over Bra who was in bed with her laptop once again working on something for their mission.

"I can't sleep." Bra answered without looking up too engrossed in what she was doing.

"Have you tried?" 17 continued the parental mode.

"I don't need to try. I know I can't." Bra gave a childish answer that he did not accept and let her know by closing the laptop on her.

"Hey!" Bra protested but before she could regain control 17 took away her laptop.

"I have something that will wear you out." 17 informed.

"You've missed your chance on that one." Bra rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Is sex all you think about?" 17 mocked in show of that wasn't what he meant. To further prove the point he exited the cabin but not before she easily stole her laptop back. Too easy which meant he had no intention of keeping it away from her at the present.

Whatever the reason Bra dove right back into work. She was trying to get a head start figuring out where Zarbon could have hidden the blackstar dragonballs he had collected with her limited resources. Hacking into the Galaxy Police server before they stole the blackstar dragonballs they had collected and a ship then were safely millions of light-years away would defeat their purpose. The studious princess hadn't gained any ground in her investigation when 17 returned carrying the infamous fire pit and a bowl.

"What are you doing?" Bra asked as he started up a fire.

"Making tea." 17 answered holding the small bowl over the fire with his bare hand. Any normal human wouldn't be able to do such a thing but he was anything but normal.

Curious Bra got out of bed and creped over to get a better look. Without another word he handed her the bowl of exotic strange looking leaves in boiling water. Knowing better than to argue the sensible princess decided it wouldn't kill her to try an all natural herbal sleeping remedy instead of relying on habit forming sleeping pills.

"Ew. Are you trying to poison me?" Bra gagged making a face at the awful bitter taste.

"Poisoning's no fun." 17 in all seriousness answered. It was disturbing but Bra knew if he wanted to kill her he'd probably make it a lot more interesting than poisoning her.

"Finish it." 17 pushed sensing she was giving up.

"Bite me." Bra snapped her go to comeback she hadn't used in forever. 17 never thought he'd actually miss those words coming out of her big mouth. But it was another sign she was slowly becoming her old self again. Even she couldn't miss the meaning behind her change in moods. As a thank you she decided to be a good girl and finish the tea he had gone to all the trouble of hand picking the ingredients.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" 17 inquired as Haru got a little too close to the fire, mischief gleaming in his vacant eyes.

"Nah. He'll just come right back." Bra's answer was not what he would ever expect from the over protective pet owner.

"Negative reinforcement?" 17 asked if she had used that type of discipline.

"Doesn't work. I tried the whole squirting him with water using a spray bottle and it gets him to stop but then thirty seconds later he's back doing the same thing." Bra sighed emphasizing that it had been a tiring trial that yielded no results.

17 could just picture it. This Haru as she called him was the apitamy of what that annoyingly catchy song was talking about. You know the song. The cat came back. He cursed himself for thinking of it because the lyrics "The cat came back, the very next day. Oh the cat came back" would be playing in his head.

"The only way he's going to learn is if he burns himself then maybe he'll know better than to do it again." Bra was like the spokesperson for the Saiyan Method of Parenting. Although 17 found it interesting that they shared the same philosophy when it came to parenting he didn't know why he would ever think of such an irrelevant things such as methods for disciplining children.

"Hmmm." Bra yawned. He had forgotten to warn her it was an extremely potent dose of sleeping tea he had cooked up for her and that it would probably kick in within minutes. It was apparent it was working since she was practically falling asleep sitting next to him.

"Come on sleeping beauty." 17 whispered as he helped her up and escorted her back to her bed.

"You think I'm pretty." Bra giggled the effects of his herbal tea having other side effects than just inducing rapid sleep.

"I like you." Bra confessed groggy and obviously out of it.

"I know." 17 humored her by grabbing Haru away from the fire and setting him down next to her. He didn't take her confession seriously. The word "like" was so overused by her that there was no meaning behind it. This allowed the stand offish android to not be affected. At least he didn't let himself.

Bra wasn't completely asleep yet so she held onto her cat and hugged him to her much like a child hugs their teddy bear.17 had to walk away before all illusions of her were shattered. He preferred the vamped up vixen the Saiyan Princess usually was over a sweet innocent girl she was looking like at the moment. He had known innocence once. A long time ago he had found it in someone, but he couldn't let that happen again….

"I'm leaving." Bra informed slipping on the black cardigan sweater over the A line black dress 17 had gotten her from the other house. It was a convenient disguise, that of one in mourning. If others believed she was still in mourning than they were less likely to suspect she was up to no good.

17 nodded knowing exactly what he must do as she exited his cabin never to return again if everything went as planned. He stayed behind as Bra secured her overnight bag/pet carrier in the back seat of her car and then drove off. The plan was for him to follow just as she arrived at her destination.

There wasn't anything to help pass the time so he just tracked her Ki on its journey. As soon as he felt her where he needed her to be he took off. High above the night sky Bra was just landing on Kami's lookout. She knew it wouldn't take 17 long to get there so she had to work fast.

Everything was right on schedule as Dende and the rest of Kami Lookout's residence came rushing out to her as soon as Bra stepped out of her car. Just like last time they were able to sense her fake distress even before she officially landed.

"Bra? What's wrong?"Dende appeared startled. It was very late at night so he dreaded it had to be an emergency of some sort.

"Oh Dende!" Bra dramatically threw herself at him and clung on to his robe. She sobbed softly into his chest. The fact that Nameks were an asexual species meant her close contact with him was making him extremely uncomfortable.

The talented actress didn't have to look up to know Dende was panicking. He had no previous experience dealing with emotions on the level she was portraying. Never given or received a hug himself he was apprehensive to comfort her with one.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Did something happen to someone?" Dende was clueless as to why she would show up again at such a late hour in a completely opposite state as to her last visit.

"I just wanted to thank you." Bra whispered into him. She could feel him shift as his level of discomfort combined with confusion grew. Dende didn't understand it. Usually thanking someone meant they were happy about something. But happy people didn't cry. The whole concept of happy tears was a human contradiction he never understood.

"And apologize." Bra added pulling away and looking up at the green man with big wide eyes glimmering with un-cried tears. She was so convincing she had Mr. Popo and Korin feeling sad.

"I'm so sorry for my selfish actions last week. Hijacking the Hyperbolic Time Chamber without your permission was inexcusable and I'm ashamed of my behavior." Bra laid it on thick.

"No. It's okay. You needed to get over an unspeakable loss." Dende appeased.

"That's still no excuse for how I handled things. I had no right barging into your home demanding to use the time chamber." Bra continued the self blame.

"And leaving without saying anything? I just don't know what I can do to gain your forgiveness." Bra kept it up with a flawless performance.

"There's really nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong." Dende scrambled to get out of the awkward situation. He never had anyone begging for his forgiveness. He didn't know how to deal with it other than saying there was no need which in this case was how he truly felt on the subject.

"But I feel so terrible about the way I acted. Towards you guys. My family and friends. I don't know how I can live with myself." Bra looked down pretending to be fighting off an assault of more tears.

There was a long pause of awkward silence as Dende thought of a response to that. He looked over at Mr. Popo and Korin who shrugged and shook their head. They weren't any more capable of dealing with an emotional women than he was. They were of no help in the situation. He was on his own.

"I'm certain they don't blame you. They love you and would do anything for you." Dende's generalized words of comfort was all he could come up with but they seemed to do the trick as her sobs slowed down then came to an end.

"You're right." Bra nodded looking up whipping away her tears.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you so late at night." Bra walked up to Dende once again and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's no bother." Dende assured trying to distract from the red blush he knew could be seen even on his green skin.

"The Earth is lucky to have you guys as its guardians." Bra praised doing the same with Mr. Popo and Korin who also couldn't fight off an embarrassed blush.

"Take care." Dende bid farewell to the Saiyan Princess as she got in her vehicle. He had a nagging feeling it may be the last time he saw her. He meant it more as in the last time she'd ever come to visit Kami's lookout he had no idea he was foreshadowing more literally.

Bra waved as her air car lifted slightly off the ground then took off. Looking thru the rearview mirror she could see them still standing there watching after her. She knew they'd remain there until she was out of sight before going back inside. As soon as she far out of sight she pressed the button that put down the top turning her air car into a convertible.

"Did you get it?" Bra asked as 17 gracefully settled into the passenger seat mid flight.

"And then some." 17 smirked holding up the blackstar dragonball in one hand and a small fancy black vase like container in the other hand.

"That wasn't part of the plan." Bra reprehended.

"I improvised." 17 shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What is it?" Bra asked.

"Don't know." 17 admitted. She was surprised he wasn't acting like his usual Mr. Know it All. The artifact looked several hundreds of years old making it possibly exceedingly valuable and the reason why the greedy android stole it in the first place.

"What's in it?" Bra questioned.

"No idea." 17 shrugged putting the blackstar dragonball in his lap to examine the ancient container with both hands.

"Don't open it here!" Bra prohibited fearing what might be inside. If it was hidden in a place like Kami's lookout then there was a chance it was somehow dangerous.

"Fine." 17 gave up gambling on the chance that she had other more important things on her mind to force him to get rid of it. His prediction was proven correct when Bra dropped the topic rather quickly, allowing him to keep his stolen possession.

They arrived at the second stage at the planned time. For Bra this next part was going to be the hardest. She pain staking took her time for everything. Taking her bag out of the back of her car, then walking over to the back entrance of the lab and even entering the security code. It was almost as if she was stalling. Thru it all 17 remained abnormally patient with her. He knew perfectly well what she had to leave behind and it wasn't just what was in her carrier.

17 stood by in support over Bra almost protectively as she set the carrier down by the main control panel. He could sense she was fighting not to lose it and break down. She didn't say anything but he knew in her head she was silently pouring her heart out. He leaned back against the wall expecting it to take a while but that wasn't the case when he saw her take a folded envelope out of her sweater pocket, unfold it and then place it on the control panel.

Without a word she programmed the transporter to their intended location. The fact that she typed in something else didn't escape 17's notice but he deemed it as unimportant. Bra stepped onto the platform with him just like they had done months before at the beginning of their epic journey. Who could have fore tolled they'd be doing it again for such a conflicting reason.

Bra closed her eyes and prepared herself for the next nauseating part. It took only seconds but when she rematerialized on the other side she had to steady herself from fumbling forward and tossing her cookies. Once she fought of the travel sickness she looked around and didn't see 17. He hadn't gone on ahead of her because he had never made it over. Quickly she took out her intergaltic video phone and called him. Every ring that went unanswered had her worried.

"What the hell happened? Where are you?" Bra demanded as soon as she heard the other line pick up.

"Technical difficulties." 17 answered unphazed by the set back.

"Go on ahead. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point." 17 instructed much to her dismay. This was exactly what she was trying to prevent. Any delays could mean failure. Especially after what she did.

"Hurry up. I programmed the Capsule Corps security system to go off in exactly thirty minutes." Bra confessed what she had secretly done behind his back. She braced herself for the impact of 17 going on a colossal tirade and berating her for doing something seemingly stupid, but he just nodded and signed off.

Having lost precious seconds Bra wasted no time trying to figure out his strange reaction. She put on her sunglasses which wasn't much of a disguise but it hid her facial features and then hurried to complete her part of phase two. The halls were deserted making her job easier. No one should question her being there as she was an officer's fiancée.

Bra reached Goten's office without any difficulty. His door wasn't even locked making breaking in a synch. She locked the door behind her to secure against any and all interruptions. She took out a capsule and activated it turning it into a indestructible metal box with handle and a finger print lock. She set it on the desk and turned to the safe. It opened after entering the security code he had given 17 who had shared it with her. He really was too trusting. If he had been smart he would have changed it.

The trusting Son's lapse in security measures worked to her advantage. One by one she moved the blackstar dragonballs they had acquired on their previous missions into the cushioned box. After the last one she shut it the advance safe automatically locking itself. Bra picked up the box by its handle and carried it out the office like a briefcase. No one would ever suspect what was inside as she made her way to the docking level.

"He better be there." Bra thought the whole way there. She hadn't bought his story of why he hadn't transported at the same time she had. Technical difficulties? Ha! Not likely in regards to a Capsule Corps product. The company had built its reputation on the dependability of their top of the line products. Besides her mother had built that machine, therefore she couldn't believe it had malfunctioned. That meant 17 must have gotten off the transport just before it transported them. But the question was why.

Bra seriously doubted he would be stupid enough to betray her. At least this early into the game. No if he was going to stab her in the back he'd do it after they had all seven blackstar dragonballs in their possession. She racked her mind for any logical explanation as she hurried down several flight of stairs. She had taken the stairs instead of the elevator because she'd be less likely to run into anyone that way.

Every step she took down her anxiety multiplied. Bra's mind promptly changed to what would she do if he had betrayed her or just wasn't coming. She couldn't fly the ship she intended to pirate so she'd have to either think of an alternative method for her space travel or have to abort the mission. Aborting wasn't an option. She'd be caught and have some serious explaining to do.

"Frell!" Bra cursed as she reached the docking floor and didn't immediately see him by the ship where she told him to be. She ran over to it in a state of panic. She looked around scanning the area and saw no one. She was frozen in panic when the ships door opened above her.

"You're late." 17 stated extending his hand out to her. Bra wanted nothing more than to take his hand and pull him down to the ground so she could kick him for stressing her out. Sadly there wasn't any time. Everything must stay on schedule.

On that note she reached up and took his hand. Holding on tight he easily lifted her up to him. Once she was standing next to him he pushed the button to close the door. Not missing a beat they both walked to the ship's cockpit which was comparably the size of their old spaceship demonstrating the huge difference in size.

Masterfully 17 took charge of the controls and ignited the ships engine. In perfect sync he opened the station's hanger door and took off flying towards it as it was barely starting to open. Bra watched nervously as the rate of their acceleration was faster than the rate the door was opening.

"We're going to crash!" Bra exclaimed.

"No we're not." 17 yelled skillfully maneuvering the massive ship thru the small opening scarcely avoiding scrapping the side of the ship against the door. Bra would have critized his reckless take off but knew he had to do it because opening the hanger door without authorization would trigger the security alarm leaving them a small window of opportunity to get out before the system automatically began closing the door again.

They couldn't see it but that's exactly what happened. The moment they shot out of the station the metal door began closing. Behind them red lights and sirens were flashing throughout the entire compound. They didn't have to witness it to know the place was in a frenzy. Soldiers running around with weapons while officers tried to determine the origins of the breach of security and access the level of threat.

It wouldn't take them long to figure out one of their prized ships had been stolen. That's why 17 flew away full speed ahead. They had to be far enough away so what they were going to do next wouldn't damage the station. Once they reached a safe distance 17 inputted the command for the one thing the ship was capable of that no other ship was. Starburst.

That's what scientist called the ships ability to open a portal through space and time. This astounding capability allowed the ship and it's passengers to exist in and consequently travel through one dimensional space. It also drastically increased the speed the ship could achieve without requiring increased amounts of energy output. Starburst was the sole crucial element they needed to escape.

Bra subconsciously held her breath as the sound of the ships vibrations hummed louder and the interior began to glow signifying the beginning of Starburst. A bright blast of light illuminated the cockpit as the giant ship jumped thru space disappearing into the vast darkness….

Goten was on a tour with the governmental leader of one of the developing planets of the uncharted territory when he received an urgent call from his superior. It was classified 911 code Red of upmost urgency. He politely excused himself to take the call in private.

"Office Son here." Goten saluted into the handheld video communicator.

"At approximately three hundred hours security was breach at headquarters. A large ship was stolen from its docking station along with something from your office." Goten's captain informed right off the bat.

"My office?" Goten couldn't imagine a connection. Why would someone stealing a ship from Galaxy Police headquarters need from his office?

"I'm sending you the surveillance video." His boss said before immediately signing off. Goten was anxious to see the footage and thanks to fast download time he didn't have to wait long.

The video was a wide screen shot of the floor his office was located on. The hall was empty at the very beginning of the footage but it didn't take long for a figure to appear at the top. The first obvious fact was that the intruder was a female. The dress and heels was a dead gender give away. Even though the footage was in black and white. And even though the intruder was wearing sunglasses none of that stopped him from recognizing the culprit.

"Bra." Goten couldn't believe it was her on the screen going into his office in the middle of the night. There had to be a perfectly good explanation he kept telling himself as her image disappeared into his office. She must have been there to see him and it was just a coincidence it was the same time an intruder broke into headquarters.

The hopeful if not naïve young man wanted to believe that with all his heart. However it was hard to deny any wrong doing when she came out of his office minutes later carrying a metal case. Goten's heart sank. He had an awful feeling he knew exactly what Bra had stolen.

To add insult to injury the next footage was from the docking station from which the ship was taken. Goten sadden as he watched Bra appear on the screen again hurrying over to one of their largest most powerful ships. She stopped right in front of it and looked around as if she was waiting for something or perhaps someone. Then the ships door opened above her and someone appeared to help her onboard. That someone made Goten's blood boil.

"17!" Goten growled instantaneously transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Authors Note- Whoever can correctly guess where the curse word "Frell" is from I'll email them the next chapter before I publish it ^_^ Hint: Starburst is from the same show


	22. Breakthrough

Chapter 22

An alarm going off in the middle of the night at Capsule Corps wasn't an abnormal occurrence. It was however, an abnormality when Vegeta who usually wasn't bother with such low level security problems felt a need to get involved. Why? Because his superior Saiyan senses were alerting him that this was not an average robbery attempt of the past. Even before he made the conscious decision to handle things himself, Bulma was already on the phone with the head of her security team.

"Never let humans do a Saiyan's job." Vegeta arrogantly thought as he walked past Bulma who was too busy dealing with the situation her way to bother with him. If she had known he was going to investigate the circumstances himself she would of ordered him to stay out of it. Of course her requests frequently feel on deaf ears when it came to any member of her disobedient family.

The building was already crawling with security officers by the time he got there. If Vegeta was to describe the commotion in human Earth terms he would say the old human saying "running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off" would defiantly apply as an appropriate portrayal. Rather than have to deal with their inferiority he snuck in thru the back. Whenever a crisis hit Capsule Corps it was more often than not related to the Saiyans of Earth or any of the other Z fighters and not the actual business side.

The Prince of all Saiyans ruled out the possibility it was the enemy they had been warned about. Their preparations had been in vain since the culprit turned out to be Zarbon and he had been dealt with before he even had the chance to try to steal Earth's blackstar dragonball. There was always the chance that it could be a whole new enemy instead of an old enemy resurfacing hell bent on revenge on those that defeated him. On that haunch Vegeta decided to start at the secret lab that was restricted to anyone in the company except the Z fighters.

It was obvious the minute he stepped into that lab that it was in the fact the place of origins for the current security breach. The first piece of supportive evidence was that the transporter platform was still hot. Meaning it had recently been used. Within the last half hour to be exact. A white envelope with his name written on it caught his attention. Since it was addressed to him he wasted no time opening it to get to what was inside.

What he found inside was a very small electronic device. Almost like one of those tiny media players Earthlings used to play music on. There was even a solitary button in the middle marked with the human symbol for "Play". It was apparent whoever left it there for him wanted him to play some sort of message. Wanting to know what the hell was going on and what it had to do with him Vegeta pressed play.

"Hi Dad." A hologram image of Bra greeted as soon as it appeared above the nano media player. Vegeta immediately picked up on two things. That she looked and sounded troubled. Then the distinction that she called him Dad instead of Daddy.

As soon as his daughter could talk properly she had always called him daddy. He was proud to brag, or at least rub it in Bulma's face that her first word had been dada not mama. In her semi-rebellious teenage years she had called him father a few times when she was angry at him for something childish like forbidding her to go to a silly high school party. But never in her life had she ever called him dad. There was no mistaking it. Something was seriously wrong and he wasn't going to like what her message was going to say.

"You've probably already figured out I'm the one that set off Capsule Corps alarm. I knew you'd be the one to find my message first. I'll explain everything but first I need you to please put this message on pause and let Haru out of the carrier by the transporter." Tiny hologram Bra instructed.

Vegeta wasn't generally one to take orders, but his little girl was the exception to every rule. He did as she asked although he thought if her stupid cat had been in the lab he would have heard its annoying meows. The mystery of why that wasn't the case was solved when he opened up his daughters pet carrier and found it completely empty.

"Damn it." Vegeta cursed. The last thing his daughter needed was to lose another pet. He hoped she had made a last minute change of plans and decided to take him with her instead of the possibility that he escaped out of the carrier and was now lost somewhere in the building. Worse was the chance the devious feline somehow miraculously managed to get out of the building. If that was the case than he was as good as lost because that cat wouldn't be able to find his way home because he was too dumb to even find his way out of a paper bag.

Since there was nothing he could do about the missing fur ball at the moment Vegeta returned to finish the rest of the message his one and only daughter had left him. He repressed the play button and again a small hologram image of his daughter appeared over it.

"If you haven't already heard from Goten..." She paused. "Or Dende. I've sort of borrowed the blackstar dragonballs." The recorded Bra confessed to little surprise. Ever since her precious pet had died Vegeta feared what she'd do. She had his blood so he knew she wouldn't sit around idly and do nothing.

"I'm sure you know why I stole them and what I'm planning to wish for. I know you probably don't understand but it's something I have to do. Please daddy. I'm begging you. Don't let anyone come after me. I promise to come home and return everything once my wish has been granted." Tiny hologram Bra pleaded. Even though it was just a recording Vegeta felt a pang in his chest as the tugging on his heart strings was unbearable. She knew he'd do what she asked.

The message ended with a teary "I love you Daddy" before the image of Bra disappeared. Of course Vegeta was bias on the subject but in his opinion she wasn't hurting anyone so there was no reason for the Z fighters to try to stop her. He of course didn't know the whole story. He just knew she borrowed the blackstar dragonballs, he had no idea she had also borrowed the Galaxy Police's top and exceedingly expensive secret space ship, or who she was working with.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Bulma inquired walking into the lab.

Frustrated with the lack of information her security team was providing she decided to check on things herself. That's when she noticed the light coming from her private lab only used for emergency concerning the safety of Earth.

Instead of answering her question he tossed the tiny media player to her. Bulma caught the device and examined it before playing it. Vegeta stood by as she watched the message he had heard only minutes before. It was easier than trying to explain it to her.

"We have to go get her!" Bulma exclaimed missing the point of Bra's message and going into mother lioness mode.

"She specifically said not to woman." Vegeta argued.

"I don't care what she said! We're not letting her travel around space all by herself!" Bulma raised her voice. They began yelling at each other causing them not to hear the transporter and its traveler's arrival until he was next to them.

"She's not alone." Goten stated his voice void of any emotions, which didn't go unnoticed by Bulma. But before she could ask politely or Vegeta could demand what the stupid son of Kakorrot was talking about he showed them. He played them the surveillance video from the break in at Galaxy Police Headquarters on the labs big screen computer monitor.

"So she stole a ship and took the toaster oven with her." Vegeta shrugged taking the news of his daughter committing her first real crime lightly.

"I've been assigned to capture her." Goten informed with a heavy heart.

"You can't arrest her for that." Bulma protested prepared to argue on the grounds that many of the Z fighters had committed numerous heinous crimes. Much worse that grand theft space auto.

"I don't plan to." Goten finally dropped the pasha and started acting with the good hearted son of Goku that he was.

"I'm going to find her and bring her home. Then I'll return the ship and resign." Goten vowed….

"Have they followed us?" Bra asked as soon as their ship came to a halt on the other side of the Star Burst created worm hole they had traveled thru.

"No." 17's answer put the paranoid princess at ease momentarily.

"But they will." He foreshadowed validating her worse fears as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Bra demanded as he made his way out of the cockpit.

"To destroy the tracking beacon." 17 informed disappearing to do just that.

During all the commotion of executing a dramatic getaway Bra had forgotten all Galaxy Police ships were equipped with state of the art homing devices. A safety mechanism that allowed for search and rescue teams to locate a ship in distress or track down a stolen ship. If she remembered correctly, and she always did, their stolen ships tracking beacon was located in the engine room. However, it was near to impossible to remove. Well remove without triggering the fail safe which would blow up the ship the instant it was tampered with.

Bra had faith that if anyone could eradicate and shut down the device without blowing themselves into oblivion it was 17. He had too. Or else they were dead and he wouldn't be done in so easily. It was going to be a slow and delicate process. Part of her desperately wanted to follow him so she could supervise his work. But having her watching him over his shoulder, criticizing what he was doing would only anger the android and hinder the progress.

To avoid the conflict that would surely erupt by her going down there Bra commenced searching for the remaining blackstar dragonballs Zarbon must have hidden somewhere in the universe. It was literally going to be like searching for a needle in a haystack. An extraordinarily large haystack. It would be an intimidating daunting task for almost anyone. But the Saiyan Princess was no amateur. She had a method.

Step one. Upload every research file she had acquired which contained all the data on the blackstar dragonballs onto the ships super computer. Once that was complete it was on to step two. Tapping into the ships tracking system and synchronized the power waves of the blackstar dragonballs to it. In theory the tracking system should pick up any power waves similar to those released by the mystical spheres before all others.

This was only a secondary search technique to go along with step three. Using the ships

satellites to scan all planets within its range. One of the many reason's Bra selected this specific ship

included its ultra powerful long range scanner. It would allow her to search a vast area of space before

moving on.

If she did not find what they were looking for in this area she would have 17 fly on to another

section of space since she couldn't fly the ship herself. All the while keeping track of where they already

searched. Without any clues to help in their search it could turn into an endless game of process of

elimination. There were only a few things that could possibly speed up the process.

One would be the off chance they came upon a populated planet where they could obtain some information. The same could be done if they ran across another ship. However, they would have to be careful about who they talked to and how much they reveled since they were technically wanted criminals. The Galaxy Police would be after them alerting all divisions to keep a lookout for the Star bursting ship.

All those things weighed heavily on Bra as she began her own hands on tactic to locate the remaining blackstar dragonballs. When two or more dragonballs are gathered together their power admittance more than doubles it multiples exponentially. So she searched the Galaxy Police server for any reports of unknown high level power fluctuations. No matter how well Zarbon may have hidden his treasure he wouldn't be able to complete mask their power readings.

Bra was exclusively focused on her research when a loud breaking noise ruined her concentration. The studious Saiyan cursed furious something was already going wrong so early in the mission. She followed the direction the noise came from expecting it to lead her to the engine room where 17 probably broke something while trying to remove and disarm the tracking beacon. She was wrong; the cause of her interruption was closer than the engine room.

A lone partially opened door caught her attention as she walked down a long corridor of the ship where all the other doors where firmly shut. Bra opened the door all the way and peeked in to check if that's where the loud crash had come from. What she discovered was the vase 17 had stolen from Kami's Lookout broken on the floor its continents spilled before it.

"Dirt?" 17 inquired joining her side. It was obvious he was hoping it contained something valuable enough to make him filthy rich.

"No. It looks more like sand than dirt. Almost like ashes." Bra shook her head surveying the mess trying to figure out why a vase full of ashes would be hidden at Kami's Lookout. Then a metaphorical light bulb turned on above the Saiyan Princess head.

"I don't think that was a vase. I think that was an urn containing the cremated remains of a former guardian of the Earth." Bra shared her epiphany. 17 was either about to agree with her or reject her theory when a pudgy Siamese cat casually walked up to the broken vase/urn. Then proceeded to walk onto the sand type material on the ground and paw at it.

"No Haru! Bad!" Bra yelled recognizing the behavior instantly and rushing to prevent him from using whatever had been in the vase/urn as his own private litter box.

"Wait. Haru?" Bra had to take a moment to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. That her beloved cat was actually right in front of her. In a space ship somewhere in the universe she didn't even know exactly where that was. Trusting in her eyes she ran over and picked him up hugging him tightly and attacking him with kisses.

"I can't believe you're here." Bra repeated between hugs and kisses. Her wonderment brought up a good question. Why was he here? She had left him in a pet carrier in the Capsule Corps lab. The only reason she risked jeopardizing the mission by setting off the Capsule Corp's security system was so one of her family members could get to him. She had also left a message for her dad to let him out and take him back home to the mansion.

"This is why you stayed behind." Bra thought out loud holding Haru tightly in her arms. It had to be. How else would her dumb as rocks cat manage to get out of his carrier and onto the exact space ship they were going to steal. He could barely make it thru a day without causing some form of utter mayhem. She approached 17 cautiously. She wanted to hear it from him, but knew it wasn't going to be so simple.

"Why?" Bra searched his eyes for an honest answer knowing deep down underneath it all she wouldn't find it. No matter how much time they spent together, alone she couldn't read him. Couldn't get past the ex-criminal persona. He would have to lower his defensive walls and tell her the truth himself. Something she wasn't holding her breath he'd do.

"Cheap entertainment." 17 shrugged trying to downplay the truth with a snarky comment. It was a failsafe mechanism he used to keep his emotions to himself and not let anyone in. Bra was accustomed to it and usually let it slide, but not this time. She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"For once in your life can't you just drop the tough guy act?" Bra made a straightforward request. They both knew there was something much greater that caused him to bring the stowaway other than just to have a furry creature that caused mischief around for entertainment. But neither would say it first. Anytime they almost had a breakthrough one of the stubborn pair ended up taking them two steps back in their relationship.

"Just keep it out of my room." 17 answered her question by not answering her question. It was a dizzying dance they kept themselves trapped in with no conclusion in sight…

For the next week Bra tried her hardest to keep Haru away from the irritable android without much success. She couldn't search for the blackstar dragonball and keep an eye on him 24/7. It was just one multitasking thing she couldn't do. Why? Because the moment she took her eyes off the fur ball he ran away to find his new best friend. The way he was always all over 17 made her think he was in love with him. The thought of her Siamese cat being gay for the android made her laugh each time.

Although it sort of made sense. Haru relentlessly picked on her grandfathers currant black cat who happened to be a girl kitty. And it wasn't playfully fighting it was a full on beat down. She had to step in and break up more than one attack because the poor girl cat was screeching in pain. It got so bad Bra had to make the difficult decision to have his front paws declawed lessening the damage he could inflict on another animal.

Retrieving Haru from wherever 17 happened to be was the only time Bra interacted with him. Other than when she needed him to fly the ship to a new area of space she hadn't searched every inch of. It wasn't that they were avoiding each other per say, it was more that they each had a specific job to perform on this mission and it didn't require much overlapping. Simply broken down she was in charge of searching and he was in charge of lookout. His top and only priority was to make sure they weren't found, which meant constant monitoring for any and all approaching ships.

Everyday was the same for them. A set scheduled routine. A repetition of search the area where they were at then move on when they didn't find what they were looking for. A cycle that was proving fruitless. Bra had no problems with repeating the same mundane task day in and day out, but she could tell her partner was going a little stir crazy. She was actually surprised he hadn't commented on the fact that it had been seven days and they hadn't found one useful piece of information that could help them locate the remaining blackstar dragonballs.

Then on the evening of the seventh day right around the time Bra usually called it a night and ceased her searching to go to bed 17 changed the playbook. Without warning or any hint of what he was about to do he got out of his chair on the other side of the cockpit and strode over to her with purpose.

"Let's go." 17 announced grabbing Bra by the arm and practically lifting her out of her seat.

"What? Where?" Bra was completely caught off guard that it was the only thing she managed to say as he began dragging her out of the cockpit.

"To do something physical." 17 informed continuing to lead her in the direction his room was located. Bra's heart began to race out of control. She had a pretty good idea what he could mean.

"Oh no. " Bra thought nervously. The moment she feared had finally arrived. 17 wanted to collect on their agreement. In the pit of her stomach she always knew he would ask her to do only one of two things. Either sleep with him or kill someone. To mentally prepare herself she convinced herself that the first wouldn't be so bad. It was the lesser of two evils. It was just sex. Everyone did it. However, now that the moment was upon her the resolve she had built up was wavering.

Bra had hoped she would have more time to figure a way out of their agreements clause. Or when he finally decided to cash in his payment she would have something better to counteroffer. But by looking at the determination on his face she knew 17 wouldn't bargain.

She was starting to believe the stereotype about guys and sex was true. That they couldn't go long without getting some. She had spent a week with him in space, almost a week before that at his cabin, and then several weeks before that in space. During that time 17 wasn't around any other women, and he didn't seem the type to handle things himself if you know what I mean. So that must mean he was suffering from an extended dry streak. One that by her current predicament, he most defiantly intended to end tonight.

In her inward panicking Bra failed to notice he had walked right past his room and was taking her deeper into the ships interior. She was much too preoccupied with trying to think of a way she could sweet talk her way out of it. Maybe she could promise kinkier sex on a regular basis if he agreed to wait until after they collected the remaining blackstar dragonballs. That was her most desperate and unrealistic idea, especially if he knew her deep dark secret.

"In here?" Bra questioned out loud after 17 opened the doors to a large and very empty room. She always suspected he had a fetish for doing it in unusual places, but for their first time she imagine a bed or at least something soft to lay on.

"Where else are we going to spar without damaging the ship?" 17 posed a legitimate question to his reasoning for bringing her there, unaware that she totally thought he was plotting something different. Bra tried to hide the blush of embarrassment on her face as she realized her mistake. Maybe he was right and she did have sex on her mind too much.

"There's a back room where you can change." 17 saved her further embarrassment by not pointing out the fact that he knew she was thinking with her mind in the gutter. Bra was about to argue that the leggings she was wearing with an oversized sweater and purple Ugg boots was the best she had he pulled out of his pocket several capsules then handed them to her.

The fashionista didn't have to ask what they were. She knew exactly what they were and how he came to have them. While Bra was breaking into Goten's office 17 must have retrieved her capsules from their former space ship which was parked in a nearby hanger. She couldn't help think with a small smile that he was just full of pleasant surprises as she took them and went to change.

17 impatiently waited for her return. He needed this sparing match bad. He required some sweet release of all his pent up energy and tension or else he might do something he challenged himself not to do. A guy could only go so long being confined with an extremely attractive woman billion of light-years away from anyone and not do something about it. Just as his thoughts where racing in a dangerous direction the object of his debate came out wearing not what he envisioned.

"You can't spar in that." 17 rejected the tight metallic buttoned up the front dress made of jean material with a sequence belt and black leather stiletto boots she came out wearing.

"Good. I wasn't planning to." Bra dismissed the whole reason why he brought her there with a flip of her hair.

"But I want to spar!" 17 almost sounded like he was whining. Which was completely out of character because Bra was the master of throwing tantrums.

"And I want a triple shot espresso." Bra snapped the lack of coffee starting to show. She had been good about holding her caffeine withdrawal fueled rage at bay by focusing on the mission. Nevertheless, the fact that he was able to get her wardrobe capsules from their old ship but failed to grab her espresso maker really pissed her off.

"You can't always get what you want." That iconic saying about life sounded hypocritically coming from Bra Briefs and 17 was going to let her have it.

"That's funny coming from you." 17 bluntly called her out while stepping in between her and the door.

"Move." Bra ordered giving one word responses as if she and 17 had temporarily switched speaking patterns.

"If you really believed that you wouldn't be here." 17 didn't budge from blocking her escape route or from the subject.

"I'm warning you." Bra glared daggers at him, her voice dangerously calm.

"You're just a spoiled little rich girl who's used to getting everything she's ever wanted with money or power. You've never failed to get exactly what you want and that's why you can't let your poor pet rest in peace." 17 actually had the balls to go there.

_BAM!_

That was the sound that echoed throughout the training room as Bra's first collided with the metal door denting it.

"OW!" Bra cried as the pain hit her just as hard as she hit the door.

"You rush in without preparing." 17 smugly stated having avoided her punch by side stepping her attack resulting in her missing him, but hitting the door.

"Seriously? I'm the master of detailed planning." Bra countered holding her throbbing hand.

"I'm talking about having your emotions under control." 17 clarified.

"I have my emotions under control!" Bra snapped supporting his claim inadvertently. To make a point she took some deep calming breaths and fought off the wrath she felt the second he brought the furry one that should not be named into it.

"No. You bury them." 17 accused not backing down and not allowing her to leave.

"Well aren't you the pot calling the kettle black?" Bra scoffed forcing herself to find humor in his ridicules claim so she wouldn't get angry and explode.

"You need this just as bad as I do." 17 tempted.

"What I need is for you to get the hell out of my way." Bra couldn't figure out his game. He was telling her she had to keep her emotions under control yet he was doing everything in his power to piss her off. Trying to bait her into fighting him.

"No." 17 gave her the push she needed. With lighting fast reflexes Bra attempted to backhand the arrogant android across the face. Hopefully with enough force to send him crashing into a side wall getting rid of her obstacle.

"You really hate being told no don't you?" 17 smirked as he easily caught her hand by the wrist before she could strike him.

"So do you." Bra smirked back as she easily turned things around on him by using the same hand he had captured to take over and twist his arm behind his back then slam him against the wall face first. The pleasure of having him pinned in that submissive position didn't last long as he broke free and in one sweeping motion pinned her back against the same wall.

"Is that why you came to me? Because we're so _compatible_?" 17 asked emphasizing on the irony of the word "compatible".

"Is that why you accepted?" Bra volleyed back the question then kneed him in the junk with all her strength. As the android doubled over in pain she capitalized on her unfair move rushing to put some distance between them.

She knew it was a low blow, literally even before she committed the heinous act against the male's most vulnerable area. But power level wise she didn't stand a chance against him. If Bra stood any chance at all of winning this battle it would be on skill and strategy. And maybe with a little bit of cheating.

"Why such an elaborate plan? Why not just use your mom's time machine?" 17 changed the course of the conversation which he had initiated for once and was actually leading. It was a complete role reversal for the aloof android and the talkative princess.

"Don't be stupid. You know that would only change an alternate timeline, not ours." Bra laughed at not only the sight of the big bad android recovering from getting nailed where it counts, but also at his apparent lapse of memory. He fought Mirai Trunks who had explained the whole alternative timelines and the ability to change another timeline but not their own.

"Why do you have night terrors?" Bra took advantage of his current crippled state of catching his breath and trying to stand up straight by leaning against the wall. Cockiness and premature celebration of gaining the upper hand blinded her from seeing he was simply playing possum. Bra wasn't even aware of her fatal mistake until the stealthy cyborg was right behind her, within striking proximity.

"I'm afraid of the dark." 17 answered in such a monotone nonchalant tone that it took a second to register that it was obvious a joke. Bra barely managed to turn around to face him when he disappeared moving so fast and reappeared on the other side of the room.

Bra watched frozen, not in terror but almost in awe as he powered up and formed a huge Ki blast in his hands. The Saiyan Princess though prideful never held any grand illusions of her own power in comparison. Based exclusively on power levels, she knew she would eventually be defeated. She couldn't help but think 17 looked almost graceful the way he released his attack and sent it barreling her way.

Perhaps it was her heighten Saiyan sight that allowed her to watch it come at her almost in slow motion. The seconds it took to travel the distance between him and her felt like minutes. Bra's fighter instincts were MIA. She had no desire to try to block or avoid the attack. Instead she found herself welcoming it. If it killed her would it really be that bad? Yes she had a chance to wish him back but at the rate her search was going it seemed impossible. It would be so much easier and faster to just join him in the other world.

"Move." 17 urged in his mind. The whole purpose of this complex scheme was to get the stubborn princess to face her demons. He had had his suspicious about her giving up on life ever since he pulled her out of the hot spring. At the time he had only accused her of being suicidal out of anger, but as time went on he wasn't so sure he wasn't dead on with his claim.

He had miscalculated his game of life and death. He had gambled on the scenario that when faced with a fight for her life Bra's fighting instincts would kick in and she would snap out of her death wish depression. 17 was afraid he had lost that bet and the price would be her life as his attack was about it hit its target. If he stepped in and saved her then the whole game had been for nothing. But if he didn't save her it was becoming awfully clear she wouldn't save herself.

17 looked over at her giving her one last chance to pull thru and save herself. But he saw no life in her eyes. No movement to indicate she was going to not let his Ki blast hit her and kill her on impact. In a flash he was next to her ready to pull her out of harm's way when she dodged in the opposite direction at the exact same moment releasing her own Ki attack at him which he barely escaped having been caught so off guard.

He wasn't sure if she had set that up as a trap all along. If she had played chicken, testing if he would swoop in at the last possible second to save her giving her a chance in a lifetime to attack him head on. Or if she was going to let it kill her and only when she knew he was going to stop that did she try to cover it up by attacking him. He would never know the real answer. Even years later when 17 asked Bra about it she was very reluctant to talk about it much less discuss what was going thru her head at the time.

"Why so mad at the Boy Scout?" 17 reopened a subject that had never been resolved nor had it escaped his attention. With everything that had happened recently in her life Bra had forgotten all about the drama with Goten and his not so ex girlfriend. In retrospect it was nothing compared to what she was dealing with now. It's true what they say. It takes a real tragedy for a person to realize their priorities and what's really important in life.

"I'll answer that when you tell me who Aya is." Bra shot her most powerful attack, a Final Flash, and most powerful question at him. She hoped to put an end to their turn base battle system. The routine of I'll attack you then ask a question, which you will answer after avoiding said attack and then ask a question yourself and so on was getting old. She was confident that was the end game to their questions. She was wrong.

"Cloning?" 17 reverted back to their original topic of discussion as he effortlessly swatted her attack sending it towards the ceiling where it did less damaged that the Saiyan female would have thought for her strongest attack. That and his way of posing another option so casually like it was no big deal to clone a living thing really made Bra's blood boil.

"Not the same!" Bra nearly screamed. Her grip on what little self control she had left slowly slipping out of her fingers. She hastily formed a Ki blast in her hand and turned around to shoot 17 at point blank distance, but she was too slow. He was already on the other side of her clear across the room.

"Buy a new one." 17 felt the effects his words had on her before he even finished saying them.

The air in the room instantaneously changed. He felt an ominous power coming from his opponent. Followed by an explosion of raw energy that swirled around Bra making her hair dance around her. And for a split second he could have sworn on his good looks he saw her hair flash gold for just a moment.

"AAAHHHH!" Bra screamed at the top of her lungs as she went after him full force. Not holding anything back she attacked him with everything she had and then some. Blast after blast she shot at him aiming to kill for such an insult.

17 was doing one hell of a job evading her attacks which was fine because they were just a diversion. What she really wanted was to get her hands on him and make him suffer for ever suggesting Yuki was a replaceable product. In the midst of all the smoke Bra thought she had accomplished sneaking up on him and was about to pounce when instead she found herself in the position she wanted him in.

"Let go!" Bra growled as 17 successfully snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind trapping her in a bear hug type hold.

"No!" 17 sternly stated in her ear tightening his hold by pressing her back into his chest. He wasn't about to give an inch between them.

"Let go!" Bra kicked and screamed struggling with all her might to break free as the rage consumed her.

"No." 17 firmly repeated determined not to let go no matter how hard she struggled. Not even if the ship exploded or they came under attack by an outside force.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Bra cried scratching at his arms trying to break his hold. When that didn't work she resorted to stomping on his foot and digging her heel into it. 17 was surprised it actually hurt a little. Not the weak princess's sad attempts at physically hurting him but by her words.

"I hate you!" Bra kept repeating each time a little softer as 17 lifted her slightly off the ground so she couldn't stomp on him with her heels anymore.

The hysterical princess screams of hatred slowly diminished into sobbing when she couldn't fight the realization that she was helpless to escape. Helpless to actually defeat him. Helpless to do anything.

Bra hated feeling helpless because it was just a sad reminder she had been helpless to prevent Yuki's death. She was helpless in bringing him back herself. What was worse was that if she was helpless to bring back her furry child she had no hope in ever being of any use if she was to lose one of her human loved ones.

17 felt Bra go limp in his arms as she finally surrender to all her emotions she had locked away deep inside her for the past couple of weeks. This had been the calculated android's goal all along. To break down her walls. He gently brought her down and the instant her feet touched the ground she crumbled. He had to tighten his hold just to keep her up.

As her sobbing calmed down her ability to stand returned, but instead of letting her go 17 loosened his grip, but kept his arms around her. If Bra could only see their reflection in a mirror she would have seen the once ruthless killer android was hugging her…..

Authors Note- There you go Bra/17 fans. A monumental moment for the two. Hope you like! ^_^


	23. Divided

Chapter 23

"You can't do it."

"Absolutely not."

"It's a bad idea."

"A very bad idea."

"A terribly bad idea."

"It's crazy."

"You're crazy."

"You have completely lost it."

"Guys!" Goten finally couldn't take the abuse any longer and interrupted his friends.

For the past half hour he had to endure listening to Trunks and Marron take turns telling him what a horrible mistake he was making. Alternating reasons why he shouldn't go thru with his plan. Each new reason more insulting than the last.

"I have to do this." Goten tried to end the discussion with his affirmative declaration. He waited for his friends to respond. Watching their reaction on the divided video conference monitor in his space ship control room.

"No you don't." Marron put in bluntly. The frustration of not being able to get thru to the stubborn Son cracking her usual perky demeanor. It may also be because she was stuck at Capsule Corps main lab while noisy experiments were being performed in the background. She resisted the urge to turn around and micro manage her team members.

"Bra brought this upon herself." Trunks added from his location onboard Capsule Corps private jet. He was on his way to an important business meeting. He had said from the beginning of their intervention that his sister had to take responsibility for her actions. Their father had let her get away with anything giving her the false sense that she could indeed do anything.

Well if their own parents wouldn't discipline her than maybe the Galaxy Police would. Perhaps getting arrested and thrown in jail would do the spoiled brat some good. Trunks didn't like thinking such hostile things about his baby sister, but he was angry. Furious actually that Bra's recent crime spree could cost his best friend his career.

"I don't believe that." Goten argued standing up for what he believed to be a grief stricken and very confused woman. His blind faith in Bra would be admirable and heartwarming if it wasn't costing him his reputation.

"You want me to play that message for you again? Because I can play it all day long." Trunks challenged sticking by his claim that his darling little sister had no one to blame but herself for the mess she was in.

"I know what she said, but I just don't believe she acted on her on." Goten began Bra's defense cautiously. He was certain one of his two best friends was going to be angered by his theory.

"She must have been manipulated…."Goten wasn't able to finish his sentence because Marron became very defensive of what and who he was about to implement as said manipulator and she didn't let him finish.

"By who? My uncle? That's what you were going to say right? That it's all the android's fault?" Marron cut in before he could make the accusation. She knew what he was thinking. What probably almost everyone was thinking. That the big bad android had corrupted the poor sweet Saiyan. However, she knew better.

Not that she didn't know her Uncle was still a bit of a bad boy. He hadn't chosen the same path in life after the Cell Games as her mother did. Settling down and starting a family with one of the good guys. Although, Bra was no saint herself. She was capable of anything to get what she wanted and Marron wasn't going to let her uncle take the fall for her ambitions.

"It's possible." Goten chose his words carefully.

"Why? Because he used to be a bad guy who tried to kill everyone and take over the world?" Marron stated the obvious.

"Um yeah." Goten and Trunks said in unison.

Over the years Marron wondered if they shared a brain. Or if they possessed some kind of weird Saiyan telepathy. A unique power only half Saiyans could use to secretly communicate. Well half male Saiyans because Bra and Pan never seemed to be on the same brain wave. Maybe because one was a total girly girl and the other was a complete tomboy.

"Piccolo, Yamacha, Vegeta and my mom." Marron named off those Z fighters who used to be villains themselves. Including her own mother. She wasn't ashamed of her mother's past. In fact just like her father they were proud of her. Proud she had changed so much.

"I just know Bra wouldn't do something like this." Goten kept using his same excuse founded on his feelings and not hard facts.

"I understand you think you have sort of connection with her having. Especially since recently spending quality alone time with her in outer space and all. But I've known Bra her whole life and trust me she would do something like this if it meant getting what she wants." Trunks played the big brother card, which he usually hardly did.

"Yeah. I mean she's a great friend to us, but we grew up with her. She's not exactly the nicest person to others." Marron chimed in. She hated talking badly about her friend behind her back but she was becoming Goten's undoing. And she couldn't allow that. She had to protect at least one of them.

"Maybe in high school. But she's changed." Goten stood by his original sediments. He would not go against what he felt in his heart. Something he had inherited from his father along with his ability to naively see the good in everyone.

"Fine. But when you find her don't be surprised when she's not exactly thrilled to see you. Or refuses to come back with you." Trunks warned dreading one way or another Goten was going to get hurt by all this…..

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Bra screamed with such animosity he almost believed her for a second. Sure the words stung, but 17 knew the opposite of love was actually indifference. If she hated him with such passion then it meant she still cared.

He held on tight as she tried to break his hold by scratching and kicking him. 17 lifted Bra up off the ground and held her closer. He wasn't worried she was going to actually hurt him. No he was more worried she would wind up hurting herself. The usually graceful girl with dance training and a cheerleading past tended to inflict bodily harm on herself when trying to hurt others.

"It's working." 17 secretly thought as Bra's declarations of hatred got softer and softer, slowly changing into sobs. Each time she struggled less and less until she finally surrendering in his arms her body going slightly limp.

The second Bra admitted defeat and gave in to all her bottled up anguish he knew he had won. 17 had been victorious in doing what the stubborn Saiyan refused to do for herself. Face her loss and cope with it. He gently set her down and was prepared to let go when he felt her crumble in his arms. He had to quickly regain his grip on her to prevent her from falling to the ground. It was frightening how completely weightless and so fragile she felt in his arms. He was afraid if he held her to tight he'd break her.

With more patience than he thought he was programmed for he waited for her to cry her heart out. To be all cried out. It didn't take as long as he expected. Bra was stronger than anyone gave her credit for. With her returned strength came her ability to stand on her own two feet again. However, 17 wasn't quite ready to let her go just yet.

He loosen his grip on her, but kept his arms around her. If either of them could see their reflection in a mirror than neither of them could deny that he was hugging her and she was welcoming it. Not just that the Saiyan Princess would witness the concern look on the android's face. He held her supportively and protectively with a look that could be interpreted as "I'm here for you. I'm not going to let you go."

He even went so far as to stroke her hair. Not like he had done before, always in a sexual manner. No his touch was now soothing. Comforting. Gentle. A gesture to make all her troubles melt away. The sometimes socially inept android found it almost natural if he would have whispered something along the lines of the classic "Shhhhh. Everything's going to be alright."

Alas, the android wasn't one for sappy words. Thankfully, no words were needed. The less said between them the better. They both had the bad habit of ruining a perfectly nice moment with some sort of smart alack remark. Savoring the silence 17 closed his eyes and embraced the heartbroken princess. He could feel her breathing calm. Then her body began to relax against his and she even showed signs of responding to his embrace.

17's hold on her was solid, however she still held onto him for dear life. She held onto him for more than just physically stability. He had provided her with a safe haven where she could release her emotions. No matter how un-pretty it was. He didn't care. Bra knew he had seen her at possibly her worst and he did not judge. He had no room to judge. Although that wasn't why.

They could have stayed like that forever. 17 just feeling her against him, hearing her heart beat and breathing in her essence. All his senses were entangled with her as her's were with his. He was so lost in the moment that only her tears falling on his hands brought him back to reality.

The first single hot tear that fell from her face onto the back of his hand felt like it hit with all the weight of Bra's sorrow. 17 knew he was imagining it, but the lingering wetness on his skin felt like it burned. It burned like acid burning thru his skin. It wasn't an exaggeration.

The fictional pain may be in his head but he honestly felt it hurt. He desperately wanted to wipe it away but that meant he would have to let go of her and he wasn't ready to do that just yet. So he let her tears rain down on him. Falling on his hands and his arms still wrapped securely around her tiny frame.

The strong willed android was slowly losing his ability to remain non pro active. He wanted nothing more that to turn her towards him and wipe away her tears. But he knew she had to do this for herself or else it was meaningless. He could only support her slightly no matter how bad each teardrop killed him as they trickled onto him.

How long he hugged her wasn't clear. It felt like an eternity. 17 could have held her indefinitely and Bra would have gladly let him. But like all good things it had to come to an end eventually. Nothing lasts forever. Or so the saying goes.

The android and the Saiyan Princess's monumental moment was ended by a loud siren. An alarm alerting them that the ship's long range scanner had detect what could be the last blackstar dragonballs they needed. Whether it was Bra who pulled away first or 17 who stepped back first didn't matter. What mattered was their moment had been interrupted. Cut short by something they couldn't ignore. So she wiped the tears from her face as he wiped her tears from his arms and they left their sanctuary without speaking a word of what had happen.

Bra immediately brought up the scanner's report onto the main frame computer's monitor. Having only scanned the results it was undeniable to see the similarities. The power waves the long range scanner had detected where almost identical to those of the blackstar dragonballs when overlapped on a graph. Having confirmed the authenticity of the scanner's findings she then moved on to zeroing in on its location.

The power seemed to be coming from a planet several light-years to the west of them. Bra switched over to the ships powerful satellites and positioned them in the direction the power was coming from. She waited impatiently for the satellite to feed back the first blurry images to her monitor. That first picture was confusing to say the least.

"Zarbon hid the blackstar dragonballs on a moon?" Bra wondered prematurely. She hastily ruled out the large white glowing mass as a planet based on looks. It had no colors differentiating land from sea. In her opinion that meant it had to be a moon.

However, she found the explanation hard to believe though. Why would Zarbon hide his valuable treasure on a simple moon? She'd always imaged him hiding them on some dangerous planet where the environment and terrene made it difficult to search. A planet with large carnivore flowers or man eating fish or something.

"No. An ice planet." 17 debunked her first guess. Bra nearly jumped out of her seat. She had been so preoccupied trying to verify they had in fact located the remaining blackstar dragonball she had momentarily forgot he had accompanied her back to the control room.

Bra didn't even bother to shoot down his wild claim. His guess was as good as hers since they both only had a sketchy image to go on. They would have to wait for the satellites to compile clearer images that they could zoom in on and enlarge. It wasn't long before they were provided with a live feed of the location they had been searching for.

The self righteous princess hated to say it, but the proof was in the picture. It seemed the cocky android was right and Zarbon had hid his treasure on an ice planet. A close up of the planet showed various snow covered rocky mountain ranges and several active storms. The temperature reading from the planet's surface was a freezing minus 30 degrees. Enough to keep amateur explores away. Meaning Zarbon had probably picked that planet for its harsh environment.

17 spared her a deserved "I told you so" and let her continue her research without so much as one smart ass comment. A new personal best for him. Understandably, since he just came from gaining new found emotional closeness with Bra. He didn't want to ruin it. So he allowed her to do her thinking and planning out loud and he would occasionally nod or say "uh huh" so she wouldn't bitch he wasn't listening or paying attention.

"If you set course right away we should reach the planet in five to seven days. Ten at the most if we run into any trouble or an asteroid field." Bra had made her decision to follow the power trail. It wasn't certain the blackstar dragonballs were indeed hidden somewhere on the ice planet.

Many things could account for the similar power waves. There could be a scientific explanation or something else on the planet causing the power surge. Since they couldn't search every inch of the planet or underneath the surface with the satellites the only way to be 100% sure was to go there themselves.

It would be a long trip. Not one either was looking forward to. After their emotional breakthrough neither wanted to ruin the experience by spending too much more time locked up with each other. The more time they spent together the greater the risk for one of them to say something or do something that could undo everything they had accomplished. All it took was one petty fight and they would regress.

So 17 continued his less speaking the better policy and simply acknowledged her indirect order by taking the controls and turning the ship in the direction of the ice planet….

It had been nearly two weeks and no sign of Bra or the stolen Galaxy Police ship. Goten was running out of leads and options. He had been able to hold off his superiors thus far from sending out an entire search unit. He worried he wouldn't be able to keep them at bay much longer. Or if he could keep playing double agent without getting caught. He needed to get to her first. If anyone else found them first they would turn them over to the authorities and then he had little to no chance of getting her released.

It was hard. The emotional toll combined with the lack of sleep was starting to really drain the young officer. He had been running on empty for quite a while. Not just physically, but emotionally. Late night calls to distant bases trying to get any information on the stolen ships whereabouts was making it hard to function during the day.

Somehow he managed to muster the minimal amount of energy needed to stay awake during the mandatory Monday morning meeting. If he didn't have tough skin before the incident he did now. After countless interrogations to why his fiancé seem to be the perpetrator in the Starburst ship heist he was finally cleared of suspicion of conspiracy and involvement.

Goten knew he'd be questioned as a potential accomplice. That's why he took a little detour on his way back to headquarters to warn Bra's family. He wasn't counting on the extent of accusations he would be facing on his return. He was even subjected to a lie detector test. Fortunately for him it was the most advance and accurate lie detector test in the universe so he was clear of treason once he passed it. The only way to prove he wasn't in on it or covering for Bra was to play along with the investigation and claim he'd do anything to bring her to justice.

Goten was so absorbed with his own thoughts that he nearly missed his commanding officer telling him one of their research facilities based near the uncharted territories reported the stolen ship in their area. Sadly, because communication between its facility and headquarters was delayed by a cosmic storm the sighting had happened three days ago. Meaning the ship and their suspects could be long gone half way across the universe by now.

"I'll go and investigate." Goten volunteered before he could be ordered to go. He had a feeling that was going to happen regardless so he'd beat them to the punch. Might make him look even more innocent and on their side. With that ulterior motive he hastily took the file. He left immediately when the meeting adjourned to study it in his office.

As he walked down the same hall with security video cameras that had captured Bra breaking in to his office he couldn't fight off the feeling of resentment. He resented her for not even trying to hide her identity. Knowing perfectly well she was known around the Galaxy Police Headquarters as his fiancé didn't it cross her mind he could get in trouble for it? That he could be accused of being an accomplice?

"Maybe she didn't care." Goten thought then quickly had to stop himself from thinking like that or he would get angry. And he didn't want to get angry at Bra because he cared for her.

It was those feelings that clouded his judgment. A normal man would be furious with her. Appalled by her selfish actions that could cost him his career. Or worse could have landed him in prison. It was easier to defend the woman he cared about when she was being spoken ill of in front of him.

It was a different story when left to his own thoughts. Goten wanted to believe the best of Bra and give her the benefit of the doubt. That's why he wanted to find her first. To give her a chance to explain. Then he could save her and they could be happy together. That's what he wanted more than anything. To save her.

If Bra had indeed fallen under the bad influence of 17 like he suspected then he wanted to be the one to save her. Goten didn't believe he had a hero complex. Even though he had joined the Galaxy Police to make the universe a safer place he didn't want the recognition. He didn't want to be thought of as a hero. His dad was a hero. Those were big training boots to fill and he wasn't trying too. However, if he could be her hero then he could walk away from being a Galaxy Police officer with no regrets. That thought of a happy ending eased his mind and he entered into his office.

"What are you doing here?" Goten asked his two intruders.

"We're here to help."Marron answered in her usual perky manner.

"That's very kind of you to offer. But last time I recruited someone from home to help on official Galaxy Police business I found myself mixed up in this mess." Goten didn't conceal the strain or stress in his voice.

"Then consider this retribution." Trunks suggested. He had a feeling Goten wasn't going to be jumping for joy when they came to impose their help on his case. Nonetheless, Marron ever the optimistic one of the group assured him he'd warm up to the idea.

"I realize you guys mean well, but I'm on some seriously thin ice here. I may have avoided getting thrown in jail as an accomplice, but that doesn't mean everyone believes I'm completely innocent. They're watching me like hawks. My loyalties are being questioned." Goten was brutally honest about his situation at headquarters.

"That's why we've been conducting our own investigation." Trunks informed.

The current acting president of Capsule Corps went on to explain that his mother had set up a meeting with the Galaxy Police commissioner himself. The savvy business woman used all her influence and negotiating skills to cut a deal with law enforcement. She promised to lend Capsule Corps nearly limitless resources to aid the search. Whether these "lent" resources included monetary sums was an unclear taboo subject.

In return the Galaxy Police promised to release Bra into the custody of her family while they built their case against her. A fair trial would follow giving her family a chance to hire the best lawyer this side of the universe to defend her and prove her innocent. Or at least get her found not guilty. Goten wasn't sure how to feel about this new development.

On the one hand he was thankful for the extra help in locating Bra. However, he was a little insulted by Bulma's action. He found her going behind his back after he had risked losing his job to warn her a severe violation of trust. It was hard not to take it personal like she didn't think him capable of finding her daughter and bringing her home safely.

Later after the initial anger subsided he came to see Bulma's course of action as that of a worried mother doing everything in her power to help her daughter. Goten knew if he was in a similar situation his own mother would do the same if not more. Anything to save a child. A mother's love and the lengths they would go to protect their children had no boundary.

The sensible Son was starting to believe there was no limit to what he'd do to get Bra back. Lucky for him it seemed he would have help along the way that could be the voices of reason and keep him from doing anything too radical. Whether he wanted it or not…

"You're insufferable." Bra stated as she stormed into the control room.

"That's new." 17 smirked. It was the first time she had used that as an insult against him.

"Have you grown tired of calling me a pain in the ass? Is that why you're bringing out the big words?" 17 taunted as he turned around to face the angry female. He had a sixth sense he knew what had her seething.

"I'm the first to admit Haru's all looks and no brains. I even joke about him being special needs. But that doesn't give you the right to put this on him!" Bra fumed smacking him in the arm with the small "Slow" traffic sign he tied to her poor cat's collar.

"I was just trying to bling out his collar." 17 laughed earning him another smack with the weapon he had created.

"I told you to keep him away from me." 17 reminded her of his warning. It was her fault for leaving her furry friend unprotected.

It would be an hour until they landed on the ice planet they hoped harbored the last remaining blackstar dragonballs, but Bra was already dressed. Even though her Saiyan blood kept her body temperature regulated under normal weather conditions this was a planet made entirely of ice. It was going to be really freaking cold.

Therefore, the fashionable princess was dressed warmly. Covered, but still sexy in skin tight white snow pants, a curve hugging white thermal long sleeved shirt and white faux fur trimmed snow boots. The matching faux fur trimmed gloves and hooded jacket were in her room. They were much to warm to wear inside the heated ship.

17 wanted to mock her outfit so bad. He was torn between a snide remark about her wanting to camouflage with her surroundings. Somewhere along the lines that without her tan she was as pale as snow and would disappear in the ice dressed in all white. Or he could make a smart ass remark calling her a snow bunny which he could flip into a crude comment about being a playboy bunny. He never got the chance because she spoke before he could decide on the perfect insult.

"That's not all you're wearing is it?" Bra securitized his clothing choice of his infamous Red Ribbon t-shirt and jeans outfit minus the orange scarf and rip.

"Internal space heater." 17 pointed at his chest. He waited for her comeback. Possibly something about how he should of pointed where humans hearts are located because Dende knew that was empty space.

"I'm sure I have something that could work." Bra concluded before leaving to find what she was talking about.

17 welcomed the peace and quiet. Especially since by the looks of the current planet's image they were going to be landing in the middle of an electric storm. He wasn't worried about his android parts he was concerned about getting the ship thru the atmosphere without suffering any electrical damage.

It took some fancy maneuvering but the talented driver successfully landed without so much as noticeable turbulence that would alarm his skittish companion. The landing however smooth still drew out the winter Princess who joined him at the exit hanger carrying what appeared to be a long black wool dress coat.

"No." 17 rejected the coat positive it was a woman's coat because he hadn't bothered to bring her men's wardrobe capsules.

"It's really long and loose on me. It should fit you." Bra argued.

Instead of getting in a fight 17 simply pressed the control button that opened the hanger door. The rush of cold hit them like a ton of icy bricks. For a moment he reconsidered Bra's offer, but lucky for him his internal heating system kicked into overdrive and his feeling of cold diminished. He turned to face the pampered princess expecting to find her shivering, teeth chattering and bitching about the cold, but she wasn't. She was busy studying the dragonball radar she held in her gloved hands.

"You really think that ancient device will work in these conditions?" 17 had to almost yell so he could ensure he'd be heard over the howling ice wind.

"It has to!" Bra yelled back taking the crucial first step out into the dangerous unknown.

When they both occasionally looked back on this trip they would remember black skies. Pitch black skies and lighting all around them. 17 was surprised Bra wasn't scared of the thunderous lighting. She didn't jump into his arms as bolts of white hot electricity hit the icy ground they were cautiously stepping on as they walked farther away from the safety of their ship. They would remember each flash because it felt like time began to blur.

It felt like a startling sign that fate had finally found them. 17 even thought the wind was talking to him. Mocking him that he was finally going to get what he deserved. It took him a moment to realize it wasn't the wind talking. The voice sounds where coming from what looked like a mine field of giant ice cubes scattered before them.

"What are they?" Bra asked as she bent down to examine the strange objects. She reached out to touch one of the giant ice cubes, but before her gloved hand could lay a finger on it a bright warm light burst from within it.

When the light faded the moving image of a four year old Bra dancing around her family's home holding her grandfathers black cat played on the surface of the ice cube like a movie. It was like one of her memories was being played inside the ice block. As she stood up and looked around she saw that all the ice blocks near her where playing a different memory of hers. She looked over at 17 who was starring at his own row of ice blocks playing some of his own memories.

There was nothing in site, but images of their memories left abandoned. How? How could these seemingly ordinary ice blocks be playing their memories? It seemed they stumbled upon a planet not only covered in ice but clouded in mystery. Only something abnormal or magical could account for what they were experiencing. It had to be something mystical about the ice that was showing them their memories.

Though Bra's memories were mostly happy ones of her nearly perfect childhood, 17 wanted to hide from his nightmarish ones. But there was nowhere to hide. Everywhere he looked a memory he'd rather forget was starring him straight in the face. He couldn't seem to look away from all the things he regretted doing. It was like the mystical blocks were also magnets pulling his attention to them refusing to let him look away.

There was one specific memory he desperately wanted to run away from. The one memory that could break him. The universe in an obvious attempt to spite him had that one playing front and center for him to relive every agonizing moment. It wasn't a memory of him killing someone with his bare hands in cold blood. No, to anyone else it would appear to be a happy memory. But appearances can be deceiving.

On the outside it was an image of a young 17. Well younger. Eleven at the youngest perhaps thirteen at the oldest. Back when he was Juuanagou. Back when he was still human. He was at a park that was nearby where he and his sister Juuhacigo lived. Or at least that's what he thought. Any and almost all pre android memories where blurry and riddled with holes at best. However, the other person in his dream was one memory that was very clear and guarded.

That of a pretty young brunette girl. She was waiting at the park. Swinging on a swing waiting for him. Like she did almost every day. 17 knew this memory well. It was his nightmare. And as the image of his younger human self approached the girl is when the terror was about to begin. This is when he needed to turn away. He wanted to turn away from his memory left abandoned, but there was nowhere to hide.

That's when ashes began to fall like snow. Another strange phenomena they weren't prepared for. The ashes where black much like ashes leftover from a fire. But they weren't hot. Not even warm. They were cold like snow. Maybe that's why the ashes fell like snow. 17 needed a reason to prove him wrong. He wanted to wash his memory clean.

"What the hell is up with this freaky planet dipped in creepy weird?" Bra called out bored with her memories and annoyed by the snowing ashes. When he didn't respond she began walking over to him sensing something was wrong.

"Don't!" 17 yelled stopping her dead in her tracks. He didn't want her to see his guarded memory. Bra misunderstood and thought he was warning her about the puddle of water that she was about to step in with her designer boots. He wanted to cross the flood to get to her and cross the distance in her eye. The distance that had divided them for so long.

The self elected heartless android found the moving portrait of Bra standing before him dress all in white as black snow fell on her hauntingly beautiful. 17 took a step towards her then without any warning the ground caved in between where they were standing.

He watched frozen as Bra had the misfortune of standing too close to the breaking ice and fell along with the caving ice.

Authors Note- This chapter inspired heavily by Linkin Park's New Divide from the first Transformer movie. When

I decided to rewrite my Bra and 17 epic tale that song and this chapter is where I wanted to get to. You could say

the whole story was written to build up to this and coming moments. Hope you like ^_^


	24. The Death of Juuanagou and

Chapter 24

Before his very eyes 17 witnessed the ground where Bra was standing caved in. Before either could make a move the planets strong gravity pulled her down along with the ice ground that had cracked into several large pieces of dangerous solid ice. He reached out but it was too late. She was already falling. Falling towards what appeared to be an ocean of water hidden several feet under the icy surface.

_In every loss_

_ In every lie_

_ In every truth that they deny _

_ With each regret _

_ And each goodbye_

_ Was a mistake too great to hide_

17 regretted every missed opportunity with Bra. Countless times they could have been so much more. If he could go back in time he would have done things differently. It's funny how people assume they have all the time in the world. And why shouldn't he in particular? He was immortal. With immortality came the great flaw of taking time for granted. He never thought he wouldn't have more tomorrows with the feisty princess.

The splash sound when she finally hit the water would haunt him indefinitely. The scene of watching Bra plummet helplessly and him being powerless to stop it would play in his mind every time he closed his eyes. Moments before he lost sight of her 17 could have sworn he heard her say "You'll get what you deserve." Those words in her voice that had become such a staple in his life rang in his ears. Her voice that he could easily pick her out of a noisy crowd because he had heard it so much over the past few weeks echoed in his being.

17 tried to push the nagging replay out of his head as he waited for her to surface. He walked the short distance to stand at the farthest stable edge of the ice. He looked down and impatiently waited for the princess to pop her head of the water coughing, bitching, and cursing up a storm as she choked on water. Predictably she would then swim awhile and demand he'd fish her out. But that never happened.

"Where is she?" 17 wondered beginning to grow slightly concerned.

It had been more than a minute and Bra still failed to surface. Each second that passed after that escalated the androids worry. Even with his super human eye sight he couldn't see even a shadow that might be her swimming under the water. It didn't matter she was half Saiyan and could probably hold her breath longer than most humans, it'd had been much too long. Too long for him not to jump into action, almost literally.

With total disregard for his own safety 17 dove in to the ice cold water. The instant he hit the water he thought of one reason why Bra hadn't resurfaced. The water was so cold in sent her body into shock immediately immobilizing her. Possibly even knocking her unconscious. That meant she was probably down farther with very little chance of making it to the surface on her own no matter how strong a swimmer she was.

17 began swimming deeper into what appeared to be an endless ocean. He couldn't even see the bottom from where he was. Nor could he spot any trace of Bra anywhere. There was no current or waves that could of swept her in a different direction. Still water would allow for only one course. To sink straight to the bottom.

He swam as fast as his strength permitted and in no time he spotted something white several yards below him. If he believed in a higher power he would have thanked them for the fashion princess choice of apparel. Wearing all white on an ice planet had seemed ridicules at the time because it made her blend in with her snowy surroundings. However, it turned out to be a blessing in disguise since in a different environment such as a dark blue ocean it helped her stand out. This 17 credited for helping him find her faster than he normally might have.

The stealthy android kicked it up a notch reaching her in Olympic record time. As he got closer he noticed that her eyes were closed. Bra also wasn't moving at all. That meant she most likely was unconscious. He had no idea if it was due to lack of air or if she had suffered a severe blow to the head when she fell.

Another frightful possibility that crossed his mind included her struggling to try to swim to the surface and losing to the freezing water. That Bra had passed out mid swim and was now near to drowning. 17 forced those dark thoughts out of his head as he neared closer to where she was. He reached out and grabbed her hand once he was at a close enough distance. In one quick motion he pulled her towards him and wrapped his other arm around her waist brining her motionless body up against his.

Instictiously 17 leaned into Bra and placed his mouth over hers. It was the first time their lips had touched. Under any other circumstances there would defiantly been sparks. The chemistry between them a force of nature would have light up the dark waters. The heat their two hot bodies would have emitted once they finally collided together would have vaporized the ocean and melted the planet. But here under the sea there was nothing.

The smooth android moved his mouth against hers coaxing Bra to open her mouth with his lips. 17 than began breathing air into her. He continued breathing for her as he held her with one arm and used his free one to begin swimming towards the surface. He kicked with all his might but, it took longer to reach the surface than it had to dive down obviously because he was swimming and breathing for two.

There was no response of any kind from Bra the entire swim to the surface. 17 could feel her chest move against his, but that was only because he was breathing air into her lungs and no other reason to be optimistic about. He felt no exhaling from her lips to his. A bad sign signifying he may already be too late. But he kept at it. Breathing life into her seemingly lifeless body all the way to the top. A trip that felt like it took forever. The second they broke surface he also broke off his life saving lip lock.

The advanced android spared only a split moment to catch his own breath before he flew them straight up and out of the water. There he hovered in the air. From this bird's eye view 17 scanned his surroundings for their ship which was nowhere to be found. They must have walked farther than they thought or this planet was really messed up and could move large objects. He looked down at Bra and noticed her lips he had just had his own on were starting to turn a light blue. Not a good sign. Ice crystals were beginning to form on her long lashes and shortest layer of her hair framing her face. He wasted no time finding an alternative.

To the right of them over the horizon was a large mountain. It was several miles away, but it would have to do. He had to get her out of the cold. The strong android didn't need to fully power up to form a strong enough Ki blast in his free hand. With pin point accuracy he fired his attack towards the mountain. By his standards it was a weak attack, nevertheless it still easily destroyed the side of the mountain creating a self made cave. 17 was about to fly to his android made cave at top speed when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Defiantly can't take no for an answer. Can you?" 17 shook his head looking down at Bra. What he would of given to have her open her eyes and talk back to him.

Knowing she wasn't going to he swooped down to retrieve the black wool coat laying on the ground near where the ice had caved. He picked it up with his free hand then flew towards his self formed cave without slowing down. He flew into the cave far enough to be shielded from the cold, but not far enough that it was completely dark. He gently landed and spread out the coat to cover the most area on the ice ground before carefully laying Bra down on top the improvised blanket.

17 kneeled over the motionless princess and placed his ear to her chest. Just as he feared. No heartbeat. No breathing. Immediately he ripped open her jacket and shirt revealing her undergarment. He positioned his hands, one on top of the other with fingers locked in, over the dead center of her chest. He began pumping. Pressing down hard on her chest, down two inches at a steady accurate speed of a hundred compressions per minute. He performed this chess compression exactly thirty times.

If he didn't despise Dr. Gero so much he would have had to thanked him for loading them with a vast array of information. Including intermediate medical knowledge such as what to do with a possible drowning victim. The correct answer was to administer CPR, which he was programmed how to do perfectly.

Next he tilted her head and lifted her chin. Then he checked one more time for any signs of breathing. Nothing. 17 proceeded to the second step of basic CPR. He opened her mouth placed his over hers and gave her two breaths. Then he performed another thirty chest compressions at the mandatory rate and then repeated providing Bra with two of his breaths. He alternated between the two steps over and over.

"Come on!"17 urged as he finished thirty chest compressions and leaned in to perform the required two breaths.

"I won't lose." 17 swore to Bra, but also to himself as he began yet another round of chest compressions.

How many had that been? How long had he been conducting CPR on her? How long had it been since Bra had gone into cardiac arrest? These awful questions raced thru 17's head even though he tried to keep them away. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that this might not work. CPR was only intended to be temporarily performed by a non medically train professional until real medical help could arrive.

But they were in the middle of nowhere. Stranded on an ice planet perhaps not even charted by other planets. What help could he call? Again he refused to think like that. Giving up was not programmed in 17. He tried to argue with himself that the only reason he refused to let Bra go was because it was in his nature. Worse case he did lose her he could just wish her back with the blackstar dragonballs.

"Never." 17 solemnly swore out loud as if that would make it more of a true statement than a feeble wish.

"Not again." 17 secretly thought in private. Only he knew what he was referring too.

_Flashback_

"Juuanagou!" A pretty brunette girl waved from upon the swing she was sitting. It was their meeting spot. The place they meet as often as they could. She'd been there for half an hour patiently waiting for him.

"Aya!" Juuanagou waved back as he approached.

"You're late." Aya pretended to be upset by his tardiness. She pouted to add to the affect of being displeased with him.

"Sorry. My sister needed me to help her with something." Juuanagou apologized sincerely as he took a seat on the swing next to her.

They had been meeting at this park, which was just a large sandbox with one swing set for the past year and a half. Ever since their first chance encounter there. Juuanagou who hardly ever went anywhere without his twin sister ventured to this park on a whim one day when his sister was sick and couldn't play with him. There were no other children or anyone for that matter at the park that day. He would soon learn that it was common place. The park was too off the beaten path to be visited frequently by children.

Having the park all to himself was fine with him. Might as well have been empty since he was a shy boy who hadn't ever really made friends. He honestly didn't have a need to. He had a twin sister. A friend your age at your side all your life. He was lightly swinging on a swing all by himself thinking of nothing in particular when a young girl his age or perhaps a year younger appeared before him.

"Hi! My name is Aya. What's yours?" The friendly girl introduced herself with a sweet smile.

"Juuanagou." He responded softly avoiding direct eye contact. He had never really talked to a girl other than his sister. He wasn't sure how to interact.

"Nice to meet you Juuanagou. Can I join you?" Aya politely asked instead of just taking the swing right next to him like most ill mannered children on a playground would have.

"Um. Sure." Juuanagou answered shyly still avoiding her gaze. His awkwardness and shyness didn't discourage the super friendly girl from talking to him. And talk she did.

"Do you live near here?" Aya asked as she began swinging.

"Yes." Juuanagou answered looking down. He wasn't fully swinging trying to get as high as possible like she was. No the non adventurous boy was content to just sit there and dangle his feet a little bit.

"Is it your first time coming to this park?" Aya inquired having never seen him before at her favorite playground.

"Yes." Juuanagou responded.

"Do you say anything else other than yes?" Aya paused her swinging to look over at him and study him.

"Yes." Juuanagou automatically answered before realizing how funny it sounded. He immediately looked away to hide his blushing afraid she would tease him.

However, by Aya's cheerfully laughter he concluded she had found it humorous, but in a good way . Her laughter sounded like wind chimes. Nothing like his sisters harsh laugh he often heard whenever he tripped or bumped into things. On top of being shy he also had the misfortune of being clumsy.

"You're funny." Aya declared causing him to blush even more in embarrassment. He was afraid he had made a fool of himself and now she would think he was a dork or total loser. That's why her next questioned completely caught him by surprise.

"Want to be my friend?" Aya asked her eyes shining brightly awaiting his answer with anticipation.

Juuannagou was stunned. He didn't know what to do. He'd never been asked to be someone's friend. In fact now that he thought about it he didn't have any friends. Not unless you considered his sister as his friend but that didn't usually count. They were stuck with each other. This was optional. Someone actually wanted to be his friend on their own accord. This was big.

"Sure." Juuanagou accepted without completely understanding what that entitled. Lucky for him his new friend already knew what to do regarding their friendship.

"Come on. There's a creek nearby I love exploring." Aya shared as she jumped off the swing mid swing.

The young girl landed off balance and fell to her knees. Juuanagou may have been inexperience dealing with friends but even he knew in a situation like that it was his duty to help a girl when she was hurt. However, before he could even check if she was okay Aya sprung back up and dusted the sand off her pants. She then turned to face him with a big smile on her face. He would soon learn she wasn't the most graceful girl. Clumsiness was one trait they shared in common.

"Let's go! You're going to love it." Aya promised extending her hand out to him.

"Um. Okay." Juuanagou agreed putting out his hand but unsure of what to do next.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Aya exclaimed taking his hand and pulling him off the swing. Still holding his hand the adventurous girl lead him to what she called her favorite secret place. On the short walk to the creek she told him a little about herself. Her age, which he had guessed correctly, was one year younger than him.

She told him she was an only child who lived in a small house on a small farm not too far from the park. She lived there mostly with her mother who homeschooled her. Juuanagou later came to discover Aya was homeschooled out of necessity because she was a sickly child. Often she was too weak to attend a regular public school so her mother taught her at home.

Aya's father was the sole provider. His job required him to frequently travel so he was hardly ever home. From their conversation over the year and a half they had developed their friendship Juuanagou came to comprehend she wasn't very close with her father. He was more of a stranger than a parent to her. He also came to realize she was also very painfully lonely. Not only was she his first friend he was her first friend too.

He wouldn't have believed that based on their first encounter or his first impression of her. Aya was so sweet, caring and full of life. He was positive had she attended a regular public school she would have many friends. In fact she probably would be one of the popular kids. Even though she always appeared cheerfully with a constant smile on her face the reality was she was lonely and sad. Maybe that's why she had so desperately seeked him out as a friend.

Kindred spirits drawn to each other. Even on that first meeting on the way to her creek he felt they had a connection. That they were destined to be lifelong friends. When they reached the creek she let go of his hand to run over to the water. With total disregard to her shoes and the plain outfit she was wearing she walked right into the shallow water.

"Juuanagou come here! Look at all these fishies!" Aya beckoned him as she stared down at the water as she walked around seemingly following the fish.

He did as she asked and walked over, but did not step into the water. He could see the fish just find from where he was standing. That was another thing about him. He was a bit of a neat freak. Contrary to most messy kids his age, he did not like to get dirty. He was also very organized to the point of maybe having OCD.

"I wish I had a bucket. To catch the little fishies. I wish I had a bucket. To catch the little fishies." Aya sang happily as she followed the school of small fish around the creek. Juuanagou couldn't help but smile at her innocence and pure joy in something so simple.

That was Aya in a nutshell. Always so happy around him despite her troubles at home. One could even say she came from a broken home since whenever her father was around he was distant. It was as if he didn't want to be there. However, it was too cruel to go as far as to say he didn't love his family. With that sort of childhood it was almost unbelievable she remained so pure and innocent. She was truly a good girl all around without a single mean bone in her body. He could not imagine her ever getting mad or yelling at someone.

From that moment on Juuanagou looked forward to each one of their play dates. They spent them talking, playing, laughing, just genuinely enjoying each other's company. They were in every sense of the word best friends. Often Aya would bring a simple lunch she had made all by herself. It usually consisted of sandwiches and other snacks they could eat while having a picnic. Out in the bright sun on a blanket in the grass.

Aya loved nature. She loved being outdoors. She loved running, climbing trees and playing sports. When she was healthy she could do all those things all day long and never get tired. Juuanagou loved doing those things with her. He loved spending as much time as he could with her. Each day they spent together was special to him. Mostly because each day with her was fun and full of laughter. When they got together they were able to forget all their problems.

"What are you thinking about?" Aya asked bringing him back out of his trip down memory lane.

"Just about how we meet and became friends." Juuanagou smiled over at her from his swing. Their swings. Their spot. Where they always met.

"Best friends." Aya corrected him with a playful push that made him smile like only she could.

He was about to ask her what the plans for today were when he remembered Aya never made plans. . Never planned anything in much detail because why waste time on what's ahead when you could live in the here and now. Play things by ear was more her motto. She was a free spirit who lived in the moment and didn't worry about what may lay ahead. Carefree was another great word to describe her personality.

"Let's try to hike to the top of that mountain by our creek." Aya suggested.

After sharing her favorite secret place in the world with him on the first day they meet she had started calling it their creek as oppose to her creek. That was another trait that made her so special. She was not selfish. Many kids their age especially only children were often spoiled. Therefore they were most likely selfish and didn't play well with others. Aya included him in everything and shared everything with him. She was the most giving person he had ever or would ever meet.

"But it's hot today." Juuanagou tried to discourage her from making him do strenuous physical activity on such a hot day.

Perhaps that was one of the few things they didn't have in common. He who was perfectly healthy and a capable boy hated doing physical actives. On the contrast she had physical limitation but that never stopped her from going on an adventure. Aya jumped out of her swing and pulled an orange scarf out of her shorts pocket.

"This should help keep you cool." Aya insisted as she leaned over and tied it loosely around his neck.

Juuanagou refrained from questioning how a scarf around his neck when he was wearing jeans and a black shirt would help keep him cool. It didn't make any logical sense since you were essentially adding a layer of clothing. He kept his mouth shut because had learned from spending so much time with Aya that he liked making her happy. Making her happy usually meant going along with one of her crazy ideas. No questions asked.

"Hmmmm." Aya stood back and pretended to evaluate his new accessory like some kind of fashion critic, which she was not. He awkwardly waited for her verdict.

"It looks good on you." Aya finally concluded with a smile. She had been dragging it out to torture him a lttle.

"Really?" Juuanagou was new to receiving compliments. He was unsure how to respond to them especially from a member of the opposite sex. Naturally and uncontrollably he blushed. He tried to bashfully hide it, but he was sure she had saw.

"Yeah." Aya nodded in approval. That was all the encouraging he needed to suck it up and deal with the heat. He trailed behind her the entire hike and was afraid he wasn't going to be able to make it a few times. Fortunately, he did and he was glad he had accomplished the ambitious hike.

When Aya didn't show up on the next scheduled day they were suppose to meet at the park he didn't worry at first. It wasn't the first time she had stood him up unintentionally. She had missed their meetings before due to her illness. She was usually well enough to hang out with him in a few days so Juuanagou would frequently check the park for her. However, this time she didn't come back after a few days.

It wasn't until a week and passed and still no sign of Aya that he began to worry. There was no way of easily getting in contact with her. They had never exchanged phone numbers mostly because they didn't have one in her house at her family's farm and Juuanagou had a phobia about talking on the phone. He didn't know exactly where she lived but he had a general idea where he could possibly find her house.

He waited another few days to see if she would show up, but when she didn't he decided he had to go looking for her. Juuanagou began at the park then walked in the direction she had once told him her house was. After several miles of searching he was beginning to fret he had made a mistake and gone in the wrong direction. If that was the case he doubted he'd ever find her, but then he came across a small farming town.

It appeared to match the place she had described to him. It consisted of only a few houses, barns, and what appeared to be several big ranches. The farmland consisted of various crops, livestock and all sorts of large farming equipment. There was a rancher at one of the properties tending to some goats and sheep. Juuanagou approached and timidly asked him if he knew of a girl named Aya that lived around there.

The rancher was polite and answered that he knew of a woman with a daughter. He did not know their names, but he said she was about twelve years old with long wavy brown hair. That they lived at the end of the town in a small brown house. Juuanagou was convinced it had to be Aya. He thanked the kind rancher before hurrying off to find this house. He found it on the outskirts of town. Without delay the anxious young boy ran up to the house and knocked on the door. He waited.

"Come in." A voice finally answered from inside. Juuanagou recognized it even though it sounded much weaker and softer than he remembered. It was undeniably Aya's. He slowly opened the unlocked door and walked in.

It was a tiny house with hardly anything in it. He had always thought by the way she described her house and life that she was poor. Never would that have changed anything. He wasn't exactly living a life of luxury. However, her situation was worse than his. He looked all around and found a bed in the corner with his friend in it.

"Aya!" Juuanagou was so happy to see his friend that he rushed over to her bedside and knelt before it taking her hand in his.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been able to meet you at our place." Aya coughed. It was so like her to apologize for something that wasn't her fault. She should be ordained a saint for selflessly being more concerned about making him worry than about her own health.

"I wish there was something I could do to help." Juuanagou fought back tears. It hurt him to see her so sick that she had difficulties talking.

"Mama's taken very good care of me. She's out arranging for me to be taken to a doctor in a hospital in West city." Aya weakly informed with a cough that sounded severe and painful. She had to be the sickness she'd ever been if her mother was taking her to a hospital.

"Here." Juuanagou untied the orange scarf she had given him from his neck and held it over her mouth.

Juuanagou had worn it every single day since she had given it to him. Much to the teasing of his sister who said it was ridicules to wear such an ugly thing. Especially in the hot summer. But he didn't care. It was precious to him. He treasured it not only because it was a gift from Aya but because it was the first gift ever given to him by a friend. First gift ever bestowed to him for no other reason than just because. In many ways she was his first on many things.

"It's yours now." Aya shook her head wanting him to take it back, but he just shook his head back and left it by her in case she needed in.

"Can I visit you in the city?" Juuanagou asked.

"Of course." Aya smiled as best as she could thru the pain as another coughing fit ensued. He worried his visit was causing her nothing but discomfort. Although he knew she would never let on and worry him on purpose.

"Write your address down and I'll send you a letter once I'm better and am allowed visitors." Aya motioned over to a small notepad and pencil by the end table by her bed. Juuanagou did as she asked writing his home address neatly on the notepad. When he was done he looked over to find her already fast asleep.

His visit must have worn her out. Juuanagou pulled the covers over his dear sleeping friend then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Another first. His first unofficial kiss. As he left he stopped to look back at Aya and silently prayed for her quick recovery. Prayed for her to get completely healthy and for him to see her again soon.

Sadly that never happened. Their reunion never came to be. Juuanagou didn't know it then, but his faithful visit to her home would be the last time he ever saw his one and only best friend. After the longest month of his life past with no letter from her like she had promised he decided to venture into the city to try to find her. After checking various hospitals he received the horrible news. Aya had passed away.

Shortly after arriving at the hospital she took a turn for the worse. The doctors and specialist did everything they could but it wasn't enough. Juuannagou never had the heart to ask what exactly her illness was. Cancer? A bad heart? It didn't matter. She was gone. And there was nothing he could do. Back then he had no idea such mystical things like the dragonballs existed. That there was actually a way to wish someone back from the dead. Had he then perhaps the rest of his life would have turned out differently.

But without the hope of brining his dear Aya back to life Juuanagou's life spiraled out of control. His shy timid personality did a rapid 180 degree turn. No longer was the good boy she would have remembered. He deteriorated into a juvenile delinquent. Along with his twin sister who had always been somewhat of an opposite to him. Now that they both didn't care to follow the rules or behave they made a toxic duo. The disobedient pair ran away from home as teenagers. Living on the streets and causing trouble.

Tragically that's how they became easy targets for Dr. Gero. As rebellious teenagers they fell prey to the mad scientist promise of immortality and infinite power. Their total disregard for authority made them a handful so the crazy former leader of the Red Ribbon army ended up kidnapping them. They were abducted so he could perform all kinds of scientific experiments on them. After he had succeeded in merging their human bodies with artificial robotics they were then stored away for years. Only when their creator needed their help against the Z fighters were they awaken.

When he awoke he had no recollection of his former life. Only small pieces of memories would return to him here and there. All he was certain of when he woke was that he was the seventeenth creation of the man that had done this to him. And that his twin sister was his eighteenth subject. That and the undeniable feeling that they were no longer human. They were hybrids. Enhanced by cybernetic components.

That along with a need to quench an overwhelming sense of boredom obtained from years of inactivity. When Dr. Gero began ordering them around 17, as he was called because that was the number order he was created turned against him. Using his new found powers he killed the old man without so much as a second thought or a blink.

Juuanagou was officially dead and 17 the killer android was born.

_End of Flashback_

"I will not be forced to finish your stupid mission on my own just to wish you back." 17 threatened in the middle of chest compressions.

"You hear me?" 17 let anger fuel his continuing attempt to resurrect Bra using CPR.

17 was no doctor but common sense told him the longer Bra stayed in cardiac arrest the harder it would be to bring her back. From where he was trying to bring her back was unknown. If he had any idea he might have left her there…..

"Where am I?" Bra wondered as she looked around the giant entrance doorway she was in.

The last thing she remembered was being on an ice planet trying to walk over to 17 when the ground caved in between where they were standing. She remembered falling. Falling a long ways down into a body of freezing water. It had all happened so fast she didn't even have the chance to scream. It was a frightful event having the ground you're standing on crumble beneath your feet. She remembered feeling scared. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

She could vividly recall just how freezing cold the water felt when she hit it. She remembered feeling so weak that she couldn't possibly try to swim to the surface. Or was it that she didn't want to? Bra looked over herself and found herself still in her winter white outfit. Nothing seemed out of place with her just the place she was at. How did she get from there to here? Maybe it was a dream? Maybe she passed out and this was a dream.

As she was forming the theory that this was in fact a dream she noticed a bunch of small golden colored clouds. They floated by her in a single file line as they entered the building. Having nothing else to do and letting curiosity take the lead Bra decided to follow the funny little clouds. They lead her to the other side of the enormous room where they stopped. She looked ahead of her where she saw what she believed at first to be a large wood wall.

Bra followed the wall all the way up to see where it ended. What she found at the end startled her. It was an extremely large creature. This creature which looked like a giant troll was sitting on the other side of the wall. Actually the more she stared at it dumbfounded the more it looked like an ogre. A giant ogre with light red skin and a beard. From what she could see he was wearing a suit and a helmet with two large horns sticking out of it.

Dreadfully the Saiyan Princess realized the ogre wasn't standing in front of a giant wood wall. He was sitting at a large mahogany desk. He was also holding a pencil larger than her looking over some paperwork. That's when she remembered her father's stories about where he went after he sacrificed his life fighting Buu and reality sunk in.

"Son of a bitch." Bra cursed realizing where she was.

Authors Note- I don't have to tell you Bra's at King Yemma's. But what does that mean? Is she really about to cross over to the other world? Find out in the next chapter ^_^


	25. Should I stay or should I go?

Chapter 25

"Oh no!" Bulma gasped stopping dead in her tracks then dropping the hot cup of coffee she had

in her hands. The crashing sound gained the attention of a certain grumpy Saiyan with ultra sensitive hearing.

"What are you breaking now woman?" Vegeta demanded coming in from another room to see

what all the commotion coming from the kitchen was.

Bulma didn't immediately answer him back in her usual matter of yelling insults at

him. Insults that almost always consisted of the phrases such as, "stupid monkey" or "barbaric Neanderthal. If she was really mad then she would throw an object somewhere amongst those insults. Sadly the cup of steaming hot coffee that was in her hands that would have made an ideal object to throw was now broken its contents spilt on the floor.

"Snap out of it woman." Vegeta ordered standing before Bulma who was wearing an eerie blank expression on her face. He didn't like what was going on and insisted it'd stop. A bad feeling had been plaguing him all morning like a dark cloud hanging over his head. The current situation wasn't helping put his fears at ease.

"Bra." Bulma whispered their daughter's name. It was barely above an audible whisper but the alarm in the tone was unmistakable.

"What about Bra?" Vegeta shook her slightly trying to get an answer out of her when she didn't continue.

"She's…." Bulma couldn't bring herself to say the awful truth out loud. The truth she felt deep inside her soul like only a mother's intuition knew….

"Son of a bitch!" Bra cursed staring up at what couldn't be anything else other than King Yemma. The one and only judge of souls.

That could only mean one thing. Bra was dead. She had actually died. The head strong Saiyan Princess had always believed she wasn't afraid of death. Why would she? When she would quickly be wished back with the dragon balls by her loved once if she ever died before her time. But even with that safety net actually dying was a whole different story. Faced with her mortality she couldn't help, but feel undeniable fear.

"No. No. No. No!" Bra thought refusing to accept where she was and what that ultimately meant.

King Yemma hadn't noticed her yet so the stealthy young woman decided her best course of action was to just leave. In her blind state of denial Bra reasoned to herself that if she left the place than everything would be alright. That somehow her soul, if that was what she currently only was, would simply return to her body back in the living world.

"You! With the body! Halt!" A booming voice called out after she had slowly turned around and began quietly walking towards the door. Bra had wrongfully rationalized that she was so small the gigantic ogre would never noticed her.

The attractive young woman was used to hearing references being made about her body. After all she had a pretty nice body. It had gotten her on the cover of magazines and tons of admirers. However, this time she knew the ogre wasn't trying to hit on her or compliment her. He was just singling her out by her unique physical trait. After all she was the only one still in a body everyone else stripped down to a puffy cloud of a soul.

Even though she knew he meant her, Bra defiantly ignored his order and continued to walk away like nothing was happening. She didn't get far when the ogres booming voiced yelled "Stop!" It literally shook the entire room causing her to reluctantly stop her attempt at escaping. He wasn't messing around. The spoiled girl knew this was one situation she wasn't going to be able to charm her way out of.

"Great. I've died and now I'm going to hell." Bra mumbled under her breath as she unwillingly turned around to face the judge.

"That is yet to be decided." King Yemma responded making it known he had heard her.

"Name?" King Yemma asked in not so loud a voice, but still with every bit of authority.

"Bra Vegeta Briefs." The Saiyan Princess answered with her full name. She wasn't sure how formal she had to respond so she decided to give her full name. Better safe than sorry.

"Vegeta?" King Yemma repeated to make sure he had heard the young lady correctly.

"I take it you remember my dad." Bra had to suppress the urge to laugh. By the shocked look on the judge of souls face and the worry tone in his exclamation there was no doubt her dad was one soul he hadn't forgotten.

Her dad's reputation preceded him. Vegeta had bragged he had left quiet an impression on King Yemma. Claiming he had persuaded the divine being into allowing him to return to the realm of the living in order to help fight Evil Buu. However, many of the Z fighters believed there was more to the story then what he was letting on. That he had actually threaten and bullied the gate keeper until he got his way.

"Um. Well. Yes. His was a special case." King Yemma finally answered. He was obviously putting it nicely. For an ogre he seemed to care an awful lot about being politically correct.

Bra fought back the desire to roll her eyes and say something sarcastic. Or perhaps at least clue him in that he didn't have to sugar coat things for her. Yet, common sense told her not to piss off the guy in charge of deciding whether she went to heaven or hell. When your fate rests in the hands of another it's a good idea to be on good terms with that someone. The one in complete control of your afterlife.

"So are you going to pass judgment on me now?" Bra asked as politely as she possibly could given the circumstances.

The infamous phrase "things couldn't possibly get any worse" applied in this situation because if she was truly dead then there really couldn't be anything worse. Well, except being sent to hell for all eternity. That would be worse and then the phenomena that every time someone said things couldn't get any worse the situation would be jinxed and things would indeed become worse. The waiting to find out if that was her fate was unbearable. She just wanted to know one way or the other.

"I would, but I can't seem to find your file." King Yemma admitted as he rustled through all the papers on his gigantic desk. He seemed flustered and embarrassed that he didn't have her file on hand. So unprepared for such a professional.

Bra was not happy about this. She desperately wanted to get her judgment over with. She had an awful feeling of where she might end up but tried to convince herself she hadn't done anything so evil as to warrant eternal punishment. She tried hard not to let the bitchy brat side of her take over and scoff an attitude towards the ill prepared judge. So she stayed quiet as he continued to sift through paper after file after paper on his unorganized messy desk.

"I don't understand. This has never happened before." King Yemma said more to himself than an apology to Bra for misplacing or possibly even losing her file. A soul's file held crucial information and that would be what he would base his decision on. Again she said nothing. Instead she just waited impatiently for the ogre's next move.

"I'll just have my assistant escort you to a waiting area while I figure this out." King Yemma finally said. Before Bra could say anything to the contrary a smaller different color ogre appeared next to her.

"Dear Dende!" Bra exclaimed a little startled. He latterly appeared out of nowhere catching her completely off guards.

"This way miss." The smaller ogre, well still a little taller than her, motioned towards a door on the side wall that she could swear wasn't there before. Seeing no reason to stick around Bra did as she was instructed and followed him.

She observed her surroundings as she followed closely behind him down a hall. It seemed to be a normal ordinary hallway. Identical to one you could find in any large office building. So much that they had passed several close doors that probably lead into individual offices. It was while passing one of those office doors that Bra caught her reflection in one of the office door windows. Her reflection almost caused her to burst into tears.

The vain formal amateur model didn't cry because her hair wasn't perfect or because her makeup was messed up. It was because she saw something in her reflection that was undeniable proof that she was undeniably dead. A halo. A simple gold ring magically floating directly over her head. It was the most shocking sight to see herself with a hallo over her head. It was the ultimate sign she really was dead.

"Is there something wrong miss?" The assistants question pulled her out of her emotional shock.

"Um not really." Bra lied tarring her gaze away from her reflection.

"Nothing except I'm dead and your boss can't find my file so I don't know if I'm going to heaven or hell." Bra bitterly thought as she walked to catch up to him. He had been a few feet ahead of her before he noticed she had stopped.

"Is there anything I can get you?" The assistant ogre offered sensing her sadness. Bra guessed they didn't get too many visitors still in their bodies that could talk back. The poor guy was probably deprived of normal conversations.

"What? Like coffee?" Bra incorrectly assumed he was offering her something to drink or eat.

"No. Souls don't need to eat or drink." The assistant corrected the quickly regretted it when he noticed his answer upset the young woman. It was just another tragic reminder she was not a member of the living anymore.

"I meant is there a loved one that has passed away you would like to see again?" The assistant quickly explained his offer.

Bra knew he probably meant a grandparent or some other person. Both her grandparents on her mom side where still alive. She even got to see them often since they lived on the same Capsule Corps property. Her grandparent on her father's side she had never met since they perished on Planet Vegeta when he was just a boy.

There was only one loved one she wanted to see. She didn't even have to think twice. She was about to tell him so when they arrived to the so called waiting area. To Bra's overwhelming surprise there laying on the couch curled up into a little ball was a small black dog with his own halo above his little head.

"YUKI!" Bra cried unable to control herself.

In a flash she had him in her arms. Hugging him. Kissing him. Telling him how much she loved him and had missed him over and over. For his part Yuki allowed his mommy to indulge herself in showering if not smothering him with love and affection. He hated kisses and would often growl whenever Bra tried. She always thought it was funny and would do it more to purposely make him mad. For this special reunion the small dog did not protest since he was equally as happy to see her.

Bra couldn't help feel life was perfect now that she had Yuki back. Although noticing the halo over his furry little head she had to correct the statement to the afterlife was perfect. Indeed having him made her not care that she was dead. She wasn't even dreading being judged anymore. She could endure anything as long as she had her precious child with paws back…..

"Why are you wearing that?" Goten asked as he walked into the ships control room to find his best friend dressed in one of his old Galaxy Police officer's uniform.

"To go undercover with you, sir!" Trunks saluted Goten.

The corporate CEO had been rehearsing his best military dog impersonation all morning. The experienced fighter thought he had done an excellent job in his portrayal of a Galaxy Police officers. However, the displeased looked on his friend's face told him otherwise. He could tell by Goten's silence that he wasn't amused.

"You're not going." Goten put a quick end to any ideas of playing dress up or secret spy.

The commanding officer had had enough trouble with unauthorized outside help recently. He had learned the hard way it only got in the way of official Galaxy Police business. Sadly it proved to only succeed in making a huge mess of things. A huge mess that was his responsibility to clean up weather he wanted to or not.

Any other time Trunks would have made a joke about Goten taking things too seriously. That or he would have put up more of a fight to get his way. However, he knew not to push his diligent friend on this subject. This was his turf. For once the roles where reverse and it was the Son who was in charge. Respectfully the purple haired demi Saiyan dropped the subject. Not to say someone else didn't pick it right back up.

"Not you too." Goten sighed as Marron walked in wearing a female officer's uniform.

"What? I have to dress the part of a Galaxy Police Officers to go with you right?" Marron said before she could process what Trunks waving his arms in the air behind Goten meant. He was of course trying to signal her to stop and abort their plan.

It failed and he was even caught in mid charades when Goten turned and caught him with his arms still in the air. To hide his involvement Trunks laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head in a manner more befitting a Son than a Brief. The person in charge turned his attention back to their female companion.

"Where did you even get that from?" Goten asked knowing perfectly well that he had no female officer uniforms packed for this trip. Why would he? He wasn't expecting them to come at all.

"I brought it from headquarters." Marron answered honestly. Whether she had charmed one from a fellow officer or merely "borrowed" it from some unsuspecting canident wasn't of importance. It was needlessly obtain since it wasn't going to be needed.

"You guys stay here." Goten instructed as he turned and walked towards the door leading out of the control room.

Having missed his earlier order that they sit this one out, Marron opened her mouth to protest. Before she could say a word to the contrary Trunks swiftly appeared at her side and clamped a hand firmly over her mouth preventing her from talking. He knew the feisty blondes respond was going to be to try to bite him so he was going to whisper his reason for doing that when Goten abruptly stopped and turned around. He barely had enough time to pull his hand away.

"Please stay out of trouble." Goten pleaded sounding more like his good nature self than the tough military leader Trunks had witness only moments earlier.

"Saiyan's honor." Trunks raised his hand as if swearing an oath. Marron still out of the loop simply nodded.

Trusting that they would not go against his orders Goten left to speak with the head of the base regarding the Star Burst ship sighting. Once they were certain he was off the ship the two friends turned to each other.

"What did you stop me for?" Marron demanded slightly peeved at his intrusion.

"I thought we were going to help him whether he wanted it or not." She added before he had a chance to answer her first question.

"We were, but not anymore." Trunks insisted.

"Why not? We could be helping him by questioning witnesses. Or investigating other leads while he's tied up with this one. Or going out in one of the shuttles and searching ourselves." Marron hated standing around and doing nothing while Goten shouldered all the stress of searching for their loved ones.

"Maybe the best way we can help Goten is by just being here with him and providing him moral support." Trunks spoke in all seriousness.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Trunks?" Marron wasn't buying it.

"I'm serious. Goten made it very clear that he wants to handle this on his own. He's already stressing out about finding them he doesn't need us causing him more worry by getting involved and possibly making things worse." Trunks explained.

Marron paused and took a moment to let all that sink in. What he said made perfect sense. It was the logical thing to do. That's why it was the opposite of what the spoiled play boy would usually do. Their best intentions could keep making a mess of things. Trunks and Goten must have had a heart to heart understanding she missed out on. She decided to believe him and trust in what he was saying.

"Fine." Marron sighed begrudgingly agreeing as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the control panel.

"But that doesn't mean I like it. Or that you acting this way doesn't make me suspect you're some sort of imposter." Marron added.

"You know I have a thing for women in uniform." Trunks smirked looking her over with a sly gleam in his blue eyes.

"And he's back." Marron welcomed back the confident ladies man she had known all her life…..

Time flowed differently in the afterworld much like it did in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. There were no hours or minutes to keep track of time passing by. There wasn't a night or day. If there was no need for a soul to eat or drink than sleep was probably not necessary either. Which was fine with Bra. She wouldn't have wanted to sleep anyways. She just wanted to hold Yuki and never let him out of her sight.

She would have been more than satisfied to stay in that waiting lobby. Never knowing her judgment or final fate. She could stay in limbo forever. Or purgatory whatever you wanted to call the place between heaven and hell. It suited the Saiyan Princess just fine as long as she could stay with Yuki. If that saying was true and all dogs went to heaven than she would happily go there if that was her verdict. However, if there were no dogs or animals in heave, well then she didn't want to go there.

Bra was too wrapped up in what was most precious to her. That which had been lost and now returned to her was now wrapped up in her arms. So happy that she didn't notice the ogre assistants return. He had politely waited for her to notice him. However, when that was obviously not going to happen he tried to gently get her attention by clearing his throat. That didn't work. He was going to have to be more direct.

"Excuse me miss?" The assistant ogre finally spoke up enough to pull the girls attention from her dog. If only to look up at him with a look that said "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy? Idiot."

"King Yemma is ready to see you again." The ogre who she never bother to ask let alone learn his name reported.

"You can bring her with you of course." He added feeling the negative energy flooding the room.

"Him." Bra corrected getting up with Yuki in her arms cradling him against her protectively.

"He's a boy." Bra glared as she passed by him knowing the way back to the judge's desk.

If Yuki could talk he'd probably tell his mommy it was mostly her fault he was constantly being mistaken for a girl. I mean she did dress him up in purple and a diamond collar. Even though deep down she knew she was to blame for his gender confusion she still couldn't hold back from biting people's heads off who dared call him a her.

The poor assistant merely apologized and followed her back to King Yemma's office. When they arrived he considerately announced her arrival then excused himself and left the room. This was a private matter of upmost personal discussion. What was going to be said was only for the soul being judged and no one else to hear. Living or not.

"Bra Vegeta Briefs." King Yemma called her forth motioning her to approach his desk.

"Yes?" Bra was over being anxious about his verdict. Now she just wanted to know if she would be permitted to stay with Yuki. If she got that then everything else would be manageable. Even hell. Maybe. What he said next changed everything completely.

"The reason why I couldn't find your file earlier was because you're not supposed to be here." King Yemma cut right to the chase.

"What?" Bra couldn't believe it. She thought she knew what he meant but she could be wrong so she needed him to be more clear before she could fully react.

"You're technically not dead." King Yemma confirmed her suspicions.

"Then why am I here?" Bra asked confused. If she wasn't dead why was she in the afterlife? It didn't make any sense.

"The only possible explanation is you want to be here." King Yemma theorized.

Bra was going to objected, but found herself unable to. She couldn't deny the claim since she herself didn't know if it was true. Her last living memories were of not putting up much of a fight to swim to the surface. She could have drown on her own accord because she just didn't care to go on living. It wouldn't have been the first time in the last couple of weeks she found herself practically welcoming death with open arms. There was the hot spring incident. And then nearly failing to avoid 17's attack which could have killed her.

"Even though your possible desire to cross over to this realm brought you here there's still someone on the other side fighting to keep you there." King Yemma revealed calling forth what looked like a giant crystal ball onto his desk. Bra resisted the urge to ask if he had bought that from Master Roshi's older sister Baba in a fortunetelling garage sale or something.

"See for yourself." King Yemma invited pushing the crystal ball off his desk. Instead of falling like a heavy rock onto the floor and breaking, it floated slowly down to Bra's eye level and levitated there. Then it revealed a scene currently playing out back on the ice planet she had been on.

Bra flinched. The sight of herself back in the living world on the verge of death was painful to watch. The out of body experience was surreal. She saw herself in the crystal ball lying on a black blanket perhaps on the ice ground. She was soaking wet, her skin pale as snow and her lips a light shade of blue. The discoloration was either from the cold or the lack of oxygen. She wasn't sure.

The Saiyan Princess wanted to look away, but she couldn't. It was like watching a train wreck. She just couldn't pull herself away from watching it. Bra saw someone fussing over her. She knew it could only be one person. The only other being on the entire planet. She couldn't see his face because he was bent down over her, his long raven hair covering his profile. That's when she noticed her clothing was ripped exposing her bare torso except for her undergarment.

Bra was about to excuse the android of being a pervert and taking advantage of her in her passed out state. She couldn't defend herself. Even she didn't think he would do something so low. Especially since she had offered herself before and he had shot her down. Maybe it was a sick perversion he preferred his victims out cold. Literally. But she quickly saw that wasn't the case at all.

"Come on!" She heard him say as he pressed on her chest in a rhythmic matter. He didn't miss a beat as he performed the delicate compressions. She watched silently as he leaned down over her face and put his mouth over hers. For a moment she reverted to her theory that he was a pervert.

"I won't lose." Bra heard him say loud and clear. As if swearing to himself he would make damn sure he didn't allow her to die. That's when she realized a little late that he was performing CPR on her. He was the one keeping her from fully crossing over.

"The choice is ultimately up to you." King Yemma spoke once he felt she had seen enough to understand what or more precisely who was still fighting for her to stay alive. It was crucial information she needed so she could begin to make an informed and educated decision.

At first the large ogre thought perhaps she hadn't heard him. She didn't respond. Bra stood motionless focusing intently on what was playing on the crystal ball. King Yemma could see it from where he sat at his desk so he knew it was just her companion relentlessly performing CPR on her physical body. He wasn't prepared for her hesitating. In all his infinite time as final judge to the gates of the afterlife no one had ever had this problem.

No one had ever turned down an opportunity to go back to the world of the living. The deceased jumped at the chance, though that happened rarely. Often souls begged and pleaded for a second chance at life. Even some souls going to heaven would rather return to the world of the living instead of spending eternity in paradise. As crazy as it may sound this might be the first time someone wanted to voluntarily stay dead.

While searching for the young woman's file he had consulted King Kai on the matter. Having past personal experience with the Saiyans as well as some of Earth's strongest fighter he had a real insight for those who were still needed on the other side. Without giving too much detail King Kai had cryptically said she was unquestionably still needed. That the Saiyan Princess unaware of it to herself would play a vital role in Earth's fate someday.

"Before you make up your mind perhaps a glimpse at how your loved ones would be affected." King Yemma offered. Never would he reveal his true intention for doing so.

Bra stood unmoving as the image changed to that of her mother on the floor crying inconsolably. She immediately recognized it as the kitchen floor of the Capsule Corps mansion. Her mother's sobs broke her heart. It was almost unbearable to see her mother who usually had her emotions in check crying so uncontroablly.

She only half heard King Yemma explain that this was happening in real time. This wasn't a glimpse of the future of what her parent's reaction would be once they received news of her death. He didn't have the power to show the future. This was all happening because Bulma had a feeling something was terrible had happened to her daughter. It was proof of the age old argument that mothers had a sixth sense when it came to their children.

If she wasn't already dead the sight of her mother like that would be killing Bra. She was wrecked with guilt. She felt ashamed she could cause her mother so much pain. She guessed it was true what some people said. That a parent should never outlive their children. That losing a child was much worse than losing a parent, a spouse, or any other form of loved one.

The guilt continuously ate at her insides as Bra watched her father try to calm the hysterical woman down in his own rough way. She couldn't imagine how her death would affect her dad. He would be devastated of course, but how he would grieve was up to anyone's guess. He could be consumed with anger and in a fit of violence destroy part of the city. Or he could run off into space to grieve privately. No matter what it would probably forever change him in a bad way.

Seeing as how this was weakening the stubborn girl's resolve to stay dead King Yemma decided to push further. He changed the channel on the crystal ball to that of her older brother. Bra was confused at the sight of him in a Galaxy Police Officer's uniform. Could her devolution into a criminal have caused him to take up the fight of brining her to justice?

As if having read her mind King Yemma explained Trunks was only helping in the search for her. With him was another volunteer. Their friend Marron also dressed the part of an officer of galaxy law. Bra's only logical explanation for their attire was that they were somehow working with Goten. As if on cue the Son himself appeared. He looked physically and emotional drained. There was a stern look on his face that was out of place on his kind features.

She listened in as he reported what he knew to his two friends. Which wasn't much. The witnesses could only tell him in which direction the ship had went. It wasn't much of a lead since the ship could have turned several times or even Star Burst putting them in a different area of the universe all together. He was notably frustrated and agitated. So out of character that his friends didn't prod for more information. They let him leave to plan out their next move.

The "channel" once again changed this time to an empty room. Empty only for a moment before Goten entered it. He sat down on what was probably his bed in his quarters. He held his head down in possible shame. He was ashamed he hadn't found Bra yet. He couldn't even face her older brother knowing they were no closer in finding her safe and sound. He needed to be alone to collect his thoughts and find motivation. Lucky for him he always carried inspiration on him.

Bra watched as Goten took something out of uniforms chest pocket. The crystal ball camera zoomed in the object he had pulled out. It was a picture. More specifically it was a picture of her in a cheerleading uniform back when she was on her college squads. She honestly didn't remember even giving him that picture. The fact that he kept it next to his heart tugged at her own heart.

"I promise. I will find you. I won't rest until you're back home safely." Goten spoke to the picture with such sincerity it almost made the Saiyan Princess regret putting him thru this. She secretly wished he didn't care about her. That he would simply forget about her and go on with his life. His life that was probably drama free before she was thrown back into it.

"So have you made up your mind?" King Yemma inquired.

"Is there any way I can take him back with me? Even if he keeps the halo?" Bra asked obviously referring to Yuki who she held in her arms.

"I'm sorry, no." King Yemma shook his head.

"Why not? You allowed my father to return to the living world while he was still technically dead and still had the halo over his head." Bra argued.

"That was a special case." King Yemma reasoned. She knew she couldn't compare the two but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. Sensing she was still on the fence the ogre return the crystal ball to the original channel.

Bra once again had to watch 17, who she thought would be glad to be rid of her fighting so desperately to save her life. He was still religiously performing CPR on her, put then he suddenly stopped. Had he finally given up? Was she no longer going to have a choice in the matter? Was this the end of her?

Then with a spark in his ice blue eyes the android rubbed his hands together then placed them over her heart sending a jolt of electricity thru her entire body.

Authors Note- Dedicated to my Yuki who turns 4 years old today. He's the best dog in the world. I love him so much that when he eventually passes away I'll probably be so devastated I'll have to be hospitalized.


	26. Confessions

Chapter 26

17 rubbed his hands together building up power for what he was about to do. It was a long shot but it was the only thing he could think of that even stood a chance of succeeding. She had been without a pulse for far too long. He had to get her heart beating or else loose her forever. And losing her was not something he was willing to do. Not yet anyways. There were still so many things they still had to do. So many unresolved issues they had to handle.

He took a deep calming breath to steady himself before he dove right in and pressed both hands over where her heart would be. With his hands pressed firmly against Bra's chest he emitted a strong dose of electricity. He felt it surge thru his body to hers. The moment it flowed from his fingertips to her body he felt a jolt of release. The jolt caused her body to arch towards him like those medical dramas portrayed correctly.

The android had hit her with enough electricity to power a decent size mansion. More than plenty to jump start her heart. Or so he thought, but it appeared he had calculated incorrectly. The precise super human had failed to take into consideration her Saiyan anatomy. A judgment in error due to her fragile state. He feared hurting her and causing irreversible damage to her heart and other vital organs if he had used his full strength. However, since her heart didn't restart he would have to turn up the juice.

Once again rubbing his hands together like a defibrillator he built up more power than before. He pressed his hands over her heart harder this time intensifying the sensation as the electricity left his body and entered hers. Again Bra's body jolted from the power invasion. 17 was almost certain it had worked, but as he listened carefully tuning his super human hearing to her body he still couldn't hear a heartbeat. He was desperate to hear even the faintest thumping sound of her heart beating slowly in her chest.

He double checked to be absolutely sure by leaning over and placing his head next to her heart. Nothing. As another means of percussion he placed two fingers on her wrist to check for a pulse there. Again nothing. He was starting to get angry at her heart. Why wouldn't it start beating again? How are it not start beating again. Perhaps it needed more power? But he had given it not one but two doses of enough electricity to light up a city. He took a moment to weigh the pros and the cons of doing it one more time with all the power he had.

The biggest risk was long term tissue and muscle damage to her heart. Even if he succeeded in restoring a heart beat it could be fleeting. Weaken by his previous attempts Bra's heart could give out and then there would be no bringing her back. 17 didn't have time to dwell on the risks. The biggest risk was not doing anything and just giving up. At least if he tried one more time there was a slight chance it could work. Even if the chance was less than one percent which in all likelihood it was he simply had to do it. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he didn't do absolutely everything he could to save her.

He summoned every last ounce of power he had within him. Even when he thought he had no more power he dug deeper. He willed himself to tap into a hidden reserve of power. Every tiny bit he could scavenger. As he did this he compared the feeling to what Goku must have felt when he collect energy from various life forms on a planet to form the ultra powerful Spirit Bomb. In fact the last time he had used one on Earth 17 had contributed some of his own power to the ultimate attack. He really wished he had that power back right now. Or that the planet had other life forms that could lend him their power. If not he would have stolen it.

Just as the power was about to burst from his body 17 slammed down his hands over Bra's heart and released such an intense amount of electricity that his hands began to glow. The light radiated from his hands to her body and this time her body jolted to life. The android couldn't begin to register the significance of his triumph. He had literally brought someone back to life. It was a huge change in the opposite direction for someone who had taken countless lives so carefree.

There was no time to celebrate. Bra's heart was beating but it was a very weak heartbeat plus she hadn't regain consciousness. The chances of brain damage and other long term health problems resulting from being in cardiac arrest for so long loomed over her. She most likely required surgical procedures that meant long recovery time or rehabilitation.

17 was no doctor, but he guessed she may need heart surgery or something else. She wasn't out of the woods yet. She needed to be treated in an ICU by the best doctors in the universe. There was only one way that was going to happen and he really wasn't looking forward to what he had to do to get her the help she needed….

Trunks was idly killing time in his living quarters awaiting Goten's orders on what their next move was. The young president of a multibillion dollar company was going stir crazy waiting for another to make a decision. He liked it better when he was in charge. Made it easier since he was part of every step of the decision making process. Waiting around not knowing what was going into making the decision on what they were going to do next was bothersome.

_Off with your head_

_ Dance til your dead_

_ Heads will roll, heads will roll_

_ Heads will roll on the floor_

His phone lit up, those slightly creepy lyrics to a dance song blasting from it. There was only one person he assigned that ringtone to. It was a private joke between him and the person he had given the ringtone to. He meant it as a mean joke at the time. Mocking the person saying if she ever was a queen then she would probably behead her subjects who didn't live up to her dancing standards.

"Bra?" Trunks answered the phone hoping, no praying it was in fact his little sister.

He silently prayed she had finally come to her senses and was ready to come home. That she was calling him for help. He wanted to pretend that was the case for his parents sake. Their mother was beyond worried and their father even though he hid his concerns with his tough guy act was missing her terribly.

"No." A cold male voice responded.

"17!" Trunks instantly recognized the voice on the other end of the line.

"What the hell have you done with my sister?" Trunks demanded flying into over protective brother mode.

He wanted to know why the "toaster oven" as his father called the twin androids, was calling him on Bra's phone. He listened intently expecting to hear his sister screaming in the background that he had stolen her phone. Silence. All kinds of bad scenarios raced through his head. The most dominate one was that 17 had turned on her and was now holding her ransom.

"She's critical. I'm sending you the coordinates to our location." 17 ignored his question and gave him the bare minimal facts before hanging up on him.

"What did you do to her? I swear when I get my hands on you there'll be nothing left!" Trunks threatened into a silent phone.

Furious he powered up and destroyed a nearby vase. 17 had told him his sister was critical, but didn't say how it happened. Were they attacked by a stronger enemy? Had they been caught in an explosion? By now his yelling and obviously outburst of power had gotten the attention of his two companions who were now knocking on his door wanting to know what was wrong.

"Bra's in trouble." Trunks informed answering his door.

The vague statement alarmed Marron and Goten. They could tell he was extremely upset. They didn't want to press further but they wanted more details, most importantly how he knew she was in trouble. However, before they could ask him anything his phone, which was still in his hand beeped. The lavender haired man looked down to see coordinates to a planet in a semi close galaxy.

"Here!" Trunks pushed his phone on Goten.

"Those are the coordinates where she's at." Trunks filled him in.

Goten needn't any further information. He didn't care how Trunks acquired the coordinates or who his informative was. Although he could take a wild guess on who the snitch was. Even though it didn't make sense for him to rat themselves out. Unless Bra was seriously in danger. But that would mean he'd have to care what happened to her. Banishing that though from his mind Goten rushed to set the ship on course.

"Did Bra call for help?" Marron wanted to know.

"No. 17 did." Trunks revealed before walking off to join Goten in the control room leaving her to ponder that answer.

"I can't believe he swallowed his pride and called Trunks." Marron mused.

It was no secret 17 disliked Trunks, but it was much more than that. It wasn't that he disliked Trunks himself since he never really interacted with the guy until recently. No his disliked steamed from his obvious resemblance to Mirai Trunks who had single handedly altered the course of his future. If it wasn't for future Trunks meddling than Goku would have died from a heart disease and Cell would have never showed up in this timeline. It was irrational to harbor ill feelings since it wasn't the same person, but rationality never played much of a part in the androids feelings.

"That must mean Bra is in serious trouble." Marron concluded more worried for her friend than she had ever been before….

17 did some quick algorithmic calculations in his head. Based on the speed of their stolen ship which was advertised as one of the fastest in the universe he determined it would take an average ship several hours to reach them. Granted they came from the research space station they had passed along the way. It was the closest base to their location. He had no clue help was much closer than he predicted.

He had used Bra's phone to call the one person on her speed dial that could help her the fastest. Her privileged rich boy older brother who he assumed could abuse his power and contacts to send professional help faster than anyone else. Even from Earth where he thought he was at. The android had no inkling Trunks, along with his niece Marron where on a space ship with Goten searching the universe for them.

As soon as he sent their coordinates 17's full attention returned to Bra who had not regained conscious. He had barely succeeded in restoring a heartbeat, so it was not a surprise she was still out cold. Even though her heart beat was weak and she was unconscious at least she wasn't in cardiac arrest anymore. But that didn't mean she was out of the woods yet. Not by a long shot. There was still a very high risk her heart could flat line. If that were to happen then the chances of him being able to bring her back a second time were zero to none.

In her current state the greatest hazard to her health was hypothermia. 17 leaned back over Bra and placed his hand on her forehead like some people do to check for a fever. The enhanced android used his sense of touch to register her core body temperature which was an alarming 55 degrees. If the information in his data bank was correct the average normal body temperature is between 98 and 99 degrees. Give or take a degree. Most humans wouldn't survive a drop in core body temperature of 90 degrees.

Bra was no normal human. Nevertheless, even a half Saiyan probably couldn't survive for long with such a low core body temperature. What was more worrisome was that it dropped half a degree while he was feeling her forehead signifying it was still plummeting. He had to warm her up. If she was going to survive long enough for real help to arrive then he would have to raise her core body temperature. Without any other means to do the job 17 resorted to using the most primitive but according to some the best method of keeping warm. Using his own body heat. It's all he had.

Without further ado 17 started stripping. The shamelessly brazen android began by taking off his shirts. He then kicked off his shoes while unbuckling his belt. As he unbutton and unzipped his jeans he couldn't help smirking and imaging what the sometimes prudish Saiyan Princess would say. She'd probably yell at him to keep his clothes on all the while unable to take her eyes off his impressive physic.

As he slowly slipped off his jeans he braced himself against the cold. He had a high tolerance for cold weather when he was clothed, but not so much when he was half naked. Once he stepped out of them he paused and stood a moment in nothing but his boxers and socks. He waited. If there was ever a perfect time for Bra to regain conscious, now was the time. If only to yell at him and demand his put his clothes back on like he imagined he would.

It was no surprise when Bra failed to do so instead laying motionless on the floor, unconscious and barely holding on to life. 17 laid down next to her at her side and slowly inched closer to her freezing cold body. Even though their bodies weren't touching yet he could still sense how ice cold hers was. He knew the best way to do this was as much direct skin on skin contact as possible. And the best way to achieve this for optimal body heat transfer was to literally lay on top of her.

17 hesitated. He knew it was purely to keep her alive, but it was still very intimate. Even though she was unconscious he felt she could sense what was going on. He fought those irrational thoughts away and wrapped one arm over her waist and moved over her body positioning himself on top of her. He looked down at the beautiful ice queen underneath him. How many times had he fantasized about this secretly? Of course in his fantasy she was conscious and willing, staring up at him with lust in her deep blue eyes.

Those thoughts were dangerous so he momentarily closed his eyes to compose himself. Once he was ready he slowly lowered himself onto her. His exposed skin came in contact with exposed areas of her freezing cold skin. The rest of his body connected with her drenching wet clothes. He moved gently until he was in an optimal position where he was also comfortable since he was going to have to be there for a while.

Crushing Bra with his full weight wasn't something 17 was worried about. He knew she could survive being buried under a much heavier weight. Regardless he took precaution and use one arm as leverage. This permitted him to keep most of his weight off of her while still maintaining full body contact.

"I knew you'd be trouble." 17 confessed gently brushing some of Bra's wet hair out of her face so he could gaze upon it.

"The moment I first saw you." 17 continued moving his hand down to her pale cheek

He sought to transfer the heat in his hand directly to her cheeks. By doing so he hoped to return the color back to her features so she could once again have rosy cheeks. Rosy cheeks that were more apparent when she smiled. Not smirked, but smiled. A genuine smile, not some fake smile she used while posing for pictures.

"Well. First heard you." 17 corrected remembering that fateful night at the dance club.

At the time he explained his deviation from the norm as a spontaneous whim. Trading his normal Saturday hang out bars for a trendy new dance club seemed like a bad idea at the time. Though in hindsight it might be the best mistake he's ever made. Reflecting back on it perhaps there was a reason he was there that night. And that reason was her.

He had been ready to blow the joint when a mesmerizing voice seduced him to stay. It was hard to believe it was the same voice he now mostly heard laced with sarcasm or in angry high decibels. When Bra sang she was a completely different person. She light up a room with her mere presence on stage. Her beauty and sex appeal. The way she danced. Everything about her that night had drawn him to her.

"You know what I was thinking while you were shaking it on stage?" 17 asked his slumbering beauty knowing perfectly well she wasn't going to answer him.

"I've gotta hit that."17 was honest about wanting to hit it and quit it that very night. Even if she wasn't unconscious he'd have no shame telling that to her face. Or letting her know it had been lust at first sight.

The cocky ladies man wasn't prepared to experience another type of first that night. His first rejection. The Saiyan Princess had impressively held her own against him then coldly turned him down. They had exchanged exactly thirteen sentences. An unlucky number for a conversation that ended with him not getting lucky.

Sure he could have easily gotten any big boobed, scantily clad bimbo to put out, but it just wasn't appealing. One couldn't undo the sting of getting turned down by a total ten with a couple of fives. Even though his mood had been spoiled that night he had no intention to track her down and relentlessly pursue her until he got his way. As far as 17 was concerned it was her loss and he wasn't going to lose any sleep over never seeing her again. He honestly thought at the time he would in fact never see her again.

"I would have never guess in a million years I'd see you again so soon. I wasn't even going to go to that stupid meeting." 17 opened up to Bra like never before.

Like never before to anyone. Maybe because she was unconscious he believed it didn't count. That he really wasn't having a heart to heart with her. He held no fear talking so freely since she couldn't hear him. It was sad that the only way he was able to talk about his feelings was when the person he was spilling his guts to was out cold and couldn't respond.

"But 18's call had me curious." 17 recalled his reason for changing him mind that day.

He had told his sister he'd rather cut off all his hair than attend the meeting when she had called to inform him of the gathering. As far as 17 was concerned they didn't need him there. The group could easily manage with several brainless Saiyan warriors, a Namek and a collection of some of the strongest and weirdest humans. He knew the android fighter population would be well represented by 18 so there was no need for him to also grace them with his presence.

However, as soon as he had hung up the phone with his sister he began having a change of heart. It had been many years since he had seen most of the Z fighters. He was curious to see how time had treated all of them. If they were still in fighting form or if they had let themselves go. At least that's what he told himself as he left his cabin. That he was only going to judge and mock others. Besides, curiosity killed the cat not the android.

When he arrived at Capsule Corps he immediately joined his sister and niece in the conference room without a word to anyone else. 18 of course gave him the third degree about deciding to show up after he flat out said he wouldn't be caught dead there. He merely shrugged and chalked it up to impulse. He scanned the room for Vegeta's daughter but she was nowhere in the room. It made sense. From what he figured last night she wasn't a fighter. Her Ki barely registered above that of a strong human male. There was no need for her to be there.

"I have to disclose I was a little disappointed when I arrived and you weren't there." 17 admitted remembering he had toyed with the idea of exploring the famous Capsule Corps compound in search of the elusive princess.

Lost in his own inner thoughts he paid no attention to what the man on the jumbo screen was saying. Based on looks he guessed he was related to Goku. He remembered his niece being friends with the warrior's youngest son since they were kids. This must be that kid all grown up. Whoever he was what he was saying was of no importance to 17. All he heard was "blah blah."

"I was going to leave when you finally arrived, fashionably late." 17 had been bored. H

The self important android was ready to rudely walk out in the middle of the announcement when he heard approaching footsteps. The sound of heels hitting the floor rapidly. He turned towards the back entrance door located on the other side of the large room in time to see the teal color hair temptress trying to sneak in unnoticed. She failed.

His interest was perked as the young woman was scolded by her mother before Goku's boy continued his drabbling. This time he was more alert and picked up on some key words that peaked his interest. Those words being "blackstar dragonballs" and "stronger than Freiza". It had been a long time since he last fought a worthy opponent. His life as an outsider had become mundane and routine. Perhaps this was the perfect chance to change things.

"Her?" A chorus of surprised voices questioning loudly brought him back to the conversation at hand. It appeared the idiot son of Goku had just asked the unqualified Saiyan girl to join him on his mission.

17 watched in amusement as the object of his desire got into a debate with her mother. At one point her older brother chimed in with an insult. The proud android found it really hard to believe was this timeline's version of the sword wielding long hair bad ass him and his fellow androids fought. A notion made even more difficult considering he was wearing a three piece suit and prescription free glasses.

He appeared to be nothing more than a corporate monkey in his expensive tailored designer threads and leather loafers. Laughing inwardly at the comparison he almost missed the part when Goku's mini me said something about needing a second person to accompany the spoiled shelter inexperienced princess.

A wild random idea popped into his head. It was so imprudent it may just be crazy enough to work. After the girl's father turned down her plea for him to go with her he found himself doing something he never thought he'd do. Volunteering for something. The words "I'll do it" seem to come out of his mouth before he could take them back.

"You should have seen the look on your face." 17 laughed lightly remembering that the phrase "if looks could kill" would have defiantly been an appropriate description.

"You had a fire in your eyes that sparked my resolve to go with you." 17 revealed looking down at her.

He wanted nothing more than to see that spark in those eyes once more. To go head to head with her fiery personality. It was contradicting to his cooler than thou persona, which made for some interesting battle of wills. Reminiscing like this was proving to be therapeutically for him. It kept his mind of her present and bleak future.

"I'll never forget our little rondevu in the janitors closet at the museum on our first mission. Or our little battles on The Equilibrium." 17 took a moment to replay their first two missions in his head. Remembering in great detail how they played the part of a newlywed couple on their honeymoon on one planet and a CEO and his secretary on another.

"Then there was the mission in that temple ruin which landed you in the hospital for a couple of weeks. You have a real bad habit of passing out on me." 17 scolded in jest.

"I should have warned you about that blue spider." 17 finally owned up to his involvement in the series of events that lead to Bra being infected by the deadly Infernus Virus.

"You wouldn't have listened to me. You're too stubborn. Plus you were still mad at me because I almost….."17 didn't finished that sentence. Even though he was almost certain Bra couldn't hear him in her currant comatose state it was hard to say it out loud. Even to himself.

The details of that night were still a mystery to him. 17 couldn't remember committing the heinous acts the drama queen accused him of doing. All he clearly remembered about that night was waking up on the floor with a pounding headache and his video communicator broken at his side. He later found out Bra had smashed it against his head as a means of defending herself. Her lifesaving attack to get him to stop strangling her.

The reformed ex-criminal didn't remember trying to strangle her. Sure he wanted to sometimes when she angered him, but as far as he could recall he had made no such attempts on her life. No matter how ugly that night got somehow they managed to move on. They never spoke of it again and he could tell it would never be forgotten by the grudge holding princess, but somehow they continued to work together.

"If I had to choose which mission I hated the least I would have to say the zombie planet one." 17 changed the subject.

He refused to say the previous statement the way anyone else would normally say it. Like if he had to choose his favorite mission it would have to be the zombie planet one. He would never say that. The android wasn't one to have favorite things. He worked hard to maintain his exterior tough guy badass image that hated everything. So saying the mission he hated least was more fitting. So were his reasons.

"Shooting the undead in the head with those automatic rifles was almost fun."17 reinforced his love for violence. He made no effort in hiding the fact that he was a gun nut with a happy trigger finger.

"I was unstoppable." 17 bragged remembering how many undead enemies he put down with a single bullet. His precise accuracy put their trained solider leader to shame.

"You on the other hand, sucked." 17 stated the truth without fear of repercussions. Not only because the victim of his insult was unconscious, but because even if she was awake Bra couldn't argue differently. Even with his private one on one training she still failed to kill any of the undead.

"Though you handled a laser gun well enough to shoot me." 17 commented on the deadly game of Russian Roulette they were forced to play by Zarbon. His memories of that encounter were less painful than Bra's. After all he wasn't used as bait to lure a loved one into a trap. Nor was he controlled like a puppet. And he defiantly didn't have an invisible power cut into his head.

"I don't care what happened between you and the boy scout on Earth to cause you to be such a bitch to him. As long as you don't kiss and make up because it was thoroughly entertaining." 17 smirked remembering how badly Bra treated Goten once they returned back into outer space and resumed their missions.

It was here on the road down memory lane that he stopped. The journey had reached a fork in the road. It was after the fight with Zarbon that Bra received devastating news. She suffered a loss that sent her spiraling into depression. He didn't know the full extent of what she went thru in that short period of time from when Trunks showed up at the Galaxy Police Headquarters to deliver the bad news and the night she showed up at his door.

"You've been thru a lot." 17 stared down at the girl he had once believed lead a perfect life. A rich life void of hardship and misery. The moment that changed, she changed. She was no longer the sheltered naïve girl he found shallow and vain.

What Bra had suffered in the past few weeks was nowhere in the same league as what he'd experienced. They weren't on the same level to even compared. However, it was just enough to cause 17 to feel a newfound kinship with the daughter of his once sworn enemy. Enough for him to be going thru all this trouble to keep her alive.

17 rested his head on the nook of her neck and listen to her faint heartbeat. He moved with the rhythmic rise and fall of her weak breaths. He had just decided to stop digging up the past and just lay with her when he felt an approaching ship. Based on the rate of velocity it was approaching the planet he predicted it would be entering the planet's atmosphere in less than ten minutes.

Laying with his nearly naked body pressed up against hers was just starting to increase Bra's core body temperature. He didn't want to pull away from her too soon. He wanted to keep using his body heat to keep her warm for as long as possible, but he knew he'd have to meet the rescue crew outside of the cave to let them know where she was. He didn't want to risk further injuring her by moving her himself and carrying her outside. Since the professionals were close he'd let them do their job.

17 waited until the last possible moment. Then he got up and dressed in a flash. He was out in front of the cave just as a trio of ships descended from the sky. He was expecting only one ship carrying some inter galactic space paramedics carrying medical equipment. He stood by as the middle ship, which was bigger and different from the other two so therefore it must be the commanding ship landed first. He was blindsided when the ship's hanger door open and two angry half Saiyan males and his niece exited.

"Where's Bra you scoundrel?" Goten demanded grabbing a fist full of 17's shirt and slamming him into the outer cave wall.

Unfazed by the blitz attack 17 didn't waste his breath answering the irrational man's question. He simply pointed towards the cave entrance. By this point a medical team of four had exited one of the accompanying ships and were waiting to receive their orders. Realizing every second counts Goten reluctantly released the treacherous android and lead the Galaxy Police Military Medical Unit into the cave.

17 cursed under his breath. Some obscenity about killing whoever messed with the treads. His threats gone unheard he moved past the infringement and readjusted his wrinkled shirt. If he had known he wasn't safe from further assaults and his clothing would be roughed up again, then he wouldn't have bothered.

"What did you do that for? It nearly hurt." 17 rubbed his arm where his not so precious niece had punched him with all her might.

At first he had thought it was Bra's brother. He quickly dismissed that idea because an unexpected punch from him would of sent him crashing into the farthest mountain. It also couldn't have been him since he basically flew past him without a glance to get to his badly injured sister. 17 was at least expecting a threat of physical harm to come once this whole ordeal was over.

"I told you not to take advantage of Bra. Didn't I?" Marron fumed looking so much like her mother it was scary.

"She came to me, remember?" 17 defended his involvement with the troublemaker princess.

"So? That doesn't mean you had to go along with her crazy scheme and play space pirates with her! You could have easily turned her down." Marron countered pushing her uncle with all her anger and strength as she said this.

"Stop. You're not your mother." 17 used the comparison to calm his beloved niece down. He wanted to avoid having to physically defend himself. He didn't want to hurt her, but even she couldn't talk to him like that.

"You're right. I'm more like my dad." Marron agreed starting to form a spinning disc of Ki energy in her hand. The Destructo Disc, her father Krillin's signature attack.

"You'll regret it later." Trunks interfered. He appearing behind her and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. He did this so the Destructo Disc wouldn't reach it's full power.

"No I won't." Marron disobediently continued to power up making the deadly disc bigger and bigger.

"You may feel that way now, but trust me you'll feel bad about it later." Trunks reasoned to her logical side.

The spunky blonde hated when one of her friends she felt needed her guidance was right. It didn't happen often. So usually played a motherly role when it came to babysitting her two lifelong friends. Even though she knew he'd easily block or evade her attack, it would still make her feel better to blast him. For the moment anyways. Once the rush of having channeled her anger into an attack faded she would feel bad for attacking her uncle.

"When did you become so level headed?" Marron questioned Trunk's wisdom as she powered down. By doing so the disc that had been spinning in her hand disappeared. She secretly wondered if redirecting her anger and attack at him wouldn't make her feel bad later.

"How is she?" Marron inquired forgetting all about her anger towards her uncle and remembering why they were there in the first place. Her concern for her friend overshadowing any lingering anger.

"Stable. They're prepping her for emergency transfer."Trunks reported what he had seen.

He had only left his sisters side after seeing she was in capable hands with his own eyes. Once he had confirmed this he had felt Marron's Ki spike. He made it a point not to get involved in another families affair, especially when it had a potential to erupt in violence. However, it was a delicate situation and any tension could cause further stress on Bra's weak state.

17 was perplexed. Confused as to why the older brother of the girl laying in a cave clinging onto life wasn't trying to kill him. The second he saw the two half Saiyan males he knew there was going to be drama. He would gladly fight them if it came down to that, but he figured getting Bra to a hospital was top priority.

That had to be the reason why Trunks wasn't trying to kick his ass. It was the only believable explanation. The android was almost insulted he was being so bluntly ignored. Nevertheless, he forgot all about them the moment he saw Bra being carried out on a stretcher by two medical personnel. There was an oxygen mask over her face, an IV drip in her arm, and various other tubes connected to her.

"Don't even think about it." Trunks glared stepping up, acting as a human barrier between 17 and his injured sister.

17 could have easily pushed and fought his way past Trunks without breaking a sweat. However, that could escalate to a full on fight. The last thing he wanted was for a blocked Ki blast to accidently hit anywhere near Bra or the medical team in charge of saving her life. What he did want was to get an update on her condition.

He doubted anyone would volunteer that information to him. As far as everyone else was concern he had done enough. He wanted to go with her in the medical ship. He told himself it was only to see things thru to the end. That since he had brought her back with mouth to mouth resuscitation then he should be there for the duration of her treatment and be there when she woke up.

"Screw it." 17 powered up convinced it was his right to be at Bra's side.

It was he who had been by her side for the past couple of weeks. When everyone else had given her space to grieve he was there pushing her ahead. He was prepared to fight everyone there if they objected or stood in his way. His role as leading man was quickly ended when a collar and leash was placed on him figuratively.

"Take these off." 17 snarled looking down at the high tech looking shackles that were now locked onto his wrists and were slowly draining his power.

"No. You're under arrest." Goten declared shoving him roughly towards the third space ship which was a Galaxy Police prisoner transport vehicle.

Authors Note- 2nd to last chapter. That's right readers. Only once chapter left! How do you think it should end?


	27. The End?

Author's Note- This is the end! Last chapter. I may write a sequel or turn this story into a trilogy.

Chapter 27

For the second time in a period of less than six months Bra found herself in a comatose state. A physical state where she was conscious, but she just refused to wake up. Unlike last time she wasn't in any pain. The reluctance wasn't caused by fear of opening a flood gate of excruciating pain. The reason behind her phobia was she didn't want to open her eyes for fear of what she would see. The best way to describe how she felt was to say she was detached from her body. Not just mentally, but physically. She couldn't feel her body. Could that mean she was paralyzed?

The frightening notion that she may not be able to move caused her to rack her brain for any memory of how she could have ended up like this. Wherever this was, she wasn't ready to face it just yet. Bra searched her brain for the last thing she remembered. The last thing she could recall was falling thru ice down a far distance until she hit freezing cold water. Liquid so subzero cold that it attacked her body like a million tiny icicles. She couldn't be sure because she didn't dare open her eyes, but she could have sworn she shivered at the memory of the freezing cold water. Shivering would actually be a good sign that she wasn't paralyzed.

However, that wasn't technically her last memory. At least it wasn't if the next part she remembered wasn't a dream. Though it could very easily be a dream. If she told anyone what she thought she had gone thru they would either say she was just having a nightmare or that she was crazy and needed professional help. That being said, dreaming seemed to be the best explanation. However, Bra didn't want it to be a dream. Why? Because her so called dream was of holding Yuki in her arms. That memory changed everything. The Saiyan Princess immediately opened her eyes and sat up.

"Yuki?" Bra franticly searched around her for her precious dog.

If still trapped in her dream she would have expected to find herself still in King Yemma's office. It was in the gateway to the afterlife that she had found Yuki. Where everything was perfect simply because she had her beloved child with fur back. Sadly this wasn't the case. Instead she found herself in what appeared to be a large bedroom. A large bedroom where she was in a large bed in the middle of that large bedroom.

A wave of mixed and contradicting emotions hit her all at once. She was relieved on some level she wasn't dead like any sane person would have. At least that was one point in her favor to prove she hadn't completely gone crazy in her space travel. On the other hand, against the norm she was overwhelmingly sad because that meant she didn't have the one thing she was fighting for. If she was alive then did that mean her visit to King Yemma's place in the afterlife had all been just a vivid dream? It was hard to accept because it had felt so real.

"No." Bra whispered unable to stop the tears from falling.

She had been so close to having what she wanted most. To have that ripped out of her hands was crueler than if she had never gotten it back in the first place. Whoever coined the phrase, "It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all" was full of it. If it had been a dream than she cursed every waking up.

"Bra! Thank Dende you're finally awake." A grateful voice exclaimed from nearby.

The emotional young woman whipped away her tears and looked over to her side. There she found Goten looking exhausted but exuberant all at the same time. The sight of him at her bedside obviously sick with worry brought on another wave of emotions accompanied by several questions. How long had she been out? Had he been there with her the entire time? Where is here? And how did she get here?

"I was so scared I lost you." Goten's emotional confessions sounded like they were coming from far away.

Bra could see him next to her. She could feel him holding her hand and see him looking at her lovingly. However, it wasn't quite registering with her. She could hear him, but could only fully make out every other sentence. She had a feeling he was pouring his heart out to her, but she was just so detached from the situation that it didn't stir up any warm fuzzy feelings of her own.

The Saiyan Princess was in shock. She was so completely stunned that she couldn't think straight. The function of thinking coherently was momentarily lost to her. It could be the lack of strength. She could possibly be so weak that her thought process had been compromised. Her judgment was impaired like a person who had too much to drink.

The physical effects of her near death drowning had left her mind extremely cloudy. Bra felt like she was trapped in a heavy thick fog where she couldn't see a foot in front of her face. In her current bedridden state there was no way out. As much as she tried to clear her head she couldn't shake the fogginess.

"When the doctor said you could have died because you had been in cardiac arrest for so long…. I've never been so scared in my life." Goten was all choked up as he said this.

"So it wasn't a dream." Bra thought once she heard Goten's confirmation that her heart had stopped. From the sound of it she had technically been dead for a while. Enough time for everything she "dreamed" happened at King Yemma's to possibly be true.

Wanting to understand what had happened she concentrated on trying to remember every last detail about her little trip to the afterlife. It was a difficult task. Bra could only recall bits and pieces. Arriving there seemingly out of nowhere, following the little clouds that turned out to be souls and then finding herself standing before the great King Yemma's desk were the most profound images she could remember. Of course she remembered getting back Yuki, but she couldn't remember how.

The last part she remembered was King Yemma showing her something on a crystal ball. At least she thought it was a crystal ball. There was no other name that seemed to accurately describe the mystical sphere. Only in her crazy supernatural world could a mystical sphere mean a dragonball or a crystal ball. However, she couldn't remember what he had shown her. She racked her brain trying to remember what he had shown her in that magical crystal ball of his.

"…it's not enough. I wish I could take matters into my own hands and destroy that android once and for all." Goten's finishing rant triggered her to remember what she had seen.

"17!" Bra exclaimed as everything came back to her all at once.

What King Yemma had shown her wasn't as important as who he had shown her. Who he had shown her was the person who was desperately fighting to bring her back to life. A person relentlessly performing CPR on her over and over again. Then when that didn't work, the person used his own powers to jump start her heart. The whereabouts of the person that refused to let her die quickly became her only concern.

"In jail. Where he belongs." Goten declared with such animosity it was hard to miss his seething hatred for the android. He had wrongfully misinterpreted Bra's outburst. To him it was a cry for help, to make sure he wasn't around to hurt her anymore.

"What?" Bra couldn't wrap her head around the concept.

It would be unbearably unfair if the man that had literally saved her life was now locked up in some terrible jail cell. Protesting it was an injustice didn't do the situation, well justice. Usually when someone saved another person's life they were called a hero, not a criminal. It fell under the category that no good deed goes unpunished.

"Bra? I need to ask you something." Goten gently regained her attention.

Without meaning to he had thrown her a lifeline. A means of preventing her imagination from going down a dark path. An endless road of trying to understand or explain how unfair life really was. Not just for the android now being punished for her sins, but of course her precious pup losing his life so tragically.

"Why?" Goten looked deep into her eyes silently pleading for her to help him understand why she had done what she did.

He waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. It was a general opened ended question but he knew Bra understood what he was truly asking. Time ticked by slowly. Goten could tell she wasn't trying to avoid the question she was trying to answer it to the best of her ability. At one point he was going to drop the subject. Spare her the pain of looking within herself for an answer that could shine light on her crime spree.

As she struggled to find the right words he felt guilty for putting her on the spot after just having woken up after a horrible ordeal where she almost died. Bra took a deep breath and sighed. Goten braced himself for an answer he wasn't going to like. An answer that could possibly hurt his feelings and break his heart. Or maybe even a refusal to answer the question. He was not expecting what the girl he risked everything for to do next.

"Have you ever loved something so much you'd do anything?" Bra answered his question with a question of her own. The move caught the older Saiyan off guard. Especially since it was such a profound question.

"Been so desperate to have it back that you would lie, cheat and break the law to get what you want? And you didn't care who you hurt in the process?" Bra posed these questions that basically summed up why she did what she did.

She managed to do something rare. Answer his question with a serious of her own questions. Inquiries that helped him understand not only what she had been thinking, but what she had been feeling. When she put it that way it was easy to relate with her irrationality. It was clear to see Bra had done it out of love. Unconditional love for the one living creature that meant more to her than anything else in the entire universe.

It was also easy to apply those reasons to his own questionable actions as of recent. Ever since she had disappeared he had stopped at nothing to find her. He bended the rules to the breaking point. Never once regretting he was walking a thin line between immoral and illegal. Goten was not naïve to the fact that he had burned a few bridges on his road to getting her back. He too had hurt some people along the way.

"Yes." Goten finally answered with one word and one very bold, out of the blue, uncharacteristic move.

Without warning, driven by emotions and not rationality he leaned over and kissed Bra. As he kissed her many of their recent memories played in Goten's mind. He relived the way he felt the first time he saw her after so many years in that kiss. He remembered being captivated by the beautiful young woman she had grown up to be. He had memorized every detail of the way she looked in her short nightgown that time she opened her room door to find her still getting ready for a mission.

The night she had spent in his Galaxy Police Headquarter room was a night he'd never forget. Her every movement, her ever word was engraved in his mind. Goten had realized that night just how happy she made him just by simply being with him. Bra helped him renew some of the fun he had lost with such a serious job as being an officer. That's why he had been so sick with worry when she ended up in the hospital after contracting the Infernous Virus after a mission that had gone terribly wrong.

After that he had vowed to never let anything bad happen to her again. But even by joining her on the rest of her missions he wasn't able to fulfill his promise. He wasn't able to stop Zarbon from forcing her to play a deadly twisted game of Russian Roulette. His worst failure was not being able to be there for her when she lost her beloved pet. He hated that he wasn't able to be the one to help her thru her pain.

He poured all those emotions, good and bad into the kiss. This wasn't the kiss anyone routing for this couple would have liked. It wasn't a sweet kiss between lifelong friends finally realizing their feelings for each other you might expect from these two. No it was a hard kiss. Hard in the sense that Goten had rushed into the kiss so fast that he literally crushed his lips against hers.

It was also hard to watch. Why? Because while the male Saiyan was into it, eyes closed and everything he couldn't see something that would changed how he felt. What he was blind to see was that Bra's eyes were opened….

Bra had infinite time over the next couple of days to reflect on what she had learned in her first few hours of regaining conscious. Other than Goten's seemingly confession of love for her with that kiss he did nothing else regarding the matter. Meaning thankfully he didn't propose a formal relationship or press her to return his feelings. He seemed to be grateful she had pulled thru. For the time being that and his kiss seemed to be enough for him.

The Saiyan Princess was clueless as to how close she actually came to dying. Goten filled in the blanks as best as he could, being that he wasn't a doctor or had extensive medical knowledge. He explained to her that she had been in cardiac arrest for over an hour. That's what the emergency medical personnel that had stabilized her on the flight to the hospital had reported. Almost any living creature without a pulse for that long was a lost cause.

But not Bra. Not the resilient one and only daughter of Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. A royal title he liked to remind everyone of even though it meant little with no planet and only a hand full of Saiyan's left in the universe. It could have been that very Saiyan side of her anatomy that had helped saved her, but she knew it had actually been the person pumping her heart and breathing for her. However, other than his original declaration that the android was in jail where he belonged Goten didn't mention 17 at all.

In order to keep peace Bra followed by example and didn't bring him up either. It was obviously a touchy subject so she decided it wasn't the time to speak up. For the time being she would keep her feelings bottled up and just listen to everything he had to tell her. That included finally being told exactly where she was. She had woken up in a Galaxy Police officer's apartment on the nearest military base to the ice planet where she had nearly drowned. It was one of many living quarters available to acting officers in their space travel.

He ordered her moved there after her doctors said she was well and stable enough to be moved to a more comfortable place. Any place would have been more comfortable than the ICU unit of a reclusive military hospital. The particular hospital where she had received medical care usually only dealt with severe causalities of wars. Not drowning victims. After an extensive examination the doctors and surgeons were shocked to discover other than suffering from near fatal hypothermia there was nothing really wrong with her.

No permanent damage to any of her vital organs, which meant no need for any major surgeries. Bra's heart had begun beating stronger once they succeeded in raising her core body temperature into the 90s by an extracorporeal rewarming method. In laymen terms she was hooked up to a heart and lung machine that pumped warm fluids into her body. A slow procedure that had to be carefully monitor since there were risks of damaging her body if her temperature rose too quickly.

Goten was her only form of information because he was her only visitor. Bra found it odd that he even kept the doctors away. Insisting on relaying updates on health issues between patient and care provider. He had let it slip that Trunks and Marron had been with him on his journey to find her. He also revealed they were present at the ice planet and remained thru the hospital stay. She didn't have to ask why they weren't around anymore. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why they had bailed the minute she was no longer in immediate critical condition.

In all likelihood they hated her. Wanted nothing to do with her. Her older brother was no doubt furious at her for putting their parents thru the terrible ordeal. She was afraid his feelings of resentment towards her would not fade so easily. That their brother and sister relationship had been tainted. It would probably be years before it could be mended. Regardless how long it took she knew eventually the siblings would reconnect.

Bra couldn't see that happening with Marron. Their friendship was good as dead. In the pit of her stomach she knew her now former friend hated her guts for getting her uncle thrown in jail. She didn't blame her for hating her. She had every right in the world to hate her. It was all her fault she may never see her beloved Uncle Ju again. In just one day she had come to learn she had lost two very important people in her life.

On the second day of recovery Bra finally spoke up and asked about her parents. She was prepared for the worst. Not the very worst which would have been that they had disowned her. After all they were her parents and parents loved their children unconditionally. No matter how bad their kids screwed up parents always find a way to forgive them. She was however expecting to hear that they were terribly disappointed in her and planned to lecture her for the next year or more once she got home. If that was the case Goten didn't let on.

He tried to answer as truthfully as possible without upsetting the fragile girl still recovering from a near death experience. The part about her father was easy enough. Vegeta was on his way to pick her up himself and take her back home. He'd arrive there in a few days. That news seemed to make Bra a little happy. The news about her mother lead to a revelation that once again reminded the heiress that what she had done was a crime. A crime that held some serious consequences.

You see Goten made the mistake of explaining the reason Bulma wasn't coming with Vegeta to pick Bra up was because she was busy working with a team of lawyers to get all charges dropped against her. This prompted the uncharacteristically quiet girl to bring up the pink elephant in the room. That is, ask the question that would be on anyone's mind given the situation. Why hadn't she been arrested? Why wasn't she in jail? She could understand that she had to be hospitalized but she half expected police officers other than the currently present one to be guarding her room. Ready to haul her off to prison once she was 100% healed.

Once the cat was out of the bag Goten figured he might as well tell her everything regarding her mother's involvement in keeping her out of jail. That conversation actually went better than the one when Bra finally remembered about her real life cat, Haru. It had happened in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep. She was just laying in bed, in the dark thinking about everything that had happened and was going to happen when it dawned on her. Haru had been on the ship with them on the ice planet. If she had been hospitalized and 17 arrested then what happened to their stolen ship and more importantly the cat in it.

Bra struggled to get out of the room. She was still very weak, so getting out of bed on her own was difficult. Especially since it was the first time she even attempted to get up and walk. Her legs seemed to be a little rusty as she stumbled around and into a nearby chair on the way to the door, in the dark. Luckily the noise had alerted the other room's occupant who quickly turned on the lights from where he was sitting next to the door.

"Where's my Haru?" Bra had asked sounding very much like a small child looking for her beloved stuffed animal.

It tore Goten apart to see her so completely out of it. Tears shinning in her eyes ready to be cried out the second she received bad news about her beloved cat's fate. The whole time he'd been with her thru her recovery she had barely said ten words. She mostly just listened quietly while he explained what had happened or what was going to occur next. Now she couldn't stop asking about her cat. What had happened to him? Where he was? If he was okay?

Goten lead her back to her bed and tucked her in all the while assuring her Haru was safe. He explained they had found the stolen ship on the other side of the planet. When they searched it they found the Siamese cat hiding in one of the bedrooms. Years later she would find out it had been 17's room not hers. Further proving her male cat was in love with the aloof android. At this point in time all the information she was given was that Haru had been turned over to Trunks who promised to take care of him while taking him back to earth with him.

Bra had breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that no matter how much her brother hated her he would never hurt an animal. He had some morals that assured her he wouldn't take out is anger at her on a defenseless cat. Haru was in safe hands as far as she was concerned. Goten had even promised to call Trunks in the morning and get a status report on how Haru was doing and when they'd be arriving back on earth.

When you added everything up that the loyal Son had done for The Saiyan Princess it made it really hard for her to do what she was going to do next. She was about to ask him something that could change everything between them. And not in a good way. She had made up her mind on exactly what she was going to do and how she was going to do it. All she was waiting for was the right opportunity. That opportunity came when a couple days after her awakening Goten brought up what she was hoping he wouldn't.

"Bra?" Goten began by taking her hands in his and looking deeply into her eyes.

It was a move identical to one he pulled on her that first day she woke up. The reason and emotions behind it felt completely different though. Instead of looking grateful she survived there was a need brewing within him that showed on the outside. She could sense that he was about to say what she had been dreading this whole time, and she was right.

"I'm sure you realize how I feel about you. By what I've done and how I kissed you…."Goten began his declaration of love, but was stopped short.

"Goten." Bra interrupted stopping him from heading in the direction of the L word.

Her interruption caused him to fear the worse. He read it as a sign that she didn't want to hear what he was going to say next because she was going to reject him. The loveable Son held his breath waiting for her to let him down as gently as possible.

"I care for you too." Bra continued having gained his attention.

Those five words allowed Goten to release his breath, but remain on guard. It wasn't an outright rejection, but that could still be coming. Saying she cared for him could mean many things. It could mean she cared for him as a good friend or as another older brother. Neither were the kind of feelings he was aiming for.

"I want you to know I'm ready to go home." Bra informed.

That and her previous statement wasn't an outright lie. She did care for him a great deal. Very dearly. Though not the way he probably thought. However, she was willing to give it a chance and made that known with her next two words to him.

"With you." The Saiyan Princess added showing she had accepted his offer.

"That's great." Goten smiled visibly happy.

Even though it wasn't the answer he was looking for it was a start. Bra may not love him the way he wanted her to now, but that didn't mean over time it couldn't evolve into romantic love. All he wanted was a chance to be with her. He was certain once they were back on Earth, away from opposing influences he could win her heart. That made all his sacrifices worth it.

"I promise I've given up my crazy hunt of the blackstar dragonballs. I just want things to return to normal back on earth." Bra eased his mind's worry that she still wanted to make her wish.

Her promised allowed him to set his mind to rest. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't going to lose sleep wondering about her running away again. Even if he managed to get her back to Earth he'd always have the fear of her leaving again in the back of his mind. But now everything was falling into place. That is until she added a stipulation.

"There is one thing I must do before I'm ready to return to my previous life." Bra wasn't done.

Goten knew what she was going to ask before she asked it. It wasn't hard to guess what the one thing she had to do before she returned to Earth. There was really only one lose end she could be referring to. More specifically there was only one person she had unfinished business with she had to settle before closing that chapter of her life.

"I need to see 17." Bra boldly stated.

It wasn't even a question, nor a request. It wasn't even a demand. She was going to do it whether he wanted her to or not. It would just be easier if he knew about it and helped her. She didn't want to start their new relationship by not being honest with Goten and sneaking off to see her former partner.

"No. Absolutely not." Goten shot down her request instantaneously.

The mere mention of the android's name stirred a rage inside him to the likes he never felt before. As far as he was concerned this was all his fault. He was the one responsible for Bra running away and almost dying. It was his doing that forced him to give up his military career and head back home to start over and do who knows what. In that sense his future was unclear but at least he'd have the girl of his dreams.

"Please." Bra pleaded with big sad eyes. Even though she'd see him on her own behind his back if need be, she'd rather he agree to it. It would make things so much easier in so many ways that she was determined to get her way.

However, her determination wasn't going to easily overtake Goten's resolve. By the stern look on his face she could tell it was going to take a lot more to per sway him than simply asking and pouting. She could go into a lengthy debate and list all the reason why she had to see 17 one last time, but she only needed one argument.

"He saved my life." Bra conveyed how mandatory it was that she visited him before she left with that one undeniable fact.

Goten thought it over and came to the conclusion that she wasn't really asking for much. In the grand scheme of things she could ask for far more. He had actually gone over what he would say if she asked him to be released. He expected her to try to convince him that 17 had just played along with her plan. That she in fact what the master mind behind the whole crime spree like Trunks and Marron warned him. If it wasn't for the self preservation instinct in her instilled by her father Vegeta, then he would have guessed she might try to bargain with him.

A noble person in her situation would have confessed to the crime and asked to be thrown in jail in trade for her partner's release. Bra failing to do what a moral person would should have been a major red flag for Goten. A fair warning that she wasn't as innocent or nice as he believed her out to be. He didn't fathom the idea that she was just as bit as selfish and backstabbing as other claimed her to be. But as they say, love is blind.

"Fine." Goten finally gave in. Even though he was uneasy about her motives he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Since Vegeta was scheduled to arrive tomorrow, there was no time like the present to get things over with. Goten respectfully excused himself so she could get changed. He had all her things from the stolen ship moved into her room before she had even been discharged from the medical ward. It was further proof that he had planned ahead for a future with Bra and was willing to do anything to make it come true. Even swallow his pride and let her see the other man in her life.

For the first time ever the fashion diva was stumped as to what to wear. You really couldn't blame her given the circumstance. I mean what does one wear to visit the man that saved your life in the slammer? It's not like it was a congenial visit. She didn't have to go all out and doll herself up. In fact it may be better if she didn't. Goten was already unhappy about her insisted visit to the "other man". Dressing up might really upset him and send him over the edge. He could suspect she was going there for more personal business.

With that in mind, Bra decided to keep it simple. Well simple by her formal model standards. If you could call a leather mini skirt, black stiletto boots, and a blood red top simple. Bra just felt like wearing red and black. It felt appropriate for some strange morbid reason. Besides it was reminiscent of her infamous red outfit. If Goten thought anything bad about it he didn't voice any objections. In fact he didn't say much as he took her to the transportation room that would transport them to the prison planet 17 was being held at.

They bypassed any and all securities. Goten was still a high ranking officer so no one questioned him or his very attractive guest. Which was a good thing, because Bra was smuggling something and she had no clue if security would be able to detect what she was carrying. If they had then this would all be for nothing and it would be game over for the android.

Once inside, they were lead to a holding cell used for visitors to interact with prisoners. It was a small room with a table and two chairs off in a corner. One side was a solid wall probably of the strongest thickest material. It had a door from where the prisoners were brought in from. On their side it was glass so armed guards could monitor everything.

"I need you to promise me that whatever you see you won't interfere or get angry." Bra told Goten as they waited.

It wasn't a good sign of what was to come. Usually when someone began a sentence with "Promise not to get mad" it meant that what they were about to hear was indeed going to make the person mad. Also asking him not to interfere only made him that much more wary as to what she was going to do once she saw her ex partner.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Goten demanded. He was beginning to fear everything prior had been an act. That she was plotting to help the prisoner escape somehow.

"Just remember I'm leaving with you. That when this is all over I'm with you." Bra steered away from his question trying to ease his fears.

Goten wasn't at all convinced she wasn't going to bust him out and take off with him again. He was going to say more, but the guard summoned Bra to go over and enter the room. The prisoner would be brought in shortly. She entered, sat down and waited. She knew he wasn't going to be happy to see her. And boy was she right.

"If it isn't the backstabbing bitch." 17 wasted no time cutting right into her the moment he stepped into the room.

Bra was surprised to see him wearing what he had been wearing last time she saw him. In her mind she had pictured him wearing one of those white and black striped prison uniforms. Or at least some form of prisoner jumpsuit. However, it wasn't the case since no one dared remove his power draining cuffs. The prison and its staff had a strict mandate as to how to handle this unique inmate. That included not forcing him to wear the dark grey uniforms all other prisoners were required to. For safety reasons and the protection of everyone else.

"Let me explain." Bra got up and walked over to him since he remained by the door. The door locked behind him, leaving them alone and confined.

"Explain what? How you're halfwit boyfriend threw me in jail after saving your life? Or why I'm facing life behind bars while you get to go home first class even though it was all your bright idea in the first place?" 17 exploded onto her not holding back.

It was obvious he had bottled up all his rage since he had been arrested. That rage had plenty of free time to increase and get more violent. There's not much to do in solitary confinement other than plan your revenge on the person that got you there. The only thing keeping him from killing her with his bare hands were the restraints.

"I didn't ask you to save my life!" Bra shot back turning the table on him much like he had done to her many times before.

That harsh statement seemed to cool the androids burning fury. Logically he knew it wasn't her fault. She was unconscious when Captain do gooder arrested him and threw him in jail. From what he overheard from the guards she had only regained conscious a couple days ago. For all he knew she had been working nonstop to try to get him out.

"Why did you save my life?" Bra asked the question that had been plaguing her since King Yemma's.

A question she wanted to know the answer to even more now that she had learned his fate. The immoral android she had heard stories about would have left her for dead and taken off with the blackstar dragonballs. The reality that he didn't was proof he had changed. That he wasn't the same cold blooded killer that only looked out for himself.

"I didn't want to see someone die." 17 surprising answer struck a chord with Bra. A very bad one.

"Why? You've seen countless die. Many who you killed yourself!" Bra was outraged by what she thought was a ridicules reason coming from a cold blooded killer.

"From what I've been told you enjoyed killing. You lived for the thrill of the kill. If it wasn't for Goku and the other Z fighters you would have gone on killing until the human race would have practically been extinct." Bra didn't let up and would of continued berating him if it wasn't for his unexpected outburst.

"Because it was you!" 17 interrupted answering her original question abruptly.

It was an unplanned slip of the tongue which could easily be labeled a Freudian slip. It was an uncensored revelation that changed everything. Bra didn't have to read too much into it to realize it was his way of telling her something they both had denied for so long. Something they both had been fighting.

"But now you're life's over because of me." Bra said barely above a whisper.

The guilt of her involvement in his imprisonment washed over her. It was the worst kept secret that without a trial he was facing life in prison without the possibility of parole. A sentence his family was working hard to overturn. However, without the limitless resources and influence of the Briefs it was proving difficult. Even if they managed to be granted appeals it would only postpone the verdict.

"I died a long time ago." 17 was referring to his transformation from Juuanagou to the seventeenth android created by Dr. Gero. A tragedy that happen several years before she was even born. But the next part did involve her.

"Only recently did I start living again." 17 proclaimed.

It wasn't an outright confession of love like "You brought me to life" would have been. But it was as close to anything of an admission of feelings that one would ever get out of the elusive android. It was also all Bra needed to hear to give her the courage to do what she did next.

Catching him completely off guard Bra nearly threw herself at him and kissed him. With everything she had she kissed 17. It wasn't a sweet fairytale kiss. It wasn't a kiss like the ones at the end of a romantic comedy where the audience said "awww". No, this was a raw primal kiss that could have escalated into so much more if only his hands were free.

Denied the ability to use his arms to wrap them tightly around her waist and pull her up against him as close as humanly possible, 17 had to find another way to response to her kiss. So since he couldn't use his hands he used his tongue to deepen their kiss. His aggressive nature did nothing to deter the seemingly passionate princess. In fact it surprisingly had the opposite effect causing Bra to return the favor.

The one and only reason the scene remained PG-13 was because 17 was handcuffed. If not for the pesky restraints the action between the android and the Saiyan Princess would have risen to heat levels that would have set the sprinklers off. Things heated up so much given their limits that if someone wanted to stop them they would have to take a fire extinguisher to them to break them apart. Or ring the fire alarm.

They were completely lost in their long overdue make out session. Their pent up sexual attraction to one another mixed with the lingering animosity they held for each other made it the perfect storm. It made it so much better to finally release and come to full contact. They were so into it that Goten's explosive Ki didn't do anything to slow them down.

Nothing could. They would have kept going if the door hadn't opened again and several armed guards announced time was up. At first they didn't hear them. Then they just didn't care. Neither wanted to stop. It took all guards to finally pull them apart. The jaws of life wouldn't have had an easier time prying them off one another.

Once broken apart there was nothing left to say. Bra didn't call out some cheesy cliché line from a movie like "I'll wait for you!" Nor did 17 say anything about missing her while he served out his sentence. They had said everything they needed to say to each other without words. That intense built up kiss was all that they had left. As he was dragged away back to his cell she exited the room and over to a very angry fellow half Saiyan.

"Let's go home." Bra said taking Goten's hand and leaving with him, never to return again….

THE END?

17 sat in his dimly lit cell. It had been hours since his meeting with Bra yet he could still feel her lips on his. He could still smell her intoxicating scent and the tingling sensation where her hands had touched him. He smirked tasting what she had left him with. And it wasn't just the sweet taste of her mouth. No it was something much better.

After toying with it for a while he finally removed the item from his mouth. Slowly he took the small electronic chip out of his mouth. The tiny electronic chip was actually a key that would unlock his handcuff restraints.


End file.
